Teenage Mutiny
by Jenny wrens
Summary: S1 (Abalon) Life is getting tense on SeaQuest. Too many people telling Lucas what to do. He's getting annoyed at the authorities in his life. Does Bridger have a mutiny on his hands? Meanwhile, Jonathan sees a mermaid during the DSL tests, and Lucas is kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Mutiny —loosely based on Abalon—first season**

Lucas cringed as another jar crashed to the floor. Sheepishly, he glanced at Dr. Westphalen who glared at him irritably.

"Uh, sorry," Lucas said, rising from his chair to clean up the mess. He heard her breath out a puff of air and return to her slides. The science team had been researching why the some of the area whales had been washed up on shore either seriously ill or dead. It had been a stressful week for everyone. On top of that, Captain Bridger and Dr. Westphalen had been working tirelessly doing classified DSL testing. Lucas was irritated to no end to be left out of the loop on those tests. It didn't help matters that the Captain and Dr. Westphalen were so extremely distracted and short-tempered with him; Lucas was feeling snubbed. He also was feeling weary as he had been working for over five hours straight without so much as a washroom break. His back ached from leaning over microscopes, and he was starving.

As Lucas began to clean up his mess, he bumped into another scientist and more jars went crashing to the floor. Kristin stood up and put her hands on her hips, annoyance written all over her face.

"That's it! Lucas, I think it's time you took a break. You don't appear interested in helping today anyways. Go find something else to do!" she snapped. Lucas' eyes widened at her outburst, and he felt his own temper flare.

"I've been 'helping' all day, Doctor!" he retorted with anger and hurt showing on his face. "Just no one appreciates it." He returned her glare. Kristin was momentarily taken aback as she stared at the teenager glowering at her. Her hands dropped to her side, and she sighed loudly.

"I know you have, sweetheart. I'm sorry." She apologized, reaching a hand out to pat his arm affectionately. "I really do appreciate all you have been doing. It's time you had a break anyways, dear. Now, run along. Go play one of your video games or something fun." Lucas frowned. He knew he was being brushed off like some annoying child.

"I'm not a kid," he grumbled. Kristin raised an eyebrow, wise enough to know where the conversation was leading. She patted his arm again and ushered him to the door.

"I never said you were, Lucas. Please, I have a lot of work to do before the end of my shift. Be thankful I'm letting you go early. Now, shoo!" She gave him a gentle shove towards the door and returned to her desk without another word. Lucas' shoulders dropped in acquiesce. It was obvious that he was being snubbed yet again.

"Fine, whatever," he mumbled as he exited the room.

Lucas wandered out of room and headed towards the moonpool glumly. His eyes grew wide when he glanced into the pool. Darwin was happily swimming around in what looked like an underground aquarium. The bottom of the pool appeared to be covered in various seaweed, rocks and other debris. Lucas scowled and flipped on the vocorder.

"Darwin, what are you doing?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Darwin house, Darwin decorate," chirped the mammal. Lucas thought he saw a smile on the dolphin's face. Lucas scratched his head, still scowling at the chipper dolphin.

"What do you mean?" Darwin dove down into the moonpool and brought up a colourful coral rock and tossed it to the floor. Lucas picked it up and held it in his hand as he stared in awe at the moonpool. "Uh, pretty rock Darwin. Why did you bring them to the moonpool?"

"That's my question."

Lucas turned to see Captain Bridger approach the moonpool. The captain groaned when he saw the cluttered, filthy mess of the moonpool. Lucas shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Your guess is good as mine, Captain," stated Lucas. Nathan took the vocorder from Lucas and spoke into it.

"Darwin, why did you bring all this into the moonpool?"

"Lucas decorate home. Darwin decorate home," chirped the cheerful dolphin, slapping his head in the water and splashing Nathan. Nathan chuckled as he wiped the water off his face. He stood up and looked at Lucas.

"Care to explain what he means?" inquired Nathan, placing his hands on his hips in that parental way that Lucas dreaded. Lucas rolled his eyes as he remembered the conversation he'd had with the mammal a few days ago. He had been giving his own room a new look, decorating the boring grey walls with some posters.

"Um, well I told him that sometimes people like to decorate places they live to make it feel more like home. You know, like a home away from home," explained Lucas, raking a hand through his hair nervously. Nathan smirked as he looked from Lucas to Darwin.

"I see. Well, as much as we love your decorating Darwin, we can't have the moonpool so, uh, cluttered. Lucas, help him clean it up," replied Nathan as he patted the friendly dolphin on his melon head and turned to walk away. Lucas frowned.

"Me? Why me? I didn't drag it all into the boat," he exclaimed in frustration. Nathan stopped and turned on his heel to face Lucas.

"No, but you gave him the idea. Get it cleaned up," repeated Nathan firmly and walked away. Lucas groaned and tossed the rock back into the moonpool in annoyance. He looked at the mess with a sour expression on his face. It looked like the dolphin had been dragging things in all night to "decorate'.

"This is going to take hours," grumbled Lucas morosely.

"Lucas, play with Darwin,"

"Not now, fishface. You heard the captain, let's clean up." Darwin clicked and chirped some more and disappeared from the moonpool. Lucas groaned as he watched the dolphin swim away. He already knew that he wouldn't be getting any help from the playful animal.

"Thanks a lot, Darwin."

An hour later, Lucas dragged himself out of the water feeling tired, cold and wrinkly. He glanced around at the much tidier moonpool and sighed with relief. It wasn't completely finished, but he'd managed to clean up most of the mess quicker than he anticipated. He'd never know how he managed to get himself into these situations. He never dreamed that Darwin would take what he said so literally. Honestly, it seemed like Darwin was much like a young child sometimes. He looked up to see Darwin swimming in with more seaweed in his mouth.

"Oh no, you don't," he scolded at the dolphin. He grabbed the weed out of the dolphin's mouth and set it on the side of the pool. "No more seaweed, Darwin. That's enough decorating." The dolphin looked at him playfully and swam away again. Lucas shrugged his shoulders wondering if the animal understood or if he was on his way back to get more 'decorations'.

"I need a break," muttered Lucas, pulling himself out of the pool. He stood dripping on the floor and surveyed his work. At the very least, the water wasn't murky anymore. He'd come back and vacuum the rest later. Lucas grabbed a towel off the rack in the change room and took off running to his room. Hopefully he could grab something to eat at the mess hall before the supper rush.

Lucas entered his room and pushed the door partially shut with his foot. His hands were full of snacks, a few magazines and his wet towel. He dropped the towel on the floor in a heap and tossed the snacks and magazines on his bunk. A quick glance at his watch told him he had a nice long evening ahead of him. He switched on some music as he munched on some cookies and flipped through some car magazines. Ben had given them to him as a gift. Lucas hoped to save enough money to buy a car or a motorcycle when he turned sixteen. It had been a long day. Heck, it had been a long week with too much to do and not enough time to just relax. Just as he was engrossing himself in the magazine, Lucas heard his vid-link chirp notifying him that he had an incoming call. He tossed the rest of his cookie on the bed, wiping his hands on his shirt as he answered the call. He blinked his eyes to see his friend, Jayson Pickering on screen. The guys at Stanford had just called him Biff, but Lucas could never quite bring himself to call him that. Lucas preferred to call him Jay, and Jayson never seemed to notice who called him what. He was too busy playing practical jokes and getting into trouble. Still, the guy was brilliant just like most of the other kids Lucas had graduated with.

"Hey there Lucas, how are ya?" Lucas smiled at the friendly face. It had been a few months since he'd talked to Jayson, and it was good to see him. Albeit, whenever Jayson called, usually trouble followed. Lucas knew this time would probably be no different. However, after the week he'd had, he'd welcome some adventure.

"Besides bored and overworked? I'm fine. What about you?"

"Well, I have just the ticket for your overworked, bored self. I'm throwing a party this weekend, and I'm inviting you," replied Jayson gleefully. Lucas chuckled at his friends self assurance. The guy acted like Lucas should be honoured to be invited.

"Oh no, no, I can't," stated Lucas, shaking his head. He remembered the parties Jayson threw, and he wanted no part of them. They generally consisted of too much booze, too much weird music and too many scantily dressed girls and no parental supervision. It was a simple recipe for disaster.

"Why not?"

"Because," stated Lucas simply. There was no use trying to explain anything to Jayson. For a brilliant guy, he just didn't have much common sense.

"How old are you? Two?" groaned Jayson. Lucas glared at his friend's remark and rolled his eyes. Jayson had a way of making him feel like a goody two shoes with no sense of adventure. Jayson also was much more persistent than Lucas which probably wasn't the best combination for a friendship.

"Where is it?"

"The Sanger Institute. The janitor gave me the keys. He owed me." Lucas's brows rose in surprise as he stared at his friend. How on earth?

"For what?"

"The IRS wanted some dough, so I hacked in, tapped his file, and now he's getting a refund," smirked Jayson, looking very pleased with himself. Lucas' mouth dropped open in mock astonishment. He wasn't really all that surprised, but he thought he should play it on the safe side around Jayson.

"Oh, great, so you guys are felons? Nice," commented Lucas, unimpressed. Jayson shrugged his shoulders in indifference. Lucas shook his head. Leave it to Jayson to lack a conscience.

"Oh, give me a break, Lucas. The guy's a working stiff. Look, I told my old man that I'm staying on SeaQuest this weekend. You tell Bridger that you're staying at my place. Tell him we're studying for some grad school courses or something."

"Jay, that would be a lie, and I always tell Captain Bridger the truth," replied Lucas, staring his friend straight in the eye. Jayson rolled his eyes and looked painfully at Lucas, trying to understand Lucas' hesitancy.

"Why?" asked Jayson, baffled. Lucas paused and thought about it a few seconds. He hadn't ever lied to Captain Bridger in all the time he'd been on board SeaQuest, and he didn't intend to start now. It just didn't feel honourable, plus he was a terrible liar.

"Because it's the easiest thing to remember," retorted Lucas, shrugging his shoulders. It was obvious to Lucas, but the information seemed lost on Jayson.

"Truth is a flexible perception based on need, Lucas. Besides, Julianna is gonna be there, and Roberta told me that Julianna wants to go all the way with you. So don't wimp out. Ok?" Lucas swallowed hard at the information being shared with him. He hadn't seen Julianna in four months. They talked now and then, but it never worked out for them to see one another in person. Lucas groaned audibly. Figures Jayson would know exactly the right bait to set. He really wanted to see Julianna. He missed her. They had gone through a lot together at the Node. They had somehow formed a bond. Lucas chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

"I can't lie to Captain Bridger, Jayson," insisted Lucas.

"So tell him it's a conference then. Come on, Lucas, don't let me down. Tyler, Drew and Nick are coming. Maybe I could even arrange for Cleo," Lucas eyes widened at Cleo's name. Lucas had confided in Jayson about Cleo and his mixed feelings for her.

"Oh no, one girl is enough," exclaimed Lucas, holding up his hand like a white flag. "Ugh, you're killing me, Jayson. Julianna is really coming?" A big grin broke out across Jayson's face as he saw Lucas get all glassy eyed. The bait had been set and the sucker fish was hooked.

"Sanger Institute buddy, see you at 7pm. Best. Party. Ever." With those final words, Jayson ended the video link, leaving Lucas gaping into space.

Several hours later, Lucas found himself waking from an unintended nap. He had fallen asleep thinking about Julianna. The situation was scary and exciting all at the same time. Getting some time away from SeaQuest and prying quasi parental eyes sounded blissful to him. Lucas sat up and stretched deep in thought. How was he going to ask permission to go to one of Jayson Pickering's parties? There would be no way in hell Captain Bridger would let him go. He'd made a big mistake in sharing some escapades of his from Stanford. The captain had already mentioned on numerous occasions that he thought Jayson was a bad influence on him. Lucas suddenly wished he hadn't been so open in sharing all those stories.

Lucas stood up, glancing at his watch and rubbing sleep from his eyes. 11:00pm might be a little late to be searching out the captain. But perhaps, catching a drowsy captain was better than an alert one. He knew that Captain Bridger and the doctor had been burning the candle at both ends during the DSL testing. Lucas hadn't seen or heard the captain go to his quarters before midnight in weeks. Lucas groaned as he thought of what he was going to say to the captain. He hated lying to him. He just couldn't see any other way around it. Short of telling the truth and blowing his chances of going at all, lying or 'creative embellishment' was the only option. Lucas scratched his head and walked out the door towards the Captain's quarters.

The captain's quarters were quite literally a hop, skip and jump down the corridor from his own. Lucas approached the door hesitantly, rehearsing in his mind what he was going to say. Bravely he reached out and knocked on the door. When no answer greeted him, Lucas felt his resolve weaken. It amazed him how much energy it took him to muster up the courage to tell a little white lie. Lucas knew he was a terrible liar. It was one of the reasons he never lied to Captain Bridger. The man was far too intelligent to fall into the trap. Lucas envisioned himself being utterly humiliated being caught in the lie and being punished afterwards. He also envisioned himself getting away with the lie and then having to face Captain Bridger later. Neither scenario appealed to him. Why any kid even bothered lying to parents was a question that lingered in Lucas' mind as he pondered doing it. He sighed and nervously balled up his fists as he paced outside the Captains room.

"A conference at the Sanger Institute…grad school course…uh, this weekend," muttered Lucas, rehearsing his spiel as he paced.

Nathan wearily trudged to his room. He was completely exhausted. He also felt a little irritated. After finishing some late night work with Kristin, he had decided to wander past the moonpool on c-deck to see how Lucas had made out cleaning. It had appeared that Lucas had managed to clean up the worst of it, but Darwin had continued his decorating most of the evening. Nathan had tried to convince the aquatic animal that more decorations weren't needed, but Darwin had remained unconvinced. Eventually Nathan just ordered that Darwin be confided inside the boat for the night. He and Lucas would need to have a compelling chat with the dolphin as soon as possible, otherwise Darwin would need to be grounded on SeaQuest until they could persuade him. Nathan also felt annoyed that the teenager hadn't completed the job in the first place and that he had left Sea deck in such disarray. Buckets, pails, scrub brushes, and other remnants of the clean up still remained where Lucas had left them. Normally Lucas was more attentive to his work.

Nathan rounded the corner and was surprised to see the subject of his thoughts pacing outside his door. Surprise showed on his face as he greeted the boy.

"You're up kind of late," stated Nathan, opening the door to his quarters and bidding the teenager inside. Lucas obliged and walked in the room. He plopped himself on the captain's bunk and made himself at home. Nathan closed the door and tossed remnants from the pockets of his pants on his desk. He plunked himself down in his desk chair and leaned back with a groan.

"How's it going with the DSL tests?" asked Lucas, staring at the Captain expectantly, all the while hoping to get some kind of real answer this time around. Any time he had asked about the tests, all he got was the cryptic answer that it was classified.

"Still classified," came the terse reply. Lucas groaned audibly showing his annoyance which caused Nathan to smirk despite himself.

"All the good stuff is," moaned Lucas.

"I'll let you know as soon as I get clearance," assured Nathan, glancing at the teenager. Lucas seemed genuinely put out about not being in the know. Nathan didn't like to see him so miffed.

"NO, it's ok. I mean, big deal, right?"

"Yeah, it is a big deal. Sorry, you're not in the loop," finished Nathan, trying to be firm but also understanding. Lucas shrugged his shoulders in a feeble attempt to brush off his hurt. Nathan knew the boy well enough by now to know that Lucas was putting up a brave front. Unfortunately, for now his hands were tired.

"So, why are you up so late?" asked Nathan, deciding to change the subject. Lucas shrugged again and sprawled out on the bunk, resting his head on the pillow. Nathan inwardly smirked at the boy's comfort. Lucas was quite at ease just sprawling out on his bed, and it warmed Nathans heart to know that the teenager felt comfortable enough to be himself.

"Well, I was on the computer looking at some grad courses with Jayson."

"How is the Biffer?" commented Nathan, inwardly cringing at the mention of the boy's name. Nathan didn't exactly like the boy. Trouble seemed to lurk around every corner with that kid.

"Still Biffing," mumbled Lucas, suddenly sitting up. "Captain, there's gonna be a conference this weekend at the Sanger Institute. I know a lot of the guys who are going." Lucas felt his mouth go dry as he urged himself to speak.

"Uh huh, ok, I'm listening," replied Nathan, noticing that Lucas suddenly appeared uncomfortable.

"I'd really like to attend," finished Lucas, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I gathered that. What's it on?"

"Uh, it's on um," hesitated Lucas, searching his mind for a believable topic.

Nathan raised a brow at the boy's hesitation. It wasn't like Lucas not to be forthright with him. Nathan felt like he was being forestalled, and he was wracking his brain to figure out why.

"Yes," prompted Nathan.

"Well, it's on uh…"Lucas sighed. Nathan sat up in his chair looking at Lucas expecting a reasonable answer to his question. When none appeared to be coming, he decided to intercede with his own observations.

"Lucas, I'm sensing the topic of the conference isn't what's drawing you to it. I think I may know what's going on," stated Nathan. Lucas looked up in surprise and also with relief. He couldn't think of a plausible conference topic, and he was beginning to feel a great deal of tension trying.

"You do?" Lucas gulped in trepidation, not entirely sure what the captain was thinking.

Lucas looked up as the captain stood and walked over to his bunk. Lucas made room for the captain to sit beside him. Captain Bridger patted his knee gently.

"I know it can be tough for someone your age to be trapped on a sub full of adults 24/7 with no other kids for companionship. I imagine it gets really lonesome for you sometimes. So, I get that attending any conference with your friends would be a welcome change," replied Nathan, leaving a comforting hand on Lucas' knee. The teenager nodded but didn't offer anything to the conversation. Nathan glanced at him again with an inquiring eye. "Am I close?"

"Kinda, I guess," mumbled Lucas, squirming nervously.

"Ok, kiddo, here's the deal. You can go to the conference, but please promise me that you will spend time with some of your other friends and not just Biff Pickering." Lucas smirked at the captain's face when he said Jayson's name. Captain Bridger definitely did not like Jayson Pickering. There was no denying that fact. Suddenly a big grin spread across Lucas' face as the captain's words sunk in. This was one promise he planned to keep. He really didn't want to spend time with anyone else but Julianna.

"I promise."

"Good, now who else is attending this engrossing conference?" inquired Nathan, stifling a yawn.

"Nick, Drew and Tyler."

"Ah, nice. Ok, sounds good. Leave me a number where I can reach you."

"Uh, could I take the Stinger? I-I know how to drive it," stammered Lucas, not sure if he was pushing the envelope too far. He felt like fate had granted him a huge favour, and he feared he might have shot himself in the foot by not leaving well enough alone.

Nathan's eyes widened at the question. He silently debated saying no because the kid was known for hot-dogging in the contraption. It made him extremely nervous every time Lucas got behind the wheel of that sub. The look of pleading in the kids eyes melted his heart. The teen had been through a lot in the past few months and had shown how responsible he could be when he wanted to be."

"Ok, but be careful. No hot-dogging! Got it?" Lucas nodded happily. At this point, he would have promised anything to keep Captain Bridger so agreeable.

"Yes, sir."

Nathan patted the teen's knee again as he stood up. He stretched and raked a hand through his hair. Nathan felt completely wiped. He turned to see Lucas fading as well. It wasn't unusual for the kid to crash in his quarters so Nathan left him be and wandered into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came out, Lucas was still awake but quiet.

"Tired?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah. I don't think I've had 8 straight hours of sleep in several weeks." Lucas nodded and stood up to leave. "You don't need to leave, Lucas," stated Nathan stretching out on the sofa.

"You need your sleep, Captain," replied Lucas. Nathan nodded. He felt whipped and didn't argue further. He just knew that he hadn't spent much time with the teenager, and he missed him.

"Sorry I've been so busy, kiddo. Once these tests are done, we'll go up world for a few days."

"I'd like that, Captain. Good night," Lucas turned to leave the room.

"Uh, Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Darwin was still decorating when I went off duty tonight," mumbled Nathan, on the verge of sleep. Lucas groaned.

"Lovely. I'll take care of it, Captain." Lucas turned to see Captain Bridger had drifted off. He picked up a blanket and gently covered the older man. Lucas stood staring at the captain for several minutes while he slept then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas awakened with a jolt. He rolled onto his back and blinked his eyes a few times. Whew, his dream had seemed far too real, and he felt the urge to pinch himself to make sure he was fully awake. He sat up, swinging his legs to the floor. It had been a long time since he'd had a dream. He had been plagued by nightmares for such a long time after Clemens had tried to strangle him. He was grateful that was in the past. However, this dream shook him up almost as much. He blushed and blatantly blamed Ben. Ben Krieg had a way of educating him about things that a 15 year old probably shouldn't know. Lucas stood up and stripped off his night shirt, tossing it on the floor with the rest of his dirty clothes. His dream had been far too sensual for his comfort level. Obviously, falling asleep with his thoughts on Julianna and a weekend together had set his mind to wandering. Ben was obviously beginning to corrupt his innocence with all those bikini clad girly movies. Lucas blushed at his own thoughts. Pulling on a fresh shirt, he casually glanced at the clock and gasped. Damn, it was past 8am, and he was more than officially late for his shift with Dr. Westphalen. Groaning, he pulled on his jeans, grabbed a stale cookie off his desk and ran out the door.

As he ran down the corridor, Lucas lamented to himself. Living on a submarine was really wreak havoc with his circadian rhythms and confusing the hell out of his melatonin. Most of the crew were the same way after five or six weeks. After a while, no one could tell if it was night or day, and it didn't much matter what shift they were on. It was always dark under the ocean. As long as you got your eight hours of sleep, you pretty much carried on about your day or night the same. Lucas' sleep rhythms always took a beating because often he didn't even take time to get eight hours. Whenever he took time off to himself, it was usually to play video games on the Internex with friends. Lucas stifled a yawn as he ran around a corner, bumping into Captain Bridger.

"Slow down, kiddo. Where's the fire?" scolded Nathan, grabbing the teenager by the arm to slow him down. Lucas stopped in his tracks, his mouth still full of cookie.

"Sowwy," was his muffled, mouth-full-of-cookie reply. Nathan frowned at him in mock sternness. Lucas swallowed the rest of his mouthful quickly.

"Sorry, Captain, I'm late for my shift," explained Lucas, with a sideways grin.

"Chocolate chip?" guessed Nathan, referring to the cookie flavour. Lucas paused and smirked.

"Uh, yeah," he laughed. Nathan's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Wash it down with coffee?" Lucas dropped his chin knowing the captain was making a point about his choice of breakfast. "Have you had a chance to finish cleaning the moonpool?" asked Nathan, knowing the answer by the dishevelled look of the boy's appearance.

"No, uh, I slept in," admitted Lucas. "Um, kinda the reason why I'm late for my shift with Dr. Westphalen." Nathan's eyes widened, and he stifled a laugh. Lucas would be catching an earful from the doctor when he did get to c-deck.

"I see. Well, good luck with Kristin. I want that pool thoroughly cleaned today, Lucas. Understand?" The teenager nodded and groaned audibly, both at the thought of facing the doctor and cleaning the rest of the pool. Nathan patted the Lucas on the back and left him to continue with his own duties of the day.

Kristin was sitting at her desk as Lucas rushed into the room. She looked up at him with a stern look. She made an obvious glance at the clock on the wall before rising to her feet. Lucas sheepishly walked to his work station and picked up his notebook. He and Kristin had planned to work with Darwin this morning before Kristin needed to help with the DSL testing again. Lucas was supposed to have made more flash cards for Darwin, but he hadn't gotten around to it. He's been so miffed by the events of the day before, and then cleaning the moonpool had taken so much time. In addition, Jayson's phone call had completely taken his breath away. Making the flash cards had completely slipped his mind.

"Nice of you to join me, Lucas," came Kristin's terse British voice. It seemed to Lucas that when she was irritated with him, her accent made her seem so much sterner. Lucas smiled in response. She didn't look amused with him at all. "I've been here since seven, young man." Lucas dropped his chin and kicked at the floor, not knowing what to say to her.

"Sorry," he mumbled. She continued staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Never mind, get the flashcards and meet me at the moonpool," was her crisp reply, and she walked out the door.

Lucas followed her out to the moonpool. Kristin groaned when she saw the mess of the pool, as Darwin greeted her with happy chirps. Kristin switched on the vocorder and patted the excited dolphin on his head.

"Darwin, what is all this?"

"Darwin decorate."

"Darwin decided to decorate the moonpool, doctor," explained Lucas as he walked up behind her. Kristin's eyes were wide in wonderment.

"Oh my, um, very lovely, Darwin. Um, never mind that for now, I guess. So, my dear, what flashcards did you come up with? I was thinking we could," began Kristin.

"I didn't have a chance to do any new ones," admitted Lucas, dropping his gaze to the floor and chewing his lip nervously. Kristin put her hands on her hips with a flash of exasperation in her eyes.

"Lucas Wolenczak!" she scolded. "I don't have time for this today. Why aren't they done?" Lucas shrugged. His mind had been mostly on Julianna and the upcoming weekend. He didn't have a good excuse to offer. Anything he said would sound lame, and he knew it.

"I forgot," he mumbled. Kristin looked at him in disbelief.

"You forgot?" echoed Kristin, anger flashing in her eyes. "You have exactly three hours to get them done, young man, or uh, you're grounded." With that she stomped off in an irritated huff. Lucas' jaw dropped. Dr. Westphalen had never threatened to ground him before. He wasn't even sure she had that power, did she? It wasn't like she was his guardian like Captain Bridger. Suddenly, his own temper flared. Why did it suddenly feel like the boat was full of parents? It wasn't fair that he could be punished by anyone who felt like it. He sat on the edge of moonpool feeling deflated.

"Lucas play," urged Darwin. Lucas frowned and stroked his aquatic friend on his head. He shrugged and decided he was already in trouble and taking an hour to play with Darwin would cheer him up. He figured he could play and finish cleaning the moonpool in a few hours, and in the last hour he could do his cards.

"Sure, Fishface, let me change."

Several hours later, Nathan and Kristin had finished up the DSL testing with Jonathan. Things had gone a little awry, and Nathan had pulled Jonathan off the tests, suggesting he take some shore leave. The whole experience had left Nathan feeling sour.. He was feeling a little weary of the testing, and Jonathan's odd behaviour was concerning him as well. Kristin and he had decided to take a break together to relax and decompress.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him, Nathan?" asked Kristin sipping her hot tea in cosy common area of the ship. It felt nice to sit and relax. The past week had been so busy that she hadn't taken much time to unwind.

"Jonathan is a career officer, Kristin. That's why we choose him to do the tests," replied Nathan, stretching his legs and reaching for his coffee.

"I know, but we've never exposed anyone to this level of depth stress before." Nathan nodded in agreement. He knew the whole thing was experimental, and no one could really predict how the recipient of the test would respond. He was growing tired of the DSL testing and really wished to change the topic.

"Let's just forget the DSL testing for now. How are you doing? It's been awhile since we just sat and talked," commented Nathan, noticing her weariness. Kristin set down her tea and frowned.

"Frankly, Nathan, I'm frustrated," began Kristin. Nathan's brows rose in concern. Kristin continued, "Oh, it's nothing serious. Lucas was supposed to have some work done for me and he forgot. I lost my temper with him and threatened to ground him. I'm feeling a little disconcerted about it." Nathan chuckled good-naturedly. Kristin looked surprised at Nathan's response.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, Kristin. I promise I'm not laughing at you. I was just imagining Lucas's face when you threatened to ground him."

"Oh, he wasn't the least bit impressed with me," responded Kristin, remembering Lucas stunned face.

"I'll bet. Don't feel too badly, Kristin. I don't know about you but I've noticed that young Mr. Wolenczak has been a little distracted lately and quite neglectful of his duties. It might do him some good to serve a little grounding time with you. Besides, why should I be the only bad guy around here?" Kristin smirked at Nathan who had a twinkle in his eye.

"The words just flew out before I could stop them. Must be the mother in me," she stated with a laugh. The words had truly just flown off her lips in the heat of the moment. She hadn't stopped to think if it was something she had the authority to do. Nor did she stop to think if she had the inclination to follow through with it. She had thought her days of parenting were far behind her. Nathan shrugged seemingly perfectly fine with the occurrence.

"I see no problem with it. Hopefully he will do what he needs to do, and you won't need to follow through on the threat anyways."

Kristin nodded lost in her own thoughts. She certainly hoped nothing would come of it. She finished drinking her tea while Nathan and she continued their discussion. It felt nice for them to have some quiet time alone. It didn't happen as often as she would have liked. Her heart seemed most at ease when she was with Nathan. She wasn't entirely sure where their relationship was headed, but she liked the times they did have together. Over time, her mind switched back to Lucas. She really hoped that he was busy doing what he was asked. She didn't relish their conversation if he failed to follow through. Something about him gnawed at her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He seemed to have bounced back from Clemens 'attack. His therapist, Eric Petersen had said Lucas was doing exceptionally well considering the traumatic events. The two of them spoke by vid-link only monthly now. Still, something was brewing. Call it her mother's intuition, but Kristin felt Lucas was at some kind of precipice.

A half hour later, after Kristin and Nathan had gone their separate ways, Nathan decided to take a stroll by c-deck to check how Lucas was making out. He strode into the room to see the teenager playing sponge ball with Darwin. The floor around the moonpool was sopping wet, and pails of seaweed and Darwin's other 'decorations' were still strew across the floor. Lucas appeared to be doing more playing than working. Nathan felt frustration rise within him. He was reaching an end of his patience.

"I thought I asked you to clean up the mess, Lucas?" inquired Nathan loudly, causing Lucas to turn around with a startled expression on his face.

"I-I am, Captain," replied Lucas, pulling himself out of the water. He reached for the vacuum quickly and plunged back into the pool. Nathan stared at Lucas as he came back up from the submergence.

"Uh huh. Have you finished what Kristin asked you to do?" Lucas licked his lips slowly and shook his head guiltily. Nathan sighed and sat on the edge of the pool.

"You are walking on thin ice, kiddo. With me and Kristin," stated Nathan in an even tone. Lucas stood up in the water and looked at the Captain.

"Don't worry, I'll get it done, Captain," assured Lucas, feeling his own annoyance. Captain Bridger and Dr. Westphalen were starting to grate on his nerves. Nathan crossed his arms but remained quiet as Lucas began vacuuming the pool. He sat watching for a few minutes and then stood up. Lucas saw him cast a look of concern at him and then walk off the deck.

After the captain left, Lucas heaved a sigh of relief. The intense look the captain had been giving him had been making him feel extremely nervous. There was a part of Lucas that felt like rebelling against everything. He was growing weary of being bossed around all the time. It was very tiresome indeed. He sighed and finished the vacuuming. The moonpool finally looked normal, and Lucas decided that he first needed to convince Darwin that he couldn't decorate anymore. The dolphin hadn't been allowed outside the boat, and Lucas felt badly for him. Darwin enjoyed feeding off the boat rather than being fed freeze dried food. Being locked up on SeaQuest was kind of like Darwin being grounded. Lucas stood beside one of his best friends and hugged him.

"Darwin, listen to me pal. You can't bring anymore decorations onto SeaQuest." Darwin blinked his eye and nodded his head several times. Lucas couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Darwin love Lucas," chirped the dolphin.

"I love you too, buddy. Look, bringing in stuff from the ocean makes the moonpool dirty. It belongs outside not on SeaQuest. No more decorations. Captain Bridger is going to ground both of us if you keep it up. Do you understand, Fishface?" The dolphin continued nodding his head and clicking happily. Darwin was one of the happiest creatures Lucas had ever had the privilege of knowing.

"Darwin doesn't understand ground." Lucas sat on the edge of the moonpool trying to think how to explain it so the creature would understand.

"Well, it means you can't leave SeaQuest. Captain Bridger will make you stay on the boat. No fresh fish for you."

"No fish for Lucas?" Lucas laughed and patted the dolphin.

"Something like that, Darwin," sighed Lucas, wishing it was just that simple. Darwin clicked and chirped a few times and took off under the water. Lucas sighed and figured he'd done his best to convince the mammal. He pulled himself out of the water and contacted the bridge crew to let Darwin out to feed. He just hoped the dolphin wouldn't have any other surprises for him.

Glancing around the sea deck, Lucas groaned. The area was still a mess. The vacuum was strewn across the deck, along with all the tools and things he'd used to clean. He looked at the clock on the wall and ran a hand through his wet hair. He probably shouldn't have played so long with Darwin because his time was escaping fast, and he hadn't even thought of any new words to put on flashcards. The mess was going to need to wait. He wandered into his work station and pulled out some scrap paper. He leaned on his elbow and searched his head for some ideas for the cards. The room was a steady flow of constructive commotion. Scientists were all busily working at their assigned tasks. Lucas sighed, feeling completely distracted. He felt so unfocused. He just couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. His mind wasn't on Darwin, or the vocorder project. His mind was on Julianna, his dream and the weekend. Friday seemed like a year away instead of only several days. He blushed self-consciously. He wondered what he was getting himself into. Had Roberta actually heard correctly? That Julianna wanted to go further in their relationship? Roberta wasn't always a reliable source. She tended to be a bit of a gossip. Lucas didn't understand why Julianna liked her so much. The more he thought about Julianna, his dream and Jayson's words, the more uncomfortable he felt. He wasn't exactly prepared to take things to the next level. Lucas sighed as he stared at his empty page. It was no use. He just couldn't concentrate. He stood up, still wet from the moonpool and left c-deck in search of Ben.

Stopping by his quarters to quickly change, Lucas paused momentarily to look in the mirror. He stared into his own blue eyes, thinking about how he really felt about Julianna. She was very beautiful and exceptionally gifted. Lucas ventured to guess that she was probably his intellectual equal which was important when it came to compatibility. Julianna was also funny and enjoyable to be with. They could spend hours just sitting around and talking. He felt attracted to her as well. In fact, he felt a little frightened when he was with her. It was almost like he couldn't control his emotions when they were together. He felt protective of her and admittedly jealous as well. All the feelings he was having were making him feel a little off balance. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and left his room. Hopefully, Ben would be able to help. Or at least be someone he could confide in.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristin returned to c-deck and walked into the lab. The room was a busy hive of activity and most of her staff was progressing well on their assignments. She was pleased that some progress was being made on figuring out what was causing the illnesses of the whales. Her eyes scanned the room to Lucas' work station. She frowned when she saw him missing. She walked to his desk, surveying the area in disappointment. It didn't appear that he had accomplished anything in her absence. A huge puddle of water under his chair told her that he did have some time to go swimming. Likely a hearty game of sponge ball with Darwin, she supposed. She shook her head in dismay as she made her way to the moonpool. Darwin was nowhere to be seen and the area around the moonpool was still a cluttered mess. Kristin was perplexed. What exactly was going on with the teenager?

Lucas knocked on Ben's door several times but received no answer. He could hear the man inside babbling and laughing to himself but had no luck capturing his attention. Opening the door, Lucas saw Ben lying on his bed wearing video-glasses. Lucas speculated the man was watching one of his bikini girl movies. Likely the one that made Lucas blush yet he still couldn't stop himself from watching it anyways. As Lucas entered the room, Ben jumped up, removed the headset and attempted to hide it behind him.

"Hey, don't you knock?" stated Ben, looking like a kid that got his hand caught in a cookie jar. Lucas suppressed a smirk at his friend's embarrassment.

"I did. Relax Ben, I've seen it."

"Seen what?" Lucas laughed out loud and moved to grab the headset from behind Ben's back.

"Beach Girls of Barcelona. You hide it in your closet in your cowboy boots." Ben looked shocked at Lucas' apparent knowledge of his hiding spot.

"What's a guy gotta do to get some privacy on this tub?" moaned Ben, sitting up and tossing the headset onto his bed. Lucas sat down and bumped his shoulder against Bens with a chuckle.

"You should hide stuff like that in your sock drawer. Can I borrow some cologne?" asked Lucas, suddenly serious. Ben stared at Lucas with an odd expression.

"What do you need cologne for? Running experiments on Darwin's olfactory responses?" Lucas shook his head slowly and rubbed his chin nervously. This was feeling more and more awkward by the moment. Ben continued staring at him in bewilderment.

"I'm going to a conference this weekend at the Sanger Institute," explained Lucas, trying to act nonchalant. Ben squint a curious eye at him.

"Wearing cologne? What kind of conference?"

"It's just a conference. Why the third degree? Can't a guy go to a conference without getting interrogated about it?" snapped Lucas, feeling defensive. Ben scowled at him in disbelief. "What? Do you think it's going to be an orgy or something? Jeez," continued Lucas irritably. He knew his conference story was not convincing Ben, and he felt his heart beating just a little faster. Ben stood up and stared at Lucas, towering over him.

"Is that girlfriend of yours going to be there?" asked Ben scrutinizing Lucas' expression closely. Lucas felt his face redden at the question, and he dropped his gaze to the floor for a minute before looking up.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Krieg," he snapped. Ben raised his eyebrows in amusement. There was no way Lucas could get a fast one past him. Ben knew him a little too well. Lucas chewed his bottom lip nervously. "If Julianna just happens to be there, well, then it would just be a coincidence, because nobody's planning anything."

"Uh huh," replied Ben, grabbing a bottle from his dresser and tossing it to Lucas. Lucas caught it and blushed. He knew that he sucked at lying, and Ben couldn't be suckered. "You be careful with that stuff, kid. Last time I used it, I almost had to get married again." Lucas smirked and smelled the cologne. "So, uh, is it really a conference?" Lucas' head jerked up and his eyes met Ben's. He sighed and shook his head.

"Ok, it's a party. The janitor gave Jayson the keys." Bens eyes widened in apprehension and concern.

"Jayson Pickering?" queried Ben. Lucas nodded knowing that even fun-loving, jokester Ben strongly disliked Jayson. Ben groaned and shook his head in disapproval.

"Oh Lucas, this doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Ben, I'm already in. If, if I don't go, I'll look like a wimp and," Lucas hesitated for a moment as he licked his lips. "And Julianna's gonna be there." Ben nodded slowly, realizing the true reason why Lucas wanted to go. The weekend was about spending time with Julianna and not a party. Ben suddenly felt anxious about Lucas. The teenager was like a kid brother to him, and he worried about him. He wasn't sure Lucas was ready for this kind of commitment. Ben cleared his throat trying to think how he could broach the topic without embarrassing the kid.

"So, um, is there anything else you wanna borrow?" hinted Ben cautiously. Lucas' head jerked up, and his face turned a bright crimson. Bingo, thought Ben. His suspicions hadn't been that far off after all.

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah, if you got any, sure. I'd appreciate it." Ben looked intently at Lucas for a few seconds before opening the top drawer of his bureau. He felt uncertain about offering the kid this kind of licence. Ben didn't like the thought of Lucas getting in over his head at such a young age. But being protected was better than not. He turned and handed a package to the teenager feeling hesitant to release it.

"You're not planning on doing anything stupid, are you?" inquired Ben, still holding the item tightly. Lucas reached for the package and shrugged. Ben looked deep into the kid's eyes as he waited for an answer before releasing the item.

"No, but in case I do do something stupid, I wanna be prepared to do something stupid. Although, I don't think I'm ready," muttered Lucas softly, finally prying the package from Ben's tight grip. Ben scratched his head and pursed his lips as he glanced at Lucas.

"Neither do I, kid. And you have plenty of time to be stupid."

"Yeah, but in case stupid wins, I better be ready."

"Do you know how to use one of those?" asked Ben awkwardly. It wasn't like he had any kids of his own and this type of conversation was not one he had ever had with his own father. He wasn't sure if he was handling it correctly. He wanted to be sure Lucas was safe. Lucas smirked, feeling equally awkward. What was it about the whole thing that made everyone uncomfortable? Wasn't it supposed to be a natural part of life?

"I'm not that stupid," replied Lucas, walking towards the door. He had retrieved what he needed, and he was hoping to escape without too much more embarrassment. Ben grabbed his arm gently.

"Hey, Lucas, take it slow, ok? Growing up isn't a race." Lucas looked at his friend and shook his head. Ben was a good guy. He really cared about him. The trouble was that Ben and everyone else on the boat was already an adult. Come what may, they had all made their own stupid mistakes. Lucas needed space to make his own decisions. Right or wrong.

"That's easy for you to say. You've already been stupid." Ben nodded and released his arm. He patted Lucas shoulder kindly.

"Be careful. And, Lucas, I'm only a phone call away ok?"

"I know, Ben. Thanks," replied Lucas and he left the room leaving Ben staring after him in concern.

Returning to his quarters, Lucas hid the package in his drawer. He sat on his bed feeling overwhelmed. He rested his head in his hands thinking about his conversation with Ben and about Julianna. What was he getting himself into? He wasn't ready for any of this. Everything was moving much faster than he expected. He glanced at his watch groaning in apprehension. It was nearly noon, and he hadn't accomplished much of anything he was supposed to. He was in so much trouble. He really needed to focus on his tasks. Lucas surveyed his room and groaned. He needed to do laundry too. His room was beginning to look like a disaster zone. Picking up his damp towel and wet suit, he figured he'd start by returning them to the proper place and finishing the moonpool clean- up. He left his room absentmindedly, forgetting to pull the door closed behind him.

Arriving at the moonpool, Lucas found himself running into a very irritated doctor. He attempted to avoid her as he tossed his wet towel into the laundry bin and hung up his wet suit. All the while, he felt Kristin's eyes following him. He starting rolling up the hose to the vacuum and avoided eye contact until she stepped right into his path.

"Finished the flashcards?" she asked, crossing her arms in expectation. Lucas scratched the back of his neck nervously and shook his head.

"No, I haven't yet. The moonpool took me a lot longer than I thought," replied Lucas, attempting to make an excuse. Kristin shook her head. Lucas could tell she wasn't buying it.

"You do realize, young man, that the UEO supplies us a great sum of money to study the vocorder program. It isn't something we do just for fun when we have nothing better to do. It's very important to the UEO that we meet our deadlines. If we don't, we lose our funding. Is that what you want?" Kristin stared sternly at the teenager. Her patience was all but gone for his lame excuses. Lucas shook his head dismally.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll get right on it."

"I'm sorry too, Lucas. You don't seem to take the things I ask you to do seriously, and it's very disappointing. I don't want to do this, but I feel it's necessary. I'm grounding you to your room for one week." Lucas' jaw dropped in complete disbelief. She had to be joking. A week? Did that mean he wouldn't be able to go away for the weekend?

"What? No way! You have no right!" he snapped, anger flashing in his eyes. Kristin held up her hand to stop him and placed the other hand on her hip.

"Yes, I have every right. You are not following through with your responsibilities, Lucas. I believe it's because you aren't getting enough sleep, and you have far too much freedom. That ends now. You may do your assigned duties here and on the bridge but otherwise you are to remain in your quarters. Have I made myself clear?" Lucas remained silent, fuming as he listened to her declare his fate. "I will be checking in on you each evening after my shifts to make sure you are doing what you should be. Things like cleaning your room, catching up on your laundry, finishing your assigned tasks and getting proper sleep. You really need to pay proper attention to your responsibilities, Lucas." Lucas felt his temper flare as he listened to Kristin's verdict.

"Forget it! You're not my mother, _doctor._ I don't have to listen to you," snapped Lucas, scowling at her belligerently. Kristin returned the scowl and shook a stern finger at him.

"Be glad I'm not your mother, young man, or I'd," began Kristin crossly before stopping herself mid sentence. She bit her tongue to calm down. Lucas' behaviour was surprising her as much as it was infuriating her. She couldn't figure out where the attitude was coming from. He was usually so compliant. Lucas tossed the vacuum hose to the floor in anger.

"Or you'd what?" countered Lucas, dragging the words out slowly daring her to finish her thought. Kristin took a deep breath and gained her composure. She reminded herself that she was the adult, and she needed to keep her temper.

"Lucas, please go to your room. Don't leave your room until we discuss this further. I will bring you your supper tray when I finish my shift," commanded Kristin, turning on her heel and returning to her office.

Lucas kicked the pail of seaweed across the floor angrily. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow himself to be told what to do by her. Who did she think she was? His own mother had never grounded him in his life. Heck, his mother couldn't have cared less what he did. She was too busy being a socialite and traveling the world as the lovely trophy wife of Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak. His mother was one to say that she would try anything once. It was why she had a child. She wanted to try it. She didn't like it. She hired nannies and continued her travelling. Once Lucas was old enough to care for himself, he was old enough to go to boarding schools and such. His mother had washed his hands of him a long time ago. Lucas certainly did not need someone mothering him now. He stormed off c-deck and headed towards the games room. If she didn't want him to work anymore today, he'd go play pool or something with some of the crew.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Just wanted to add a little note here. This chapter perhaps is a little shorter, but I really wanted to take a moment to address something that you should know about me as an author.**_

 _ **Firstly, thanks so much for the reviews and for those of you who are reading along. Fanfiction is fun! I'm enjoying it and hopefully my writing will improve along the way.**_

 _ **Guest—thanks for your review…keep reading and be sure to review again and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **JuJuone23—I'm so glad you are reading along. Thanks for your reviews. Stay tuned…more to come…this one might be longer than Aftershock…more to cover for poor Lucas.**_

 _ **Darkaccalia520-Thanks for your lovely friendship and advice. You are simply wonderful!**_

 _ **Pascal—You certainly see the characters in a very different light than I do. I'm a 1950's girl myself…not that I'm that old yet haha I'm just traditional. Check out TV tropes for SeaQuest if you haven't already. I'm considering deleting your review because of your coarse language. Please keep it clean and G-rated. I have a little girl who reads my stories and reviews. Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Ok, so here's my little soap box spiel. I am a G-rated writer. A Family writer. This means no sex…**_ _ **no cursing... no child abuse or physical discipline (no parental authority is going to smack Lucas on my watch)...they might threaten in a weak moment (sometimes parents do that…c'mon, admit it, we are human) to keep it real and so on. I do use 'damn', 'hell' or whatnot, but only because the characters did; I'm trying to keep them believable.**_

 _ **Anyways…here is the next chapter…enjoy…this story is just beginning…**_

Kristin sat in her office reflecting on her conversation with Lucas and feeling like her head was going to explode. Teenagers. They were the antithesis of reasonable. Controlled by hormones and put on earth to torture sane adults. She drummed her fingers on her desk irritably. How on earth would she be able to get through to the stubborn boy how difficult he was being? Better yet, how would she be able to follow through with disciplining him? A submarine wasn't a house, and she really wasn't the boy's mother. She had her own responsibilities to fulfill. How would she be able to babysit a confrontational 15 year old boy on top of them? Maybe she should have just allowed him more time to finish the cards. She groaned and strode from the room in search of Nathan riddled with uncertainty and regret.

Kristin walked off the mag-lev and entered the bridge lost in her thoughts. Nathan seemed engrossed in conversation with one of the Lieutenants so she remained by the moonpool as to not interrupt until she was noticed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Darwin swim up with more sea weed in his mouth. She smirked at the mammal. Darwin was certainly a persistent creature. She swished her hand around in the water to capture the dolphin's attention. Darwin swam to her and tossed the chunk of seaweed at her. She couldn't help but gasp out loud when the seaweed landed on her blouse. She hadn't expected Darwin to do that. Kristin's gasp caught Nathan's attention.

"Kristin, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise," replied Nathan, walking up with a smile crossing his face. Kristin returned the smile and proceeded to pick the disgusting weed from her blouse with a grimace. "I see Darwin is still insistent on decorating," chuckled Nathan.

"Apparently so," laughed Kristin, dropping the weed in the nearby waste receptacle and wiping her hands on a handkerchief she kept in her pocket. "I'm sorry to bother you, Nathan, but could you spare a few minutes to talk?" Nathan looked at her in concern. It wasn't usual for Kristin to ask him to talk while he was on bridge duty. He briefly scanned the room to see how things were going. It was a fairly uneventful day, and he didn't expect anything to change.

"Of course, Kristin. It isn't a bother at all," replied Nathan. He turned and addressed a senior crew member. "Lieutenant Taylor, you have the bridge."

"Aye, sir" came the reply.

"Let's go talk in my ready room." Kristin nodded and followed Nathan off the bridge and down the hallway to the captain's ready room.

Nathan ushered Kristin into the room and closed the door. He offered her a seat, but she refused. He looked at her with concern. It was obvious something was bothering her.

"What's troubling you?"

"I fear I may have overreacted," she began with a mournful sigh. She paced across the room, wringing her hands anxiously.

"Overreacted?" repeated Nathan. Kristin nodded, chewing on her lip thoughtfully.

"It's Lucas. He didn't complete what I asked him to do, so I followed through with my threat andgrounded him for a week." Nathan brows rose in surprise, and he whistled loudly.

"I bet that went over well."

"Not at all. He blew up at me, Nathan," lamented Kristin with obvious distress on her face. Nathan crossed the room and put a comforting hand on her arm. Kristin patted his hand affectionately in return. Her hands felt cold to him, and it bothered him that she was so upset.

"What happened next?" asked Nathan.

"I sent him to his room, and I walked away before he could argue with me any further."

"I see. Well, my advice would be to allow him some time to calm down and then go talk with him. He's a reasonable enough kid, Kristin. He'll come around. Grounding him was a sensible thing to do, and he deserved it. Do you want me to speak to him for you?" asked Nathan with genuine concern. Kristin managed a weak smile and shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I guess I'm being silly. It's been a long time since I've had a run in with a teenager. I've forgotten how much it upsets me. I'm sorry I bothered you with it.' Nathan patted her arm again sympathetically.

"Well, I'd like to think we're a team when it comes to Lucas. I know I value your support when things get tough. He's a damned good kid, but he's still a teenager. He needs discipline and guidance. God knows he doesn't get any parenting from his father, that's for sure." Kristin nodded in agreement. She smiled gratefully at Nathan.

"Very true. Thanks, Nathan. I best return to my work." Kristin headed towards the door, but Nathan held her arm to forestall her.

"Will I see you later?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Kristin smirked and leaned forward to kiss him playfully on the cheek.

"As much as I would love that, I think I will have to pass tonight. We've been working such late hours that I've become short tempered with everyone. It's probably best I turn early tonight. I hope you understand." Nathan looked disappointed but nodded his understanding. It was true. Both of them had been burning the candle at both ends with the DSL testing and the whales. It was wise that they both guarded their health and got some extra sleep.

"I understand. Let me know if you need any help with Lucas."

"I will," assured Kristin, leaving the room on her way back to c-deck.

Kristen decided to take the long way back to c-deck so she could collect her thoughts. A part of her wanted to seek out Lucas and work things out right away. She felt like she had lost her temper with him and treated him unfairly because of her own fatigue. But another part of her felt that Lucas was just as much to blame for his behaviour. He wasn't fulfilling his duties and responsibilities. Even though he was still a teenager, he was a highly educated and trained young man. They depended on him to follow through with the tasks he was given. Kristin ran a weary hand through her hair as she strolled down the corridor. Perhaps giving Lucas the afternoon to calm down and reflect would help him be more sensible to talk with. Kristin felt she was a reasonable woman and willing to negotiate. Together, Lucas and she should be able to come to a logical compromise that they could both live with. Comforted by her thoughts, Kristin continued on her way back to c-deck.

Lucas looked at his cards and smiled to himself. He had two victory points, two harbour points and he was about to roll the dice. If he could roll a six, he'd get enough wheat to build a city and win the game. Lucas picked up the dice and threw it across the board. SIX!

"I'll take my two wheat cards, guys, and build my city. I have two victory points which makes 10. I win," announced Lucas in a triumphant voice. The other crew members at the table groaned and tossed their cards on the table.

"The Settlers of Catan champion strikes again," moaned Shan. Lucas grinned and shrugged his shoulder sheepishly.

"What can I say? When you've got it, you've got it," laughed Lucas. Shan stood up and stretched, slapping Lucas on the back.

"Wait until Friday night, my man," retorted Miguel making a face at Lucas. "We've booked the lounge, and it's going to be sudden death for you."

"Yeah, we deserve the chance to nail your butt, Wolenczak" stated Shan with mock disgust. Lucas laughed. It felt good to come to the games room and hang out with some of the crew. He was grateful that Miguel and Shan had the afternoon off so they could just hang out. It was helping to take his mind off his altercation with Kristin and his nervousness about the weekend with Julianna.

"Well, I'm afraid you will have to wait to seek revenge, guys. I'm going to a conference this weekend," informed Lucas, standing up and beginning to tidy up the game.

"What conference?" asked Miguel with skepticism on his face.

"Just a conference with some friends from Stanford." Shan looked at Miguel and smirked. Lucas blushed but kept cleaning up the game quietly.

"Uh huh. Lucas, you're so full of it. Conference, my foot. Where are you really going?" countered Miguel, swinging the chair around backwards and sitting right in Lucas' face. Lucas opened his mouth to protest, but realized it was useless to try to lie to them. He was a lousy liar and besides, he really did want to talk to them about Julianna.

"Alright, alright. But as far as Captain Bridger is concerned, I'm going to a conference," insisted Lucas. Miguel and Shan made the motion of zipping their lips tight. Lucas groaned, took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them about meeting with Julianna on the weekend. Both men listened as Lucas shared with them about his plans for the weekend. He didn't go into too much detail, but it felt good to release some of his thoughts to friends.

A little over an hour passed while Lucas, Miguel and Shan talked about girls, lost loves and swapped high school stories. Time was passing by quickly and before they knew it, a shift change occurred and the game room was flooded with new crew members coming off shift. Shan glanced at his watch and stood to leave.

"Sorry, guys, but my shift begins at 16:00 hours today, and I really want to grab a bite to eat before that. Talk to you guys later. Your secret is safe with me, Lucas. Just promise me you'll be careful" Lucas nodded diffidently. Shan messed up Lucas' hair good-humouredly and headed towards the door. Just as Shan left, Captain Bridger walked into the room. Lucas felt his pulse increase when he saw the captain enter the room. He hadn't expected to see him in the games room. Either the captain was looking for him, or he was looking for someone else because Lucas knew that Captain Bridger was not off duty until 17:00 hours. He attempted to evade the captain's gaze as he thumbed a deck of cards. It didn't take long before the Captain walked up to him.

"Enjoying your afternoon, gentlemen?" asked Nathan in a friendly voice.

"Sure am, Cap. Of course, I'd enjoy it more if I could beat Lucas at Settlers of Catan," chuckled Miguel, clapping Lucas on the back good naturedly.

"Still undefeated, Lucas?" Lucas nodded uncomfortably. The sudden awareness of the unkempt sea deck flooded his mind. Captain Bridger would not be happy with him. "Lucas, may I have a word with you outside please?"

"Yeah, sure, Captain." Lucas rose to his feet, bid Miguel a friendly goodbye and walked out the door followed by Captain Bridger.


	5. Chapter 5

Once outside, Lucas turned to face the captain with trepidation. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty in anticipation of what was about to be said between them.

"I was under the impression that you were supposed to be in your quarters, Mr Wolenczak," began Nathan in a stern but quiet voice. Lucas' eyes grew large upon hearing the captain's words. Obviously, Dr. Westphalen had made it her business to rat on him. He felt his temper flare deep inside.

"Dr. Westphalen had no right to send me to my room. I'm not a child, Captain. If she doesn't want my help, I can find other things to do," remarked Lucas in a belligerent tone of voice. Nathan blinked at the crisp reply. It wasn't often that Lucas lost his temper.

"Hey, kiddo, the issue is she does need your help, but you aren't following through with your duties." Lucas rolled his eyes crossly and crossed his arms.

"So what? One time I don't get some lousy cards done on time for her. Who the hell cares?" he shot back. Nathan blinked at the clipped response and furrowed his brows in concern.

"I care, Lucas. Kristin cares. The vocoder program is important to us. I thought it was important to you as well." Lucas softened and nodded. The program was important to him for many reasons but most especially because he loved Darwin.

"She doesn't have the right to send me to my quarters, Captain. She's not my mother," complained Lucas. His emotions were raw, festering on the surface. Nathan knew that Lucas struggled with many things when it came to his parents. He felt a huge sense of abandonment. He often fought an inner battle between wanting to be independent and grown up and being a teenager needing adult love, leadership and support. Nathan put an arm around the teenager and pulled him close.

"No, she isn't your mother, Lucas. But Kristin loves you, and so do I. She just wants what's best for you."

"She has no right to ground me!" insisted Lucas, stiffening as the captain attempted to hug him. Nathan sighed and pulled away. He looked at the young man in front of him and debated how to proceed. Lucas seemed to be stuck at not wanting to respect Kristin's authority. Nathan wasn't sure how much he wanted to interfere.

"She has every right to discipline her staff as she sees fit. Just like I discipline my crew as I see fit. That's how things work." Lucas scowled crossly.

"So if Dr. Levin doesn't do what she wants, she'll ground him?" countered Lucas, irrationally. Nathan crossed his arms and rested his chin on his hand. Lucas squirmed as the captain stared at him intently.

"Ok, I'll play. Dr. Levin is an adult, Lucas and you are not. If Dr. Levin does not fulfill his duties, he could be written up or possibly relieved of duty. Writing you up would serve no useful purpose, and obviously, you wouldn't be fired. You are on SeaQuest to learn. So yah, Kristin is well within her rights to ground you," replied Nathan firmly. Lucas rolled his eyes, feeling his anger burn hotter.

"Fine, whatever. But I'm still going to my conference this weekend," snapped Lucas bitterly. He cast a defiant glare at Nathan and took off running down the corridor. Nathan stood gaping at the boy. Well, thought Nathan, this behaviour was new.

Lucas kept running until he reached his room. Once inside, he locked the door securely and sat on his bunk. If he wasn't so angry, he would have laughed at himself. Here he was protesting about being grounded to his room, yet he chose to run back to his room. The irony wasn't lost on him. Lucas groaned and leaned back against the wall reflecting on how things got so out of hand. First, Dr. Westphalen was angry with him, and now he was pretty sure Captain Bridger was going to be ticked off as well. Life was just a peachy bowl of cherries. Lucas stood up and switched on some music setting it at a loud volume. He didn't plan to answer the door to anyone tonight. He was finished talking. Despite the fact that he was hungry, he refused to be lectured and humiliated any further. He grabbed one of the leftover cookies from the night before and flipped through one of Ben's magazines. While his eyes looked at various expensive cars, his mind turned to Julianna. He couldn't wait for Friday when he could escape SeaQuest, overbearing adults and responsibilities.

Kristin finished her shift and left the lab to change in her quarters. She changed into something more comfortable and headed to the mess hall to pick up two meals. She figured she wouldn't put off her conversation with Lucas any longer than absolutely necessary. Taking her time to avoid spilling anything, she approached Lucas' room carefully. When she approached the room, she heard music blaring loudly. She set down the trays she was carrying and loudly knocked on the door. The music was set at such a high level, she felt certain that the teen would never hear her knocking.

"Lucas!" she shouted loudly, in order to be heard over the mind numbing noise. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She imagined that that was likely his way of avoiding her. She sighed in disappointment. The teenager knew that she was coming to chat with him after her shift. It was obvious he was avoiding her. The situation was worse than she imagined. Lucas was definitely very angry with her.

"Lucas, I brought you some dinner!" she shouted again. She banged on the door, but there still was no answer. She shrugged her shoulders and left the teenager's tray on the floor outside his room. There wasn't much she could do if he refused to speak with her. She glanced at the door, feeling discouraged and returned to her own room. Fatigue from her busy schedule overcame her, and within an hour she was asleep.

The next morning, Lucas rose early and prepared for his day. His stomach rumbled reminding him that he hadn't eaten much the day before. As he opened his door, it bumped into a tray of food. Lucas picked it up to see it had been his dinner from the night before. A twinge of remorse pricked his conscience as he thought of Kristin's kindness to bring it to him. She had come by like she said she would. Lucas hadn't heard her. A part of him felt like perhaps she might have forgotten. Of course his pride would have never allowed her in to talk anyways. He was still angry with her, and there was no way he would allow himself to be grounded by her. He picked up the tray and carried it with him to the mess hall. The room was quiet as he grabbed a breakfast sandwich and a coffee. Lucas enjoyed the quiet as he ate, reflecting on the day before and his day ahead. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle things. He just knew that there was no way in hell he was going to miss seeing Julianna on the weekend. It meant too much to him.

After finishing breakfast, Lucas slowly meandered to c-deck. It was 05:00 so the deck was still devoid of people. No one usually started in the lab until much later. Lucas walked to the sea deck and was pleased to see that Darwin hadn't dragged in any more debris. The deck however was still a mess. The seaweed bucket still lay where he had kicked it. Lucas groaned. Why wouldn't the night crew finish cleaning up the mess? He proceeded to roll up the vacuum hose, hanging it away and pulled out the water hose and sprayed down the deck. His thoughts wandered to Julianna again. His stomach was in knots about seeing her. He still didn't know why Roberta had said what she said to Jayson. Why on earth did Julianna want to complicate their relationship further by pushing it to the next step? They hardly got the chance to see one another. Sure, they chatted over the Nex as often as possible, but that was a hell of lot different than face to face. He knew he was attracted to her and liked her a lot. They had a lot in common. Lucas picked up the buckets, cleaning and rinsing them in the sink. His mind wandered to Cleo. What about Cleo? He really liked Cleo as well. Cleo wasn't like Julianna at all. She wasn't a brilliant scholar like the rest of his friends; but she was very intelligent in a different way. She was soft and sweet. Cleo had lived three years on her own with her brothers and sisters, taking care of them. Her maturity was uncanny. In some ways, Lucas envied her maturity. Cleo seemed to have direction for her life. Lucas admired that immensely. Lucas was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Captain Bridger walked in.

"Good morning, kiddo. You're up early," commented Nathan brightly. Lucas jumped when he heard the voice behind him. He smiled but continued his work. "I'm glad to see that you're finally finishing your task. Adams lodged a complaint against you." Lucas swung around and fired an angry look at the captain.

"Why? He was supposed to scrub sea deck last night. He should of been glad I did most of his work! He could of at least cleaned up the buckets and rolled up the hose," complained Lucas sullenly. Nathan frowned.

"I asked him not too. It was your job to complete, Lucas." Lucas scowled and flung the rag in the sink.

"Well that just sucks!" he snapped, attempting to walk away. Nathan reached out and firmly took hold of his arm. He stared into the teenager's angry eyes and frowned in concern.

"Hey, why the attitude? It was your job," reminded Nathan sternly, some of his earlier warmth seeping away.

"Forget it. I did it! Happy?" said Lucas, resentfully.

"Happy the task is completed, yes, but not exactly pleased with your demeanor. What gives?" asked Nathan, feeling irritated and not pleased with having such a run in so early in his day. Lucas shrugged Nathan's hand off his arm and glowered at him.

"You already know why. You just don't care," retorted Lucas with challenge in his voice. The challenge wasn't lost on Nathan. He could tell the teenager wanted him to take his side against Kristin.

"Lucas," warned Nathan. Lucas lifted his chin, still scowling at Nathan. Nathan crossed his arms, feeling his temper rise. He stared at Lucas for several moments and then his look softened. "Look, I get your angry about what happened with Kristin. I also get that you want me to overrule her decision. I'm sorry, Kiddo; but I won't do that." Lucas continued to glare at him. Nathan was surprised at how much tenacity the kid was displaying. "Listen; take some time to talk with her yourself. She is a very reasonable woman, Lucas. You know that! Talk to her." Lucas dropped his penetrating gaze and sighed. He was beginning to feel some remorse at taking his anger out on the captain. It hadn't been his intention to get so riled up but something within him was just so sick of being told what to do.

Nathan watched as Lucas digested his words. He saw some of the fight leave him, but he was still concerned that Lucas was going to say something he'd regret. Nathan put a hand on the teens shoulder and squeezed it firmly. Lucas looked at him and his shoulders dropped as he relaxed a little. Nathan gave him a reassuring smile.

"How have you been sleeping lately?" asked Nathan, wondering if Lucas might have been having more nightmares recently. Lucas shook his head and returned a half smile.

"Fine, no nightmares, don't worry," assured Lucas, knowing what the captain was hinting at.

"Good, glad to hear it. Something else bothering you?" queried Nathan, trying to see if he could make some sense out the kid's recent behaviour. Lucas shook his head again. Nathan patted Lucas' shoulder kindly and dropped his hands to his sides.

"Ok." Nathan turned to walk away.

"Captain?" came Lucas' soft voice. Nathan turned to look at Lucas. He could see the remorse written all over his face.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…" Nathan held up his hand and shook his head, smiling.

"We all have bad days, kiddo. Make today a good one."

Kristin rushed to c-deck softly mumbling to herself. She had turned in early, but she had still managed to sleep in longer than she intended. She silently scolded herself as she grabbed her lab coat from her office. She entered the lab and was surprised to see a sole occupant. Even though she had slept in according to her standards, it was still early and most of her staff wouldn't be in for another half hour. She squinted in the darkness of the room unable to make out who it was. Flipping on the light, she saw Lucas working intently at his desk. He turned to look at her and gave her a small smile but then dropped his gaze back to his work. She returned the smile and walked towards him.

"Hi, Doc," he said simply, looking at his desk rather than her. She patted his shoulder kindly. She hated the tension that she was feeling between them.

"Good morning, Lucas."

"Uh, thanks for bringing me food last night. I saw it when I left my room this morning," offered Lucas, still not looking at her.

"You're welcome. Lucas, dear, I think we need to talk," began Kristin, pulling up a chair and facing him. Lucas sighed. He really wanted to avoid this but knew there was no way around it.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't get the cards done. I'm doing them now," stated Lucas showing her his work. Kristin nodded, acknowledging his efforts.

"They look excellent, thanks. But that's not what I want to discuss."

"Yah, I thought not. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Are we good now?" Lucas still kept his eyes on his work and didn't look up at her. Kristin furrowed her brows in concern.

"Lucas, please look at me." Lucas continued his work not wanting to look at her. Part of him was still annoyed with her. He simply wanted to get the work done and head to the bridge. He was on bridge duty today much to his relief. "Lucas." Kristin said again. Lucas groaned and looked at her. His blue eyes almost glared and his look surprised her.

"I'm not sure how things got so heated between us. I apologize if I've been short with you. I have no excuse except being weary." Lucas shrugged his shoulders but remained quiet. "We really do need to work with Darwin today. We missed some deadlines yesterday so we will need to make up some time." Lucas' eyes widened as he shook his head.

"Sorry, Doc, but I have bridge duty today. Captain Bridger…" he protested loudly.

"Will understand," interrupted Kristin. She knew Nathan wouldn't have any problems with Lucas working with her on the vocoder project with the heavy deadlines looming. Lucas stood up and handed her his finished flashcards.

"I let Darwin out this morning to feed so he won't be back for hours." Kristin's eyes flashed at him as she felt her irritation rise. Finding or getting Darwin back on the boat would be next to impossible. The mammal could use the whole day to explore. She put a hand to her face, trying to keep her temper in check. Lucas grabbed his shirt off the back of the chair and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute, young man," Kristin reached out to take his arm, but Lucas jerked away. "Lucas, I think we should discuss the rules while you are on restriction." Lucas anger flashed in his eyes again.

"Captain Bridger gave me permission to go to a conference this weekend and I'm going!" replied Lucas confidently. Kristin swallowed hard at the information and scowled. Why would Nathan do that when he knew that she had disciplined him? It didn't make sense.

"Lucas, let's go sit in my office and discuss this reasonably, alright?" replied Kristin, managing a weak smile. Lucas took a few steps back and shook his head.

"There's nothing to discuss, Doctor. I get it; I'm grounded. I can work here or the bridge, but otherwise I'm to be in my room. Got it loud and clear. I'll do whatever, but I'm going to the conference and you can't stop me!" With those final words, Lucas ran from the room.

"Lucas, come back here," Kristin called after him but to no avail. What a lovely way to begin her day. Kristin glanced at the cards in her hands wearily. The teenager had done an excellent job as usual. Now if she could just find Darwin, they might have a chance of keeping some of their funding for their project. She walked into across the room and called the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Thanks for the reviews…particularly the suggestions with my paragraphs and POV. Whew, I think I gave myself a migraine editing this chapter. Please let me know if there is any improvement or if I'm on the right track. I'm humbled by the time you have invested in reviewing my work. Thank-you so much.**_

 _ **Just a note to my Nathan fans…don't worry, he's still going to play more of an important role in the story. He's just trying to give Kristin some space, plus he is also worried about Jonathan (as per the episode). Lucas and he will have some of their own moments coming up. The mutiny isn't just selective to Kristin. (smirk)**_

Lucas sauntered glumly down the corridor heading to the bridge. He groaned in spite of himself. That conversation hadn't gone any better than the day before. He stopped walking, leaned against the wall and raked a hand through his tangled blonde hair. He was feeling more and more irritated and the day had hardly begun. He wished it was Friday instead of Thursday. Instead all he had to look forward to was another long day to follow orders and an equally boring evening doing nothing. Sometimes, heck most times, being a teenager sucked. Lucas heaved a heavy sigh and entered the bridge. He glanced over the roster for the day with a groan. Nothing particularly caught his interest, but he forced himself to walk over to the captain and report for duty.

Later that morning, Kristin and Nathan were back at the DSL tests; this time with Katie. Katie was progressing well, but it was obvious that the depth was taxing on her. Her behaviour mimicked Jonathan's. Every time either one of them reached the twenty-four hour barrier, things got wonky. Kristin and Nathan were baffled. From everything they had studied regarding the DSL suit, it wasn't something they had expected.

Kristin rubbed her eyes and pulled up a chair to sit down. She pondered the results of Jonathan and wondered if the man had indeed been seeing things or if he had actually seen something like he insisted. She thought it was as good a time as any to broach the topic that had been on her mind ever since Jonathan had left for shore leave.

"Nathan, what if what Jonathan saw wasn't a hallucination?" Nathan rolled his eyes, humor clearly shown on his face.

"Kristin, a mermaid?" questioned Nathan, skepticism written all over his face. He hesitated to speak further as Kristin's expression was bidding him to listen with an open mind.

"Perhaps someone has moved ahead of our known technology. Look at Darwin and his speech. It's a breakthrough."

Nathan smirked and raised a hand to stop her from speaking further.

"He's a dolphin whose sounds are translated through a computer. If he sits down to a piano and starts playing, that'll be a breakthrough." Kristin laughed as she swatted him, placing a hand on her hip in mock indignation.

"Speaking of Darwin, I heard you call the bridge earlier this morning to ask Tim to scout around for him. Why was he out when you needed him?" Kristin dropped her arms to her side, closely eying the monitor watching Katie's ascent.

"He's still out. Lucas let him out early this morning to feed. I'm afraid with the DSL testing and the whales, I've lost my window of opportunity to keep my funding." Kristin said despondently. Nathan frowned and patted her arm. He knew that the funding meant a lot to her, to both of them actually. Oh, he knew they'd scrounge up more contributors in time; but it was still frustrating and discouraging to have the money, only to have it yanked away.

"How did things go with Lucas?" asked Nathan, hoping the subject change might cheer her up. Kristin glanced up momentarily, casting him a morose look.

"Not well, I'm afraid. Oh, he apologized and completed his work. It was done quite excellently, I might add," she began slowly.

"Then what's the problem?"

Kristin sighed, "Nathan, did you give him permission to attend a conference this weekend?" She figured it was best to just ask rather than speculate herself and allow the issue to fester. She noticed a look of surprise cross Nathan's face before he nodded.

"Yes, I did, but that was before all this happened," explained Nathan. Kristin nodded in understanding, relieved that she had asked about it before getting too upset. Sometimes her temper took before she took time to be rational.

"I see. He's being very persistent that he attends this conference." Kristin turned her attention the monitor again. "How are you feeling, Katie?" she inquired, interrupting their conversation momentarily to be sure the woman was coping well with the ascent.

"Much better now that I'm rising, Kristin. That was intense. No wonder Jonathan was seeing things," commented Katie softly, her voice wavering slightly.

"Ok, dear, it will take awhile; we are bringing you up slowly."

"Sit back and enjoy the ride, Commander," replied Nathan, good- naturedly. Nathan switched off the microphone and looked at Kristin again.

"So, he's still giving you a hard time?" inquired Nathan, as they closely watched the monitors and Katie's vitals. "I don't think it's the conference that's drawing him. I think he wants to escape SeaQuest and a boat full of adults. Remember being 15?"

Kristin nodded in understanding. Fifteen was a hard age. It was a time when you were old enough to know better and too young to care. She certainly remembered. She also remembered her daughter. Practically everything her daughter did at fifteen was to defy her. Maybe she was subconsciously taking her feelings out on Lucas.

"I remember," sighed Kristin, second-guessing herself. She always told herself she wouldn't second guess her decisions, but when it came to Cynthia, she always did. Now Lucas was bringing up these same feelings of indecision.

"Maybe it's time I talked with him more firmly," suggested Nathan, running a hand through his hair thoughtfully. He thought that things seemed better with Lucas this morning when they had spoken briefly. Obviously he was mistaken.

"No, no it's fine, Nathan. Let me handle it," insisted Kristin, looking passionately at Nathan to be sure he was hearing her. The last thing she needed was Lucas thinking she was tattling on him to the captain. No, she needed to handle this on her own.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He respects you and listens to you. But I need him to respect me as well. That won't happen if you step in." Kristin sighed audibly. "Oh, I don't know, maybe I will just let him go to his silly conference." The second-guessing monster was taking her over, just like when she was thick in the battle lines with her own teenager. She thought she would have learned better.

"Would you have let Cynthia get away with such behaviour?" reminded Nathan with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, too many times I did. But this is different, Nathan and you know it!" she insisted. Nathan nodded apologetically, glancing at the computer to see how Katie was progressing. He could tell he had touched a nerve.

"I know. I won't interfere. I think I'm going to head back to the bridge. I think you can handle the rest of things fine without my meddling." he replied, nodding at the monitors and Katie. His words resonated with Kristin, holding a double meaning. "Shall we meet for dinner?" Kristin nodded and smiled. Dinner with Nathan would be nice for a change. She could bring a tray to Lucas afterwards and perhaps try to talk with him again. She never intended to ban him from the mess hall anyways. She simply wished to have a reasonable conversation with the teenager without any confrontation. Hopefully, things would go better after the day apart. For now, things felt tense and messy.

Later on that evening, after a relaxing dinner with Nathan, Kristin brought a tray to Lucas' room. This time she didn't hear any blaring music. In fact, she was greeted with silence which struck her as odd. She knocked on the door, expertly balancing the tray with one hand. Lucas opened the door and reached for the tray, his demeanor still sullen. Books on his bunk gave her the impression that he had been reading or studying for something. Perhaps he was preparing for the conference, she pondered.

"May I come in?" she asked, waiting for him to invite her inside.

"Whatever." Lucas turned his back on her, taking the tray and setting it on his desk. He grabbed a dinner roll from the tray and sat on his bunk, glancing at his books again.

Kristin walked into the room, shut the door softly and surveyed the room. The teenager had immaculately cleaned up; for once, none of the usual clutter and mess was strewn across the floor.

"Looks wonderful in here."

" I did my laundry after my shift on the bridge. I wasn't exactly in my room," commented Lucas, chewing his roll and staring intently at her.

Kristin smiled at him warmly and sat down beside him. She wasn't sure if he had mentioned not being in his room to defy her and make a point or just to share that he had done his laundry. The teen seemed hard to read.

"Oh yes, that's fine. Listen, sweetheart, I was talking to Nathan," began Kristin, slowly forming her thoughts in her mind. She was surprised to see Lucas glare at her and immediately jump up in protest before she could finish her thought.

"Why? I've done everything you want, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have. Now listen to me before you get your knickers in a knot," she insisted firmly, hoping to be able to finish her thought before he blew up any further.

Lucas heaved a heavy sigh and turned to pick at his dinner. He popped a piece of chicken into his mouth but didn't turn around.

"About this conference," she tried again to continue.

"I'm going," interrupted Lucas firmly, spinning on his heel and glowering at her, daring her to say anything different.

Kristin held her hand up and gave him a stern look. She was getting frustrated that he didn't seem to want to let her finish a single sentence without jumping to conclusions. She was losing her patience quickly with him.

"Not if you continue speaking to me like that," she retorted. "Now, please be kind enough to listen to my words." Her eyes followed Lucas as he stormed over to his door.

"Thanks for my tray, _Warden_ ," Lucas stated sarcastically, turning to face her with anger flashing in his eyes. "I'm in my room like you asked. I did my laundry and cleaned my room. You can leave now." Lucas felt his heart race as he opened the door and pointed the way out. He was finished speaking with her. He had done everything she asked. There was nothing more to be said.

Kristin rose to her feet and attempted to close the door. Things were getting ridiculous. It just didn't need to be so hard to discuss matters. Lucas was being unreasonable and certainly not like himself. She opened her month to speak again but Lucas glared at her, holding the door firmly.

"Good night, Doctor."

Kristin thought she would attempt to try once more to reason with him so she reached for the door to close it, but Lucas stood in her way. Kristin blinked a few times, unsure how to proceed. It wasn't like Lucas to try and intimidate her, but it felt like he was attempting to bully her from the room. She continued to stare at him in disbelief and also with concern.

"Lucas, please," she tried again, reaching out to touch his arm. He jerked his arm away and stalked across to his bunk.

"Leave, Doctor or I will. I'm not kidding around," he mumbled staring at his hands. He wasn't even sure why he felt so angry towards her, but he knew if she didn't leave, he would say something he would regret.

Kristin sighed and resigned herself to the fact that Lucas wasn't open to any discussion. She didn't feel like he was giving her much of a choice. She didn't like to feel like the bad guy. However, she didn't feel like she could allow him to go anywhere until they had a civilized discussion. She firmly believed that it wasn't wise to let the sun go down on your anger. Nice in theory but not always possible in practice.

"Alright, Lucas. Have it your way. I'm sorry we couldn't discuss things sensibly. I'm afraid you will need to stay on SeaQuest this weekend. Hopefully, you will calm down enough over the weekend to discuss matters more rationally. Have a good evening." With her final words, she turned and left the room. Lucas' eyes widened and he shouted after her to stop to no avail. Lucas stood up and slammed his door, swiping his dinner tray off his desk furiously. There was no way he was going to miss seeing Julianna. If Dr. Westphalen thought she could control his life, she had another thing coming.


	7. Chapter 7

The light from the moonpool reflected on Lucas' face as he sat cross legged staring into the water. Pretty much anytime he felt troubles about something, he usually found himself wandering the corridors of the ship and ending up at the moonpool. This time was no different. He had been hoping to swim with Darwin, but the animal hadn't returned to the boat yet. A part of Lucas always worried when the mammal didn't return by dark. They would never know if Darwin met up with some predator and was hurt or worse. Lucas didn't like to think about that to much so he put the thought out of his mind. He reached for the vocoder, switching it on and called Darwin's name again in hopes the dolphin might hear him. This time he was rewarded with a few clicks in answer. Lucas felt himself relax when he saw his friend swim into the light. He couldn't help but notice the large clump of weed in the animal's mouth. Darwin released the weed, and it floated to the bottom of the pool. Lucas laughed in spite of himself, hoping he wouldn't be the lucky one to have to clean it up again.

"More seaweed? You're killing me, fishface. It took me hours to to clean that up last time. Why do you keep bringing it in?" inquired Lucas, leaning forward to stroke the animal on is smooth melon head. The dolphin waved his head up and down, joy radiating from him as he basked in the attention.

"Darwin decorate."

"I know Darwin, we've been through this already. Remember I said you cant decorate the moonpool."

"Darwin home. Lucas home. Bridger Home."

"Yes, Darwin, this is your home when we are on a tour of duty. But Bridger's Island is your real home. You know, close to your mom and your pod." Lucas searched his mind for a way to help the mammal understand.

"Lucas mom."

Lucas' jaw dropped when he heard the dolphin ask about his mom. Darwin had never asked him about his mom before. Frankly, he didn't want to discuss her with anyone.

"Let's not discuss my mom, Darwin, okay? Where were you all day anyways?"

"I was wondering the same thing," said a friendly voice from the doorway.

Lucas turned to see Captain bridger walk across the deck towards him. Lucas couldn't help but notice how weary the captain looked. It appeared like the man had something weighing on him. Lucas hoped it wasn't anything to do with him or the doctor. The last thing he needed was the Captain ranted at him as well. Lucas shifted himself over to allow Nathan room to sit beside him. The captain patted his knee and reached forward to pat the eager dolphin.

"Lucas, Bridger play with Darwin."

Nathan smirked at the mammal and glanced at Lucas. The troubled look on the boys face was apparent; Nathan could plainly see that the teenager was struggling inside.

"Not tonight, pal. Lucas and I need some time to talk right now. Maybe Lucas can play after," suggested Nathan as he glanced at the teen out the corner of his eye. The teen offered a small smile but remained quiet. Nathan stroked the sleek mammal for a few moments, and then Darwin dove under the water and disappeared.

"Something bothering you, Captain?"

Nathan looked at the boy, patting his leg again. "That was my question." He crossed his legs and turned to face Lucas. The light cast shadows from the moonpool on the boys face.

"I asked you first," came the mischievous reply.

Nathan smirked, reaching out to massage the back of his neck. He always seem to feel the tension in his neck. He closed his eyes and tried to relax to rid himself of some stress he felt. He was really concerned for Jonathan. It had been eating at him all day. Even when Katie had been in the DSL suit, although her behaviour mimicked Jonathan's, she hadn't had any hallucinations. He was hopeful that the shore leave he had insisted the commander to take might help.

"Oh, I'm just concerned about Commander Ford. I cant really discuss it."

"Yah, I get it. It's classified," stated Lucas, trying to hide the hurt in his face. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to be out of the loop but it did. He could see the concerned look on the captains face so he remained silent.

"I care about all my crew. Lucas. When one of you isn't yourself, it concerns me."

Lucas nodded.

"Captain, remember when you first visited SeaQuest? Commander Ford pretty much handled things on his own for months after Stark when off the rails. I don't think you have anything to worry about," reassured Lucas, shifting himself to face the captain. He gave Nathan that 'it's going to be fine' kind of smile that only Lucas could give.

Nathan returned the smile.

"Thanks, kiddo." Nathan reached out and messed up the kid's hair playfully. He glanced at the young man in front of him and raised a brow in concern.

"My turn. What's bothering you? Besides the fact that you're grounded and not exaclly in your room." Nathan saw the teen drop his chin sullenly, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. He recognised that as a defense mechanism that Lucas used when he felt himself under attack. Nathan had seen the action often, especially after all the trauma he endured from Clemens.

"Uh, yah. Sorry, Captain," whispered Lucas, the sound muffled as he rested his head in his lap.

"So, did you talk with Kristin?" No response greeted him. "Lucas?"

"We talked. I got mad," Lucas sighed loudly and turned his head sideways away from Nathan.

"Care to elaborate?" urged Nathan, stretching out his legs and leaning against the glass wall. He saw the teenager shake his head slowly offering no further information.

"I'm getting the feeling that things went south regarding your conference this weekend," guessed Nathan, trying to tread carefully but wishing to get to the heart of the matter.

The teens head popped up suddenly with fire in his eyes.

"She said she told you. I don't need her ratting on me!"

Nathan raised his hands in surrender.

"I didn't say a word," Nathan replied in his own defense.

"You said you wouldn't take my side. Don't you dare take hers!" retorted Lucas, spinning himself away and leaving his back to Nathan.

"I'm not taking sides, Lucas. Cut the dramatics and look at me," commanded Nathan, too tired to put up with the kids histrionics.

Lucas sighed and slowly obeyed, turning back to face Nathan. He was still curled up defensively but at least he was attempting to make eye contact.

"This conference means a lot to me, Captain," insisted Lucas, trying to make the man understand.

"So I've gathered." Nathan stared hard at the kid trying to read him accurately. His mind wandered to the last time Lucas had seen his parents. His father managed to visit Lucs twice since the whole Clemens fiasco but not once did his mother. It was odd to Nathan that a mother wouldn't want to visit her only child after such a traumatic experience. It just didn't seem natural to him. His own wife, carol, had doted on their son. Nathan couldn't remember Cynthia Wolenczak visiting Lucas even once since he had been captain of SeaQuest. Once he heard her voice on an audio Christmas card that Lucas shared with him. Nathan didn't even know what the woman looked like. He hadn't seen any pictures of Lucas with his parents. The whole thing broke his heart.

"Talked with your dad lately?"

"He called a couple of months ago. He's busy; he forgets but his secretary sends me care parcels. She even signs his name," scoffed Lucas drily, sarcasm masked the hurt in his voice. "It's the thought that counts, I guess, even if it's not his thought."

"Im sorry, kiddo; you deserve better than that. What about your mom? Has she called?"

Lucas' face clouded and he dropped his chin to his knees again. Nathan noticed how the boys whole body language changed at the mention of his mother.

"I don't want to talk about her," mumbled Lucas, his voice terse.

"Eric shared with me that your mother works with agencies to help raise money for orphans in Uganda. That's a worthy cause," approved Nathan, hoping to engage Lucas a little regarding his mother. Nathan received a monthly report from Eric Petersen, Lucas' counsellor, sharing how the teen was managing since all the trauma surrounding Node three and Clemens. Kristin kept it all on file and sent detailed report the Lucas' parents.

"Yah, I guess. Whatever." Nathan' heart ached for the teenager. The kid had really been dealt a raw deal in life when it came to his parents. Oh, they didn't physically abuse him or anything that vial. However, they emotionally neglected him. He deserved so much better. Nathan worked hard to make himself available to Lucas as a sort of father figure. Every kid needed and deserved at least one parent or authority figure in his life that could be counted on to be there no matter what. Nathan tried to be that for Lucas. Nathan also knew that Kristin felt the same way. Heck, most of the crew felt the same way. Lucas had a way of growing on you. He was a great kid, a loveable kid. Nathan reached out and put a supportive hand on Lucas' arm.

"Talk to Kristin, Lucas. Drop the attitude and talk."

"It's a done deal, Captain," stated Lucas forlornly.

"I don't believe that for a second."

Lucas looked up with a pleading look.

"Can't you just tell her that you already gave me permission?" He wasn't trying to be manipulative, just desperate to attain his goals.

Nathan shook his head solemnly. "I won't do that, Lucas. This is your call, kiddo."

"You said I could go!" insisted Lucas, standing up suddenly and glaring down at Nathan.

Nathan rose to his feet, stretching his legs and placing a firm hand on Lucas' shoulder. He knew the teenager was disappointed and frustrated but he felt it was important that a lesson be learned.

"If Kristin says you can't, you're not going anywhere. Hear me on this, Lucas. I'm not taking sides,"

"Then what do you call it?" interjected Lucas, pushing Nathan's arm away and crossing his arms resentfully.

"Integrity. Honour. Respect," replied Nathan with a stern look on his face. He watched Lucas digest the information and fight an inner battle before his eyes. Lucas needed to make a decision to do what was right, despite his own desires. There came a time in life where a person had to accept consequences for their own behaviour and actions. "Talk to Kristin."

Lucas closed his eyes in frustration and bit his lip hard to control his temper. He couldn't believe that everything had gone so wrong and that he was basically blowing his chances of going away to see Julianna. He felt justified anger building within him. There wasn't any way he was going to back down on this. It meant too much to him.

"I'm going to the conference, Captain." Lucas stood firm looking Nathan boldly in the eye. Defiance was written across his face.

"Lucas, if Kristin said no, you're not going. I'm sorry, but that's my final word on that. Don't make me the bad guy here,' warned Nathan firmly. "I recommend you head back to your room and honour this grounding. Use some time to suck up this stubborn pride of yours, and talk to Kristin in the morning." With those final words, Nathan turned to leave.

Lucas growled loudly, stamping an angry foot on the deck causing Nathan to turn around. Lucas saw the older man raise a curious eye at him. He stood stock still gauging what that captain would do, if anything. He felt so frustrated. If he hadn't have been so miffed, he might have even laughed at himself for how ridiculous he must look, stamping his foot like an enraged toddler. He didn't imagine that it made him look very mature to Captain Bridger. To Lucas' relief, the man gave him a brief smile and left the deck. Lucas stared after him with tears of frustration glistening in his eyes.

Nathan returned to his quarters, and changed into more casual clothing. He grabbed a book off his shelf and sat down to relax. His mind meandered over his day and his conversations with various crew. He grabbed a notebook off the desk and made a few notes regarding things he wanted to follow up the next day. His concentration was interrupted by an incoming call. He stood up, and tapped his vid-phone to see a vaguely familiar face.

"Hi Bridger, sorry to interrupt your evening," said the blonde haired 40ish man on his screen.

"That's alright. Pickering right?" The man on screen nodded with a warm smile.

"Adam Pickering. Jayson's father."

"Ah, yes, The Biffer," replied Nathan with a smirk.

"Yes, that's the one," laughed the man. "Anyways, I'm stuck here on business, and I was wondering if Jayson could stay on SeaQuest until Tuesday."

Nathan scratched his head at the information. It struck him as odd that the man would ask him such a thing, but he guessed it was because the boys planned to be together for the weekend. Nathan hesitated to answer but then thought he might enjoy a few days of teaching some discipline to the unruly teenager. Thoughts of scrubbed decks and washing dishes crept to his mind.

"I don't see that as being a problem. I'm sure Lucas would enjoy the company, however I'm," began Nathan, thinking he better mention the big possibility that Lucas might not be at the conference after all.

"Perfect! You're a life saver, Bridger. My wife doesn't like Jayson home alone when we are away, and this saves me the trouble of listening to her natter at me for hours. The kid's sixteen, for Pete's sake, and a genius at that. Why she worries is beyond me."

"Can't imagine why she'd worry," acknowledged Nathan, trying to mask the sarcasm from his voice.

"I know. Women! What are you going to do? Anyways, thanks again. I'll be in touch, Bridger." With those final words, the vid-link dropped, and Nathan stood staring at an empty screen dumbfounded. Nathan shook his head in disbelief. Adam Pickering was a brilliant man that certainly lacked communication skills. He obviously didn't get that a discussion was supposed to be give and take. He'd hardly allowed Nathan to get a word in edgewise. Nathan shrugged his shoulders and went back to his notes. The man would find out soon enough if Lucas was unable to attend the conference, and hopefully he'd be able to make alternative plans for Jayson if necessary.

Friday morning arrived without circumstance. Lucas raised early, grabbed food at the mess hall and trudged his way to c-deck. Today, he was scheduled to work in the lab all day with Kristin, likely breathing down his neck. They were supposed to finish some work with Darwin and document it. He wasn't sure if that was still on the roster now that apparently they had lost their funding. He walked to his workspace and glanced at his computer. Usually his work in the science lab excited and inspired him. The last few days, it irritated him. He wasn't even sure why he was so grouchy and irritable. His mind seemed to only focus on getting off SeaQuest; to getting away from all the prying eyes. He just was longing so badly to be with his friends, especially Julianna. Another part of him was confused as hell and nervous. The whole thing was making him feel off balance and jittery. Friday evening couldn't come soon enough. The anticipation was driving him to distraction.

Lucas forced himself to sit down at his desk and focus on a few housekeeping tasks that he knew he was behind on. Lost in his work, he didn't hear Kristin enter the room.

"Good morning, sweetie," she stated cheerfully.

Lucas looked up and offered her a small smile in response and then dropped his blonde mopped head back to his work. He didn't intend to engage with her unless he had to. It was better to remain quiet than dig himself in deeper. It seemed that just having her present in the room had already made his temper flare. That was definitely not a good sign.

Kristin crossed the room and placed a warm hand on his back, peering at his work in appreciation.

"Your attention to detail is impeccable, Lucas. I looked over your flash cards for Darwin; they were superb. I have never thought to work on concepts like that." Kristin looked to see how the teenager would respond to her this morning. She figured he would be very angry with her. She hoped and prayed they could work some things out before the rest of the science team arrived. She was perfect willing to allow him to attend his conference if only he would talk rationally with her. She received no response.

"I was talking to Chambers last night after I retired, and he said we have a small window of opportunity to reclaim some of the funding. I think if we work on your flash cards today, we might keep some of it."

"Sure," came the indifferent reply.

Kristin knitted her brows together, gauging if she should broach the subject with Lucas regarding his restriction.

"I wanted to let you know that you can go to mess hall and eat with the crew after your shift. You don't need to go straight to your room."

"Yah, whatever," replied Lucas, not looking up from his work.

"Lucas, will you please talk to me?" stated Kristin, not enjoying the teenager's clipped responses. She felt like the room had chilled by ten degrees.

Lucas looked up at her and glared.

"There is nothing to talk about. I'll be by the moonpool working with Darwin," He stated coldly and stood to walk away. He felt Kristin take hold of his arm gently, and he turned an icy stare on her.

"You do realize that it doesn't need to be this way. You are making a choice," she informed him simply.

He yanked his arm away and continued walking from the room.

Kristin stared at him in disbelief, with tears of frustration forming in her eyes. She blinked them back quickly, and chewed her lip fretfully. She wished that things hadn't gotten so complicated. Part of her didn't even know how they had. She had no idea how to rectify matters. It appeared like the situation would have to fester until it came to head. She didn't look forward to that one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas managed to survive the rest of his shift in the lab. He found himself enjoying the time as he worked with Darwin. The dolphin made him laugh more times than not as he attempted to teach him new words and concepts. When he introduced another animal to Darwin, a land animal that the mammal had never seen before, he swore the dolphin didn't believe him. It was like Darwin thought Lucas was teasing him. Lucas was grateful to be able to past the time with his friend. Dr. Westphalen seemed to leave him alone for the most part, only coming to observe for snapshots of time before returning to her own work. Plus Captain Bridger and she spent most of the afternoon working on the DSL tests with Katie, doors closed tightly with do not disturb posted clearly for all to see. Lucas tried not to let the secrecy bother him. He focussed on his tasks with Darwin and silently looked forward to the evening.

As the day drew to a close, Lucas wandered into the lab to wash his hands. He tidied up his notes and shut down his computer. He glanced at his desk, happy with the results of his day. He dropped a completed file on Dr. Westphalens's desk with satisfaction. Darwin had done an amazing job, and Lucas felt sure that despite the crappy few days, he had managed to save part of their funding. It made him feel like he'd accomplished something worthwhile. As much as he was angry at Dr. Westphalen, he still admired the work she did. She was an incredible scientist. He didn't want her to lose funding for the vocoder project either. He knew it took time to get more contributors interested. For the most part, Lucas enjoyed working with her. She had taught him much in the time he'd been on SeaQuest. As Lucas, turned to leave the room, he saw Dr. Westphalen and Captain Bridger enter the room together. They looked more relaxed which led Lucas to believe they had had more success with their tests than the previous days.

"I put a file on your desk, Doc," stated Lucas quietly.

"Thanks, Lucas. How did things go?" asked Kristin, offering him a warm smile. She was happy the teen was talking with her. She gave Nathan a hopeful look. She had mentioned to him about their earlier conversation. Nathan had assured her that things would blow over. Perhaps he had been correct after all.

"Well, Darwin doesn't believe me that cats or dogs exist. I think he thinks I'm teasing him," smirked Lucas, momentarily forgetting he was angry with her and laughing at the memory.

Kristin and Nathan laughed, both of them relieved that Lucas appeared less hostile.

"I think you will like the results. Darwin cooperated so well that I think we might have even managed to make our deadlines," replied Lucas, looking pleased with himself.

Nathan clapped the teenager on the back approvingly. It never failed to amaze him how brilliant the teenager was.

"Good job, kiddo," complimented Nathan, pleasure showing in his face.

"Nathan and I were just heading to the mess hall to grab something to eat. Would you like to join us, Lucas?" asked Kristin, hoping the boy would continue to warm up to her so they could talk more. She watched as the boys features clouded, and he shook his head firmly. Her face fell in disappointment. He obviously hadn't reached the point of talking.

"No, thanks. You two go ahead."

Nathan looked at the boy closely, trying to discern what he was thinking.

"Kristin tells me you didn't work things out as well as you should have," began Nathan, giving the teenager a telling look. He didn't wish to get into an altercation, but he wanted the kid to know that he had made the choice about the weekend.

Lucas cast a glare at the doctor, knowing that she had discussed things with the captain, and all it served to do was make his anger fester.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Lucas replied, biting his tongue to keep himself from shouting the words.

"You need to eat," insisted Kristin. She felt Nathan put his hand on her arm gently. She knew he was reminding her to just let things go. They had already discussed things earlier. Nathan had said that Lucas had to do things on his own and forcing matters wouldn't work with the youth. It was better to wait until the boy came to her to talk. "Ok," sighed Kristin. "I'll check on you later."

"Don't bother," mumbled Lucas. He saw the captain shoot him a warning look, and he knew he was pressing his luck with the man. He offered the man a small smile in return, hoping that would appease him. "Later." Lucas dropped his gaze and briskly walked away.

Kristin watched as the teenager rushed from the room. She felt her mood darken as she watched him leave. She had held out some hope that they would talk and reconcile things before now. She was immensely disappointed that they hadn't.

"He made his choice, Kristin. Just let him stew for awhile."

"I would have let him go if he had just spoken with me. He wouldn't even allow me to discuss anything with him. I probably overreacted to begin with, and there really isn't any reason for him to be grounded other than his stubborn pride," explained Kristin, trying to defend her decision.

"Personally, I think a little grounding might do him some good."

"I feel simply awful, Nathan,"

"Well, don't. Let's go grab a bite to eat and head to the games room. I've heard some of the crew talking about playing board games. I think I'm in the mood for some of that. How about it?"

"I don't know," hesitated Kristin, thinking she should try to talk to Lucas again.

"C'mon, indulge me; I'm bored. We can both check on Lucas together later. Ok?" Nathan grabbed her hand, pulling her towardsoo the door expectantly. A smile crossed his face as he saw her shoulders drop in defeat, returning his smile. His innocent school boy ploy had worked. "That's my girl."

The two of them left c-deck hand in hand.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucas hurried to his room, planning in his head how he was going to get his hands on the keys to the Stinger. He knew Captain Bridger kept them hanging in his quarters. He felt his heart race and his conscience prickle when he thought of his plans. He sincerely wished things had been different. First he had lied about there even being a conference, and now he was planning to steal the Stinger. He shook his head as his stomach pinched. He quickly packed his duffel bag before he could change mind. This weekend had become complicated. Now he wasn't just guilty of a little white lie, he was also guilty of stealing and breaking trust. Lucas sat on his bed forlornly. He rubbed his hand up and down his jeans nervously, absorbing the perspiration that was forming. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, willing himself to follow through. It was the only way he'd be able to see Julianna. He grabbed his duffel bag, opened the door and ran smack into Ben.

"There you are!" exclaimed Ben, exasperation on his face. "I thought you had fallen off the face of earth, kid. Where have you been?"

"Around, Krieg. What's up?"

"So hostile art thou. Nervous about tonight?" replied Ben with a smirk creeping across his face.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" he reiterated, irritation in his voice.

Ben frowned, not understanding the bitterness radiating from Lucas.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Ben, trying to figure out where the aggression was coming from.

Lucas sighed, stepping aside to let Ben come inside the room. He pointed at his bunk and Ben sat down, glancing at Lucas in concern.

"It's nothing, Ben. I'm just anxious to get out of here. It's been a long week."

"Must be something in the water on this tub. Bridger has been like a bear with a sore paw, Ford is AWOL,"

"He's not AWOL, Ben. Captain Bridger sent him upworld for shore leave. I don't know exactly why, but something about the DSL tests has him acting weird. Captain is worried about him," offered Lucas, dropping his bag and straddling his chair with a sigh.

"Keep sighing like that, kid and you're going to hyper ventilate." Ben smirked and received a kick in the shins for his efforts. "Ow," He stared at Lucas and clapped the top of his knees. "So, any last minute questions for me before you leave and become a man?"

"Shut-up, Ben," warned Lucas, kicking him again. This time the dark-haired man was ready and defended himself, grabbing Lucas' foot and pulling him off his chair. Lucas landed on the floor with a thump, staring up at Ben with a scowl.

"Touchy aren't we?"

Lucas stood up, brushing off the seat of his jeans. He gave Ben a glare and fake punched at him. "Yes, I am. Wouldn't you be?"

Ben caught the teen's arm in his hand and wrestled him to floor, pinning him down. He smirked at Lucas and shook his head. "Nope."

Lucas struggled to get free, but Ben held him down tightly.

"Now, then, tell me your plans for your little girlfriend." Ben stared down at him as he held the teenager down. Lucas groaned and licked his lips slowly.

"We're just gonna talk, Ben, that's all. I haven't seen her in months. C'mon, get off."

"Say uncle," laughed Ben, still leaning on Lucas' arms with his knees.

"Seriously? How old are you?" complained Lucas, struggling again to get free.

"Are you taking a launch?" asked Ben, ignoring Lucas' pleas. He feigned a yawn and looked at his nails like he was bored, while the teen kicked his legs and attempted to free himself.

"Ben, c'mon, get off me!" huffed Lucas, working up a sweat to get the grown man off him.

"Are you ticklish, Lucas?" queried Ben, wiggling his fingers in the air threateningly.

Lucas' eyes grew large and shook his head. "Don't you dare."

Ben reached down and poked Lucas on the sides. He was rewarded with a squeal as the teen jumped in anticipation. "Oh nice, you _are_ ticklish!" Ben took that opportunity to attack Lucas' sides. The teen screeched and started kicking his feet wildly while laughing hysterically.

"Kreig, Stop!" screamed Lucas, laughing with tears trickling down his cheeks while he gasped for breath. "Stop, please, Kreig! C'mon, stop! Ben! Ok, Ok. UNCLE!"

Ben stopped his assault and stood up, chuckling good-naturedly. He brushed his hands off and crossed his arms, looking smugly at Lucas. "Ticklish, damn. Good to know,"

Lucas sat up and caught his breath. He wrapped an arm around one knee and looked at Ben irritably. "Jerk!" Lucas saw Ben wink at him playfully. Lucas laughed.

"Love that smile, kid. You should smile more often. Now then, how are you getting off this tub?"

"Captain Bridger said I could take the Stinger."

Ben whistled in approval. "Impressive."

Lucas stood up, brushing his jeans off again. He sat on the bunk beside Ben and sighed.

"There you go again. What's all the sighing about?"

Lucas shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "I admit it. I'm nervous."

Ben nodded and patted Lucas on the knee. "Now we're getting somewhere. Lucas, you know that you don't have to do anything stupid, right? I mean if you're not ready, you're not ready. Nothing says that just because you're the guy that you can't just say no too. There is no rush and no pressure."

Lucas nodded and pinched his nose, feeling the tension melt away a little.

"I like her a lot, Ben. I don't want her to think I don't not like her." Lucas attempted to explain himself.

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself. Seriously, kid, I meant it when I said it wasn't a race. Take it slow. If she likes you, she'll understand."

Lucas closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting Ben's words sink in.

"I like her, Ben. I'm just not sure if I _like her_ like her."

"Let me say this, Lucas. Trust your gut. You're a smart kid. You will know if it's right. Until then, don't put so much pressure on yourself to be stupid. Sit back, get to know each other. If stupid happens, it happens, but if it doesn't that's okay too. Any questions?" Ben smiled at Lucas as he watched more of the tension seep from him. The kid was seriously wound up as tight as a drum.

Lucas raked both hands through his hair and rested his head in his hands. He shook his head and let out a loud scream.

Ben laughed and patted the stressed out teenagers back supportively. "Now then, Lucas. It's time to man up. Grab that bag, hop into the Stinger and go see your woman!" Ben thumped his chest and growled like an ape.

Lucas picked up his duffel bag, swinging it on his shoulder and copied Ben's gesture. The two men left the room, thumping their chests while laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben and Lucas joked around as they walked down the corridor towards Captain Bridger's quarters. Once outside the door, Ben patted Lucas on the back supportively.

"Have fun, kid. These are the best years of your life."

Lucas rolled his eyes with an audible groan. Adults always sang platitudes like that. However, he knew Ben meant well. Ben was a good friend that he could trust. His conscience pricked him, and he debated telling Ben the truth about being grounded. Lucas just wasn't sure if he wanted to risk anyone knowing and trying to convince him to change his mind. He was already fighting his own sense of right and wrong. He knew it wouldn't take much convincing before he would give in.

"I'll talk to you when I get back tomorrow night."

"I'll be waiting! Don't do anything I wouldn't do," chuckled Ben, messing up Lucas' hair and walking off down the corridor.

Lucas watched as Ben disappeared around the corner before letting himself into Captain Bridger's room. The captain had given Lucas permission to hang out in his quarters any time. Lucas often came there to find solitude. Sometimes he just needed a safe place, a place where he felt secure and at peace. Captain Bridger's room just seemed to give him that feeling. Many times, Lucas had fallen asleep waiting for the captain to return to his quarters. He'd read or just bask in the peaceful serenity, knowing that no one else would know he was there. Besides Ben, Lucas hadn't told anyone that he had the freedom to stay there. Ben had understood, especially after the trauma he'd sustained. After the incident with Clemens, Lucas had spent many nights sacked out on Captain Bridger's bunk. It had been one of the few places he'd felt safe.

Lucas looked around the room, breathing in the familiar scent of Captain Bridger. The room almost always smelled like musky mint. Lucas couldn't figure out why but that scent would forever remind him of the captain. The keys for the Stinger hung on the wall as usual. Lucas reached for them but hesitated, dropping his hand to his side with a moan. He felt a surge of anger towards Dr. Westphalen. It was all her fault he was in this mess. She just made things complicated. Why did she feel the need to get all maternal on him all of a sudden? He had been doing fine all these years without someone mothering him. What gave her the right to meddle now? She was always mothering him to the point of annoyance. Clean up your room. Do your laundry. Eat something. Turn off your computer, and get some sleep. It was exasperating. No other person on the boat had to put up with her nattering but him.

"Damn it," he mumbled, massaging his temples. His conscience was eating at him as he stared at the keys. He closed his eyes, willing himself to take the risk. It was one freaking night. One night where he would risk getting in trouble to do something that meant a lot to him. What was the worst that would happen if he went? Captain Bridger would probably feel the need to step in and ground him. Usually that meant a much stricter adherence to the whole staying in his room thing. The doctor hadn't bothered to check up on him much, and the captain hadn't scolded him for roaming the ship the other night. Being grounded really did suck though. The captain constantly checked up on him and gave him extra chores which were completely over-the-top annoying. Lucas groaned at the thought. However, seeing Julianna and hanging out with his friends for a night sounded sweet in every possible way. It was even worth being grounded by the captain.

His hand crept slowly towards the keys as he debated the consequences further. He fingered the keys, thinking about how the captain would respond when he realised they were missing…when he realised Lucas was missing. Lucas pulled his hand away again. It was stealing. There just was no other way to look at it. He was already lying to the captain about the conference. Now he was adding stealing to the list. He would be stealing the keys and taking the Stinger knowing full well that he was grounded.

"Damn. This isn't my fault! It's her fault. She poked her nose in where it didn't belong. She's the one who's being unreasonable. Captain Bridger already said I could go and take the Stinger. I did _everything_ she asked me to do. This is her fault! Gawd, I hate her," mumbled Lucas, feeling his temper percolate again. In that moment, he grabbed the keys, stuffed them in his pocket and left the room.

Once outside the captain's quarters, Lucas leaned against the wall feeling his heart beat furiously in his chest. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down and breath. It wasn't the end of the world if he told one stupid lie. He was a teenager. People expected teens to screw up. Teens did that kind of thing all the time. Look at Jayson. He made it his past time to find as much trouble as he could. He was still alive and breathing. Heck, his dad didn't even care half the time. Lucas fingered the keys in his pocket and turned his thoughts to Julianna. Julianna would be disappointed if he didn't come. Jayson had already relayed to her that he was coming. If he wimped out, she would think it's because he didn't like her.

"Oh, crap," muttered Lucas, suddenly remembering that he had forgotten the packet that Ben had given him. He had stuffed it in his sock drawer, and had forgotten to pack it. Lucas smirked a little to himself. He'd even forgotten the cologne. Although, he wasn't sure he was going to wear it. The smell reminded him of an Italian shoe store. He wasn't sure if that was the image he wanted Julianna to conjure up in his presence. He took one last look at the captain's door, swallowing his regret while fingering the keys in his pocket then headed back to his quarters.

oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo

Nathan hummed to himself as he walked down the stairs towards c-deck. He had just finished a relaxing dinner in the mess hall with Kristin and a few of the crew. He realised he had forgotten his glasses in the lab so he had told the others he would meet them in the Lounge when he had retrieved them. He figured it would be a nice quiet time to collect his thoughts on the day and maybe catch a little private time with Darwin if the dolphin was onboard. He relished the feeling of peace that he felt. He had been so unsettled in his spirit worrying about Jonathan that he hadn't allowed himself permission to relax. Now that it had been several days since the commander had left, he was starting to relax, comforting himself in the thought that Jonathan was likely enjoying a restful shore leave.

Reaching c-deck, he entered the Lab and retrieved his glasses. Putting them in his pocket, he wandered out to the sea-deck to see if he could find Darwin. Once he reached the edge of the moonpool, he gasped. Once again, Darwin had managed to drag in seaweed, colourful rocks and other ocean debris. Nathan grabbed the vocoder and leaned over the pool to call the mammal.

"Darwin," he called firmly. He was rewarded with several clicks and chirps and the sleek animal swam up, splashing water at him. Nathan laughed and reached out to pet him.

"Darwin, why do you keep bringing this stuff inside the ship?"

"Darwin decorate," came the reply. Nathan laughed and shook his head. Every time anyone asked the dolphin why, he said the same thing. Lucas had created an interior decorating monster.

"Listen, pal, Lucas and I have told you before. You can't bring that stuff inside the boat. It belongs outside in nature. Not on SeaQuest."

Darwin blinked his eyes, appearing to be listening and discerning what Nathan was saying. "Darwin home. Bridger home. Pod."

"I know pal, this is our home right now. But soon it will be time to go back to the island. Shore leave is coming. Then you can see your real pod. Darwin's mom," replied Nathan, sitting down on the edge of the moon pool.

"Darwin one."

"What are you trying to tell me, fella?"

"Darwin mom. Decorate. Home."

Nathan scratched his head attempting to figure out what the animal was trying to convey to him. He ran his hand over the dolphin's sleek body and patted his melon head.

"Do you miss your mom, fella? Is that it?" Nathan watched as the mammal blinked his eyes, almost sadly. "Is that why you've been bringing things inside? To make it feel like your home with your mom?"

Darwin nodded his head up and down, splashing water at Nathan. Nathan chuckled and rubbed the mammal's dorsal fin thoughtfully. Perhaps, Darwin needed to be sent home, back to the island for awhile. Maybe the dolphin needed a break from working in SeaQuest. Suppose Darwin really just needed a vacation. A shore leave of sorts. A time to visit his pod. It was certainly a feasible idea. SeaQuest wasn't far from the Caribbean islands, and it would be hovering in the area for several weeks as they finished the DSL testing and helping the sick whales. It made perfect sense for Darwin to take a shore leave. Besides, perhaps in the meantime, he would give up dragging things onto the boat.

"Darwin, pal, listen to me. I want you to go home. Back to Bridger's home on the Island. Do you hear me? Go stay for awhile. Don't come back to SeaQuest until I get you. Visit Darwin's pod. Understand."

"Darwin love Bridger."

"I love you too, fella. It's okay. I understand."

"Lucas, mom," chirped Darwin, bobbing his head up and down.

Nathan knit his brows together looking at the dolphin. "What about Lucas' mom?"

"Lucas mom home," answered the aquatic mammal.

"I think I understand. Yes, Lucas needs his mom too. You're right. You're a smart animal, pal. Smarter than some people I know." Nathan continued patting and rubbing the mammal for several minutes as he became lost in his thoughts.

Lucas hardly ever had contact with his family. His father was forgetful. He was also harsh and callus with the teenager. But at least Nathan knew that. He met the man and spoken with him. Lucas' mother he knew virtually nothing about except her name, Cynthia Wolenczak. He didn't even know what the woman looked like. She was a complete mystery to him. She hadn't even bothered to visit with Lucas after Clemens attacked the boy. Nathan wondered what it would take for the woman to realise that the teenager needed her. He was still a kid, not the adult she pretended him to be. Just because Lucas was a genius, didn't make him an adult. He still needed guidance and love. Lucas still needed his mother to tell him that she cared and loved him. Part of Nathan wondered if Lucas' recent behaviour was because of his mother's disinterest. The kid felt completely abandoned. Maybe Lucas was subconsciously projecting that hostility onto Kristin.

"Darwin, in the morning, I want you to go home and stay. Understand? Go visit Darwin's pod. I will come get you soon." With those final words, Nathan stood up and hugged his friend. Darwin bobbed his head up and down and clicked happily. He swam down and picked up some seaweed and tossed it out on the sea-deck narrowly missing Nathans head.

"And Darwin, no more decorations!" stated Nathan firmly, hoping the dolphin would get the idea.

Darwin clicked at him and dove under the water, disappearing into the pool.

"I swear he's teasing me," chuckled Nathan to himself, as he turned to leave c-deck.

Fingering his glasses, Nathan wandered slowly out of the room as his thoughts turned to Lucas. The teenager's behaviour had escalated all week. He seemed to have built up so much hostility towards Kristin. Nathan couldn't understand why until Darwin put the thought in his mind. Lucas and his mom had been estranged a long time. In fact, Nathan wasn't even sure the last the boy had seen his mother. Perhaps, being disciplined by Kristin had just reminded him of his mom. Nathan also pondered why the youth was so insistent on attending this so-called conference. Was it about getting away with friends or was there more to it? Was it his way of needing to exert his independence? After all, he was a 15 year old adolescent male doing his best to figure out life. Learning to stand on his own legs and figuring out how to be his own man.

Suddenly, a thought came to Nathan's mind. Biff Pickering. Maybe a few days with the Biffer was just what the doctor ordered. Perhaps some time hanging out with a friend would perk Lucas up a bit.

"Damn," mumbled Nathan, groaning. He'd forgotten that Biff was also at the conference for the weekend. Nathan stopped in the corridor and debated taking to Lucas. Maybe if he offered to let his friend visit, it would ease the sting of not being able to attend the conference himself. It might even be the key to smoothing out things with Kristin. He could give the impression that it was Kristin's idea. The obstinate youth needed to talk to Kristin. If Lucas could just swallow his pride enough to talk, he would realise that the whole situation was brought on by his own stubbornness.

Nathan switched directions and headed to Lucas' room.

oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo

Adjusting his duffel bag on his shoulder, Lucas entered his quarters and closed the door. He tossed the bag on his bunk and wandered to his dresser drawer. He reached inside and grabbed the packet Ben had given him. He fingered it as he chewed on his lip. The sight of it made his stomach lurch nervously. He had no idea if he would have the guts to use it. He also didn't know if he was ready or if he even felt that way about Julianna. He quickly stuck the package in his pocket with the keys to the Stinger. He glanced around his room one more time and heaved a heavy sigh. It was now or never. If he didn't leave now, he would chicken out for sure. Just as he headed over to his bunk to grab his bag, he heard a knock at the door. He quickly grabbed his bag and shoved it under his bunk.

"Come in," he said, plopping down on his bunk and grabbing a book. He looked up to see Captain Bridger enter. Lucas felt his heart rate speed up as he looked at the man.

"Hey, kiddo, thought I'd stop in and say hi. Whatcha reading?"

"Nothing really, just a book."

Nathan accepted the curt answer. He pulled a chair up, and sat down as he stared at the teenager. He noticed the kid squirm under his gaze..

"Lucas, why didn't you just talk to Kristin?"

Lucas' eyes flared at the question. "There isn't anything to discuss!"

"That's where you're wrong. You did this to yourself, Lucas. Kristin never intended this to happen," insisted Nathan, trying to get through to the boy.

Lucas frowned. "Yah, right. She's just being..." He stopped himself before he said something he would regret. "Uh, I hate her!"

Nathan blinked in shock at the words Lucas just spoke. He wasn't sure he had even heard the teenager correctly.

"Pardon?"

"Nevermind."

"Lucas, drop the attitude and talk to me, for crying out loud," stated Nathan as he gave Lucas a stern look.

Lucas dropped his gaze and tossed his book aside. He didn't know why but the anger was brewing inside him again. He took a deep breath to try and suppress it.

"Sorry," he muttered, obvious frustration in his voice. Lucas felt his conscience pricking him as he attempted to control his temper. He was angry at Dr. Westphalen not Captain Bridger. He didn't mean to take his anger out on the man in front of him. The keys burned a hole in his pocket as he sat facing the captain. He closed his eyes trying to slow down his heart. He felt it beating rapidly in his chest, and it was causing him to feel anxious and irritable.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Lucas. Kristin was going to let you go tonight if you had just spoken with her. Your stubbornness is what is keeping you grounded. She would be the first to admit that she might have overreacted. But _YOU_ , my friend, have sealed your fate, not Kristin. Frankly, I think you deserve to be grounded. Your behaviour is ridiculous."

Lucas rolled his eyes and groaned. "Whatever." This news didn't help improve his mood at all.

"Lucas, I'm losing patience with you. Cut the crap! What's this attitude all about?" Nathan stood and sat on the bunk beside Lucas.

'Nothing! Can't you just leave me alone? I'm pissed off right now, and I just want to be left alone!" snapped Lucas, jumping up off his bunk and crossing his arms defiantly. He glared at Captain Bridger as his stomach flip-flopped in anguish.

Nathan rose to his feet, frowning at the youth with disappointment on his face.

"Ok. I hope you take this time to think, Lucas. Kristin isn't the bad guy here. This is your choice." Nathan stood and walked to the door. He stopped momentarily and faced the angry boy. "My door is always open if you want to talk. Goodnight, Lucas." With that, Nathan left the room and closed the door.

Lucas felt hot tears come to his eyes. He blinked quickly to prevent them from impairing his vision. He never intended everything to get so heated. Now he'd created such a big mess. Part of him didn't even know if he'd be able to enjoy his time away. He brushed a stray tear from his cheek as he reached under his bunk to grab his duffel bag. It was what it was. He'd have to deal with the ramifications later. He heaved his bag over his shoulders and left his room.


	10. Chapter 10

oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo

Lost in his thoughts and misgivings, Lucas headed towards the launch bay. As he rounded the corner, he met up with Miguel. Miguel seemed lost in his own thoughts and had nearly run Lucas over. His head popped up in surprise. "Oh, hey, Lucas. On your way to see to Julianna?"

Lucas nodded, adjusting his duffel bag. "Yup."

Miguel hesitated a moment before speaking again "Uh…I know you know this already, but the grape vine runs rampant on this crate. I heard about the stuff that went down with Westphalen."

Lucas cast Miguel an annoyed look. "Wonderful. So everyone knows?"

"Well, maybe Bains in engineering might not; he's been working a triple," smirked Miguel, attempting to lighten up the mood.

Lucas rewarded him with a half smile. "Nice to know."

"If it means anything, Ford bumps heads with her all the time. I don't think she means anything by it. She just takes her job very seriously," began Miguel, leaning against the wall.

Lucas dropped his bag on the floor and leaned on the wall across from Miguel.

"I get that. She lost most of her funding on the vocoder project this week so I guess she had the right to blow her top. She trusted me to come through for her, and I dropped the ball."

Miguel whistled at the information. "Yikes."

"Yikes is right. So, it's not all her fault," admitted Lucas.

"Glad to hear you recognise that," acknowledged Miguel.

"I do. The captain already read me the riot act earlier about taking responsibility for how things turned out."

"Uh, yah, I was going to ask you about that. I remember how much it sucks to be grounded."

"Talk to me after you've been grounded on a submarine. _Then_ you will feel my pain."

"Touche," laughed Miguel, holding up a hand in surrender causing Lucas to laugh as well. "So, uh, Bridger is still letting you go?"

Lucas frowned, sighing and shaking his head. "Not exactly."

Miguel flashed him a confused look. "Oh, Lucas, please tell me you're not thinking of just taking off."

"The captain already gave me permission prior to all this. This weekend is important to me, Miguel," insisted Lucas in a pleading tone.

Miguel scratched his head, giving Lucas a hard look. He watched as Lucas dropped his gaze and stared into space.

"Ok, I can understand that. However, if my opinion counts at all, I think you should high tail it to Westphalen, and hash this thing out right now. You are digging yourself into a deep pit, man." Miguel watched as Lucas glanced up with fire in his eyes.

"She's not my mother, Miguel," snapped Lucas.

"Lucas, stop looking at it like that. For Pete's sake, do you even get the whole idea of chain of command?" Miguel crossed his arms, trying to engage the teenager in a rational conversation.

"I'm not in the military, Ortiz, and neither is she. We're scientists."

"I get that, Lucas. That's not what I meant. You freely admitted that you dropped the ball, and she reacted out of that. Cut her a break."

Lucas sighed and released a hostile breath. He was feeling more and more convicted with each passing moment. He glanced at his watch and groaned.

"I have to get going. I'm already running late," stated Lucas, grabbing his bag to leave. He cast a worried look at Miguel as he turned to leave. "Um, Miguel, uh, you won't…"

Miguel placed a supportive hand on Lucas' shoulder and winked at him.

"Relax; I'm not going to say anything. Like you said, Bridger already gave you permission. You know I wouldn't rat you out unless I thought you were in danger. You're the author of your own story, Lucas. And, I promise to visit you when Bridger throws your sorry tail in the Brig." Miguel offered Lucas a toothy grin, patting his shoulder firmly.

Lucas rolled his eyes, but deep down he appreciated Miguel's friendship. Most of the crew treated him like an equal. They never meddled in his private business without an invitation; more times than not, they had saved his tail when he'd done something stupid. He knew they had his back, and it was a great feeling. "Gee, thanks Miguel. You're so thoughtful," retorted Lucas, drily as he gave the man a playful shove.

"Seriously, Lucas. You know I'm always here for you. You can talk to me anytime."

"I know. Thanks, Miguel." Lucas watched as the man walked away. He walked towards the launch doors and hit the button. Guilt pricked him as the doors swung open. He took one last look behind him and entered the lift.

oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo

Loud, head-banging music greeted Lucas as he entered the fellowship wing of the Sanger Institute. Lucas smirked as he glanced around the room. It was just like he remembered. Jay's parties were always the same. Deafening, mind-numbing music, groups of people he hardly knew and too much booze. He glanced at a group of guys chugging beer as some sort of challenge. He rolled his eyes. Always the same old same old; intelligent people doing dim-witted things. He shook his head, scanning the room for a familiar face.

"Lucas, my man!" came a loud voice from behind him.

Lucas turned to see Jayson behind him. He gave his friend a warm smile and the two friends shook hands.

"Gawd, it's been forever since I got you off that sub. How do you survive day after day on that thing?"

"I manage, Jay," laughed Lucas.

"I think I would shoot myself. Bridger gives me the creeps. He's so damned hard-nosed."

"That's because he doesn't like you, Jayson. He does, however, like to yank your chain," informed Lucas, poking his friend in the chest. Lucas chuckled as he watched his friend digest the information. Captain Bridger always did his best to taunt Jayson anytime he saw him. Jay was the opposite of military. The captain saw him as unruly and moronic. And, he certainly didn't like that Lucas was friends with Jay.

Jayson brushed Lucas' hand off and scowled. Then he looked away and cast a glance across the room. His eyes turned mischievous as he pointed towards someone.

"There she is, and she wants you. I can tell."

Lucas followed Jay's gaze and saw Julianna standing on the opposite side of room speaking with another girl that he recognized as Roberta. Lucas inwardly groaned. Roberta was the one girl he could do without. She was a gossip and always had her nose in everyone else's business.

"C'mon, Jay, she's not even looking at me."

Jayson rolled his eyes and smacked Lucas on the chest with his hand.

"You've got to go on instinct with these things. Hey, women are something I'm good at," explained Jayson with smug look on his face.

Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Life was never boring with Jayson around. "She's a girl, Jay. Not a hard drive."

"C'mon, Lucas. Trust me. Go talk to her."

Lucas sighed in resignation and started to walk towards Julianna. He froze in his steps when he saw another guy walk up and hand her a drink. Lucas swallowed and felt his spirits fall at the sight. Maybe he'd put too much into this whole thing. Maybe Julianna didn't like him as much as he thought. He watched as the pretty girl accepted the drink and planted a kiss on the guy's cheek. Lucas felt his face flush in disappointment. He turned around and walked back to Jay.

"Who is that guy?"

Jayson shrugged with a look of honest surprise on his face. He hadn't ever seen the guy before either.

"You mean you don't know? I thought this was your party. Don't you even know who you invited?"

"Never seen him before in my life," replied Jayson, shrugging again in indifference. "People bring friends. He could be with anyone. No skin off my nose as long as he paid the cover charge." Jayson paused for a moment and then added, "He's a lot taller than you are."

"Yeah, I noticed; thanks." Lucas stuck his hands in his pockets in frustration. Things weren't going at all like he'd thought. He frowned at Jayson who shrugged his shoulders, smirking at him. "Cover charge?" Lucas watched as his friend's face lit up with an impish smile. Leave it to Jayson to try and make a profit off his friends.

Jayson and Lucas made small talk for several more minutes before Lucas noticed that the guy with Julianna had wandered off. Julianna was still talking with Roberta, but Lucas thought he would still risk speaking to her. He figured it was the best time to find out what was going on. He had gone through a lot to come to see her. He would at least endeavour to talk to her. He took a deep breath and strode across the room, trying to put on an air of confidence. The palms of his hands were sweating, and he felt his stomach churning in the anticipation of rejection.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, Julianna." replied Roberta, taking a sip of her drink while smirking at him.

Lucas grimaced at the blond haired girl. Roberta was the only thing Lucas didn't like about Julianna. The two girls had met at Node three. Lucas hadn't liked the girl then either.

"Lucas, hi," said Julianna, her face breaking out in a beautiful smile. She had been waiting on pins and needles since she'd arrived, hoping Lucas would come. "I wasn't sure if you'd be able to get away."

"Uh, yeah, it was touch and go for awhile, but I'm here," replied Lucas, rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously. He gave her a small smile.

Julianna knit her brows together in confusion as she looked at Lucas. He seemed distant and not like himself. She hadn't expected that. They hadn't spoken much in the past few months, but she'd thought things were going really well between them. They had spent a lot of time together during the trial with Clemens. She had grown really fond of Lucas.

"Is something the matter, Lucas?" asked Julianna softly. She glanced at her friend, Roberta, who shrugged her shoulders.

"No, no, um, can we talk alone, Julianna?" asked Lucas, pinching his nose and fiddling with his hands nervously. He felt some hint of a tension headache beginning in his temples.

Roberta sipped her drink again. "I can take a hint. Later, Julianna." With those words, the small-framed girl disappeared into the crowd.

Julianna turned to Lucas with concern on her face. She had been anxious all week to see the guy, and now she felt like he was acting really peculiar. Her mind was filling with all kinds of uncertainties, and she felt her heart rate increase as the doubts crept in. "What is it, Lucas?"

Lucas shifted his footing and looked down at the floor briefly. He felt like he was going to screw up his whole weekend by asking this question. He chewed his lip and asked anyways. "Uh, who was that goon?"

Julianna's jaw dropped, and she stared at Lucas in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had just heard him say. She sipped her drink while she sorted through her thoughts. She knew he was referring to her brother, Jeff. Lucas must have seen her kiss his cheek, and now he was jealous. She didn't know if she should be angry or flattered. Part of her wanted to laugh hysterically. She bit her tongue to keep herself from smiling. Lucas Wolenczak was jealous.

"You don't own me, Lucas," she replied evenly. She watched Lucas squirm as he took in her words.

"That's a concept that went out with flair pens," came his flippant reply, discomfort and uncertainty clouding his face.

Julianna chewed her lip to keep from smiling. "You don't," she insisted for emphasis.

"Who said I did?"

Julianna watched as Lucas continued to squirm and look uncomfortable. He looked so cute when he was uncomfortable. Heck, he looked cute all the time. She felt her heart race in her chest as his jealousy played out before her. He did like her. "You did." Julianna feigned annoyance and gave him a disgusted look.

"No, no, I just asked who that goon was?"

"He's not a goon," replied Julianna, suddenly feeling a little defensive. She gave Lucas a disgusted look and sighed.

"Ok, geek then."

"Lucas, stop it."

"You were all over him," accused Lucas, trying not to show how hurt he felt.

Julianna stared at him for a moment. "I kissed him on the cheek."

Lucas scoffed. "Well, what's next?"

Julianna laughed this time in spite of herself. Lucas' jealousy was dripping from him, and she felt she ought to end the charade. She leaned in to him and planted a kiss on his lips softly. When she pulled away, she was rewarded by seeing a shocked look on his face; an extremely cute and sweet shocked look that caused her to giggle out loud.

"He's my older brother, Lucas. It was the only way my parents would let me come here this weekend. And I really wanted to be with you."

Lucas touched his fingers to his lips, shock still evident on his face. He cleared his throat and felt his face go red. "Oh."

"So, you don't need to be jealous."

"I wasn't jealous," insisted Lucas, dropping his hand with a smirk.

"Sure," giggled Julianna, taking his hand in hers.

Lucas looked down at her hand and squeezed it. He had been jealous, it was true. He hadn't realized how much he liked her until he thought that he had lost her.

"Julianna, I wasn't jealous. I was, uh, I was disappointed," he admitted, chewing on his lip nervously.

"You won't be, I promise." She said softly.

Lucas swallowed anxiously as he attempted to discern her look and the meaning of her words. She leaned in to him again and kissed him gently on the lips. This time Lucas returned the kiss with his own inner passion. Suddenly it felt like they were the only two people in the room. Everything else disappeared. All the stress, tension, misunderstandings, lies and everything that was bad and wrong with his world faded into the distance as he embraced her. Despite everything he had gone through to get there, he was glad he had come.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N… okay, loyal readers, Lucas and Julianna haven't seen each other in several months so why don't we give them some privacy for this chapter. Let's give them a chance to get reacquainted, dance and have a few drinks together (non-alcoholic of course because Lucas is a smart kid, and he knows he's underage plus he wants to keep his wits about him for later.)**_

 _ **Let's turn our attention to what happened to Jonathan in this chapter. He's been on shore leave for awhile after apparently thinking he saw a mermaid. Nathan thinks he was having a hallucination. Poor Nathan. First he's got Jonathan seeing things, and then he has Lucas acting weird. What's in the water on SeaQuest?**_

 _ **Special thanks to Darkaccalia520—You, my lovely friend, are amazing! Thanks for all your insights and help. I truly appreciate it. I have corrected a few things and reworked a few chapters thanks to your insights. You are awesome!**_

 _ **Jujuone23—Thanks for your support and reviews on each chapter. It's such a wonderful encouragement to me to keep writing. Your insights to what I write inspire me . Thanks so much.**_

 _ **Guest Sandra—thanks for reviewing. I hope you like what you read. Let me know.**_

 _ **Guest reviewer of chapter 7—Thanks for reviewing and keep reading along.**_

 _ **Everyone else reading along-THANKS!**_

oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo

Nathan tapped his cards on the table while glancing around at the poker faces in front of him. Poker was his game. Even at the academy when he used to play with Bill Noyce, he was undefeated. He just had a knack of reading the faces of his opponents. Ben always got this little smirk on his face when he had a good hand. Miguel twitched his eye when he was bluffing. Shan fidgeted. Kristin was horrible at poker and didn't even try to bluff. Tim looked guilty whenever he played poker, and Nathan suspected the man heard his mother's voice scolding him about gambling being a sin. Nathan almost felt guilty playing because it was just so easy to win. He chewed his lip and glanced at his cards. Finally he decided he would just put them all out of their misery. He tossed all his winnings on the pile and called. The expressions on everyone's faces when he threw his cards to the table struck him as funny. "Read 'em and weep, fellas," laughed Nathan.

Miguel groaned and pushed himself back from the table. "How do you do that every time?" He tossed his cards on the table in defeat.

Ben scowled as he watched Nathan pull in all the winnings with a huge grin on his face. "Captain, how the hell are we supposed to pay our bills this month?"

"You could always take a loan or do some extra shifts, Mr. Krieg," scoffed Nathan, looking quite pleased with himself. He saw Ben roll his eyes in disgust.

Kristin put her hand on Nathan's arm. "Remind me again why we decided to play poker with you?" She gave him a playful push causing him to laugh louder.

"Don't blame me. I can't help it; Poker is my game!" he insisted with an innocent look.

At that moment, Crocker walked across the games room and stood in front of the table gazing at the forlorn faces. "Let me guess, Cap skunked you again. And you think I'm a wimp because I don't want to play against him." He laughed as he watched them all groan. "He was undefeated at the Academy. I hear he still holds the record."

Nathan held up his hand, still chuckling. "Don't give away all my secrets, Chief."

"Too bad, Lucas isn't here. He's the only one who can make you squirm, Cap," laughed Shan. Shan felt a hard kick under the table. He grimaced and threw Miguel a look of confusion. He wasn't sure what he said that was so wrong.

At the mention of Lucas' name, everyone at the table sobered. Kristin stopped smiling and reached for her tea. She brought the mug to her lips slowly, not making eye contact with anyone. She felt like she had taken away everyone's playmate. It only served to make her feel more unsettled and upset.

Nathan glanced at Kristin and patted her arm supportively. "Lucas made his own choices this week," commented Nathan.

"I'm sure he is having a fabulous time at his, uh, conference," smirked Ben, who seemed oblivious to the tension at the table. His mind was on Lucas and their earlier conversation. Ben knew that the Captain didn't know about Julianna or the anguish Lucas had felt over seeing her.

"Lucas didn't go to his conference, I'm afraid," informed Nathan. He glanced around the table at the curious eyes. He felt Kristin stiffen beside him, and he gave her an encouraging smile. Nathan knew that news travelled fast on the sub. It was difficult to keep a secret or have much of any privacy. He figured he would clear up any gossip here and now.

"I know this is a small boat and news travels. Most of you may know already, and some of you don't. He didn't go to the conference. That's all you need to know. He isn't in very good spirits, and last I saw him, he was in his quarters. I think he just needs some time to himself tonight." Nathan saw looks of concern and surprise cross the faces in front of him. He heard Kristin sigh. "It was his choice not to go."

Ben furrowed his brows at the information. He wondered what had happened. Why would Lucas change his mind? Ben felt himself begin to worry about the kid. He made a mental note to talk with Lucas later that evening.

Nathan felt his PAL vibrate in his pocket. He had turned the sound off earlier in hopes that it wouldn't disturb anyone. He pulled the unit out of his pocket and excused himself from the table. Walking outside the games room, he tapped the unit. "Bridger," he said.

"Captain, I'm picking up an emergency signal from Commander Ford, but I can't make voice contact," said a voice that he recognised as Lt. Strahan.

Nathan knit his brows together in concern. He had given Jonathan an emergency beeper in case he needed to reach SeaQuest. He never thought the man would need it.

"Get me a location, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir," came the reply.

"Prepare me a launch," Nathan commanded and ended the communication. He strode back into the room and walked to the table where most of his senior staff sat. "Jonathan needs help. Crocker? Shan?" Nathan nodded at the two men who rose to their feet. "Meet me at the launch; I'm heading to the bridge for a few minutes."

"Aye, Cap" said Crocker and he rose immediately, following Nathan from the room.

Shan rose as well, heading out the room but was caught by Miguel just outside the games room.

"Shan, wait up a minute."

Shan stopped and turned to face Miguel. "What is it?" he asked when he saw concern on Miguel's face.

"Lucas took the Stinger and left."

Shan's eyes grew big at the information. Now he knew why Miguel had kicked him under the table. His mouth formed a big 'O' as he thought about how that was going to go over with the Captain.

"Just try to keep things under the wire with the captain until Lucas gets back. He said he'd be back tomorrow night."

Shan frowned for a moment trying to piece things together. "I don't get what the big deal is. Last I heard Bridger gave him permission to go because he thought it was a conference. Did he find out about Julianna and kibosh the idea?"

Miguel shook his head. "Do you live under a rock, Shan? Westphalen grounded him because he dropped the ball on some deadlines, and she lost her funding."

"Oh wow, yah, I didn't hear anything about that. Well that explains why she looks so down tonight. So the little turkey went anyways?" Shan shook his head and chuckled. "That kid has a lot of guts, I'll give him that."

"Let's just do what we can to keep the doc and the captain busy and away from Lucas' quarters. Seeing Julianna means a lot to him," replied Miguel.

"Yah, sure. No problem. Uh, but I wouldn't want to be him if he gets caught," stated Shan thinking about how Captain Bridger would react.

Miguel grimaced at those words and patted Shan on the shoulder. "Neither would I." Miguel dropped his hand and watched as Shan took off down the corridor at a fast jog towards the Launch bay.

oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo

Nathan, Cocker and Shan combed the beach looking for Jonathan. A black handheld device lay in the sand, and Nathan stooped to pick it up. He handed it to Shan with a discouraged look on his face. The device was still flashing and beeping as Shan held it. Nathan brushed the sand from his hands as he scanned the area further. Crocker rushed over holding a man's dress shoe. Nathan recognised it as Jonathans'.

"That's Ford," stated Nathan taking the shoe and glancing inside it.

"You sure it's his, Cap?" asked Crocker.

"Who else would put the date in when he started to wear them."

Crocker took the shoe, looking inside to see the date and smirked.

"Why don't you two start a search down current," suggested Nathan still scanning the beach carefully.

Crocker and Shan both nodded. "Aye, Cap," stated Crocker and the two men took off up the beach.

Nathan brushed his hands on his pants as he continued to scan the beach. His mind was flip-flopping between being worried about Jonathan and being worried about Lucas. He put his hands on his hips as he stared out at the water. Lucas' words still echoed in his mind. He hadn't seen the teenager that angry in a long time. He didn't remember Lucas ever using strong language around him either. It wasn't that the language bothered him. After all he was in the military and coarse words assaulted his hearing daily. It just wasn't Lucas' personality to speak like that around him. Lucas was a lot of things but most especially he was respectful of Nathan's authority. Nathan hadn't made it an issue. He figured the kid had a right to communicate his anger in that moment. It was healthy to communicate his feelings. It was a hell of lot better to say he was feeling angry than to act on his anger which he knew the kid would never do.

A sudden movement in the water caught Nathan's attention. He removed his glasses as he blinked his eyes several times in the sunlight. He thought he had seen a girl swimming in the water. He blinked again and stared. The glare on the water made it hard to distinguish between the waves and anything else. After glancing again, he shook his head and told himself he was seeing things. He'd spent too much time in the submarine, and the sunlight was playing tricks on his eyes. He looked out at the water again, and this time he saw the girl swimming towards him. He was dumbfounded. She was exactly like Jonathan had described to him. His jaw dropped as he watched the girl come out from the water onto the beach towards him. She was dressed completely in white just like Jonathan had described. His eyes rose in disbelief as she approached him.

"Where did you come from?" he stammered, shock in his voice.

She looked at him shyly, with an air of innocence. "I live in the sea," was her quiet, simple reply.

Nathan squinted in the sun as he looked at her. He blinked his eyes as he remembered Jonathan's words. He had sloughed them off as a hallucination. The commander's words echoed in his mind. _"It was a woman, sir. She was swimming unassisted at a depth of over thirty thousand feet. She was down there just swimming around, breathing water in and out. She was real, Captain; I saw her."_ Nathan looked away and stared back at the water. He had thought Jonathan had been seeing things. Mermaids weren't real. They didn't exist. Nathan raised his head and looked at the girl in front of him with a perplexed look on his face. "So, it's true."

The girl looked at him, confusion on her face. Her long dark hair blew in the wind as she innocently stared at him.

"It was you he saw, wasn't it?" mumbled Nathan as he began to piece things together in his own mind. "You saw a man in the ocean, didn't you?"

She nodded her head slowly as a painful look of fear filled her eyes. "Yes," she admitted, dropping her chin.

"That man is my friend. He's missing. Do you know where he is?" Nathan searched her face for an answer. All he could see was fear and trepidation on the young woman's face. Nathan softened as he realized how frightened she was.

"My name is Captain Nathan Bridger. There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you. What's your name?" He reached out his hand to shake hers as a gesture of friendship. She stared at it in confusion. It was like she didn't know what it meant.

"I-I am called Mika," she whispered so softly that the wind almost carried her voice away. Her hands visibly trembled as she glanced around her.

"Mika, will you help me find my friend?"

The girls blue eyes shimmered with tears as she looked at Nathan. She chewed her lip slowly. "But, he'll make me stay with him," she replied, her voice almost a whimper.

"No, Mika, not if you don't want to. I can help you. Please, show me where my friend is."

The girl hesitated then nodded her head as tears fell down her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Kristin looked around the room watching various crew members enjoying one another's company. Fridays and Saturday nights tended to be the busiest social nights on the boat. Most of the crew had those nights off, as well as the science staff. The games room was packed and laughter permeated the room. Kristin reached for her tea somewhat lost in her thoughts. After Nathan, Shan and Crocker had left, the rest had wandered off to join other games. She hadn't minded. She didn't feel much like socializing anyways. Her heart just wasn't into it.

She felt the loss of Nathan's presence. She hoped that he would return soon and that nothing serious had happened with Jonathan. In time, her thoughts turned to Lucas. He never seemed to leave he mind lately. Guilt pricked her as she wondered if she should attempt to speak with him again. It really did seem silly that he couldn't attend his conference. The night was still young. There was no reason he couldn't still make it if she could just convince him to speak with her rationally. She groaned silently. Maybe she should just tell him to go even if he was still hostile towards her. They could always work things out when he returned. Maybe he would be more willing to talk with her after a relaxing weekend away. She sighed again. It was feeling like all the times she disciplined her daughter. She always second guessed herself and mourned the broken relationship. Kristin stood up, reaching for her tea cup and walked towards the exit.

"Hey, Doc," came a voice from behind her.

Kristin turned to see Miguel approach her with a look of concern on his face. Kristin stopped and offered him a warm smile.

"Hello, Miguel."

"You ok? You seem distracted this evening."

Kristin dropped her gaze, trying to hide her emotions from the man. "I'm just tired. I thought I'd go see how Lucas is and then retire early."

Miguel had suspected as much. "Do you think that's a good idea? Looking in on Lucas, I mean. Cap said he wanted to be left alone. Sometimes a guy just needs his space."

Kristin nodded. "I know; I'm just worried about him. It's unlike him to be so sullen."

"He's a hormonal kid, Doc. It's in their DNA to be moody. I wouldn't sweat it. Tomorrow he'll probably be running down the corridors knocking all your staff's paperwork to the floor as per usual."

Kristin smiled at his words, pondering if it really was going to be that simple. Lucas had seemed angry and hostile towards her for several days now. She was unsure if he was going to come out of it without a heated altercation. She looked at her teacup and nodded slowly.

"I hope you're right, Miguel."

"I am. But if he keeps giving you a hard time, I can always put him in a headlock or something," suggested Miguel with a smirk.

Kristin smirked and cast him a disapproving look as he gave her a mischievous grin.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary."

Miguel laughed at her while bidding her goodnight and walked down the hallway towards the mess hall. It was always too easy to get a rise out of the proper English woman. He stole a quick glance behind him, hoping he had convinced her to not check on Lucas. He watched as she shrugged her shoulders and headed in the opposite direction.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Kristin flicked the lamp on above her desk and sat down. She noticed the file that Lucas had placed there earlier in the day. She opened it, reading over the results. Lucas had done a superb job on the reports. It appeared like the teenager had accomplished more that day than he had all week. In truth, the vocoder program was very dependent on Darwin's cooperation as well. Some days, Lucas worked tirelessly with the animal and got nowhere. Sometimes Darwin liked to tease them or was just uncooperative. Kristin shuffled through the meticulously written report, reading Lucas' comments and suggestions. It never failed to amaze her just how brilliant the boy was. If she was to be honest with herself, she may have been guilty of expecting too much from him sometimes. At times she forgot just how young he was. Other times when she saw him yawning and almost falling asleep in his work, she worried about him. He often had black circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. She noticed the junk he consumed in the mess hall, and that he drank too much coffee and skipped meals. The times when she went to his quarters to check on him, his room was a disorganized mess of dirty laundry and candy wrappers. Her heart always pricked her that the teenager needed the loving touch of a mother. From her education, she knew how important it was for an adolescent boy to have a close relationship with his mother. Lucas had a strong relationship with Nathan. Nathan had taken the boy under his wing almost as soon as he took the Captain's position on SeaQuest. Lucas just seemed to thrive under his attention. Kristin longed to have that same impact on him as well.

Setting the file aside, she switched on her computer to write an email to Dr. Chambers. She hoped to have a meeting with him on Monday regarding Lucas' report. She felt encouraged that they would be able to keep at least part of their funding. She had felt disheartened earlier in the week when Lucas hadn't fulfilled his responsibilities, and they lost a few days.

A sudden noise from outside her door caused Kristin to startle, and she looked up to see Katie enter her office. The young woman looked pale, and her eyes gave Kristin the impression that something wasn't quite right. "Hi, Katie. Are you alright?"

Katie managed a weak smile. "Hi, Kristin, I'm sorry to bother you on your night off. I thought someone would be in Med-Bay, but apparently there is just someone on call."

"It's no bother, dear. Anna is on call, but since I'm here, maybe I can help. What's the matter?" replied Kristin, looking at the young woman with concern.

"I've been having some headaches, and nothing has seemed to help."

Kristin frowned at the information. "When did they start?"

Katie sat down, putting her hand to her temples and rubbing them. "There seems to be some correlation to the DSL tests. Each night after dinner, I've ended up with a migraine."

Kristin rose from her chair and walked around her desk. She ushered the young woman out the door and into Med-bay. "Let's take a look at you, Commander." She proceeded to run some tests and examine Katie thoroughly. Kristin gave Katie an injection of pain medicine to help alleviate the pain. Within minutes, Kristin could tell the medicine was helping as she saw Katie visibly relax.

"Feeling better?"

Katie nodded. "Yes, thanks. I went to lie down after dinner and woke from the pain. What do you suppose is wrong?"

Kristin looked into Katie's eyes carefully. "We haven't subjected anyone to this level of stress depth, Katie, so I honestly don't know. I'll look over these tests as soon as possible, and we'll proceed from there. Jonathan reacted erratically too. I'm not sure if I'm keen on continuing any further until we do more testing." Kristin took some blood samples from Katie and marked her name on them for later analysis. She glanced at the young, blue eyed commander carefully, sensing something else amiss.

"Is there anything else the matter?" she prodded gently.

Katie looked down at her hands and fidgeted a little before looking at Kristin. She felt tears come to her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Nothing, really. I had an argument with my dad again. It's silly really. I'm a grown woman."

"It's not silly at all, Katie. Our parents are important to us even as adults. We still have that same desire to make them be proud of us," commented Kristin, pulling up a chair to sit down. She watched as Katie slipped off the examining table and sat in a chair opposite her. This wasn't the first time the young woman had spoken with her about her father. The man seemed to have a knack for frustrating her. It seemed to Kristin that the two of them were very much alike.

"I guess. Ugh, he makes me so angry." Her sky blue eyes flashed in anger. "He never wanted me to join the navy. He's all about the Air Force. I'm 23 years old, and he _still_ treats me like I'm 12." Katie blinked back a few tears of frustration.

Kristin patted the woman's knee supportively. Katie wasn't that much older than her own daughter. Kristin thought Katie's father should be proud of how much the young woman had accomplished in her short years. It truly was remarkable to already have achieved the rank of Lieutenant Commander by the age of 23.

"I'm afraid no matter how old you are, dear, your father will still see you as his little girl. It's just kind of how these things work," replied Kristin offering the woman a compassionate smile. "My daughter is around your age, and whenever I see her, I can't help scolding her for not eating properly. I'm afraid it's the nature of the beast. You'll just have to forgive us parents for that. I'm sure it's because he loves you."

Katie managed a small chuckle. "I know he loves me. I just wish he wasn't so frustrating." She heaved a heavy sigh and picked at her thumb thoughtfully. As usual, speaking with Kristin seemed to have extinguished some of her frustration. Another subject came to her mind. "I was talking with Tim just before I came here. He mentioned you were upset about something. Are you ok?"

Kristin felt taken aback by the question. "Tim mentioned that?" She hadn't realised that she had made her upset so apparent to everyone.

Katie nodded. "I don't mean to pry."

Kristin sighed. It was a rarity for her to have the privilege to talk with another woman privately. She always felt like she had to present such a brave front. It was hard for her let down her guard enough to share her feelings. "Truthfully, it's been a tough week. I- I…don't want to bore you," Kristin stumbled to explain herself.

This time Katie reached out and placed a warm hand on Kristin's. She peered into Kristin's eyes and smiled encouragingly. "Kristin, you don't have to pretend like everything is perfect all the time, at least not with me. You have lent me your ear time and time again. I can't even count all the times I have cried on your shoulder about Ben or my dad," encouraged Katie gently squeezing Kristin's hand.

Kristin blinked and took a deep breath. Maybe Katie was right. She had been trying to handle all her feelings on her own. She was fighting an inner battle all week with herself, and frankly, it was exhausting her. "It's about Lucas, "she began. Kristin started slowly explaining the events that led up to Lucas being grounded. The next thing she knew, she had rattled off all the events of the week. Right down to all her uncertainties and Lucas' cold shoulder and refusal to talk.

Katie listened quietly as Kristin shared her heart. She could see how much the older woman was torn by the all that had happened with Lucas. She also knew how much Kristin cared for the teenager. What Lucas saw as interference and criticism was really Kristin's heart and motherly instincts at work. One thing Katie had come to realise about Kristin was how compassionate she was. Everything Kristin said or did arised from her compassion.

"I'm so sorry, Kristin. I can't pretend to know anything about teenagers or parenting. I'm sure you never thought you would be put in a place of parenting someone else's child."

Kristin's eyes flashed in anger. "He deserves better," insisted Kristin, thinking about the boy's dysfunctional and absentee parents.

"I agree. He isn't an adult, and he isn't an employee. He's just a kid. I'm not sure if anyone else could handle things any better. Don't be so hard on yourself, Kristin. I know the captain struggles with feeling responsible for Lucas as well. You both have taken on the role of his parents. He's really very lucky to have you both. He just doesn't realise that yet because he's too busy trying to grow up." Katie reached out and put a comforting arm on Kristin's hand. "Lucas will come around, Kristin. I think he's entitled to act like a teenager and sulk once and while."

Kristin glanced around the room giving Katie's words some thought. She didn't know why the whole situation was upsetting her so much. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"You're right. I think I'm just going to put it out of my mind. Nathan said I need to let him come to me so that's what I'm going to do. Now look who's being silly," replied Kristin wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Feeling well enough to come play a few games?"

Katie rose to her feet and smiled. "Sure, why not."

 **A/N stay tuned for a little of romantic mushy stuff next chapter as we peek in on Lucas and Julianna**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas buried his face in Julianna's hair as they danced together. Her hair smelled like strawberries and vanilla. His heart beat fast in his chest as they slowly moved in time to the music. It felt so natural to hold her. She felt like she fit in his arms, like she belonged there. He felt himself very attracted to her, more than he had thought he would be. His inner passions seemed to be taking over his rational thoughts and that sort of frightened him. He couldn't be sure if he was thinking straight at all. Lucas was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't see Jayson and Roberta walk up.

"So, what do you think of the party so far?" asked Jayson, bumping against Lucas to get his attention. He stumbled a little, spilling his drink on Lucas.

Lucas pulled away from Julianna, brushing off his shirt and shaking the liquid from his hand. He could smell the strong scent of beer. Jayson and Roberta were holding hands and appeared to be more than a little inebriated.

"It's good," commented Lucas, frowning at the fact his friend was drinking so much. "Don't you think you've had enough to drink, Jayson?"

"Loosen up, Lucas. Not everyone is a goody-goody like you," retorted Roberta, casting him a disapproving glare. She took a sip of her own drink.

"I'm not a goody-goody, Roberta. I just think you both ought to slow down on the alcohol. That's all." He looked at Julianna who shrugged her shoulders.

"Yah, whatever, Lucas. Hey, we just wanted to tell you that we're gonna look around a little. Maybe check out a few of the rooms." Jay winked at Lucas and laughed.

Lucas frowned again in concern. "Just lay off the beer, Jay," warned Lucas.

Jayson bumped his shoulder against Lucas playfully, spilling more of his drink. This time the drink splashed across Lucas' jeans as well. "If you two go wandering around, make sure to knock before you enter any rooms," he snorted, and Roberta giggled.

"Robbie, do you think that's such a good idea?" queried Julianna, reaching out to take her friend's hand. She hadn't seen Roberta so drunk before, and it worried her.

Roberta yanked her hand away, spilling her own drink. "Back off, Julianna." Her eyes darkened as she glared back at Julianna.

Lucas watched as Julianna took a step back, unsure how to proceed. Lucas felt worried about Jayson. He had seen him drunk before, but this time he seemed to have gone a little too far. His eyes looked glassy, and he was slurring some of his words.

Before Lucas could say anything further, Jayson picked up Roberta and carried her from the room with her squealing and giggling in delight. Her drink cup dropped from her hands and spilled across the floor. Lucas licked his lips nervously as he looked at Julianna. He felt helpless to do anything.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" asked Juliana, watching them leave with concern.

"Yah, Yah, I think so," assured Lucas, not feeling at all positive. "Not much we can do about it anyways." He looked down at his jeans and groaned. He walked towards the refreshment table and grabbed a napkin to sop up the beer on his pants. "Great, I spell like a brewery," he moaned.

Julianna smiled sympathetically. "Um, do you want to look around a little, Lucas?"

Lucas shrugged, tossing the napkins in the garbage. "Sure."

The two of them walked down the hallway of the Sanger Institute holding hands and looking at all the displays and bulletin boards.

"I came here once with my dad, I think," began Julianna. "He was the keynote speaker."

"What was the conference about?"

Julianna giggled. "Bubble gum."

Lucas raised his brows in confusion. "Bubble gum," he repeated as he laughed.

"Well, I was like five at the time, and it's all I got out of the talk."

Lucas smiled at her. Her laugh was infectious. It made him feel warm inside. He squeezed her hand gently and stopped walking.

"You're beautiful, Julianna," he murmured, pulling her close. He felt her tremble in his arms. "Are you scared?" She shook her head but remained quiet.

After a few moments, she pulled away and looked up at him. He could see a longing in her eyes. The same kind of longing he felt as well. That feeling terrified him.

"D-do you want to look in some of the rooms," she suggested, her voice so quiet he hardly heard her. He felt her hands trembling in his.

Lucas swallowed as he searched her face. "Y-Yah, ok," was his reply. He wiped a nervous palm on his jeans and walked towards a closed door. He reached out and knocked on the door in trepidation. When no response greeted him, he opened the door and they walked inside. The room looked to be a lounge of some sort. There were chairs and sofas occupying the room. Beautiful pictures of flowers and scenery graced the walls. Lucas sat down on the sofa nervously, and Julianna followed suit. They sat for a few moments staring at each other. Lucas cleared his throat anxiously. "Uh, how have you been doing since the trial," he asked, referring to the court case of Martin Clemens.

Julianna's eyes shimmered a moment before she spoke. "I'm ok, but I still have nightmares. He broke into our house and forced me at gun point. That's hard to forget."

Lucas fiddled with his fingers. "Yah, I understand that. I had so many nightmares; I didn't know what was real. It was pretty intense. I'm sorry you had to go through that," whispered Lucas, a stab of guilt radiating through him. "I feel badly that you were dragged into it."

Julianna put her hand on his. "Don't feel bad, Lucas. It wasn't your fault. Besides, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine and Nick's. We're the ones that dragged you to the Node in the first place."

Lucas shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm just the one who pissed him off. He liked you two," smirked Lucas, shaking his leg from nervous energy. "Speaking of Nick, have you seen him? Jay said he was coming tonight."

"He couldn't come after all. His dad caught wind that it was a party and not a conference. Not to mention, the party was being thrown by Jayson. Nick's dad still has a bad taste in his mouth from the last time Nick and Jayson hung out. Apparently they ended up arrested or something."

Lucas' eyes widened at the information. "Wow, Nick didn't tell me about that." He laughed at the thought and shook his head. "Great, Nick's dad must hate me for introducing them."

"I doubt that, Lucas. I don't think anyone could hate you. You are far too sweet." She tucked up her legs and curled in closer to Lucas. She felt very comfortable snuggling up in his arms.

Lucas blushed and pulled Julianna closer, resting his head on hers. The two of them remained that way in silence for several minutes. He smiled to himself when he thought about how confused he had been about his feelings for her while on SeaQuest. Being with Julianna now made things feel so much clearer to him. It was obvious she liked him. He could feel the sparks between them. Being this close to her and breathing in her scent made him almost feel light headed.

Julianna looked up at him and leaned in closer to brush her lips against his. Lucas felt a surge of electricity run thought him as her soft lips gently caressed his. He returned the kiss more firmly as he felt his heart nearly exploding in his chest. They continued kissing for several minutes before pulling away. He felt like his face must be twenty shades of red. The room felt like it had warmed up by ten degrees, and his palms were wet. He squirmed a little and took off his top shirt. He hoped she didn't think he was being too pushy. It was more that he was over heating rather than wishing to push things further to the next step. She glanced at him, colour coming to her cheeks. She removed her sweater as well and brought her lips to his. Lucas embraced the moment, becoming lost in her lips and his inner passions. Everything just felt so heightened. His senses, his awareness of his surroundings, his heart beat, his pulse, her soft, feathery lips, her heartbeat…her…All of it felt so all consuming to him. He pulled away and looked into her dark, blue eyes.

She returned his look, worry in her eyes. "Is something the matter?"

Lucas swallowed, still feeling weak in the knees. "No, nothing."

"Don't you like it in here? It's quiet."

Lucas leaned back against the sofa, and put a hand to his chin. "Yah, it's a nice place. Feels less like a clinic in here." He scratched his head and put his arm back around her.

Julianna shifted more to look at him eye to eye. "Lucas, can I ask you something?" Her face became very serious. Her eyes sincere.

"Yah, you can ask me anything, Julianna."

"Is this your first time?" she said, her voice almost a whisper and her face blushing pink.

Lucas felt his own face turn red, and he swallowed as his throat became suddenly dry. He knew what she was referring too but felt like he should pretend he didn't. He didn't want her to think that that was all that was on his mind. He wasn't that type of guy. He wanted her to know that.

"First time sneaking to a party? Oh, no, no. When I was at Stanford, we always managed to pull the wool over the eyes of the proctors. Of course, Jay's parties were always the wildest ones."

Julianna smirked. "No, Lucas, I meant, well…you know…this…us." She looked away, suddenly feeling nervous.

Lucas felt his heart race faster as he thought about what to say. Did she want him to say yes, he was experienced, or did she want him to say no; he had no idea what he was doing or what to say. He wasn't sure what kind of answer she wanted to hear. "Is it yours?" he asked, playing it safe.

Julianna chewed her lip nervously and nodded.

"Me too," Lucas admitted, breathing a sigh of relief. "No offense, Julianna, I really like you. I'm just a little nervous."

Julianna nodded in understanding. "Same. Roberta says you're supposed to be nervous; that's part of it. Nervous and scared. That's why it's so special." She glanced down at her hands and cleared her throat quietly. "I really like you too, Lucas."

Lucas smiled shyly and leaned in to kiss her again. It felt like it was meant to be. As much as he was nervous, he felt like he also knew what to do. His heart kept beating wildly in his chest. He was beginning to feel like his body was going to take control of his mind. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give in to it. He was used to being more cautious. He was used to thinking things through in more detail. But he also remembered how his thoughts had assaulted him all week. Second guessing and worrying about everything. Maybe he should just tell his head to shut up and let his body take over. He felt her press harder on his lips. He could feel how she was responding to him as he held her. He pulled away again, catching his breath. "I'm not a huge fan of Roberta, but she's right about being scared and nervous." He pulled away and shifted on the sofa to get more comfortable. "I think we just need to relax, and let it happen." He saw Julianna nod and lean back into him. His head felt like it was swimming, or he was intoxicated but the only thing he had had to drink was Pepsi. She kissed him again, and he kissed her back. Passion was beginning to completely take over his consciousness. He felt a small part of him panic. This was just happening way too fast. He pushed her away gently. She cast a hurt look at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Lucas gave her a tight hug and shook his head. "No. Uh, Julianna, let's not do this; we're not ready." he blurted, his mouth feeling dry. He was afraid that she would think he was rejecting her. He just felt like something was stopping him. He didn't like that his body was taking over his common sense. They were still young. She was 16 and he was only 15. They had plenty of time just like Ben had said. There wasn't any rush. He also hadn't realized how strong passion could be when it took hold. It was intoxicating. It felt like it was too much, and he simply wasn't ready to handle what came afterwards. He felt her relax in his arms and take a deep breath.

"I'm so glad you said something," she replied with gratefulness in her voice. She hugged him and pulled away again. "Roberta said that this is what you wanted from me. She said that if I didn't _'put out'_ that you wouldn't be interested. I really like you a lot, Lucas, and I don't want to lose you."

Lucas frowned. "She's wrong, Julianna. You don't have to _'put out'_ for any guy. If a guy doesn't like you for you, then he's a jerk! You do it when you're ready and not before." He watched tears shimmer in her eyes as she took in his words.

"Thank you, Lucas. You really are amazing. You know that, don't you?" She leaned in and kissed him again, this time with less intensity. Lucas heaved a sigh of relief and returned the kiss. Suddenly he felt less pressure and more relaxed. He could think again.

A noise from the door stole their attention. They both looked up as the door flew open, and Julianna's brother, Jeff, stood in the doorway. The older boy's face changed emotions several times as he stood with his mouth gaping open. Surprise, shock, embarrassment and then anger crossed his face.

Lucas sat up quickly, as did Julianna. He felt his face redden, and he glanced at his shirt on the floor beside Julianna's sweater. He was pretty positive that things didn't look very innocent.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Jeff shouted as he crossed the room. The older boy put his hands on his hips and glared daggers at Lucas.

 _ **A/N OH BOY! Poor Lucas is in a bit of mess now. What is Jeff going to do?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N Thanks for reading along faithful readers. This chapter is not all that exciting but had to be written. It was part of the episode, and we need you to meet Dr. Wise. Pay close attention because he just might be someone you will see much later in the story. Some of this comes from the episode Abalon, but I plan to go in many directions differently than the actual show. Stay tuned :)**_

 _ **Special thanks to Jujuone23 and Darkaccalia520 for your continued support. I appreciate you both!**_

Nathan stood in Med-bay peering out the window towards the moonpool. He watched as Katie and Mika petted and played with Darwin. He was glad he had waited until the morning to send Darwin back to his island. The mammal had a way of endearing people to him. He could be very charming when he met new people. Mika seemed delighted with him and at ease in Katie's company. Nathan was struck by Mika's child-like innocence. Her eyes greedily took in everything around her. It was almost like everything she saw was for the first time. The young woman was merely a girl in many respects. Nathan guessed that she wasn't much older than 18 or 19, if that. She timidly came aboard SeaQuest, and Nathan knew that she was frightened. He couldn't put his finger on why she seemed so fearful, but he knew something wasn't right. Mika's fear was real. It didn't fit in his mind that she was an unruly teenager running away from home. She was a young, frightened girl, and his gut was telling him to protect her at all costs. Kristin and Katie had spoken with the girl for awhile before he suggested Katie introduce her to Darwin. The mammal had still been busy dragging debris inside the boat, and Nathan had given up and grounded the dolphin to the boat until morning. Nathan simply couldn't convince the creature to stop his interior decorating obsession.

"Nathan, are you listening to me?" said Kristin, waving her hand in front of his face with a smirk on her own.

He turned to face her. "I'm sorry, Kris, I was thinking about Mika. She certainly seems to have taken a liking to Darwin."

"Darwin has that effect on people, particularly children. She isn't that much older than Lucas," commented Kristin, concern on her face.

Nathan smiled lightly. He knew that Kristin has a soft spot for children and teenagers. "So, what did you find out?" replied Nathan, getting right to the heart of the matter.

"Well, she says her name is Mika Wise. I'm guessing she is roughly 18 years old, but she doesn't seem to know exactly how old she is. She's terribly frightened, Nathan. She's afraid her father will find her and force her to stay with him."

Nathan nodded, casting a glance towards the moonpool again. "I won't allow that," he mumbled softly. He watched as the young woman laughed at Darwin's antics.

"She wouldn't tell us much else, and anytime I tried to encourage her to share, she would shut down,". replied Kristin. "But I did discover this much; her father is Dr. Franklin Wise."

Nathan turned to look at Kristin with a shocked expression on his face. "That's impossible. Why, he'd be over 120 years old by now."

"135 years old, to be precise."

Nathan's jaw dropped in disbelief. He turned to look at the screen as Kristin projected some pictures.

"This is Dr. Wise. He headed up a project where they grafted primitive gills onto the backs of subjects, and then their body tissues were completely saturated in highly oxygenated water. The subjects were able to survive for approximately 24 hours. Of course, these were just the initial experiments done in the 1940's, before animal experimentation was outlawed. Apparently, he tried the experiment on humans, and there were some fatalities. As a result, his credentials were pulled. According to our records, he committed suicide in 1953," informed Kristin, as she flipped through an abundance of photographs of Wise and his experiments.

Nathan remained quiet as he pondered the information. Did this mean Mika was one of his human experiments? That in fact, for all intents and purposes, she was a sort of Mermaid: a human with the capacity to breath under water. He walked towards the doorway and stared at the girl with compassion. He wondered what kind of secluded life the young woman had lived up until this point.

Kristin and Nathan walked out to the moonpool together. Nathan smiled as he watched Darwin work his magic. The woman seemed much more at ease then when she had first boarded SeaQuest. Nathan heard her innocent laughter, and it made him smile as well. He gave Katie a grateful smile. He was thankful that she had been so willing to lend a hand. Mika had taken to Katie rather quickly. Katie had a quiet spirit about her, and Mika had been drawn to that.

"Bridger, Darwin has new friend," chirped the dolphin when he saw Nathan approach the pool.

Nathan reached into the moonpool and rubbed the mammal on his melon head. Darwin closed his eyes, obviously enjoying all the attention. "I see that, fella."

"He's so delightful," murmured Mika shyly.

"He's a real charmer," laughed Nathan. "You better be careful, or he'll convince you to swim with him and play football."

Mika chewed her lip in confusion. "Do you want me to swim with him, Captain Bridger?" Her eyes looked at him, almost like she was awaiting an instruction.

"No, Mika, not unless you want to. Actually, what I really need is for you to tell me where we can find my friend. Do you know how to take us there?" Nathan saw her eyes cloud, and she dropped her gaze to the floor. Katie rubbed her arm supportively, and Mika seemed to relax from her touch.

"I can tell you," she whispered as tears spilled down her cheeks.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Ben expertly balanced a box in his hands as he nimbly ran up the stairs. Once he reached B-deck, he dropped the box to the floor to catch his breath. He had managed to commandeer enough pizza, junk food, and candy to feed a small third world country. He checked to make sure he hadn't dropped anything. In his pockets, he had stuffed in a couple DVDs chock full of good, solid action flicks and several video games, including Halo 5, the newest first person shooter game out. He was sure it would bring a smile to Lucas' face. The kid had been talking about it endlessly for months. On top of the pile of food was his personal favourite: War heads. He had included enough of the sour candies to permanently injure their tongues for days. He felt a twinge of guilt as he took stock of his treasures. It was his peace offering. He had been so busy all week with supplies and inventory that he had found himself out of the loop. Plus he was very confused because he had spoken with Lucas earlier in the evening, and the kid seemed pumped to be jumping ship for the weekend. Ben had been very surprised when he found out Lucas hadn't gone to see Julianna. He didn't have any idea why, and he intended to find out what was going on. Just as he stooped down and reached for the box, Miguel and Shan rounded the corner.

"Whoa, Krieg, do I smell pizza?" asked Shan, snooping in the box curiously.

Ben pulled the box away and grinned. "Yes, I smuggled in some of the best pizza around, and it's for my man, Lucas. Hands off!" Shan reached towards the box again and received a shove for his efforts. "No Touchy. This smorgasbord is for a certain depressed teenager we know and love. He needs his energy, and it's my job as the Morale officer to deliver and help consume all said pizza."

"Lucas' isn't even here," commented Miguel, grabbing at the box to see what was inside it. He managed to steal a root beer from the box and crack it open.

Ben frowned and set the box on the floor in confusion. He watched as Shan and Miguel ransacked the fruit of his labours. "The captain said Lucas was in his room tonight."

"Nope," replied Miguel, unwrapping a candy bar and shoving it in his mouth. "I figure he's with Julianna about now, and they're making out as we speak."

"Something tells me he's not thinking about Bridger or Westphalen, breaking rules or any of us," laughed Shan, popping a handful of skittles in his mouth.

A smile crossed Ben's face as he digested the news. He felt much better knowing the teenager wasn't moping in his room like he thought.

"But Bridger is going to bust his chops when he gets back, and that's only if Westphalen doesn't get her hands on him first. The little nut-bar got his sorry carcass grounded and still decided to go AWOL," Shan added with his mouthful of candy.

"Grounded?" echoed Ben, raising his brows at the news. "What did he do? Why am I the last one to know anything on his tub?" moaned Ben, reaching down and cracking open a root beer as well.

Miguel laughed. "Stop hiding in your quarters watching Beach Girls of Barcelona." Miguel high fived Shan, and the two of them shared a hearty laugh at Ben's expense.

Ben made a face at Miguel and groaned. "Can't a guy have any secrets on this sub? Geez."

"Stop hiding stuff in your cowboy boots," suggested Shan, grinning and rummaging in the box again, scoring some peanut M&N's.

Ben's mouth dropped open. He was going to throttle Lucas when he returned. The little snitch was giving away his best kept secrets. The boat was definitely closing in on him. He shook his head and chuckled to himself. He needed to find better hiding spots or change his locks on his door. "What did the kid do to get himself grounded?" reiterated Ben, trying to focus the two practical jokers in front of him.

"You really have been working hard," stated Miguel unable to keep the surprise from his voice. "Westphalen busted his butt for not meeting some deadlines. She lost her funding."

Ben blinked a few times. "Oh," he said with a grimace. "Raw deal."

"I know, right. Anyways, I promised the kid we would cover his butt until tomorrow night. You in?" asked Miguel, grabbing a piece of gooey, pepperoni pizza.

Ben smacked his hand. "You bet! Geez, you two are like a pair of hungry vultures. Fine, have at it. I'm heading back to the games room. Crocker challenged me to a game of Pool: double or nothing, and I need to earn back some of what the Captain stole from me. Momma needs a new pair of shoes."

"Kreig, your momma…" began Shan.

Ben held up his hand with a big grin. "Shut-up William."

The three men grabbed hands full of pizza and headed back down the stairs laughing, leaving the box behind.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan stood on the bridge watching as the Lieutenant Hitchcock navigated the boat to the coordinates that Mika had told them. Katie had graciously joined them to help out. Nathan was grateful for her expertise plus having her there seemed to help relax Mika. The two women had seemed to form a bond.

"Come left sixteen degrees, back off power," stated Nathan.

Katie echoed his command. "Coming left sixteen degrees."

At that moment, the boat hit against the rocks. Nathan glanced at the monitors to see how narrow the opening was and grimaced. Where on earth was Mika taking them? Mika looked nervous but insistent that her coordinates were correct.

"Reverse thrust, Commander. Go gentle, ten percent," he commanded, leaning over her shoulder watching her monitor closely.

"Reverse thrust ten percent," she echoed again.

Nathan patted her on the shoulder. "We don't want to dent the fenders," he stated with a smirk. He saw Katie throw him a pained look.

"We can't seem to get off the rocks, sir. It's a tight fit down here."

Nathan patted her shoulder again. "It's a tight fit for sure. Full astern, fifty percent, Commander."

Katie nodded. "Aye."

"I'm picking up communications, sir," Lt. Strahan called out suddenly, causing Nathan to look up in curiosity.

"On screen," commanded Nathan.

Nathan looked at the screen to see Dr. Franklin Wise on his screen. Nathan felt dumbfounded. So, it was true. All of it.

"Welcome to Abalon," said the grey haired man in a friendly but commanding tone of voice.

Nathan crossed his arms. "Thank you. I'm Captain Bridger of the SeaQuest." The man held up his hand to forestall Nathan from further commenting. "Oh, I know who you are Captain Nathan Hale Bridger."

Nathan's brows rose in curiosity at the man's apparent familiarity with him and SeaQuest. "I've come for my Commander," stated Nathan firmly. The man seemed to look right past Nathan, and it was then Nathan realized he had focussed his attention on Mika, who stood behind him.

"And you, Captain, have my daughter. Thank you for bringing her home." With those final words, the video screen when black.

Nathan frowned in annoyance. "Strahan, get him back!"

The lieutenant hit several switches on the board to no avail. "He's got a communication block on, sir."

"Damn," mumbled Nathan. He put his hands on his hips as he thought about the situation. He glanced at Mika who stood close to Kristin. She had a terrified look on her face, and Nathan's heart went out to her. He cast a look of uncertainty at Kristin, who shrugged her shoulders. "Mika, can you take us to your father?" inquired Nathan. He knew she was frightened, but he didn't know how else to proceed. The young woman blinked back tears that formed in her eyes. Nathan hadn't seen such a haunted look from one so young. It made him wonder what happened to her for her to look so wounded. He cast a pleading look at Kristin who wrapped an arm around the girls' shoulders.

"I promise you, Mika, you will be safe," assured Kristin warmly.

Mika swallowed as tears ran down her cheeks. "Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Jayson stumbled back to the party with Roberta in tow. The girl had managed to vomit all over him, and he wasn't the least bit impressed. Perhaps Lucas had been right, and he shouldn't have had so much to drink. He tried to clear his head enough to tolerate her whining, but he was getting irritated. When he reached the main auditorium, he stopped and surveyed the room. The music was still blaring and people appeared to having a good time dancing, and consuming refreshments. The party seemed to be a success which did make him somewhat happy. He had a reputation to uphold. He always threw amazing, wild-assed parties, and he was quite proud of that fact. He glanced around the room to see if he could spot Lucas. He wondered if his friend had scored better than he had. He glanced at Roberta who stood glumly glaring at him.

"I want to go home," she pouted.

"Then go. I'm not stopping you," replied Jayson, irritated and wishing the girl would just leave him alone. Part of him felt obligated to make sure she did get home safe. It was obvious that she had had way too much to drink. Of course, he had hoped that was going to work in his favour. He groaned.

Roberta frowned. "I came with Jeff and Julianna. Go get them," she commanded in a bossy tone of voice.

Jayson grimaced and glanced down at his shirt. He smelled disgusting and needed to find a washroom to clean up. He grabbed Roberta's hand and pulled her over to a chair, shoving her down on it. "Sit, Barf Queen. I'll see if I can find Lucas." He watched as she stuck her tongue out at him, standing up again. He pushed her down again more firmly. "Stay put." He ordered. This time she stayed and cast him a haughty glare. He sighed and headed towards the washroom.

When Jayson returned to the room, he looked to see that Roberta had left her chair. He shook his head in annoyance. The girl had ended up being a bitter disappointment to him, basically a blonde little tease. It was all he could do to keep his temper. Now Jayson understood why Lucas couldn't stand her and avoided her. He scanned the room in search of the annoying girl, and he soon saw her passed out on the floor at the back of the room. He shook his head. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about her getting into anything she couldn't handle.

A commotion in the front of the room captured his attention and he turned to see what it was. His eyes grew wide when he saw two blue-uniformed police officers walk into the room. Jayson felt his heart rate increase as he attempted to figure out his next move. One of the officers put a bull horn to his lips. "Ok, who's the host? Who's in charge here?" Jayson gulped as a bunch of eyes all looked at him. The music stopped and the room fell silent. Putting on his best air of confidence, Jayson strode across the room towards the man.

"Is there a problem here, Officer?" he asked with a self-assured smile. He stared the policeman in the eye and offered the man his hand.

"Yes, a big problem," replied the man, squinting an eye at him and ignoring the outstretched hand. Jayson dropped his hand.

"My name is Dr. Jayson Pickering," began Jayson, using the title from his doctorate. "How can I help you?" He watched as the officer rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Doctor eh, of what? Pimples," scoffed the man. Jayson rolled his eyes as he attempted to keep up the façade.

"We're conducting research on the social phenomenon…"

The officer held up his hand sternly and glared at Jayson. "Son, I'm conducting research on breaking and entering and disturbing the peace. You got a dad?" Jayson dropped his gaze to the floor and sighed.

"Yeah," groaned Jayson, thinking about what his dad was going to say. He could almost hear it in his head.

"How about we give him a call?" replied the officer, bidding Jayson to come with him out into the hallway. Jayson nodded and followed, hearing the other officer informing the group that the party had been busted.

Once in the hallway, the officer handed Jayson his vid-link phone to call his father. Jayson's heart leapt into his throat. He knew his parents were away at a very important conference in Europe. If he dared call his father regarding one of his parties, his father would lock him up and throw away the key. His father liked to pretend that Jayson was using his time wisely to better himself. Jayson swallowed and considered his options. His father had told him that he was supposed to catch a ride with Lucas back to SeaQuest until Tuesday. He could call Captain Bridger. As much as Jayson was intimidated by the man, he wasn't his father and at this moment in time, anyone would be better than his father. He heaved a sigh and dialed.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan waited impatiently for the launch to reach its destination. The outside terrain was rocky and mountainous. The launch was weaving in and around the rocks as best as possible. Whenever it brushed against a rock, mud would stir up and make the visibility poor. An incoming messaging rang out in the cabin capturing his attention.

"Captain Bridger, there is a call for you from the Sanger Institute," came a voice from SeaQuest.

Nathan furrowed his brows in confusion, not understanding why someone from the Institute would be contacting him. Perhaps they were wondering why Lucas had been unable to attend.

"Patch it through, Lieutenant."

Nathan stood up, moving closer to Crocker who was navigating the sub and peered over the man's shoulder at the the small video link. He was surprised when he saw the face of Jayson Pickering. "Uh, hello, may I help you?" he stated.

"Um, yah, uh, hi," was the stumbling reply he received. Nathan put his hands on his hips, not in the mood for any shenanigans from Biff Pickering.

"Um, well my dad said I was supposed to come to SeaQuest," stumbled the boy, looking timid. Nathan had never seen the boy look so nervous before. Usually he was cocky and confrontational. Nathan dropped his hands to his sides when he remembered he had indeed said Jayson could come to SeaQuest.

"The conference is over?" he prodded.

"Uh, not exactly." The video phone panned over to show a police officer standing beside Jayson. Nathan's eyes grew large. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miguel and Shan's jaws drop in surprise. He wondered why they seemed so shocked and made a mental note to ask them later.

"Are you this boy's father?" asked the officer.

Nathan pinched his nose. "No, but he's suppose to be staying with me until Tuesday."

"I see. Well I just busted him for breaking and entering, disturbing the peace and underage drinking, sir." Nathan closed his eyes at the information and shook his head. Good ole Biff Pickering. Nice to know the kid was consistent. He didn't know what Lucas saw in the kid.

As the launch continued on its way, Nathan explained who he was, and how he would send a launch to get the boy as soon as possible. The officer explained how Nathan should proceed once he contacted Jayson's parents and the call ended. Nathan raked a hand through his hair, and his thoughts turned immediately to Lucas. Apparently Lucas hadn't been as forthright with him as he thought. This little conference farce had just been a ruse for a weekend teenage party. A small part of him smiled in spite of himself, knowing full well that he had pulled the wool over his parent's eyes more times than they ever knew. Nathan was glad that he knew Lucas was safe and sound in his room back on SeaQuest. He turned his eyes to Miguel and Shan who dropped their gazes to avoid eye contact.

"You two know anything about a party at the Sanger Institute?" he queried with a stern look. He saw Shan squirm, and Miguel smirk under his intense gaze.

"Uh, maybe, Cap," replied Shan hesitantly.

Nathan held up his hand and shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to hear about it now. I'm sure it's a rousing story." Both men fidgeted and smirked at each other but remained silent. Nathan rolled his eyes and sat down with a sigh.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas stood up, grabbing his shirt and Julianna's sweater. He handed the sweater to her as she stood up and straightened her skirt. Jeff stood gaping at them with his hands on his hips. He looked ready to put Lucas through a wall.

"We were just talking," explained Lucas quickly. "Nothing happened."

The older youth looked unconvinced and took another step closer to Lucas.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." He stated in unbelief.

Julianna stepped forward and pushed him back. "It's true, Jeff. We were doing nothing. I wanted to do something, but Lucas didn't…I-it's a long story," she blurted out, trying to get her older brother to listen to her.

Lucas put up his hands in surrender. "Nothing happened, Jeff. We just talked," he insisted. "Look, it's my fault we came in here alone, but nothing happened. It was a mistake, and we know that now. I'm sorry," stated Lucas, holding out his hand in a gesture of friendship. Jeff just glared at him, and Lucas dropped his hand.

Jeff pushed Julianna aside. "Get your coat, Julianna," he ordered. He looked at Lucas and shook his fist at him. "If I was you, I'd get the hell out of here before I twist your head off."

Lucas swallowed hard but didn't move. The whole thing was ridiculous. They hadn't done anything wrong, and the buffoon was treating them like criminals. Lucas lifted his chin bravely. "We didn't do anything wrong, now cut the big, bad brother routine, all right?" he stated boldly.

Jeff stared at Lucas coldly. "I said get your coat, Julianna. I'm taking you home."

Lucas made a move to help Julianna with her sweater, and Jeff grabbed his arm roughly. "Don't even think about it, Ace. Get out of here right now. I'm not gonna say it again!"

Lucas shook off the older youth's hand and glared at him. He looked at Jeff and in truth, he was frightened. The older boy had several inches on him, and he outweighed Lucas by probably 40 pounds. Lucas sighed and thought he'd better just leave. He turned to bid Julianna goodnight.

"I'll call you, Julianna," he stated softly and reached out to take her hand. In that moment, Jeff grabbed Lucas by the scruff of the shirt and shoved him across the floor. Lucas' eyes grew large. He stumbled to keep his footing and then stood staring in surprise at the older youth. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Lucas snapped. He felt his temper rise within him. The guy was being an idiot.

Julianna stepped in front of Jeff, her eyes pleading with him. "Stop it, Jeff. Nothing happened!" she shouted, pushing him towards the door. "Please leave, and let Lucas and me talk a minute. I'll be right out; I promise."

Jeff continued glaring at Lucas. "Forget it. You're leaving with me right now. Now, go!" He gave her a shove towards the door.

Lucas frowned. "Brother doesn't mean boss. Back off, Jeff. She can make her own decisions." Julianna turned to Lucas and put up her hand to silence him.

"You're not helping, Lucas. Let me handle this ok?" Lucas could hear the pleading tone in her voice so he bit his lip to stay quiet.

Julianna looked at Jeff again. "Nothing happened. You should know me well enough by now, Jeff. Lucas has been very sweet to me. Please don't ruin this for me." Lucas watched as Jeff dropped his shoulders in acquiescence.

He cast a glare at Lucas. "Five minutes." With that he left the room, slamming the door.

Lucas heaved a sigh of relief and walked over to Julianna. She fell into his arms and giggled. Lucas embraced her, and he could feel her heart racing. He couldn't help but think that she had rescued him from an untimely death. He didn't feel the same humour over the situation.

"Your brother is just a little intense," commented Lucas.

Julianna pulled away and stared at him. "You have no idea." She giggled again. "I'm sorry, Lucas. He means well."

Lucas cleared his throat. "Uh yah, ok, whatever you say."

Julianna leaned in and kissed him gently. "This has been a wonderful evening, Lucas. I'm sorry I have to leave. I would have liked to stay all night with you."

"Then why don't you?" he hinted, hopeful. They had just reached a mutual understanding, and it seemed such a shame to end it. They had just been reached a point where they could just relax and enjoy one another with no pressure.

Julianna sighed and shook her head. "I wish I could, but Jeff isn't going to wait much longer. I better find Roberta so we can go home. Please say we can do this again, Lucas. Only this time without all the pressure." Lucas smiled and pulled her in close.

"Count on it, Julianna." She kissed him again and turned to leave the room with a wave. Lucas waved and she was gone.

Lucas fell back onto the sofa and blew out a puff of air. He felt completely drained. It had been an incredible, intense night but he wouldn't have changed it for the world. He finally thought he knew how he felt about Julianna, and it felt nice to be certain about something for once. He had grown tired of all the uncertainties. He laid his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. His mind mulled over the events of the evening and in time, he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Nathan, Crocker, Miguel, and Shan followed Mika through a long tunnel that led to a bright opening with a set of double doors at the end. Mika turned hesitantly to face him before entering the doorway at the end. Nathan could see the fear in her eyes, and it bothered him that she seemed so frightened. Nathan glanced around at the room as he entered. It looked like a science laboratory more than a home. Charts, lab equipment, computers and various other paraphernalia was scattered around the room. In the centre of the room was what looked like a moon pool. As soon as they entered, Dr. Wise crossed the floor to greet them or rather his daughter. He wrapped the young woman in a warm embrace which seemed genuine enough to Nathan. The girl didn't appear to return the embrace.

"Mika, my child, I was so worried about you. Your brothers looked everywhere for you." He kissed her on the cheek before pulling away to face Nathan.

Nathan saw two older male youth walk up to Dr. Wise and stand silently, staring at Mika. Both of the young men appeared to be in their late teens, possibly early twenties. They nodded at Mika, who backed away and stood closer to Nathan.

"I think you know me, Captain. Surprised that I'm still alive?" replied the man, extending his hand in greeting.

Nathan took his hand as a gesture of friendship. "All of this surprises me," he said, glancing around the room.

Dr. Wise smiled and also glanced around the room. "Faking my death was merely a card trick, Captain. It gave me the freedom to explore my options, if you will." Nathan remained silent. Dr. Wise continued, "It's given me time to perfect my work, and, as you can see, I've created my own children. This is Kaman and Shapra, my sons. I made them pure so they can thrive in the bounty of the oceans. This time they will take care of their world and respect it. This is our future, Nathan. You are welcome to share in it with us." Nathan looked at the young men in front of him. There was something different about them, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He searched the room with his eyes and cast a glance behind him at Ortiz, Shan and Crocker. He knew they were all wondering the same thing. Where was Ford?

"Where is my commander," asked Nathan, getting right to business. He hadn't seen any sign of Jonathan, and he was worried.

Dr. Wise turned his attention to Mika. He reached out his arms again. "My dear child, why are you being so aloof? Come to me, dear one." Nathan felt the girl's hand on his arm as she stepped further away from her father. Fear still haunted her features. It greatly disturbed Nathan to see that anxiety and fear. He stepped in front of her without thinking. "She seems to be afraid of you, Dr. Wise," replied Nathan, raising a brow in confusion.

Dr. Wise smiled. "Nonsense, Captain. She and I had a disagreement. Do you have children? Parents and children quarrel. Mika, will you stay with us?" he peered deeply into the young woman's eyes. The gaze was so intense that it caused Nathan discomfort. The girl stepped further back behind Nathan. Nathan's thoughts turned to Lucas as he watched Mika's reaction towards her father. Many times he and Lucas had quarrelled and had disagreements, but he had never seen a look of fear in the boy's eyes. Fear was something a child should never feel towards a parent. Respect for authority, yes but never fear.

"No," she stated firmly, with a small tremor in her voice.

Dr. Wise frowned. "But this is your home, darling," he insisted with pain obvious in his voice. Mika remained beside Nathan.

Nathan patted her arm kindly. "You have her answer, Wise. She isn't a child, and you cannot make her stay against her will," informed Nathan with firmness in his voice. Nathan saw the man cast a glare his way, but he ignored it. "Now then, I want my commander."

As Nathan spoke, Dr. Wise pulled a remote from the pocket of his sweater. He pushed a button that opened a door in the wall revealing an aquatic chamber. Nathan's eyes bulged when he saw Jonathan submerged in a tank of water. "Oh, Gawd," he muttered as he immediately took off across the room, grabbing a chair and pitching it with all his might against the tank. The glass chamber shattered and water cascaded across the room in torrents, soaking Nathan. As he attempted to cut Jonathan down, all hell broke loose in the room. Kaman and Shapra attacked Ortiz and Shan. Punches were thrown and furniture went flying. Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan saw Crocker shield Mika under his arm. He saw Kaman grab for a gun.

"Hold it," Kaman shouted, holding the gun at Ortiz and Shan.

Nathan had managed to drag Jonathan down to ground and resuscitated him before Kaman grabbed the gun. Jonathan lay breathing heavy on the floor, and Nathan stared at the young man, deciding his next move.

Dr. Wise put his hands up, walking over to his son. "No, Kaman. Let them go, Son. Just let them go," he stated, taking the weapon from the youth, who remained hostile and angry. "Mika has made her choice." Nathan noticed that the man's voice had an air of sadness in it. The sorrow pinched Nathan's heart. He didn't understand the man. Neither did he understand Mika's fear towards him. He just knew he wouldn't allow her to be forced to stay against her will.

Nathan ordered Ortiz and Shan to help Jonathan back to the launch as he stood staring at the man before him, quietly. Crocker remained, still holding Mika. The young woman looked haunted and tears fell down her cheeks. Dr. Wise walked towards Mika and brushed his hand along her cheek ever so gently. "Good-bye sweet child," he murmured and turned to walk away.

Nathan frowned in confusion. "It doesn't need to be this way," he commented.

Dr. Wise continued walking until he stood beside his sons. "Yes, Captain, I'm afraid it does," he said cryptically. Nathan cast him a confused look, but ushered Crocker and Mika from the room. As he left the room, he heard Wise call after him.

"I know you'll be coming back, Captain Nathan Hale Bridger!" __

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan poured a mug of coffee and sat down with a weary sigh. Kristin had joined him in his quarters after she returned from Med-bay, making sure that Jonathan was stable and resting comfortably. The two of them sat in silence, reflecting on the dramatic turn of events. He saw Kristin walked across the room towards him. "You look a wreck, Nathan," she commented as she walked around behind him and began massaging his shoulders. He groaned audibly and felt himself relax.

"I don't get that guy. I can't figure him out," he replied rolling his neck around as she massaged the tension away.

"I'm not sure it's worth the effort. Mika is safe with us, and he let her go. Perhaps that's all we need to know." Nathan closed his eyes and nodded. He really didn't care to know more about the man anyways. There were enough maniacs out there, and he was sure he'd run into more. He didn't want to borrow any trouble needlessly. Besides, he was too tired to care about anything else tonight.

"Tim and Katie picked up Lucas' friend, Jayson, earlier," began Kristin, trying to broach the subject carefully while still massaging with her thumbs. "He was intoxicated but aware enough of the kind of trouble he was in. Tim was gracious enough to let him stay with him tonight." Nathan groaned again. He hadn't wished to remember that the troubled youth was in his care until Tuesday.

"Remind me to thank Tim later. The kid probably shouldn't be alone in case he chokes on his own vomit," sighed Nathan, turning to face Kristin.

"Have you spoken with Lucas at all tonight?"

Kristin shook her head. "No, I decided to take your advice and let him come to me," she replied with a pain looked.

Nathan smiled at her compassionately. "That's my girl," he replied, smiling at her. She reached out and smacked him playfully but managed a small smile.

"I'm just glad Lucas wasn't a part of that nonsense," he said.

Kristin sat down across from him. "Are you upset he lied to you about there being a conference?"

Nathan reached for his coffee and took a sip. "Not really. I mean, obviously I don't like him lying to me, but I recognize why he did it. I do understand that need to get away, and do your own thing with your peers. It's natural for him to assert his independence. But, yah, I'm going to need to have a little chat with him about lying to me."

Kristin offered him an encouraging smile. "Trust is a delicate thing," she murmured softly.

"Yes, it is." Nathan sighed, thoughtfully. "At least he's here and other than a good scolding, life can resume to normal."

Kristin chewed her lip. "Do you really think it will be that simple?"

Nathan patted her knee. "Kris, when Lucas witnesses the riot act I give to Jayson tomorrow, he's going to be thankful you grounded him," smirked Nathan. A smile crept across Kristin's face. "If Lucas had gone to this party and got busted for underage drinking and whatnot, he'd be one sorry hombre. He will be singing your praises."

"I hope you're right," she said, leaning back in her chair."

"Aren't I always right?" he stated smugly. He ducked, laughing, as she picked up a pillow from the sofa and fired it at him.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas reached up and swatted at a fly that was buzzing in his ear. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was. A smile graced his face as he remembered. He glanced at his watch which read 5am. He groaned and sat up, stretching his back. He shook his head and laughed. He couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep so quickly after Julianna left. Memories of the night came flooding back, bringing a smile to his face. He brought his hand to his lips, remembering Julianna's soft lips against his. It had been almost a perfect night. He glanced around the room as he stood up, stretching some more. He figured he would go and find Jayson. Hopefully, the guy had managed to find a place to sleep off his stupor.

Lucas left the room and curiously peered around the hallways. It was eerily quiet. He couldn't hear any music or any voices whatsoever. It felt odd to him that every single person would be sleeping. He'd been to Jayson's parties before and most of the time, the party never stopped. Even during the wee hours of the morning. He scratched his head in confusion as he headed back to main conference room. Lucas' jaw dropped when he entered the room. It was completely vacant. Not one person was in the room. The musicians were gone. All that was left was the mess. Cups and remnants of food were strewn around the room. The refreshment table looked like it had been ransacked. But not one person was in sight. Lucas was perplexed.

A noise from outside the room captured his attention, and he rushed out of the room to see a custodian cleaning. The woman looked up, startled at seeing him.

"I thought the police had busted all you kids," she snapped, obviously not impressed to see him.

"P-Police?" stammered Lucas confused. His heart leapt into chest at the news. He saw the woman nod and continue sweeping the floor.

"You must have been pretty drunk not to hear it," she stated, wiggling her nose as she glared at him. Lucas looked down at his light blue jeans. There was still a faint brown stain on them, and he could smell the strong scent of beer on himself as well. He could only imagine how it looked.

"I fell asleep," he attempted to explain.

She glared at him, disbelief written all over her face. "Whatever you say, Kid. The fates were looking down favourably on you, at any rate. You best get home now. Count your lucky stars you weren't among the group whose parents picked them up last night. I imagine it wasn't a fun time at all."

Lucas licked his lips slowly, taking it all in. Every kid at the party was busted? Did that include Julianna and Jayson? He offered the custodian a weak smile and an apology, and he vacated the building. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he headed to where he had docked the stinger. The enjoyment of the night began to seep away from him. His thoughts roamed as he made his way to the docking station. He wasn't sure what to think. His thoughts turned to going back to SeaQuest, and reality hit him like a tonne of bricks. Now he had to face the music.

Lucas allowed himself to become lost in his thoughts as he navigated the Stinger back to SeaQuest. He figured he arrive back to the boat roughly before most of the crew started their morning shift. Saturdays tended to be more relaxed days on the boat. Most shifts didn't begin until 8am. Lucas hoped that Miguel had managed to keep his whereabouts top secret from everyone. He hoped that everyone had just forgotten about him and figured he had gone to bed early. Possibly there still might be hope that he could sneak back to the boat and to his room without anyone being the wiser. Lucas reached out and cranked up the music to help alleviate some of his nerves. He was beginning to feel tense and worried about what was in store. He forced himself to relax as he became lost in the songs. Before long, he was bopping his head up and down and singing along. He didn't notice that his speed began to ramp up as he grooved to the loud rock music.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas saw something flashing. He turned his attention out the window to his left and his eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe his luck. It was a patrol subversive, similar to his, waving him down. Lucas blinked his eyes in disbelief as he realised what it meant. "Oh, great," he mumbled, turning his sub around and following the patrol sub to the beach.

Once he landed the Stinger on the beach, he opened the hatch to see the police officer walking towards him.

"Going a little fast, son?" replied the officer sternly.

Lucas chewed his lip. "Uh, yah, sorry." The officer looked into his vehicle and wriggled his nose, giving Lucas a stern look.

"Have you been drinking? May I see your identification?"

Lucas grabbed his ID and handed it to the man with a sigh. "Someone spilled a beer on me," he explained, knowing it was a useless waste of breath. The officer threw him a look, and Lucas shook his head despondently. He watched as the man checked his ID over and then looked at him.

"How about we call your parents, son? C'mon out."

Lucas obeyed with resignation. He climbed out of the Stinger and took the vid-phone that the officer handed him. He swallowed in trepidation as he dialed the number. Captain Bridger wasn't going to be happy.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N I did a bit of a reworking of the beginning of Chapter 14...giving the reader a little more information about Mika. It will be useful later on when we hear more about her story. Thanks to Darkaccalia for her insights. :)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading along.**_

 _ **It's here, Sandra...hope you enjoy :)**_

 _Nathan sat on the dock with his legs dangling in the water. He peered out over the water and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. It felt so nice to just relax and soak up some sun. He chided himself as he thought of how often he took shore leave. At this rate, he was going to drive himself into an early grave. If Carol had been still alive, she would have badgered him endlessly. He smiled at her memory. It felt nice not to feel overwhelming pain when he thought of her. He would always miss her, but that deep, agonizing pain had dissipated somewhat; he was thankful for that._

 _The sound of soft padded steps alerted him to someone behind him. He opened his eyes to see Kristin walk up and hand him a glass of lemonade. A warm smile graced her face, and Nathan returned it. He was glad she had accepted his invitation to stay at his island for the weekend._

 _"Icy cold lemonade, just what the doctor ordered," he said with a grin, watching her sit down beside him. "Thanks, Kris."_

 _She leaned into him and sighed. "You've been holding out on me, Nathan. This place is simply a little slice of heaven. No wonder Lucas loves it here so much." Nathan held her close and breathed in her scent. She felt so good in his arms._

 _"Yes, its idyllic here. Even more so because you're here," he whispered into her hair. She turned to face him and brushed her lips against his. He closed his eyes savoring the moment. Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise caught his attention, and he turned to see where it was coming from…_

Nathan groggily moved his head around on his pillow, groaning. He opened his eyes to hear his vid-link ringing. He felt himself blush as he remembered his dream. He had no idea where that had come from. He blinked his eyes several times and raised his head up on his elbow. Glancing at the clock, he dropped his head to his pillow again. It was just past 07:00, and he hadn't gone to bed until past 02:00. He had planned to take the day off as the events from the night before had exhausted him. He had some important things to handle today including Jayson Pickering. He shook his head a little; it felt like his brain was foggy. He reached out and tapped the vid-link, hoping he didn't look as bad as he felt. He was surprised to see the face of a police officer once again. He rubbed his face with his hands as he looked up.

"May I help you, Officer?" asked Nathan, willing himself to wake up. His eyes felt heavy, and he felt vaguely disappointed to be woken from his dream. The sun was already shining brightly on the beach. It appeared to be a stunning day on the surface which only served to further remind Nathan of his dream.

The officer looked down at a card in his hand. "Do you know a Lucas Wolenczak?"

Nathan furrowed his brows in confusion. "Yes, I do."

"I just pulled him over for the reckless operation of a sub-surface vehicle. I also suspect alcohol is involved, sir. Are you his father?" replied the man, squinting in the sunlight.

Nathan scratched his head as he sat up. "The only Lucas Wolenczak I know is aboard my boat."

The vid-link camera panned over to allow Nathan to see a very sheepish-looking teenager standing awkwardly on the beach. Nathan watched as Lucas took a few steps towards the vid-link. "It's me, Captain," he said.

Nathan gaped at him in disbelief. "Oh, Lucas," he murmured in disappointment. He watched as Lucas dropped his chin and shuffled his feet in obvious uneasiness. The camera panned back to the officer who proceeded to give Nathan information about performing a breathalyser test on the teenager. Nathan stood by while the officer did so. Afterwards, he was informed that Lucas was not over the legal limit and was able to return home on his own accord. Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that Lucas hadn't been driving the Stinger while impaired. Nathan listened along as the patrol officer issued Lucas a stern warning and sent him on his way.

"Lucas," interrupted Nathan before the boy walked to the Stinger. Nathan saw Lucas turn and glance at him diffidently. "Please report to my quarters as soon as you arrive back to SeaQuest." The boy chewed his lip as he nodded and walked out of view. Once the teenager had left, the officer asked Nathan several more questions regarding his guardianship of Lucas, and Nathan did his best to explain. Satisfied, the officer ended the link.

Nathan leaned his back against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. He took some deep breaths, willing himself to stay calm. He felt his anger brewing deep inside, and he wanted to keep a handle on it. Lucas had deliberately left SeaQuest knowing full well that Kristin had forbidden it, and he had lied to Nathan about there even being a conference. His eyes darted to the wall where the keys to the Stinger usually hung, and he groaned. Lucas had stolen the Stinger knowing full well he wasn't allowed if he was grounded.

"Damn it," cursed Nathan. Lucas had deliberately deceived him. It was bad enough, he lied. He could understand the temptation to lie and avoid being told he couldn't attend a party. He could even let that slide. But deliberately sneaking off and disobeying? What was the kid thinking? Lucas wasn't a stupid kid. He was a very intelligent young man; a Stanford graduate. The only trouble was that he still was a 15 year old teenage boy, completely driven by his passions and hormones. Nathan groaned again and stood up. This was the first time he had seen such blatant rebellion from Lucas. And for what? To attend a drunken party? That just didn't make sense, and it didn't sound like Lucas. Nathan knew inherently that adolescence was a time to test authority, and kids often lacked self-control and good judgement. He just hadn't witnessed much of that from Lucas. Nathan started to pace back and forth in his quarters as he pondered how he was going to handle the situation. He didn't exactly know. He did know that he needed to calm down. It wouldn't do any good if he blew up at the kid. That would just serve to drive a wedge between them, and he didn't want to do that. He rubbed his scruffy chin and breathed out a large puff of air. He decided he would take a hot shower, hoping the water would ease his tensions and allow him to think how he should proceed.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas docked the Stinger, grabbed his duffel bag and headed towards Captain Bridger's quarters in trepidation. He felt his pulse race as he grew closer to the room. This was probably the worst trouble he had ever been in while on SeaQuest. He wasn't sure what to expect from Captain Bridger. He trusted the man and highly respected him, but a small part of him was feeling afraidoft what the man was going to say or do. He approached the room and stopped, chewing on his lip. He couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. He felt a large knot in his stomach which made it ache. He leaned against the wall and willed himself to breathe slowly to calm down. He glanced down at his pants and groaned. He knew things looked bad. He could still smell the beer on his clothes. He just hoped he would be able to explain things to the captain and that he would understand. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans nervously and forced himself to knock on the door.

"Enter,' came a curt reply. Lucas swallowed nervously as he opened the door and stood in the doorway. He looked to see Captain Bridger sitting behind his desk.

"Come in, Lucas and close the door," said the Captain, standing up and walking towards him. Lucas obeyed and leaned against the wall, sticking his hands inside his pockets. He looked up at the captain to see the look of disappointment on his face causing Lucas to drop his gaze to the floor.

"Sit," commanded Captain Bridger, pointing at the sofa sternly.

Lucas slowly walked over to the sofa and sat down, not making eye contact. He heard Nathan cross the room and sit across from him.

"Relax, kiddo, I'm not sending you to the gallows," sighed Nathan, clapping his hands on his knees. Lucas looked up and managed a weak smile at the words. "You should count yourself lucky that submarines don't come equipped with woodsheds though." Lucas gulped at the words but could see a small twinge of a smirk on the captain's face which allowed him to relax a little. He felt the captain pat him on the knee. "Ok, before we begin, I want you to know that I love you. Ok? Things might get a little heated in a few moments, but I need you to remember that. Can you do that for me?"

Lucas nodded. "I'm sorry, Captain, I…um…well…"

Lucas saw the captain put his hand up to stop him. "Hang on a minute. I'm not finished." Lucas blinked, feeling the knot grow tighter in his stomach.

Nathan leaned back in his chair. "I'm angry with you, Lucas, and I'm disappointed in you. I'm trying very hard to stay calm here, so I'm asking that whatever you do say to me is the truth. I'm angry enough with you right now. Don't you dare dishonour me with anymore lies." Lucas licked his lips and nodded. He felt his hands tremble a little as he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Nathan looked sternly at him. "I smell the beer on you. How much did you have to drink tonight?'

Lucas felt his heart leap into his chest at the question. More than anything, he wanted the captain to believe his words on this. "Nothing," he murmured. He saw a flash of anger in the man's eyes and Lucas sighed. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation. "It's the truth, I swear. Jayson spilled his drink on me accidently. You've got to believe me," pleaded Lucas. He saw the captain give him a look of uncertainty.

"Lucas, I don't even know what to believe or where to begin with you. You purposely defied Kristin and went off this boat when she expressly told you not to. You could have remedied the situation and gone with her permission, but you didn't. You were too busy treating her rudely…"

Lucas felt his temper flare. "She had no right to ground me!" he snapped. He stared harshly and crossed his arms in defiance. He wasn't going to let that be placed on him. Dr. Westphalen had over stepped her boundaries.

"Yes, she did!" retorted Nathan sternly. "And I'm not going to go into that again with you. You owe her a big apology, and you will accept whatever punishment she doles out to you with respect."

Lucas glared at Captain Bridger and huffed out a breath of air. He decided to remain silent on that topic for now. He just knew that there was no way in hell he was going to apologize to her. Some of this was her fault.

Nathan pinched his nose. "You lied to me about this party being a conference. You stole the keys to the Stinger from my quarters. Lucas, please explain to me why."

Lucas looked down at his hands and fiddled with his fingers. "If I told you it was a party, you wouldn't have let me go," admitted Lucas.

"You're damned right I wouldn't have," snapped Nathan. "Jayson Pickering is sleeping off his drunken stupor with Tim right now. That party was busted by the cops, and every kid caught faces consequences. I don't know how you managed to avoid that but you, Mr. Wolenczak face consequences from me!" Nathan pointed a stern finger at him.

Lucas's eyes widened at the news that Jayson was aboard SeaQuest. He had wondered what happened to him, but he hadn't any luck finding him when he woke up.

"Damn it, Lucas. How dare you lie to my face like that? How am I supposed to trust your word now, huh?" Lucas felt tears burn in his eyes as he heard the captain's firm words. He never meant to break the man's trust.

Lucas shrugged despondently. "I'm sorry, Captain."

Lucas' eyes followed Nathan as he rose to his feet and paced the cabin. The man looked angry and torn as he strode up around the room.

"What was so important about this party that you felt the need to break so many trusts?" asked Nathan, sitting on his desk.

Lucas blinked several times and licked his lips silently. He felt ashamed, but he also felt like Captain Bridger was heaping a huge load of guilt upon him. Not all of it was his fault. If Dr. Westphalen hadn't made such a big stinking deal, he would have been able to go with permission and a huge part of this conversation wouldn't even be happening.

"It was important to me, Captain," mumbled Lucas.

"Lucas, that's not an answer! What was so damned important?" urged Nathan, smacking his knee with his hand.

Lucas gritted his teeth. "It's none of your business," he snapped. He cast a defiant look at the captain and crossed his arms again. He saw the captain raise his brows in surprise at his outburst.

"Very well. Anything else you would like to say to me?" asked Nathan, standing up and placing his hands on his hips.

Lucas shook his head with a pained look on his face. He felt too angry now to share about Julianna. He thought he might confide in the captain, but the man's insistence regarding the doctor has only served to stir up his anger again.

"Fine. You are grounded for two weeks, Lucas. You will remain in your quarters each night after your duties are completed. I will be removing your video game console and your computer for the duration. I will be assigning extra chores, and you will report to me each night for cabin inspection. I also have a written assignment for you to complete on the dangers of drinking and driving…"

Lucas' jaw dropped as he listened to the list of punishments that the captain doled out to him. He felt like he had been slapped in the face. The consequences were beyond harsh. They were completely overkill in every way. "I wasn't drinking!" he screamed, standing up.

Nathan crossed the room and pointed a finger at his face sternly. "Regardless, you knowingly attended a party with underage drinking so therefore the consequence remains." Lucas felt himself growing more and more frustrated. "Furthermore, you will report to the doctor, apologize to her and accept whatever consequences she sees fit to give you."

Lucas shook his head and glared at the captain. "No way!"

Nathan placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder firmly. "Yes, you will, or you may stay in your room until you do," he threatened. Lucas brushed off the captain's hand and took several steps back, swallowing the bile in his throat. He felt anger burn within him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the stinger, whipping them at the captain's feet. To Lucas' horror, the condom, which had attached itself to the keychain, fell to the floor alongside the keys. Lucas groaned as he saw Captain Bridger pick the keys and the condom up from the floor. He felt hot tears of embarrassment come to his eyes and he turned and fled from the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Nathan fingered the package carefully and sighed. He walked across his room, returning the keys to their home and tossed the condom on his side table. Obviously, there was more to the story than Lucas was sharing with him. He felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered the look on the boy's face. The poor kid had been horrified when he saw the package hit the floor. Nathan remembered being Lucas' age. In fact, he'd carried a condom in his wallet starting around Lucas' age. It was an awkward age. Suddenly some of the events were beginning to make sense to him, and his heart softened a little. He planned to follow through on the punishment, but he hoped he'd be able to have a heart to heart with the teenager soon.

Nathan left his quarters and headed towards the mess hall deep in thought. Once he reached the room, he was greeted by the usual busy hubbub of the place. He grabbed some breakfast and scanned the room for a place to sit. His eyes found Kristin, and he felt himself blush momentarily. His earlier dream came to mind, and he chuckled to himself. He couldn't figure out where that dream had come from. Kristin's eyes met hers, and she waved him over. Nathan sauntered over and sat down.

"Good morning, Nathan. I thought you were going to sleep in this morning," she commented, drinking her orange juice.

Nathan smiled. "So did I. Didn't quite work out that way, though. I received an early morning wake-up call, thanks to our little resident teenager."

Kristin cast him a perplexed look. "Lucas?"

Nathan nodded and proceeded to tell her all about the morning events with Lucas, omitting the part about the condom. He watched as her face registered a variety of emotions as he spoke. He could tell that she was immensely concerned for the teenager.

Kristin frowned. "I should have just let him go," she lamented.

Nathan raised a brow in confusion. "It was an underage party, Kristin. He had no business there." Nathan bit into his toast and swallowed before continuing. "He defied you. He lied to me. You have every right to be angry with him, and give him hell."

Kristin blinked and shook her head. "I'm not angry with him. I'm worried about him. He's so upset with me, and I don't know why. I shouldn't have been so quick to punish him without talking to him more."

Nathan reached out and put a warm hand on hers. "Stop second guessing yourself. He was out of line, and he deserved consequences for that. You can't let him away with disrespecting you like that. He should have worked things out with you and he didn't. Stop enabling him." insisted Nathan. Nathan watched as Kristin chewed her lip and took another breath to argue with him. He held a finger to her lips gently. "I asked him to apologise to you today. You can decide how you'll handle that. I've grounded him for week though, just so you know."

Kristin nodded in resignation. "Alright. Thanks for letting me know."

Nathan offered her a smile and patted her hand before pulling back and finishing his breakfast. He had a lot of things he needed to accomplish today, beginning with a long chat with Jayson Pickering.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Mika sat on the edge of the moonpool, kicking her legs in the water. She watched curiously as the dolphin picked up various remnants of seaweed and clutter from the bottom of the pool. She's never seen an indoor pool with seaweed before. Her father would have been extremely angry if they had let their pool become so dirty. He was a meticulous man. He demanded respect in every aspect of her life and if she disobeyed, the consequences were harsh. She swallowed at the memory of his words when she had led Captain Bridger and his crew to find the commander. She trembled at the memory of his touch. Her father had been furious with her. Had she stayed, he would have inevitably beaten her. Franklin Wise was not a man to be trifled with. Her brothers and she were expected to obey immediately without delay, and without question. She feared that the Commander had told her father that he had seen her swimming. If he did, she would be severely punished. She was never to allow herself to be seen at that depth. No one could know about his experiments.

Mika felt Darwin brush against her leg and click. It made her smile when he did that. Dolphins were friendly creatures, and she enjoyed their company. Darwin was even more amazing because somehow he could talk. She had never heard a dolphin talk before, and she was intrigued.

"You're a delightful dolphin," she murmured, petting him. She glanced around and slipped off her robe, jumping into the water. She was dressed in a sports bra and shorts. Katie had lent them to her the night before, and she was grateful she could use them to swim in. "Will you be my friend, Darwin?" she whispered into his sleek body as she hugged him. She smiled as the mammal nodded up and down like he understood her. "I had a dream, Darwin. I was a little girl, and I was with a man and woman. The woman looked just like me, and I was happy. Then my father came and took me away from them. He did this to me and forced me to stay with him forever." Mika peered at her back in the reflection of the water. Gills had been grafted onto her back which, in essence, had turned her in a mermaid of sorts. Angry, red welts crossed her back as well; reminders to her of why she couldn't go back to Abalon. Her father would not tolerate insolence. She had far surpassed his patience. Tears cascaded down Mika's cheeks as she thought of how completely alone she was now. What was going to happen to her now?

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Tim wearily walked into the mess hall and grabbed a cup of coffee. His eyes felt like sandpaper. He glanced around the room and his eyes fell upon Captain Bridger and the doctor having breakfast together. He wandered over to them and sat down with a groan. He was greeted by warm smiles and a pat on the shoulder by the captain.

"Rough night, Tim?" asked Nathan, with a smile of sympathy.

Tim returned the smile and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You could say that. I'm a nerd, sir. I've never been drunk before. I have all sisters, and they have never been drunk before. That kid was up sick half the night," moaned Tim, taking a long drink of his coffee.

Nathan nodded in understanding. "I kind of figured that would be the case. Thanks for taking that on for me. Where is the boy now?"

"Sleeping for now. I'm going to bring him some coffee later and get him some clean clothes. He's gonna have one hell of hangover, Captain."

"Good. I plan to give him an earful so I hope his head is pounding while I do. It will serve a good lesson to him."

Tim smirked. "What shall I do with him when he wakes up?"

Nathan thought a moment and shrugged. "Send him to the ward room, and let him stew there for a couple of hours. I'll get to him eventually."

Nathan watched as Tim nodded with a grin and walked away, grabbing a pot of coffee on the way out the door. Nathan turned to Kristin who seemed lost in her thoughts. "Still worrying about Lucas?" he asked in concern.

She breathed out a puff of air and nodded. "Kris, you really are beating yourself up over nothing. The kid made his own bed with his stubborn pride," reassured Nathan, standing up and picking up his tray. "I'm heading to the gym right now. I have a date with a punching bag." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, winked at her and left the room.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas lay on his bunk tossing his baseball up in the air and catching it. He was beginning to recover from his embarrassment in the captain's quarters, and now it was just anger and remorse he was ping-ponging between. The stupid condom had just been the nail on the coffin of his turbulent emotions. He fired the ball a little higher in the air and it hit the ducts above, ricocheting off them and smacking against the door. He sat up and tossed his glove against the door in frustration. Captain Bridger had come down on him way harder than he expected. He knew he was going to get a lecture and possibly grounded but _TWO WEEKS_? And no video games and computer privileges? And a report on the dangers of drunk driving? Seriously? What was he, a little kid? Lucas groaned and stood up, pacing across his small room. He wasn't stupid. He wouldn't ever drink and drive. In fact, he didn't even like the taste of alcohol. He much preferred root beer or Pepsi. Lucas felt a little hurt that the captain hadn't believed him. He knew it looked bad, but a part of him thought sure that Captain Bridger would know him well enough to believe him.

He walked across his room and flipped on some music. He set the volume very loud, and he locked his door. He didn't wish to speak with anyone for now, not while he sorted out his own thoughts. He figured that the captain would find his way to his room soon enough, and he just didn't wish to discuss things anymore right now. He sat on his bunk and pulled a candy bar out of his duffel bad. Chewing on the sweet treat relaxed him as he thought about Dr. Westphalen. He was so angry with her. All of this mess could really be dropped on her shoulders. If she wouldn't have thought she could ground him like a child, he wouldn't have had to sneak off like he did. She had made things very uncomfortable for him with the captain. Yes, he realised that he had lied to him about there being a conference, but he felt certain that the captain would have understood once he explained about Julianna. After all, the captain was a man, and he would understand about these types of things. The doctor, on the other hand, was just trying to smother him and treat him like child. He had survived on his own all these years without a mother and certainly didn't need one now. He resented the fact that she was trying to take on that role. Most especially, the hostility he felt towards his real mother deep down made the doctor's whole attempt rub him the wrong way even more so. He just wouldn't allow her the chance to mother him any further. He would be sure to make it clear that he didn't need a mother or her pretending to be one. And as far as apologizing to her, it would be a cold day in hell when he did that.

Lucas' thoughts turned to Julianna. He wondered if she had been caught in the bust the night before. He switched off the music and proceeded to call her on his vid-phone. He smiled when he saw her pretty face come on screen.

"Julianna, hi," he said warmly. He saw her eyes light up when she realised it was him.

"Hello, Lucas. Are you okay? Jeff wouldn't let me go back and warn you about the police skulking around. We slipped out quickly before we were caught. Did you get in trouble?" she asked, worry and concern in her eyes.

Lucas shook his head. "I guess I drifted off shortly after you left. When I woke up everyone was gone. A custodian told me the party had been busted." She saw Julianna visibly relax at the news.

"I'm so relieved. I was so worried." She replied with a smile. "Lucas, I had such an amazing time last night. Thanks for being so sweet to me. I'm kind of embarrassed…"

Lucas held up his hand and waved the rest of her sentence away. "Forget it. I'm just glad we got that all out in the open. Now we can just relax, take things slowly and see where it goes." She saw her nod and gave him a big smile. "So, ask your parents when I can see you again. Hopefully, this time without your brother," hinted Lucas, with a lopsided grin.

Julianna giggled. "He means well, Lucas." Lucas nodded with a smirk. "Ok, I will ask my mom later today. Maybe we can get together this weekend."

"Uh, I won't be able to this weekend but possibly next," informed Lucas, resigned to his fate on the boat but not wishing to discuss it.

She frowned and cast him a confused look. "Something the matter?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, no. I just have some important projects I'm working on right now, and I have to meet some deadlines is all," he lied, wanting to avoid telling her about the truth.

She nodded in understanding, relief flooding her face. "Ok, Lucas. Hey, do you wanna play something on the Nex together?" Lucas' eyes lit up and a big grin crossed his face as he nodded.

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Franklin Wise paced around his office feeling his temper brewing to the point of rage. How dare Bridger interfere with Mika? Mika belonged to him. Bridger had no business interfering with his child. Wise picked up a photograph on his desk and a faint smile crossed his face. Mika was his treasure. She was beautiful and innocent. She also was his most successful transplant yet. Kaman and Shapra had been conformed much later in their adolescent years; they had already been fully grown. Mika had been a very young child. Her transformation was the most intriguing. Her gills had begun to grow with her as she aged. He hadn't figured she would live much past the age of ten. She was a miracle as she had aged into adolescence. Bridger was going to pay for his interference.

"Kaman," he shouted from his office. He listened as he heard the youth run to his office in obedience. Wise smiled. He had trained his children well. They would do great things and change the world.

"Yes, Father," said the youth, as he entered the office.

"Find Mika and bring her back to me," he commanded. He watched as his son looked at him with a pained look on his face.

"Father, Shapra and I tried to bring her back. but she fought us. That was why we had to bring that other man here. He saw us." Wise felt his temper rise as the youth protested his command.

"You weren't careful enough, my son. Don't let me down again, or there will be consequences to pay," he warned, fingering the belt around his waist. The youth cast a fearful glance at him and nodded in trepidation.

"Yes, Father. We'll find her," replied the youth and quickly turned to exit the room.

Wise grabbed his arm, roughly. "Where is Shapra?" Kaman swallowed at the question and shrugged with a look of dread on his face.

"H-h-he went up world again, Father. I tried to stop him…I…" Wise shoved the youth to the floor and glowered at him.

"Kaman, you are my oldest child. I expect you to keep an eye on your brother and your sister. You have deeply disappointed me, my son." His words were quiet but ominous. He watched as Kaman squirmed on his knees. Wise heaved a weary sigh as he stared at the youth in disappointment. Why must his children always force him to discipline them? "None of you is permitted up world for any reason and you know that!" he hissed, unbuckling his belt. He watched his son's eyes open wide in fear. "Look at me, Kaman. You will thank me one day for the discipline I teach you today. You, your brother and your sister will know how to respect and take care of your world." Wise watched as Kaman looked at him and then drop his head in acquiesce. Wise doubled up the belt and brought it down hard.


	19. Chapter 19

Kristin strolled onto c-deck and glanced around the room. Saturdays were always quiet days in the science labs. Most of her staff had the weekends off and only a few worked on various projects to catch up. This morning, she saw no one in the labs at all. She peaked into med-bay to see Joshua fussing over Jonathan, so she decided to walk out to the sea deck and see if Darwin was around. When she came around the corner, she saw Mika hugging Darwin with a big grin on her face. With her hair wet, it seemed like her features were even more child-like. Kristin's motherly instincts seemed to be working overboard lately. She chided herself as she walked towards the moonpool. As she came into view, Kristin saw the colour drain from the girls face.

"Oh, Mika, don't be afraid, it's just me. This deck is rather quiet on Saturdays. You won't need to worry about many people coming here." Kristin reached her hand into the pool to pet Darwin.

"I'm sorry, Doctor…"

"Please, dear, call me, Kristin." insisted Kristin.

"Is it alright if I swim with him?" the girl asked with guilt on her face. Kristin could see that look of fear on her face that had become almost synonymous with the girls features.

"Of course, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Kristin saw the young girl nod and chew her lip nervously.

"Katie is very kind to me."

Kristin smiled at the girl warmly. She looked closely at the girl and saw how slender she was. She was thin enough to count her ribs. "Have you anything to eat yet today?"

The girl nodded her head slowly. "K-Kristin, what is going to happen to me?" she whispered as tears shimmered in her eyes.

Kristin's heart went out to her. "Captain Bridger is going to do his best to help you, Mika. Sweetheart, it would easier if you could tell us how we can help you."

Mika dropped his gaze and kissed Darwin's nose tenderly. "I don't think I can do that," she murmured. This time Kristin did see tears escape and run down the girl's cheek. In that moment, Darwin seemed to do a twist, throwing Mika sideways, and Kristin gasped when she saw the young woman's back.

"Oh, Mika," gasped Kristin, putting her hand to her mouth. Mika's face turned white and a look of panic flooded her face. Before Kristin could stop her, Mika disappeared into the moonpool and swam out of sight.

Kristin stood gaping after her. She blinked her eyes with her hand still over her mouth. Had she just seen what she thought she'd seen? The rudimentary, yet apparently functioning gills and the welts across the girls back had shocked her. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she tried to focus her thoughts. That poor child. She was one of Wise's experiments and worse yet, he had physically beaten her. Nathan's inherent hesitance had been correct. He had been right in his speculations that something was awry with the girl. Kristin hurried to her office to contact Nathan.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan poured Kristin a cup of tea as she described what she had seen on the sea deck with Mika. They were sitting in her office in Med-bay. Nathan had checked in with Jonathan and was pleased to see the commander recovering well. The man was still not fully conscious enough to describe what had happened while captured by Wise, but Nathan was confident that with time, he would be.

"Don't worry, Kristin. Mika can't leave the boat as I've had Darwin grounded because of his ridiculous decorating habit. I was planning on sending him home to his pod for awhile, but now, I'm not so sure. Mika has seemed to take a liking to him."

Kristin nodded but remained perplexed. "I wish she would come back. Where could she have gone?"

Nathan shrugged, sitting down. "She could be anywhere on the boat. I'm sure Darwin is enjoying having a friend to swim with." A small smirk crossed his face as he thought of Darwin not being able to figure out what Mika was. Darwin wouldn't have seen any other human who could swim under water unassisted. None of them had. His mind turned to Lucas. If Mika followed Darwin around the boat, he would surely lead her to Lucas' aquaducts. Nathan smirked at the shock Lucas would receive seeing a girl peering in at him. Maybe that would send him running from his room long enough so he talk with him. He had tried to pound on the teenager's door but had no luck capturing his attention. He was stubbornly remaining in his room.

"How could her father do that to her, and why?" lamented Kristin.

Nathan frowned. "I don't know. He didn't strike me as abusive when I met him. The older boys didn't seem to radiate the same fear Mika does. Maybe we're jumping to conclusions."

Kristin's look intensified as she shook her head. "I don't think so, Nathan," she insisted. Nathan folded his hands together solemnly as he pondered her words. Kristin seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as well and the two of them sat quietly for several minutes.

"How did it go with Jayson?" Kristin asked, changing the topic.

Nathan's eyes grew large at the topic, and then he smirked sheepishly. "Oh crumb, I completely forgot about the kid. I told Tim to leave him in the Ward room." Kristin shook her head and laughed. "Nathan Bridger, you are a cruel, cruel man."

Nathan held his hand up in defense. "It's not my fault. I swear. I went to the gym and was side tracked by the three stooges." He saw Kristin cast him a look of confusion. "Will, Miguel and Ben; Lucas' partners in crime. I thought I'd make them squirm a little about their hand in Lucas' charade."

Kristin sipped her tea. "Oh Nathan, it really is endearing how they stick up for him like older brothers. I hope you weren't too hard on them," scolded Kristin.

Nathan raised a brow sternly. "Are you taking their side, young lady?"

This time Kristin laughed out loud. Nathan smiled to see her finally break into a real smile. She had been entirely too serious lately. The situation with Lucas had really worn her down.

She put up her hands in surrender. "Oh no," she laughed.

"Good. I threatened to ground them all, but they were so kind to volunteer to clean the moonpool and all the aqua ducts on their day off. Wasn't that nice of them?" commented Nathan, breathing on his nails and brushing them off on his shirt with pride. Kristin rolled her eyes as she continued laughing and shaking her head.

"You really are a big meanie, Captain." Nathan's eyes sparkled as he chuckled. In that moment, Lucas burst into the office out of breath. He stopped and bent over, leaning against his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I…girl…Darwin…" he panted, pointing at the door way huffing fast as he attempted to catch his breath. Nathan smirked and said "Bingo" under his breath.

"I see Darwin introduced Lucas to Mika," Nathan replied to Kristin with a chuckle. They both watched with humour as Lucas stared at them dumbfounded.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas sat quietly as his listened to Captain Bridger and Dr. Westphalen explain all about Mika, Franklin Wise and Commander Ford. His eyes grew wide in astonishment as he listened to everything that had occurred while he had been away from SeaQuest. Merpeople? Scientific experiments that attach gills to humans? It sounded like something out a really wacky sci-fi movie. He couldn't help but drop his jaw in shock. When Darwin had swum into his aquaducts, he felt a twinge of remorse that he was holding out in his room rather than speaking to the doctor. Then he had nearly fallen on the floor when a girl with dark hair swam up and waved at him. She was hovering in the duct with no breather. He watched as she knocked on the tube and smiled at him shyly. Then she and Darwin swam away. He ran to find Captain Bridger and Dr. Westphalen right away. The whole event had left him awestruck.

Nathan reached out and patted the boy's knee kindly. "Anyways, Lucas, I'm glad to see you came out. I was trying to speak with you earlier, but that music prevented me from getting your attention."

Lucas dropped his head, fiddling with his hands. "Yah, sorry. I needed some time to think."

"I understand. Well, I'm going to go have a chat with Jayson right now. I kind of forgot that Tim left him in the Ward room earlier," chuckled Nathan. "Can we talk later?" Lucas sighed and nodded. There was no use avoiding it. He would need to talk to the captain sooner or later about the little package he'd dropped onto the floor. "Good. I will leave you two alone to talk." Lucas saw the captain give him a firm look before he stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Lucas squirmed uncomfortably as he chewed his lip and fiddled with his fingers. He saw Kristin gaze at him and heave a sigh of her own.

"Did you have a good time at least?" she asked, trying to broach the conversation carefully.

Lucas nodded. "Yah, for the most part." He watched as Kristin walked around her desk and sat on it, sitting directly in front of him.

"Sweetheart, I think it's time we have a little heart to heart," began Kristin. Lucas opened his mouth to argue, but he saw her raise her hand to forestall him.

"Oh no, not this time; I want you to sit quietly this time, and listen to me." She gave him an intense look, and he closed his mouth. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He saw her take a deep breath before she began to speak again. "I don't know how this whole rift came between us, Lucas, but it's unnerving to see you so angry with me. I want to offer you an apology. As much as I was frustrated with you over missing deadlines, I should have been more patient with you. I hope you will forgive me." Lucas remained quiet, showing no emotion on his face. A part of him began to soften towards her. He could see that she was really trying to make amends. It was just that he was still angry with her. Her meddling had really caused tension between the captain and him, and he didn't feel like he was ready to forgive her yet.

She continued. "In case you're wondering, I'm not angry that you skipped out on your grounding. From what I heard, Nathan has disciplined you pretty firmly for your shenanigans surrounding that. I'm not going to punish you any further." Lucas licked his lips, feeling his anger bubbling up. He took a deep breath to stay calm. "I hope that we can just move past this and continue being friends." Lucas watched as she reached a hand out to him as a gesture of peace.

Lucas glared at her. "It's all your fault that he punished me," snapped Lucas, sitting up in the chair and forming his hands into fists.

Kristin looked taken aback. "P-pardon?" she stammered, unable to hide the surprise from her voice.

"You had no right to ground me in the first place. You're not my mother, Doctor. My mother couldn't give a rat's pajamas about me, so I don't need you trying to step into her shoes. Just back off and let me alone!" shouted Lucas, rising to his feet. He opened and closed his fists as he attempted to keep from completely losing his temper. He glowered at her and dared her to challenge him further.

"Lucas, while I agree that I was impatient and should have given you more time, I don't agree with you that I haven't the right to discipline you. If you step out of line, it is my duty to offer guidance. I would be a poor authority figure if I just allowed you to do what you want. You are on SeaQuest to learn from us," explained Kristin, attempting to help him understand.

Lucas shook his head and pointed a finger at her. "YOU do NOT have that right! Captain Bridger is my guardian. I don't have to listen or respect you. I don't even like you right now." Lucas blurted out, chewing his lip hard until he could taste blood as he watched Kristin's eyes flash a hurt look.

Kristin cleared her throat, taken aback by the words. She pointed a finger directly at him. "You don't have to like me, young man, to obey me. If you want to be this way, fine. You are banned from my science labs for a week or until you can apologise to me." With those final words, she grabbed her lab coat and fled the room. Lucas stood gaping after her, forlornly. All the anger left him as he stood staring after her. He groaned. He really hadn't meant to say the things he did. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Guilt pricked him as he thought he heard her sob as she left the room. He kicked the desk in frustration. That didn't go at all like he had hoped. He wanted her to back off, but he didn't want her to think he hated her. An entire week banned from the labs really upset him. He loved working in the labs with the other scientists, and he loved working with Darwin. Did this mean she wouldn't allow him to continue working on the vocoder project this week either? He groaned as he despondently walked from the room. It was going to be a really long week.


	20. Chapter 20

Kristin rushed from the room, covering her mouth to suppress a sob. She hurried down the corridor, hoping to escape to her quarters without being seen as she gained her composure. She hadn't expected Lucas to be so angry with her, nor did she expect him to say he disliked her. Maybe she had been too stern with him in the past. Maybe she hadn't stopped long enough to foster a better relationship with the teenager. It just had always felt like he was warm and friendly with her. He always felt easy to work with: happy-go-lucky, smiley and a pleasure to be around. She didn't understand where all this hostility was coming from, and why it was directed towards her. She always tried to be there for Lucas and kind of stand in as, well, a mother. Children and teenagers need their mothers as well as their fathers. It just felt natural to her to fill in that role. She had never intended to overstep any boundaries with Lucas. She only wanted to support him and love on him. She reached up and wiped another tear from her cheek as she continued her solitary journey to her room. Just as she rounded the corner, she bumped solidly right into Nathan. She looked up to see a distracted look on his face which softened when he saw her.

"Hi, Kristin," replied Nathan, offering her a warm smile.

Kristin brushed away another tear that rolled down her cheek, and she sighed in frustration. She never intended anyone to see her upset like this. She nodded at him and looked away, willing herself to stop the dramatics.

Nathan reached out and turned her chin towards him. "Why are you crying?" he asked, concern in his voice. His blue eyes stared at her kindly. She bit her lip to help prevent her from breaking out in sobs. She chided herself over her silliness.

"Oh, I'm just being silly. Never mind me. How did your talk go with Jayson?" she queried, hoping to distract him from her.

Nathan furrowed his brow at her. "Kristin, talk to me," he insisted, not falling for her abrupt topic change.

Tears fell down her cheeks, despite her best efforts, and she put a hand to her mouth to keep from sobbing. "I'm sorry."

Nathan reached out and took her hand gently. "Let me guess, things didn't go well with Lucas. Damn it, what's gotten into that kid?"

"He's just angry, Nathan. Please, let it go…" she insisted.

Nathan frowned. "Tell me what happened."

Kristin looked at her hands and reached up to swipe more tears from her cheeks, willing herself to stop crying. "We both said some harsh words, and I banned him from my science labs for a week. I don't know what I've done to make him so angry with me, Nathan." More tears cascaded down her cheeks, and she sighed in frustration.

Nathan reached out and pulled her into an embrace. "I don't think it's you, Kris. He's just targeting you, and I'm so sorry about that."

Kristin relaxed into his embrace and allowed herself a few moments to weep. She felt childish and absurd crying over something so ridiculous. Teenagers and parents quarrel every day, and she was pretty sure parents didn't cry over it, at least not over something as trivial as being told they weren't liked. Kids said things like that for dramatic effect. The trouble was it had really wounded her heart. She really wanted to help Lucas. The truth was she loved the boy, and she longed for a relationship with him. She really wanted to reach out to him and be like a mother to him. Lucas deserved that in his life. Nathan had filled in the father role so effectively. Why couldn't she reach his heart too?

A few moments later, Kristin pulled away and took a tissue from her pocket to blow her nose. She felt a little better after releasing some of the pent up emotion. She continued to inwardly chide herself about being so silly.

Nathan looked at her intently and patted her shoulder. "Better?" She nodded, managing a weak smile. "Ok. Kris, you have such a tender heart. Just give him some time. He's a good kid. I know in my heart that he's gonna come around."

Kristin sniffed. "You're right. I think I'll head back to sea deck, and see if I can coax Mika out of the pool long enough to speak with me. Have you seen Katie?"

"She was lifting weighs in the gym earlier," he offered.

"I'll see if between the both of us, if we can figure out what happened to Mika." She saw Nathan smile.

"That's my girl," he replied, winking at her and carrying on his way.

Kristin groaned as she watched him walk off. He always did that. Call her his girl in such a teasing way. She was confused about their relationship. They enjoyed one another's company, but he never once made a move towards her like he was interested romantically. She sighed again and began walking towards the gym, hoping to find Katie. Did Nathan Bridger want to be her friend, or did he want to be more than her _friend_? She just couldn't be sure.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan made his way to Lucas' quarters as he thought about his conversation with Kristin. He hadn't remembered her looking so hurt before. He wondered what Lucas had said that had hurt her feelings so profoundly. His mind wandered back to when Robert had been a teenager. They had had a rough time with him when he was 15 or 16 years old. Whenever Nathan was away on a tour, Robert became moody and sullen. In retrospect, Nathan could see now it had more to do with him being away for lengthy periods, and Robert needing his dad. Nathan couldn't forget the one tour when Carol had called him in tears because Robert had shoved her hard enough to cause her to fall and break her wrist. Carol had tried to stop him from leaving the house against her wishes, but he shoved past her. Robert hadn't meant to hurt her, but he let his temper overcome his rational senses. Nathan felt his anger rumbled deep inside him as he remembered that call. He hated hearing Carol cry. He felt so helpless to help. At that point, he had been so far away on tour that he'd been unable to get home right away. By the time he did return home, he had dealt with the teenager far more harshly than he should have. He still felt prangs of regret after all these years. Thankfully, Robert had grown up to be a good man, even despite Nathan's long absences and his mistakes. He was also thankful Robert had forgiven him his mistakes. Nathan felt an ache in his heart; he missed his son and hated that he might not ever know what happened to him.

Nathan turned his mind to his conversation with Jayson, and he heard himself sigh out loud. The kid was a belligerent, cocky son of a gun. It was all he could do to keep his temper. It was obvious he wasn't used to any kind of discipline in his life. He also didn't have any respect for authority. Nathan felt like he needed to wash his ears out to help rid himself of all the language the boy had spewed. He shuddered in spite of himself. He had managed to get in a few words edgewise, but he was pretty sure the kid wasn't going to take them to heart. Nathan couldn't figure out what Lucas saw in the kid as a friend. It concerned Nathan that Lucas kept friends like Jayson. It didn't show him that the teenager had good discernment. Nathan pinched his nose as he walked. Now he was stuck with the kid until Tuesday. Somehow he needed to reach the boy's parents and break the news about the charges pressed against the kid. He was thankful that Lucas hadn't been involved in all that mess.

Nathan reached Lucas' room and knocked on the door firmly. There was no music playing this time so he hoped the kid would hear him. He did hear the noises of a video game playing so he knew the teenager was there. He knocked firmly on the door. He listened as the video game stopped, and he heard shuffling and banging for several seconds before Lucas opened the door. Nathan was surprised to see the teenager holding his game system towards him.

"I assume you came for this," was the crisp reply. Nathan accepted the game system and stood staring at Lucas. "What? Did you expect a fight?" answered the boy curtly, as he walked towards his computer.

Nathan walked in the room, setting the game system down and closed the door. He watched as Lucas unplugged his computer and keyboards forlornly. He stuck his hands in his back pockets as he watched the teenager work.

"You're not going to say anything? About the, umm, package I dropped?" sighed Lucas, turning to face him.

Nathan shook his head. "Nope. I used to be a teenager too. In fact, I used to carry one of those in my wallet," began Nathan, pulling the condom out of his pocket and handing it back to Lucas. "Here, you might want to keep it in yours."

Lucas reached out and took it as a hint of colour came to his cheeks. "Uh, thanks," he said, stuffing it back in his drawer quickly.

"You're welcome."

Nathan watched as the teenager shuffled around in his spot and then sat on his bunk, pulling his knees up to his chin. Nathan felt his heart pinch a little as he watched Lucas assume his defensive position. He had come to lecture th,e kid on hurting Kristin's feelings, yet he seemed so fragile himself. Nathan sat down and patted the kid's knee gently.

"I just saw Kristin in the hallway on my way here. She was in tears. Do you know anything about that?" he asked, carefully broaching the subject. Nathan saw a flash of fire in Lucas' eyes before he turned his cheek to the wall. The boy didn't say anything, so Nathan continued. "She told me she banned you from her labs." Nathan saw Lucas flinch but again said nothing. "Lucas, what the hell is going on in that head of yours? Why are you so angry with Kristin?" prodded Nathan, concern in his voice. Nathan watched as the boy turned his head and rested his chin on his knee, licking his lips slowly.

"Captain, I already have a mother who doesn't give a damn about me. I don't need another mother," mumbled Lucas. Nathan put his hand on Lucas' head and stroked his hair.

"I think it's time I try to contact your mom, kiddo. You have seemed to develop such bitterness towards her, and I think she needs to know how you feel."

Lucas shook his head. "Don't bother, Captain. She won't care."

"Well, I think I'm still going to try," replied Nathan. He saw another flash of anger in Lucas eyes. He squinted at the kid carefully. "Kristin isn't trying to be your mom, Lucas. She's just being herself, and Kristin cares about you. She loves you, kid."

Lucas looked away again. "If it's all the same to you, Captain, I'd like to be alone. I can bring all the computer stuff to your quarters later if you'd like."

Nathan stood and nodded. 'Ok, thank you, Lucas." He reached out and messed up the kid's hair again and walked out the door, carrying the video game console under his arm.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Katie found Mika sitting on the floor on sea deck, leaning against the moonpool. She was wringing her hands together looking quite fretful. Katie sat down beside her and drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them.

"Hi, Mika. I heard you took a swim through the aquaducts this morning. You are the talk of the boat," smirked Katie. Katie watched as Mika's face took on a look of panic.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me!" pleaded the girl on the verge of tears.

Katie reached out and patted her arm kindly to calm her down. "Hey, there is no need to be sorry. Anyone is allowed to swim in the moonpool. You just surprised a few because you were so deep in the ducts. How do you do that?" asked Katie, giving Mika a warm smile. She watched as Mika dropped her chin despondently.

"I'm not allowed to tell you," she replied softly. "My father would be very angry if he knew I told you."

"Mika, your father can't hurt you here. You are safe on seaQuest. Captain Bridger would never allow anything bad to happen to you. This is his boat, you know," assured Katie. Katie saw Mika relax a little as she took in her words.

"I can breathe the oxygen in the water," whispered Mika, rubbing her hands together nervously. "I have gills similar to an aquatic animal. My hands are webbed." She opened her hands revealing webbing between her fingers.

Katie gasped in spite of herself as she looked at the young woman's hands. "How, Mika?"

Mika shrugged. "I don't remember not being like this. I think I was born this way. A freak of nature, I suppose. My father wants to keep me hidden away from everyone. He says the world isn't ready for me or my brothers. We're too different." Mika took a deep breath and straightened her back. "I don't want to go back there, Katie. But I'm scared. What if my father's right about me? What if I am a freak?"

Katie put an arm around Mika and drew her in for a hug. "He's not, Mika. You are a very sweet girl." Katie felt Mika lean into her embrace. The girl was quiet a moment and then she turned to Katie.

"Dr. Westphalen saw something earlier, and I ran from her into the water. I was trying to get Darwin to show me a way out of your ship. There seems to be no way for him or me to leave."

Katie smiled kindly. "Darwin's been dirtying up the pool so Captain Bridger has, for the lack of a better word, grounded him to the boat," explained Katie. "Usually Darwin is free to come and go as he pleases."

Mika nodded. "I see. Well, I can tell Darwin to stop, if you'd like."

Katie laughed. "Everyone has told him to stop, but he won't listen. It's almost like he's teasing us."

"He is teasing you. He's very playful. He told me about a boy named Lucas. I saw him in his room. I think I scared him."

"Darwin told you? How?" asked Katie, intrigued by the young woman.

Mika shrugged her shoulders diffidently. "I don't know how exactly. I can just understand him when he talks to me. I hear his thoughts in my head."

Mika rose to her feet and looked at Katie as she stood up. "Dr. Westphalen was upset because of what she saw. I'm going to show you why I don't wish to return to Abalon." Katie watched as the young woman turned around and dropped her robe from her shoulders. Katie put her hand to her mouth and gasped out loud. The girl had rudimentary gills graphed to her back that were breathing in oxygen. It was unlike anything Katie had ever seen before. But that didn't shock Katie nearly as much as the red, angry looking welts that marked her back.

"Oh, Mika," whispered Katie.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucas chewed a huge wad of gum as he lay on the floor with his feet up on his bunk, drumming out a beat on his knees with some pencils. The silence of his room was beginning to make him antsy. He stared at the ceiling as he blew a large bubble, and it collapsed in his face, covering his nose and his eyes. He reached up to pull it off his face and stuck it back in his mouth with a groan. It had barely been half a day in his room, and he was already going stir crazy. He continued drumming on his knees as his mind drifted to his conversation with Dr. Westphalen. He felt his conscience prick him when he remembered the captain telling him that she had been crying. He hadn't intended to make her cry. He just didn't know how to make her back off and stop trying to mother him. He closed his eyes and gave his leg an extra hard smack in frustration. He must have really ticked her off to get himself banned from the science labs. She sure knew how to hit him where he lived. The labs were his favourite part of working with the science team. He learned the most when he was there. Lucas moaned and blew another bubble which covered his entire face. When the bubble burst, he was surprised to see a face staring at him again.

Lucas stuck the gum back in his mouth and sat up as the long, dark-haired girl waved at him. Jumping to his feet, he knelt on his bed and put his hand to the duct as the girl hovered there smiling at him. He could see Darwin swimming up behind her and nudging her with his nose. It brought a smile to his face as he watched the two of them play. Lucas looked around his room for a moment, pondering if he should go to the moonpool. The captain had said he was grounded in the evenings after he attended to his duties. But on the weekends, he didn't have any duties. Did he really need to spend all day in his room? The captain couldn't really be that inhumane, could he? Lucas stood up, grabbing his shoes and left his room.

When Lucas arrived at the moonpool, he quickly changed into a wet suit, and grabbed a breather. He jumped in the water and set out to find the mysterious girl. As he swam through the tubes, he waved at a few of the crew he saw. Miguel and Shan dropped their jaws when they saw him, causing Lucas to laugh. Miguel ran up to the tube and blew his lips on the glass making him look like a blowfish. Lucas banged on the tube and stuck his tongue out at him. Later as he went down another corridor, he saw Ben flirting with one of the science staff. Lucas came up behind Ben and made a bunch of faces behind his back, causing the woman to laugh and point at him. Ben turned to look at him and made the action of choking him in midair. Lucas shrugged and kept swimming. Up ahead he saw Darwin's tail so he picked up speed and caught up with the mammal. Darwin and the girl were swimming and chasing one another. It didn't take Lucas long to realize that they were in a game of tag of some sort. The girl smiled at him again, and then playfully pushed past him. Lucas couldn't help but notice how fast she could swim. It didn't take long before he lost sight of her in tubes.

As he swam along trying to catch up with her, he came to a corner, and as he swam around it, he came face to face with Captain Bridger who apparently had been watching Darwin and the girl swim by. The captain's face looked surprised at first and then a small smirk crossed his face. Lucas waved awkwardly as he hovered looking out at the captain. Nathan dropped his gaze and walked away shaking his head. Lucas wasn't sure if that meant he was in more trouble, or if the captain had found his actions amusing. For now, Lucas was going to go with amusing and go from there.

Returning to the moonpool on sea deck, Lucas found Darwin. The girl was leaning against the inside of the moonpool petting the dolphin. Lucas surfaced and removed his goggles and breather from his mouth.

"Hi, Lucas," said the girl with a shy smile.

Lucas licked his lips in surprise. "Uh, hi," he mumbled, not being about to figure out how she knew his name. "How did…"

"How did I know your name?" she asked, still smiling at him.

Lucas smirked. "Ha, yah."

"Darwin told me," replied the girl, stroking Darwin affectionately. She looked at Lucas and then looked away again. "I am called Mika." She offered quietly.

"Man, you can swim fast. It was all I could do to keep up with you," commented Lucas, swimming closer so he could stand beside Darwin. "He likes you, Mika."

"I like him too. He is very captivating," Mika said, leaning in to kiss the dolphin on his nose. Lucas looked at Darwin and smirked. If he didn't know better, he would think Darwin was smitten with the girl.

"I think he likes you too. Uh, I'm sorry to pry, but the captain told me you are staying on SeaQuest for awhile because of some stuff with your dad. I know how that is. I mean, my dad and I don't see each other much, and I never see my mom," Lucas rambled, not really knowing what to say. Lucas saw as Mika looked away from him timidly. He silently kicked himself for poking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Katie said I'm safe here," she whispered.

Lucas noticed tears glistening in her eyes. He furrowed his brow as he nodded. "Yah, you are. The captain can help you." He watched as Mika nodded and pulled herself out of the pool while still facing him. She straddled the side and reached for her robe.

"Dr. Westphalen wishes to speak with me, but I'd really rather play with Darwin. I promised Katie I would try," commented Mika, casting a forlorn look at the mammal. Lucas nodded silently, not knowing what to say. He often felt that way too: wanting to do one thing while be willed to do another. "Nice to finally talk with you, Lucas, instead of just spy," she said with a small grin and walked away.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas hugged Darwin and rested his head on the mammals head. He had watched the girl walk away, and he was left with a strange feeling inside. Mika seemed to be shrouded in mystery. He knew what the doctor and the captain had told him about her but all that had done was confuse him. He shrugged his shoulders and swam to the side of the moonpool to see if he could find the sponge he had left there. Just as he pulled himself out and leaned over the edge, he felt strong arms drag him from the pool. He landed on the deck with a thump. He looked up blinking to see Miguel staring down at him.

"Lucas, just the guy we've been looking for," stated Miguel, sitting down on top of him. Lucas squirmed to get up, but Miguel held him down. From the corner of his eye, he could see Shan standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Get off, Ortiz," groaned Lucas, trying to get himself free. He saw Miguel shake his head and smirk at Shan.

"How did things go with Julianna?" Miguel asked, adjusting his position to make himself more comfortable. Lucas sighed and closed his eyes. There was no way he was going to get Miguel off until he gave them some dirt on his evening. He saw Shan stoop down and pick up the sponge he had been trying to reach.

"We just talked. Nothing happened," insisted Lucas, wiggling to balance Miguel's weight on his stomach. As he watched, Shan dipped the sponge in the water and proceeded to wring it out in Lucas' face. Lucas sputtered, spitting water at Ortiz who finally jumped off Lucas, allowing him to get up. Ortiz grabbed the sponge from Shan and whipped at him. They all stood there laughing. Miguel walked over the edge of the moonpool and leaned against it, wiping water off his shirt.

"So, you had a good time?" prompted Miguel, looking intently at Lucas.

Lucas nodded. "It was good." Lucas bit his lip as the two guys stared at him. He wasn't sure how much they wanted to know. He wasn't ready to share much of anything with them or anyone about Julianna. He wanted to savor the memories on his own for now.

Shan put his hands on his hips. "That's all we get? It was good. Bridger busted our butts good for covering for you. Don't we at least get a making out story?" Lucas felt himself blush as his eyes widened in concern. He hadn't known that they had gotten in trouble from the Captain.

"What did the captain say?" asked Lucas, feeling guilt prick at him. He watched as Miguel shrugged his shoulders and laughed good-naturedly.

"It's no big deal, Lucas. We'd do it again. Don't sweat it."

Lucas looked awkwardly at them. "Tell me."

Shan shrugged and pointed at the moonpool. "Moon sludge duty." Lucas looked at the pool and groaned. He knew how much work it was to clean that pool. It wasn't as bad as the last time, but Darwin had still managed to drag in a lot of debris before he was grounded inside the boat.

"I'll help you, I promise," said Lucas, immediately feeling intense remorse for dragging them into his scheme.

"Sorry, Lucas, but that is a promise you won't be able to keep. You will be in your room," replied a voice from behind them. Lucas spun around to see Captain Bridger. The captain nodded at Shan and Miguel but turned his attention to Lucas.

"Grounded means grounded, Mr Wolenczak. No swimming, no running around the boat. In your room. Got it?" Lucas felt his face turn crimson. He didn't appreciate being called out in front of other people. He thought that the captain and he had come to an understanding about that a long time ago.

"Yes, sir," he commented through gritted teeth. He spun on his heel and ran off the deck, not bothering to change from his wetsuit.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas made his way back to his room feeling his temper burning. It was bad enough that he was grounded but now the captain had advertised it to the crew. Soon the whole boat would know that the teenager was being punished. Lucas felt humiliated. He hated it when the captain treated him like an impudent child. Lucas felt himself stomping his feet up the stairs as he made his way to his quarters. As he walked, he became more and more perturbed. When he rounded the corner to his room, he saw Jayson approaching him.

"Finally! For Pete's sake, Lucas, where the hell have you been? I've been walking in circles for an hour on this stupid tank. Every stinken hallway looks like the next. Every door looks the same. I could walk around forever and never find my way out. It's like a bad Chinese food nightmare," bemoaned Jayson, waving his hands in the air in frustration. Lucas didn't say anything but let them both in his room slamming the door irritably.

"Whoa, man, what's the matter?" queried Jayson, surprise on his face.

Lucas stripped off his wetsuit, whipping it at the door but remained silent.

Jayson shrugged at Lucas' silence and looked around the room inquisitively. "Bridger read me the riot act. That guy really has some nerve telling me off. Who does he think he is anyways? He's not my ole man…" complained the dark-haired youth, sitting down on Lucas' bunk.

Lucas glared at him as walked into his bathroom to change his shorts. "Then why did you call him?" Lucas felt his own annoyance at the captain, and he really didn't want to hear Jayson whine about his problems. He walked out into his room and grabbed a pair of dry jeans from his drawer. "Did you expect him to pat you on the back and give you a medal?"

Lucas watched as Jayson picked up his pillow and tossed it at him. "Bridger is a jerk, Lucas. I don't know how you put up with his crap. Let me guess, he grounded you like a _wittle baby_ ," mocked Jayson, laughing out loud.

Lucas caught the pillow and fired it back. "Shut up, Jay. I'm not in the mood." Lucas put his head in his hands and groaned, trying to calm himself down. He really was annoyed that the captain had called him out like that in front of Shan and Miguel.

"Lucas, Bridger is a control freak, and he gets off on controlling you. All military types are like that. I'm not one of his military personnel to order around. First chance I get, I'm stealing a launch and getting off this boat."

Lucas looked up. "Jay, for crying out loud, you can't even drive a launch. Stop blowing hot air," snapped Lucas.

Jayson stood up, casting Lucas an impious smile. "I can't, but you can." Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head. This day kept getting better and better.

"Forget it! I'm not getting myself in any deeper, Jay," insisted Lucas, standing up to grab a pair of socks from his drawer.

"C'mon, Lucas. My ole man is gone until Tuesday. We could hang out at my place. Julianna lives like a half hour from me," tempted Jayson with a mischievous grin

Lucas shook his head. "No way, Jay! Just, no."

Lucas heard a knock at his door as he pulled on his socks. He walked across the room and opened the door to see Captain Bridger. Lucas rolled his eyes. Didn't the man have anything better to do with his time than bug him today? Lucas sighed and stood aside to allow the man to come in. The captain closed the door behind him.

"I figured I would find the two of you together," commented Nathan. Lucas could see a serious look on the man's face, and he wondered what he had on his mind.

Jayson stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm outta here," he murmured.

Nathan grabbed his arm. "Sit, Pickering!" he commanded.

Lucas watched as Jayson yanked his arm away and glared daggers at the captain. Lucas could tell that Jayson was not going to heed anything the captain said.

"I don't need to sit here and listen to you lecture me, Bridger," hissed Jayson.

Nathan crossed his arms and returned the glare. "Do you need some help sitting, Mr Pickering?" Lucas grimaced and grabbed Jayson's shirt, pulling him back. He could feel the tension, and he didn't relish seeing the captain and Jayson tango in his quarters.

"Just sit, Jay, and shut-up," mumbled Lucas. Lucas could tell that Captain Bridger wasn't going to put up with Jayson's nonsense.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan stood by the door staring down the unruly teenager. Jayson Pickering was testing his patience more and more by the second. Nathan watched as Lucas grabbed his friend, pulling him down to sit. The teenager sat glaring at him.

"I wanted to make a few things perfectly clear, particularly to you, Jayson," began Nathan, walking across the room and leaning against the wall. He wanted to be sure both boys understood he meant business. "Jayson, you are aboard a military vessel. This is not your teenage playground. Lucas, I trust you will fill him in on where he is allowed and not allowed to be," instructed Nathan. He saw Lucas nod, but the boy remained silent.

"Bridger, you are something else," murmured Jayson, shaking his head and laughing at him. "You walk around like some pompous idiot, shouting orders at everyone. You might be able to intimidate, Lucas, but that kind of crap won't work on me. I don't have to listen to your monotonous, anal ramblings. I don't even want to be here, man. I just couldn't call my ole man." Nathan saw the youth stand up again and walk towards the door. "So you can just shove all your sanctimonious idiocy up your…"

"Pickering, if you say one more word, I will have you tossed in my brig. And don't think for a moment that I won't!" thundered Nathan, trying to keep his temper. He had had his fill of Jayson's mouth and arrogant attitude. Nathan saw Lucas' jaw drop in disbelief. He watched as Jayson glowered at him furiously and then open his mouth to speak again. Nathan held up his hand to forestall the boy but to no avail.

"You don't scare me, Bridger," sneered Jayson.

Nathan shook his head in complete exasperation. This kid was the most undisciplined, unruly, disrespectful and cocky teenager that he had seen in a long time. Nathan removed his PAL from his pocket and tapped it. "Chief, would you mind reporting to Lucas' quarters, Jayson Pickering is asking for an evening in the brig." Nathan watched as Jayson's features glared at him in shock.

"Aye, Cap," came the immediate reply.

"Captain Bridger," gasped Lucas as he stared at him in disbelief. Nathan looked at him, shooting him a look to stay out of it. He saw Lucas bite his lip but remain quiet.

Jayson lifted his chin obstinately. "My father will have your credentials, Bridger!" he shouted.

Nathan frowned at him. "Your father has done you a great disservice, Mr. Pickering. He forgot to teach you honour and respect," commented Nathan sternly.

The room fell silent as Nathan stood with his hands on his hips, staring down at both of the teens in front of him. Nathan saw a brooding look on Jayson's face and a look of utter dismay on Lucas'. Several minutes later, Crocker arrived and escorted a very hostile teenager from the room much to his chagrin.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Just a little note to Pascal...I don't understand your reviews...I don't understand your references to abuse and deceit from the adults. Lucas has not nor will be ever abused by the authority figures in his life. Nathan cares for Lucas like a son...parents do discipline their children when they misbehave or lie to them. Your odd references to abuse by Nathan and Kristin just perplex me. Lucas is a highly intelligent teenager, but he is still a teen ruled by his emotions and lack of self control. I've been working with teenagers for years so I have learned a little how they act and think (not perfectly and a teen boy can be a challenge) Annnnnddd This is a work of fiction...just for fun...because I enjoy writing...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N Ok, here is the revised version of Chapter 22...I like it much better...feels like it flows better.**_

 _ **special thanks to Darkaccalia and Camiyo for all your encouragement and help with plot...I think I have found my way around the brick wall. :)**_

 _ **Pascal...I cant wait to read one of your stories.**_

Lucas fidgeted as he looked down at his hands. He could feel his temper brewing within him. He couldn't believe what he had seen and what Captain Bridger had just done. Jayson was his friend. Sure, he had a big mouth but Jayson had a point, he wasn't part of the crew, and the captain had no right to treat him so callously. He chewed the inside of his cheek trying to make himself stay calm. Between the captain embarrassing him in front of the guys and having Jayson thrown in the brig, Lucas had reached a point of utter frustration.

"Lucas, look at me," replied Nathan, who had sat down on his bunk beside him. Lucas looked up and cast an angry glare at the man. He saw the captain frown at him in return.

"The brig?" stated Lucas, shaking his head and repositioning himself as far from the captain as possible on the bunk. "Really? Was that necessary?" He felt a huge knot in his stomach as he sat glaring at Captain Bridger.

"Lucas, for heaven's sakes, was I just suppose to stand there and let him speak to me that way?"

"I thought you said you don't throw kids in the brig, Captain," snapped Lucas, his voice getting louder. He noticed the captain jerk back in surprise.

"Lucas, one night in there will cool him off, and then I will attempt to have a civilized conversation with him. Besides, I probably won't keep him there that long anyways. But, he doesn't know that. It might even teach him some respect, which even you have to admit, wouldn't hurt," Nathan sighed as he saw the look on Lucas' face. "I don't know why you two are friends. He's nothing like you."

"Well, he _is_ my friend. I don't expect you to understand!" Lucas knew that Jayson was all talk. He always said whatever came to his mind without any filter. Anyone that knew Jayson well enough knew that most of what he said never amounted to anything. Lucas' mind flew back to his days at Stanford. Jayson might have been an arrogant jerk most of the time, but he befriended Lucas and tucked him under his wing in those early days. Lucas would forever be grateful to Jayson for that. Life was tough in the beginning when he was so young. Jayson's tough side enabled them to both survive. Lucas groaned. He did have to admit though that Jayson was out of line with the captain.

Still, he had no right to send Jayson to the brig. He wasn't a criminal or an insubordinate submariner. He was just a kid. Albeit, a very pissed off one.

"Try me, kiddo," urged Nathan.

Lucas' eyes flew to him in utter frustration. "I'm not a kid, damn it! Stop treating me like one. My father must really hate me to put me on this freaking submarine. Gawd. First, the doctor grounds me for nothing, and then you ground me for something that's her fault. Now, you have one of my best friends thrown in the brig. Jayson was right; you really are just a controlling…"

Nathan pointed his finger in Lucas' face. "That will be quite enough, Mr. Wolenczak." Lucas froze and dropped his chin. He felt himself trembling inside, but he bit his tongue to remain quiet. He hadn't meant to fly off the handle like that. His anger lately was beginning to surprise himself.

"I don't want to see you outside this room for the rest of today. I will leave a tray outside your door. And for the record, you're grounded because of what _YOU_ did, none of which is Kristin's fault. The sooner you come to realise that, the better off you'll be. My door will be open tonight if you wish to discuss this further." Lucas closed his eyes wearily. He watched as the Captain hesitated a moment, a pained look on his face. "Your father doesn't hate you, kiddo." The captain walked from his room, closing the door behind him. Lucas glared at the door. Jayson and he were no different. He was locked in the brig, and Lucas was being locked in his room. Lucas stood up, grabbing a book off his side table and fired it at the door. Sitting down, he pulled his knees up, and rested to his chin thinking about how much of a mess things had become.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Kaman watched as his father paced his office, wringing his hands in frustration. Kaman had searched for Shapra for nearly an entire day and hadn't found any trace of him. He could see the aggravation in his father's whole demeanor. Kaman knew that his father would now go and look for Shapra himself. He had failed his father. Kaman felt shame. He was supposed to take care of Shapra and Mika, yet he had failed miserably at that. It was obvious to Kaman how worried his father was for Mika. Kaman watched from the shadows as his father flipped his computer on and brought up everything he had on Nathan Bridger and SeaQuest. It never failed to amaze Kaman how much his father knew about the upper world. The world that was so forbidden to him yet held such a fascination. His father had taught his brother and sister the history of world and how mankind had essentially destroyed it. Abalon was his father's way to make things better. One day Shapra, Mika and himself would be leaders up world and show the people how to take care of it. For now, they had to wait and learn. Kaman watched as his father searched through all the information he had on the Captain who took Mika away. He searched through the crew and seemed to be memorizing each face. Kaman saw his father drum his fingers on his desk and linger on a particular face. In time, his father sighed wearily and strode from the room. Kaman walked in the room and sat down at the computer. He looked at the face his father had lingered upon. The face was of a boy. Kaman frowned in confusion. Did SeaQuest have children onboard? He read the file on the kid and tried to figure out who he was and why he was aboard the boat. It seemed that the kid was so sort of child prodigy and worked with the science team.

Kaman leaned back in the chair and thought of his sister. He felt such a sense of loss. Mika and he had always been closer than Shapra. Mika had been here when he first came to Abalon and was frightened. She had made it easier to adjust to staying. Abalon became his home, and Father had taken him in when no one else loved him. He owed his life to Father. He owed all that he was to the man. Kaman glanced at the screen again. SeaQuest. There had to be a way to gain access to that boat without being seen. Somehow he had to find Mika and talk to her. He knew if he could just talk with her, he would be able to convince her to come home. They were a family. They belonged together. Father would no longer be so unhappy once Mika returned. Things could be like they were before.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Shuffling through a pile of paperwork, Nathan groaned and willed himself to concentrate. He took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. It was no use; he just couldn't keep his mind on his work. He had hoped to catch up on some long pass due reports for Admiral Noyce, but it didn't look like he would accomplish much else today. Jayson had really frustrated him. Nathan drummed his fingers on the table as he thought about the teenager sitting in the brig. He hadn't intended to actually send the kid there but he didn't completely regret it either. Jayson Pickering had no discipline in his life. Nathan shook his head. He would make it a point to try and talk to the kid again. Perhaps Jayson had calmed down enough so that he would talk rationally instead of screaming insults. In many ways, he was just as abandoned by his parents as Lucas. Nathan's mind turned to Lucas and his heart ached. He hated it when they bumped heads over things. He knew that things would be tense for a time while Lucas was grounded, but he dearly hoped the boy would come around. This business with Kristin perplexed him. Lucas had really projected his angry on Kristin and Nathan had a sneaking suspicion it had nothing to do with Kristin. It was more that the kid was missing his mom. Cynthia Wolenczak: The elusive woman who hadn't bothered to call, write or visit Lucas at all while he'd been on SeaQuest, at least not to Nathan's knowledge.

Nathan wheeled his chair back enough to reach into his file cabinet. He pulled out Lucas' file and thumbed his way through it until he came across the number for his mother. It was time Mrs. Wolenczak received a phone call from Nathan. He hadn't wanted to interfere, but when it came to Lucas' emotional well-being, Nathan was not putting up with any more nonsense. The teenager needed to see his mother. Nathan proceeded to make the call on a private line. He waited patiently for several minutes as the line connected and a small framed, blonde haired, blue eyed woman answered curtly. She appeared to be very distracted and annoyed that she was being disturbed.

"Hello, my name is Nathan Bridger and I'm the captain…" began Nathan warmly.

The woman waved her hand in annoyance. "Yes, yes, the captain of that ship my husband has our son on. I know who you are, Mr. Bridger," she said, irritation apparent in her voice.

Nathan blinked. "Oh ok, well, uh, Mrs. Wolenczak, I was wondering if you had a few moments to speak with me considering your son?"

Cynthia cast him a look of concern. "Is Lucas sick, Captain? Please don't tell me that some other maniac has kidnapped him or the UEO has endangered him in some other way," she replied with a underlying tone of accusation.

Nathan shook his head. "No, no, ma'am, nothing like that. Lucas is perfectly safe and well. His therapist has been sending us excellent reports of his recovery," assured Nathan. He saw the woman visibly relax at his words. Nathan was encouraged that at least the woman appeared to care about the well-being of her son.

"I'm very glad to hear that. It was never my idea to send Lucas on that ship of yours, Captain. I would have much rather kept him at some boarding school somewhere. He is still a child, you know." Nathan watched as she shuffled through papers on her desk and appeared once more distracted.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Uh, yes, I guess he is. Mrs. Wolenczak, would it possible for you to arrange a time to come visit Lucas on SeaQuest? I've been concerned lately…"

The woman lifted a brow. "Oh, no, Captain. You must understand; I'm a very busy woman. Thousands of children depend on me every day. Lucas understands. I've explained it to him before when he was at that school…uh, Stanford, I think it's called. Lucas is merely one child in millions in this world. He is a privileged child to be so well taken care of by the UEO," explained the woman, frankly.

Nathan's jaw dropped. "But, excuse my bluntness, Lucas is _YOUR_ child. Doesn't he deserve your time as well?"

The woman sighed in obvious impatience. "Captain, I have three presentations tomorrow that I'm already behind on preparing, I will thank you to mind your own business. Should you have any further concerns regarding Lucas, please forward them to my husband. Thanks for your call. Good day, sir." Nathan sat staring with his mouth open as the video-link ended and the screen went blank. He was dumbfounded by the conversation. The woman had basically washed herself of her responsibilities are a mother. Instead, she had self-appointed herself to save all the children of the world except her own son. Nathan pounded his fist on his desk in aggravation. What was it with the Wolenczaks that they thought everyone other person in the world needed them more than their own child. Nathan just couldn't figure it out.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

As he walked down the stairs towards F-deck, Lucas felt his stomach pinch. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out of his room, but his concern for Jayson overtook his common sense. He had managed to scrape up some food from the mess hall and had decided to sneak it down to Jayson. Lucas knew enough about the rules of the Brig that prisoners were only given bread and water for three 20-minute meals a day while incarcerated. He wasn't sure how serious Captain Bridger was taking the whole brig idea. He chewed his lip nervously as he approached the deck the brig was located on. He knew there would be an ensign or two posted to watch prisoners. Of course, SeaQuest never had any prisoners except the odd unruly submariner. Lucas highly doubted there would be anyone else incarcerated at the moment. The grape vine ran rampant onboard so he usually heard if anyone had been ordered to the Brig. He opened the door and balanced the tray with one hand as he let himself through. He was relieved when he saw Brent Hiller on duty at the desk. Hiller was a good guy, and Lucas had renewed hope that he would be able to see and talk with Jayson.

Hiller looked up as Lucas approached the desk. "Hey, Lucas, what brings you to the brig on this fine afternoon?" He eyed the tray curiously.

Lucas set the tray down on the desk. "Jayson Pickering is a friend of mine, Brent," began Lucas.

Hiller whistled. "That kid has a temper, Lucas. He has been screaming obscenities at me for the last hour."

Lucas grimaced. "Uh, yah, he's really pissed at the Captain."

"Yah, I figured that much out on my own. Crocker had to cuff him to get him down here. Bridger ordered that he be kept overnight and treated just like any other prisoner."

Lucas furrowed his brows as he thought about what that meant. "You didn't…"

Hiller held up a hair trimmer with a smirk, his eyes twinkling. "Oh yah! Crocker held him down, and I took great pleasure buzzing that head of his. Every prisoner is always treated to the best brig cut around, Lucas, you know that." Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head. Hiller was a comedian known for playing practical jokes on people. He was fairly certain Captain Bridger wouldn't have allowed such a thing.

"Hiller, you're so full of it," moaned Lucas.

Hiller laughed. "That kid deserves worse than a military haircut. Sheesh, it's no wonder, Bridger set him to the brig."

Lucas groaned in response. "Look, I brought him some real food; is that okay? I mean, he's not a real military prisoner, is he? He can have some food, right?"

Hiller looked thoughtful for a moment as he gazed at the tray. "Yah, I don't see why not. I'll be sure to give him his bread and water for breakfast just so he gets the full taste of brig life." Hiller stood up and handed Lucas the key to the cell. "Hey, Lucas, I need to run to my quarters for a minute, I forgot to bring down some of my paperwork from yesterday. Do you mind keeping watch?" Lucas nodded and the man walked from the room.

Shrugging his shoulders, Lucas picked up the tray and walked down the long, narrow corridor of the brig. The hallway was lined with single celled rooms complete with toilets and sinks. There was no privacy to be had when you were locked in one of those cells. Each room had one set of bunk beds, mattresses and a few blankets. Other than that the cells were empty. Prisoners weren't allowed any form of recreation. No books, television or paper. The standard sentence given to an unruly submariner was three days in the brig. Jayson had gotten off lucky. Once Lucas reached the end of the hallway, he saw Jayson sitting on the bottom bunk looking forlorn. When Jayson saw him, he jumped up and came over to the bars.

"Lucas, get me out of here," pleaded Jayson.

Lucas was relieved to see that Jayson still had a full head of hair. Part of him hadn't been entirely sure Hiller was teasing. He chided himself for falling for the man's pranks.

"I brought you some supper," informed Lucas, balancing the tray and unlocking the cell to let himself in.

"That guy out there said all I get is bread and water," moaned Jayson as he crossed the room again and sat on the bunk. "Bridger is gonna pay for this. It's against the law to lock up kids. I'm a minor."

Lucas set the tray beside Jayson and sat down. "Jay, you're only a minor when it suits you. You really blew it with Captain Bridger. Gawd, you're an idiot."

"Me? Why that pompous, arrogant…"

Lucas opened the tray and stuck a bread roll in his mouth. "Shut-up and eat." Lucas sighed and stared at his friend. His cheek twitched as anger continued to percolate inside him. He didn't know who he was angrier with at the moment, the captain or Jayson.

"Look, Captain Bridger isn't gonna put up with your crap, so I suggest you just shut your mouth and listen to him. I'm pretty sure he's not gonna leave you here for the night, but he just might if you don't cut the attitude. I can't imagine it's gonna be all that fun to sleep here overnight." Lucas let the threat linger in the air as he watched as Jayson wolfed down the food he had brought in.

Jayson rolled his eyes and swallowed. "Fine, whatever." Lucas looked at Jayson almost pleadingly. "Ok, ok, I'll play nice with your stupid captain. I _can_ play nice, you know. But when he lets me out of this place, I'm outta here. I'm not some freakin military puppet, Lucas."

Lucas smirked. "Trust me, Jay, you wouldn't make the cut."

Footsteps from the hallway alerted Lucas that Hiller had returned.

He turned to Jayson. "I better go. Come to my room once he lets you out, ok?" Lucas saw Jayson nod, his mouth still full. "Please just keep your trap shut when he talks with you. It wouldn't hurt to toss in a few 'yes, sirs' here and there for dramatic effect." Lucas saw Jayson roll his eyes again and then stand at attention and salute.

"Sir, yes, sir." He shouted arrogantly. Lucas rolled his eyes and left the cell. Jayson would never change.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan walked into the room and noticed that the desk was unattended. He frowned. It wasn't usual that the place would be unmanned when someone was placed in holding. He wondered if Crocker had forgotten to place a man or if one was still on his way. Glancing at his watch, he figured that he had been three hours or more since Jayson had been remanded into custody. It felt odd to him that no one had been called to watch over the kid in all that time. Nathan shrugged and kept walking. He was hoping to talk to the kid and take him back to his quarters anyways. He opened the door that led to the cells and was not entirely surprised to see Lucas.

"Brought Jayson some food?" asked Nathan. He saw Lucas nod sheepishly. "I wasn't going to starve the kid, you know."

"I know. Are you gonna let him out now?" asked Lucas, fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"That depends on him. I have no problem with him sleeping here for the night," stated Nathan firmly. "Didn't I ask you to stay in your room? It seems that you have developed a habit of disregarding my words as well."

Lucas dropped his chin. "I just wanted to see if he was okay."

Nathan put a hand on his shoulder. "I figured you would." Nathan sighed.

Lucas glanced up. "Hiller had to run back to his quarters to get some paperwork. I said I would wait until he returned," informed Lucas, feeling at a loss to know what else to say.

Nathan nodded gratefully. "I'd wondered if the Chief had forgotten to post someone. Head back to your quarters, Lucas, and let me talk to Jayson."

Lucas nodded in resignation, his fiery anger gone. "He's not a bad guy, Captain. He just puts up a brave front, but underneath, he's a lot like me. Give him a chance." Nathan gave Lucas a brief smile and continued walking to Jayson's cell.


	23. Chapter 23

_**a/n OK, here is Ch. 23 back up...please be kind to me...this chapter exhausted me today...I'm not technical in any way...I'm just looking for plausible ...so be nice to me :) I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **xo**_

 _ **Jenny**_

Kristin chewed her pen lid as she glanced at Katie. Her heart was breaking for Mika who was wiping away tears on her cheeks. Katie's eyes were glistening, and she softly cleared her throat.

"I'm so sorry, Mika," murmured Kristin, reaching out to touch the girl on her arm gently.

Mika shrugged her shoulders diffidently. "He means well, Dr. Westphalen. My father demands obedience. It's just I've never been very good at it," whispered the girl as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. "He says obedience always brings blessing. He is very generous to us when we obey him."

Kristin's stomach lurched when she heard her words. "Mika, why is it that you don't remember how old you are? Don't you celebrate your birthday?"

Mika shook her head. "No, Father said we shouldn't be self-centred. He is teaching us all about the world and how to take care of it. One day he says we will be able to live up world to show others how to live sacrificially. Just the world isn't ready for us yet." Mika fidgeted in the chair before she continued. "My brother Kaman is good at obeying. Shapra and I aren't so good at it. A few days before I ran away, my father was very angry at me…" More tears clouded her eyes. Katie stood and stooped down to hug her. Mika hiccupped and smiled through her tears. "I don't wish to live with him anymore, Dr. Westphalen. Please tell me I can stay here with you," pleaded the girl.

Kristin smiled. "Sweetheart, you have my promise that you don't have to stay with him if you don't wish it." Kristin watched as the young woman nodded briskly. She looked away towards the moonpool and began speaking again.

"I've had the same dream for a year now. I-I just got the courage to tell my father. He got so mad at me. He…he…forced me to lie down on the floor…um…I've seen him do that with Shapra, but he's never…" Kristin watched as Mika put her head into her hands and sobbed. Katie pulled her chair over, sat directly in front of her and placed a hand on her knee in comfort.

"Mika, you don't need to tell us anymore," replied Kristin kindly, placing her hand on the girls trembling shoulder.

Mika's head bolted up. "He hasn't ever beaten me like that before. He hates me now. He thinks I don't love him, but I do. I do love him." Tears cascaded from her eyes as she sat trembling and pleading with Kristin with her piercing blue eyes. "I-I'm afraid, Dr. Westphalen." The girls lip quivered as tears ran into her mouth and down her chin.

Katie licked her lips. "Mika, what was your dream about?"

"I'm with a man and a woman who looks like me. I'm happy with them. My father comes and picks me up, taking me away from them. I scream and cry for them, but he won't listen. The woman was weeping, and the man was trying to stop my father. My father…he…he hurt the man. I felt frightened, but I don't know what it means," replied Mika, staring into space.

Katie cast a look at Kristin.

"Mika, maybe you'd like to swim with Darwin some more. Katie and I have some work to do, and I'm sure Darwin would love to have someone play with him." Kristin saw the girl perk up as she wiped her tears away.

Mika stood up and managed a tiny smile. "I can get Darwin to stop making your pool dirty, Doctor."

Kristin raised a brow. "How so?"

Mika put her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "He told me he was decorating for his mom. She's coming to visit him soon."

Kristin stared at the girl, dumbfounded. "When did he tell you that, Mika? Has Lucas shown you how to use the vocoder?"

Mika's face grew worried. "No, ma'am. You asked me never to touch that, and I swear I haven't."

Kristin patted the girl's arm tenderly. "I believe you, Mika. How did Darwin talk to you?"

Mika smiled brightly and shrugged. "He speaks to me in my head," was her playful, nonchalant reply.

Kristin put her hands on her hips as she met Katie's eyes. Mika was more of a mystery than any of them knew.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Jayson sat on his bunk, shaking his knee up and down with nervous energy. Bridger had personally escorted him to his quarters for the evening, telling Jayson to stay put or he would have his door locked with a posted guard to babysit. He rubbed his hands on his jeans in irritation. As much as it pained him to do so, he'd done what Lucas had suggested and played the part of a remorseful child. He was fairly certain Bridger wasn't an idiot and knew he was being played, but at least the man had relented and allowed him to go back to his room. It beat the brig any day. That place was no fun at all. Jayson shuddered at the memory.

Jayson stood up and glanced around the room, trying to figure out his next move. He needed to get off this stupid submarine. Bridger has played his role well and got him away from the cops at the Sanger Institute. He was home free from his father's wrath. If he had interrupted his father at his conference, there would have been hell to pay. Now that the worst was over, he was sure that his father would make the necessary arrangements to make it all go away. He always did. For now, Jayson turned his attention to how would be able to escape the monotony he was imprisoned in now. He walked across the room, as he ran an annoyed hand through his hair. He needed to get his hands on a computer somehow. If he could blind them, he would be able to steal a launch and leave the god forsaken sub, washing his hands of the headache. He was not cut out to be a submariner. And he certainly didn't understand Lucas' fascination with it.

Jayson opened his door and peered out the door. He groaned at how similar every hallway looked. The last time he had tried to find Lucas' room, he'd wandered for an hour. He wasn't keen on doing that again. He'd have to figure this out on his own. Besides, he knew Lucas wouldn't approve of him hacking into SeaQuest's computer system. Jayson silently slipped from the room and headed down the corridor. Lucas had told him much about SeaQuest, and Jayson was fairly certain he would be able to hack in from c-deck. He knew that there would have to be access to many aspects of the mainframe from various places on the boat in case of being hijacked. Lucas had already told him about the boat being high jacked in the past. Hacking his way in might take some fancy manoeuvring, but he was confident he could; plus he craved the challenge. He was beginning to go stir crazy. Jayson looked puzzled as he walked to the stairs. He was pretty sure he need to go up another level or two. As he walked up the stairs, he smirked when he was rewarded with the name of the deck level. At least now he knew he was headed in the right direction.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Mika hugged Darwin and placed a kiss on his nose. A large grin broke out across her face. The mammal was talking to her again. It made her feel giddy and almost lightheaded when he did that. She leaned against the wall and smiled at him.

"I can see why you're so excited. If I had a mom, I would be happy to have her visit with me too." Mika stroked the dolphin's head. "I don't think Captain Bridger likes that you bring all that stuff inside the boat though. Yes, I know it's a surprise for your mother. I'm sure she will be very happy that you are being so thoughtful."

Darwin chirped and nodded his head up and down several times.

Mika giggled. "You really are a tease, Darwin. You are naughty throwing seaweed at the doctor. No, I don't think she liked it at all."

Darwin blinked his eyes a few times.

"Darwin, if you don't stop bring things inside, your mother won't be able to visit. Captain Bridger has locked you inside."

Mika put her hands on her hips and glared at the mammal. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Lucas got into a lot of trouble for that, and it wasn't even his fault. I'm sure your mother would snip your tail if she knew," scolded Mika as she heard Darwin share about Lucas cleaning the pool the first time.

Mika softened. "I'm sure he forgives you. I can tell he loves you very much. Now then, why don't you clean up this pool, and maybe I can convince the Captain to let you out. You have me stuck inside too, and I'd much rather be swimming out there than trapped in here."

Darwin clicked and breached in the water, splashing water in Mika's face. She put her hands on her hips again and growled. "You are very naughty, Darwin. I can't wait to tell your mother about you!" Mika watched as Darwin nodded his head a few times and disappeared into the moonpool. She sighed and went in after him, thinking about what a stubborn, trickster he was.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan sat on the edge of Kristin's desk, digesting the information discovered about Mika's abuse at the hands of her father. Kristin's expression showed how concerned she was about the young woman. Katie sat in a chair by the desk in quiet reflection.

"I'm without words. Wise didn't strike me as a violent man. He seemed to be genuinely distraught that Mika refused to stay with him." stated Nathan.

Kristin paced across the room, turning to face him and crossing her arms. "It certainly explains that fear in her eyes. In all honesty, Nathan, the girl mystifies me in more ways than one."

Nathan furrowed his brow as his listened. "How so?"

Kristin shrugged her shoulders. "She's terribly frightened, that much is clear. She defends her father's actions, and it's obvious she is devoted to him…"

"That's not so unusual for an abuse victim," interrupted Nathan.

Kristin nodded. "Yes, but that's not what I'm referring too."

Katie cleared her throat. "She seems to be able to communicate with Darwin on a subconscious level. She told us why she thinks Darwin has been dragging in all that outside debris into the moonpool."

Nathan raised a brow. "Really, now. Do tell." Nathan hadn't been to able to figure it out, and he had tried.

"She said that Darwin's mother is coming to visit him, and he's making the place look like home for her."

Nathan thought a moment. It was an interesting thought. Darwin's mother had come once before when he was sick. She brought them some seaweed to make a cure for his illness. It was perfectly feasible she would try to visit again. But how would Mika know that? Darwin had mentioned his mother the last time they had spoken. Just Nathan was unsure if Darwin was speaking about Lucas' mother or his. It wasn't always easy to decipher what the mammal was saying.

"That does seem a little odd," admitted Nathan.

Kristin paced the room again. "Not only that, Nathan, but her demeanor is unusual as well. One moment she is in tears and visibly upset and the next she seems almost carefree. I haven't been able to get her to leave the moonpool. She's insistent she stay with Darwin."

"I imagine she just feels comfortable in the water. Considering how she has lived, that isn't all that surprising, is it?"

Kristin sighed. "I suppose not. Then there is the whole idea of her age. What person cannot remember how old they are?"

Katie spoke up. "Captain, she told us about a dream she's been having. I think it may be about her mother. I wonder if Mika might have been stolen from her mother."

Nathan was quiet for a moment. "We've figured that Wise must be over 120 years old. How old would that make Mika?"

Kristin shook her head. "No, no, this would have had to be recent, Nathan, but long enough ago that Mika would have no memories."

Nathan turned to Katie. "Commander, how would you feel about doing a little detective work? Let's rule out a few things. See what you can dig up on any missing children say around eight to ten years ago. From my research on Wise, he was never married and had no children when he was declared dead." Katie nodded and left the room.

Kristin walked over to Nathan with a puzzled expression. "You're not thinking he kidnapped her, are you?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know what to think, to be honest. I just know he didn't create those kids out of thin air. He is a brilliant scientist, I'll give him that, but I don't think he ever had anything to do with cloning. Just where did those kids come from? He exudes a lot of control and power over them. Just how did that come about? I'm very curious to figure that out."

Kristin squint an eye and nodded. "Much of this is curious, indeed."

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Wise brought the belt down for the final time and watched as his son writhed in pain. Shapra must be taught to obey him, or he would end up hurt or worse. Up world was not a place for his children yet. The world was not ready to understand. Wise looked as the youth sobbed on the floor. It pained him to do that to his children, but it was his job. He had to teach him. It was for his good.

"Rise, my child," commanded Wise. Wise watched as Shapra stood to his feet, trembling. "Do not disobey me again, son. Do not return to up world unless I have given you my permission. I did not like coming to fetch you. That was why I needed to be so harsh with you."

Shapra dropped his chin despondently. "Forgive me, Father," croaked the boy, emotion still evident in his voice.

Wise returned his belt to his waist. "Of course, my son. Now, please sit. I wish to speak with you."

The youth walked to the chair and gingerly sat down. He hissed momentarily as his back touched the back but then remained quiet.

Wise smiled. "Captain Bridger has our Mika. I'm worried enough about her. Please don't make me worry about you."

Shapra nodded. "Father, how will you get her back?"

Wise walked across the room staring into the moonpool. "I do not know, Shapra." Wise closed his eyes, a pained look on his face. "Mika belongs with us. I've invested so much time and attention to her. I have such great plans for you all. Bridger doesn't understand how much his interference threatens the entire world. Mika must come home. She must continue to learn."

Wise saw tears fall down Shapra's cheeks. "Don't weep for her, my child. She has made her choice, I suppose. The rest belongs to fate. I believe that everything happens for a reason. There is something bigger out there than us; something that is in control of everything. Now then, you go and do your work. I have noticed you have fallen behind your brother. Don't make punish you again." Wise watched as Shapra nodded obediently and walked silently from the room.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas stared at his notebook, chewing his pencil in hopes of finding some kind of inspiration for this so called report that Captain Bridger wanted him to write. He wished he could blink his eyes and be finished with it. The assignment was complete overkill and a make-work project. A part of him thought it was also the Captain's way of giving him something to do while he was bored out of his mind. He didn't know how he was going survive two weeks of this. Surely the captain would let him off for good behaviour eventually. This was simply cruel and unusual punishment. Lucas sighed and pitched the pencil across the room. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. That was how he felt about everything. He had made one stupid mistake after the next. The only thing he didn't regret was the time he'd spent with Julianna.

His PAL suddenly beeped, alerting him to a call. Whomever it was was likely the only person on the entire ship who didn't know he was grounded in his room. Of course, maybe they just knew that Lucas was good at slipping out of his room as well. Lucas tapped the personal communicator.

"Yo, you've reached Lucas. Leave a message at the sound of the beep. BEEP!"

"Haha, very funny, Lucas," came a familiar voice that Lucas recognized belonged to Strahan. "Listen, I can't seem to get any of the WSKERS online. Would you mind taking a look? I'm positive it's just a system malfunction, but I'd feel better if you'd take a look."

Lucas frowned. "When did that happen?"

"Well about five minutes ago I noticed they were acting up so I did a few diagnostics myself, and I've come up blind. I think the malfunction came from c-deck because the outer door is stuck open. Darwin will be happy however cuz the Captain has had him locked up all day."

Lucas smirked. "Yah, that silly dolphin keeps dragging in junk from the outside. Ok, I'll go take a look. Stand by."

Lucas tossed his notebook on his bed and left his room. He felt a little spring in his step at being called to do something useful. At least if he ran into Captain Bridger, he would have an excuse to be out of his room. Lucas ran down the steps towards c-deck thinking about Jayson. He wondered if he had managed to suck up his pride enough to get sprung from the brig. He had hoped his friend would come looking for him, but Lucas forgot how terribly mixed up Jayson got on the sub. He couldn't seem to decipher one floor from the next or one room from the next. Lucas had removed the sign 'Mammal Engineering' from his door awhile ago when he was in a huff at Ben. Perhaps he should post it back on the door to make it easier for Jayson to find his room. It would be a lot more fun to have someone to pass the time with than to sit in that small broom closet on his own.

Lucas flipped on the light switch and the room jumped to life as he entered. It didn't appear that anyone was in the room which made sense since it was past 8pm now. Most crew and staff would have congregated in the games rooms or lounges for the evening. They only needed a small skeleton crew at night to watch things. SeaQuest wasn't hovering at a very deep level currently since Dr. Westphalen had ordered a halt to the DSL tests. Lucas stared longingly at the moonpool, hoping to see Darwin. But he suspected if Darwin had caught a scent of the ocean water, the mammal would be long gone. Of course, Strahan wouldn't have seen him leave anyways with all the WSKERS offline.

Lucas sauntered over to a side panel and opened it curiously. He frowned. It appeared like someone had tampered with the panel. He ran a hand through his hair and proceeded to inspect things further. Whoever it was had made quite a mess. It was going to take him some time to fix it. But who would do that? A noise behind him caused him to jump and he turned to see Mika standing behind him.

"Gawd, Mika. You scared me. What are you doing here?"

Mika smiled. "I never left. I was swimming with Darwin, and then he disappeared. Do you know your outside door is open? Katie told me that Darwin wasn't allowed out."

Lucas nodded, returning his gaze back to the panel. "He isn't. Someone tampered with stuff in this panel." Lucas didn't bother to explain anything further as he didn't think Mika would understand anyways."

Mika peered inside the panel curiously. "Your boat is blind."

Lucas raised his brows at her in surprise. "Yah, I guess you could say our eyes are closed right now. How did you know that?"

Mika shrugged diffidently. "My father has taught me much about submarines and launches since I was a little girl."

Lucas stared at her in amazement. "Uh, yah. Um, Mika did you see anyone on deck in this vicinity? I'm trying to figure out who messed with this."

"I did," said a voice. Lucas and Mika both spun around started to see Jayson.

Lucas scowled. "Jayson, why would you do that? SeaQuest is defenceless if she can't see. Why blind her?"

Jayson shrugged. "I want a launch, Lucas. I'm leaving and blinding her was the only way I wouldn't be seen."

"You knew you blinded her?"

"It's not rocket science, Lucas. Hacking is something I'm good at."

Lucas groaned. "I thought you said it was women." Mika and Jayson stared at him with blank looks. "Never mind. What did you do? It would be much faster to fix if you could tell me what you did."

Jayson shook his finger back and forth in front of Lucas' face. "Uh, uh, uh, I'm not helping you until you help me. Tell me how to get my hands on a launch. Once I'm home free, you can put her glasses back on."

A commotion from the moonpool captured their attention and Lucas saw Darwin pop his head out of the water. He was clicking and chirping wildly towards them.

"Looks like Darwin couldn't stay away from you, Mika," smirked Lucas.

Mika's face clouded strangely. "Excuse me, I must speak with him," she murmured as she walked away.

Jayson twirled his finger around his ear. "That dame is weird," he commented.

"Now then, Lucas, will you help me or not?"


	24. Chapter 24

_**oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Mika hurried over to Darwin with the feeling of great trepidation rising in her stomach. The mammal was speaking to her again. Each time it occurred, it startled her. The previous times, it had filled her with delight. This time was different; Darwin was distressed. She felt her own spirit disturbed as she approached the edge of the moonpool. She reached in and stroked him on his melon head in concern.

"What is it, Darwin? Why are you so troubled?"

Darwin nodded his head up and down, spitting water at her. Her eyes grew large as she realized what Darwin was saying to her. A part of her wanted to flee the room, but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. She needed to address this. She balled her hands into fists and willed herself to take a deep breath.

She petted the dolphin nervously. "It is okay, Darwin. He will not hurt you." She assured the distressed mammal as she saw the form swim closer. "Darwin, this is my brother, Kaman." Mika watched as the youth quietly surfaced and swam up to her. His face looked grim and sombre. She knew that he wasn't happy with her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Kaman, you should not have come here. You will be caught," scolded Mika, her voice in a whisper as she turned to see if Lucas and Jayson could see her brother.

Kaman shrugged. "I am not worried, Mika. I have done nothing wrong. I've been watching for hours hoping the outer door would open."

Mika stared at him with a sigh. "How is Father?"

Kaman raised his hand to forestall her. "Send him away!" he commanded.

Mika frowned in confusion. "Send who away?" Mika again peered behind her to see if anyone had noticed Kaman's presence.

Kaman attempted to stroke Darwin, but the mammal swam out of his reach. "He nearly prevented me entrance," informed Kaman. "He is more aggressive than I have seen from any dolphin."

Mika nodded. "Darwin lives here, Kaman. He is protecting his home like a watch dog, if you will," she explained.

"Send him away," reiterated Kaman firmly.

Mika chewed her lip, fear crossing her face. Kaman was being insistent, and she knew he would not relent until she submitted to his request. "Darwin, you must leave me now. I know you have been inside all day. Go feed on some fresh fish. I am safe with Kaman." Mika watched as Darwin swam up to her and bumped against her hand gently. "You are being silly, Darwin. You have been complaining all day about being locked inside. Go have fun before Lucas fixes the door. Go!" Mika imagined the animal weighing his options of staying with her or having the freedom to swim outside of the boat. Kaman ducked lower in the water as Darwin breached several times and then disappeared under the water. Mika turned to see if the other teens had noticed, but they appeared engrossed in their own conversation and working on the panel.

At that moment, Mika felt Kaman grab her hand and pull her into the moonpool. Her eyes grew wide, and she stifled a scream; he held tight to her arms and turned her to face him.

"You must come home with me now, Mika," he insisted.

Mika felt tears come to her eyes as she shook her head. "No, please, Kaman. I do not wish to leave." She felt Kaman dig his fingers into her arms as he shook her. His face looked angry.

"You must! Father is worried. How can you be so ungrateful? He has given you everything!" hissed the youth.

Tears fell from Mika's eyes. "Kaman, he hurt me. I am frightened."

Kaman frowned. "You must obey him, Mika. You know that. If you chose to disobey, you deserve to be punished. Father has great plans for us; you know that. You must come right now while the doors are still open. Come!"

Mika squirmed and tried to pull herself free, but Kaman held her tightly. "Kaman, please, release me," whimpered Mika, struggling to get away.

Kaman remained steadfast. "You must come now, Mika. If you resist, I will force you."

Mika's eyes grew large. Her lip was trembling as she scrambled to know what to do. Kaman was much stronger than she. Her heart was beating fast, and fear flooded her entire being. If Kaman forced her to return to Abalon, she would never be able to escape again. Her father would make sure of that. She would be forever trapped and at his mercy. As much as she loved him, she just couldn't bear that thought.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas stared at Jayson in disbelief. For an intelligent person, he seemed to be oblivious to the ramifications of SeaQuest being blind. Lucas was in awe that Jayson could just stand with his hands on his hips prompting Lucas to meet his demands like it was some kind of middle school prank he just played.

"Jay, this isn't funny. SeaQuest is a military vessel fully loaded with nukes, for crying out loud. Without the WSKRS, she's blind and deaf. She's completely vulnerable! Tell me what you did now!" hissed Lucas.

Jayson took a step back and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Relax, Lucas, we're not in the middle of some war. SeaQuest is a science vessel, for Pete sakes. What's gonna happen if she sleeps for awhile? Now tell me how to get a launch," he insisted.

Lucas growled as he turned his attention to the panel again. He would figure out how to repair it soon enough, but it would take time. The longer it took, the longer the hatch was open and the longer the boat was blind and vulnerable. Lucas felt his temper rising, and he grabbed Jayson by the scruff of the neck, shoving him against the wall roughly. "I'm not fooling around! Tell me what you did, or I'll have to report this Captain Bridger. I can fix this, and he'll never know. Do you really want to go back to the brig?" Lucas shoved Jayson hard and then released his grip. Jayson's eyes grew large, and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

Jayson straightened his shirt and glared at Lucas. "Figure it out yourself, hotshot. I'll find the stupid launch on my own." With those final words, Jayson stalked off. Lucas cursed under his breath and banged on the wall angrily. He turned his attention back to the panel and forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. He would deal with Jayson later.

Lucas tapped his PAL and contacted the bridge to inform them of the situation and that he would do his best to get them back online. The bridge said they would stand by but would need to inform the Captain.

"Strahan, just keep it under your hat for a few, okay? We needn't bother the captain just yet. I'm sure I'll be able to figure this out quickly," insisted Lucas as he tinkered away at the panel.

"You sure, Lucas?"

"Give me 10 minutes. Stand by." Lucas ended the communication. Sticking out his tongue in concentration, he scrambled to rectify the mess Jayson had created. He felt a chill run down his spine when he heard a blood-curdling scream from behind him. Lucas' jaw dropped when he whipped around and saw Mika struggling to free herself from a man in the moonpool.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan flipped another page in the file, tapping the desk with his finger in frustration. Katie had managed to pull up the files of ten missing girls in and around the age bracket of Mika. Some of them they were able to quickly rule out, but three of the files vaguely resembled Mika's dream; three little girls with long dark hair and blue eyes all taken from their mothers in a public place. Nathan sighed as he sat down on the edge of the desk, running a hand through his hair. He looked up to see Kristin with a finger to her lips lost in her thoughts staring intently at one of the files. He could tell she was closely pondering the file and had perhaps noticed something he hadn't.

"Kristin, what are you are thinking?" he prompted, reaching out to touch her arm to capture her attention.

Kristin looked up with a puzzled look. "Pardon?" she asked, looking startled that he had said her name.

Nathan smiled. "What are you thinking?" he repeated.

"Oh, um, look at this child; do you see that scar on her forehead?" replied Kristin as she handed a photograph to Nathan.

Nathan took the photo and peered at it closer. "Just barely. Does Mika have a scar?"

Kristin shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not positive as she always wears her hair heavily to one side, but it would be a place to start. If she does have a scar, it would narrow things down considerably." Nathan nodded thoughtfully as he glanced further at the photo. He handed it back to Kristin and reached for the file it came from.

"McKenna Andersen, age 6. Mckenna…Mika?" questioned Nathan more to himself than to Kristin. Kristin peered over his shoulder as he read the file and the back story of the child. There was some resemblance, but he couldn't be sure. In that moment, Nathan heard a loud shriek and screaming coming from sea deck. Kristin and Nathan looked at each other in confusion and both ran from the room.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Mika screamed again as Kaman wrapped his arms around her waist, attempting to pull her under. She kicked and elbowed him in a fit of fear. She refused to let him take her back to their father. She couldn't allow herself to go back there at any cost. Kaman smacked her harshly in the face causing her to cry out in pain.

"Let her go!" shouted a voice from over head. Mika's eyes flew to the edge of the moonpool as she saw Lucas dive into the water after her. She watched as Lucas attacked Kaman, and the two of them struggled in the water. Mika shivered in the water as she watched them throw punches as each other.

"Kaman, stop it!" she shouted. She endeavoured to come between them but was rewarded with a violent slap to her face from Kaman. She swam to the edge crying and screaming for help. Kaman broke free from Lucas and swam towards Mika once more, and Mika tried to pull herself out of the water to escape his hands. Mika felt him grab her hair and yank her back into the water once more. Through her tears, Mika saw Nathan and Kristin rush into the room.

"Help me!" she screamed towards them. "Kaman, stop!" Lucas jumped up on Kaman from behind and managed to free Mika who immediately pulled herself out of the pool. To her horror, Kaman turned, sucker-punching Lucas in the face, and the teenager fell backwards into the water unconscious.

"Kaman, he will drown!" she shrieked. Mika ran around the edge of the pool, grabbing a breather in an attempt to help Lucas. Kaman lunged at her pulling her in again. Mika fought, scratched and kicked at him to free herself. "Kaman, please, help Lucas!" she pleaded handing the breather to her brother. "Use it, Kaman, please."

At that moment, Captain Bridger plunged into the moonpool and swam towards them. Mika continued to struggle to free herself to get to Lucas. She gasped in relief when Kaman released his grip on her, snatching the breather from her hand and swimming towards Lucas. Just as she moved towards them, she felt Captain Bridger grab her arm firmly.

"Go to Kristin, now!" he demanded as he pulled her back and swam towards Kaman. Mika froze and whimpered as she saw Kaman shove the breather in Lucas' mouth and disappear under the water out of sight.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Kristin's heart skipped a beat as she saw the youth pull Lucas under the water. Nathan dove in after them only to resurface shortly. Kristin watched him reach over the side for some breathers.

"Contact the bridge, and be sure the outer door is shut," he called to her as he submerged again and disappeared.

Kristin ran to a phone, trembling. "Bridge, close the outer door! Now!" she demanded.

"We can't. Lucas is fixing a malfunction, Dr. Westphalen. The WSKRS are out, and the door is stuck open," informed a voice from the bridge. Kristin's heart fell to her feet as she heard the words. She dropped the phone and ran to the edge of the moonpool to help Mika out of the pool. The girl's face was bruised and her lip was split. Mika was trembling and crying as Kristin pulled her into her arms.

"What's wrong?" said a voice. Kristin looked up to see Jayson enter the deck, his face filled with concern.

Mika looked up with tears cascading down her cheeks. "Kaman had Lucas," she sobbed. A shocked look crossed Jayson's face as he stood staring at them. "Who's Kaman?" he muttered

"He is my brother. Kaman took Lucas. It is my entire fault, Dr. Westphalen. I should have gone with him, and Lucas would still be here," Mika wept bitterly.

Kristin shook her head, embracing the frightened girl. "No, Mika, it's no one's fault. Don't worry; Nathan will get Lucas." She felt Mika sobbing and trembling in her arms. She wasn't sure who was trembling more, herself or Mika. Out of the corner of her eye, Kristin watched as Jayson wandered to the edge of the pool in dismay. "Oh my gawd, it's all my fault," gasped the boy. Kristin frowned in confusion as she held a weeping girl in her arms. She released Mika and walked towards the boy, turning him to face her.

She looked at him intently "Jayson, why do you say that?"

Jayson's lip quivered. "I-I opened the outer door and blinded the boat. It's m-my fault." Kristin put a hand to her mouth as she looked at the shell-shocked teen in disbelief just as Nathan surfaced again, pulling himself out of the water.

"Damn it, why is the outer door open?" he shouted angrily.

Kristin blinked. "The bridge said the WSKRS are down and the door is stuck," she explained, walking to Mika again who stood shivering silently. Tear streamed down her cheeks but she had stopped sobbing. "Nathan, where's Lucas?"

Nathan wiped water from his face with a grave look. "I dunno," huffed Nathan. "I couldn't find any sign of them. They disappeared."

Jayson sucked in a breath. "Are you just gonna give up?" he yelled at Nathan . Kristin saw Nathan put a hand on the boys quivering shoulder. The teenager was in obvious distress, his face white with fear.

The touch seemed to break him as he blurted out, "It's all my fault, Captain Bridger…I did it! It was me who blinded your boat," confessed Jayson, looking at Nathan with remorse written all over his face. Kristin saw Nathan open his mouth in surprise for several moments then flinch and clench his jaw.

"You tampered with my boat?" thundered Nathan. Jayson trembled and nodded. Kristin watched as Nathan threw his hands up in consternation and strode across the deck, picking up the phone.

"Come with me Jayson; I need to get Mika to med-bay," Kristin replied quietly. With concern that Mika was in shock, she ushered both teens off the deck.


	25. Chapter 25

Kristin wrapped a warm blanket around Mika as she sat trembling, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Kristin gently applied first aid to Mika's split lip, her mind fretting about Lucas. Everything had happened so quickly that she could hardly wrap her mind around the events. Nathan had only just reached the water before Kaman had disappeared with Lucas into the darkness of the moonpool. Kristin worried about Lucas being unconscious and her mind flashed to seeing the image of him floating lifeless in the water. Seeing Kaman shoving the breathing device into Lucas' mouth brought her some relief; that and knowing they weren't hovering at some dangerous depth any longer since she had postponed the DSL tests.

"Where did he take Lucas?" demanded Jayson, stepping in front of Mika threateningly.

Kristin watched the girl flinch causing a new batch of tears to fall. She put herself between the two teens and raised her hands up to forestall him. His lower jaw muscles were contracting, and he looked visibly agitated. "Calm down, Jayson." Kristin reached out to lay a hand on his arm in comfort only to have him jerk back like the touch burned him.

His eyes flashed angrily. "For crying out loud, Lucas is missing! Doesn't anyone even care?" Kristin felt her own fear threatening to consume her, so she understood that Jayson was reacting out of his emotions rather than anger towards her or Mika. She reached out to touch his arm again, and this time he didn't pull away. "Captain Bridger will find him, Jayson. Rest assured."

Jayson nodded with an anxious sigh.

Kristin could see the look of anguish on his face. "Why, Jayson? Why would you tamper with the control panel? Did you know you would open the outer doors?" Kristin was trying to understand what Jayson was thinking.

Jayson shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm such an idiot," he moaned as he sat down and buried his head in his hands. "I…I wanted a launch to get off SeaQuest. I didn't know I opened the outer door, and when Lucas told me, I didn't care. I'm sorry. I…I didn't know…" he hesitated, looking up at Kristin. "Please believe me." Kristin held a hand to her mouth as she looked at the teen. As much as she was shocked, her heart went out to him. It was evident in his demeanor how much he regretted his actions.

"You could not have known my brother would come," whispered Mika. Kristin and Jayson both looked at Mika and saw her looking intently at them. "Kaman will not listen to reason when he sets his mind to something. I should have gone with him. I must go back to my father."

Kristin shook her head, walking over to the frightened girl. "We'll figure this out, sweetheart. This isn't the fault of either of you." Footsteps outside the door alerted Kristin to someone approaching. She looked towards the door to see Nathan and Miguel enter. Nathan had a grave look on his face, and his jaw was tightly clenched. When he entered, he walked over to Mika and stooped, kneeling to her eye level.

He patted her knee gently. "You ok?" he asked. Mika nodded, but his concern brought a fresh batch of tears to her eyes again which ran down her cheeks. "Do you think Kaman will take Lucas back to Abalon like Jonathan?" Again, Mika nodded. Nathan patted her knee again, rising to his full height. He turned to face Jayson. "Can you fix what you did?" Nathan's gaze was stern.

Kristin saw the boy look up at Nathan, opening his mouth to speak but then looking away. "I…I think so…but…but I'm not positive." His bottom lip was quivering.

Nathan put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Go with Mr. Ortiz, and show him what you did."

Jayson looked at Miguel and then back at the captain as he rose to his feet, nodding.

"When the WSKRS are up again, Mr. Ortiz, please escort Mr. Pickering to his quarters and make sure he stays there. We don't need anyone else going missing," replied Nathan, his voice firm as he cast a stern glance at Jayson.

"Aye, sir," replied Miguel, as he ushered Jayson to the door.

Jayson took a few steps before stopping and turning to Nathan. "I'm sorry, Captain Bridger." Kristin watched as Nathan nodded at the teen, and then Jayson and Miguel exited the room. Kristin sucked in her bottom lip, letting out a deep sigh to release tension. She hadn't been sure how Nathan was going to react. She was relieved that he had taken some time to calm down before coming into Med-bay.

"How bad is the damage, Nathan?"

"Bad enough. It appears like Lucas was attempting to rectify the situation before he saw Kaman attack Mika. Damn it, I wish he'd notified me right away." Nathan's jaw was still clenched tightly as he spoke.

"Nathan, we have Jonathan safely back. I'm sure Mika's father will return Lucas as well." Kristin lowered her voice considerably as she spoke about Wise, as she didn't wish to upset the girl any further.

"Kristin, if we hadn't shown up when we did, Jonathan might have drowned," stated Nathan, pounding his fist on the desk. Kristin glanced at Mika, who visibly jumped at the sound. The girl ran her hands through her tangled, damp hair, still shivering. Kristin inwardly gasped when she caught a glimpse of a faint scar on the girl's upper forehead. She walked across the room and reached for another towel from the warmer. She wrapped it around the girl tightly and saw her relax from the heat.

She reached for a brush on her desk. "May I brush your hair, Mika? I used to brush my daughter's hair all the time when she was a girl." Kristin thought it might relax the young woman and give her a chance to inspect the scar further. Mika hesitantly shook her head, giving Kristin permission.

"He…my father…he will not do that to Lucas, Captain Bridger," stumbled Mika staring intently at Nathan. "He would not have let your commander drown, sir." Kristin looked at Nathan as she ran the brush gently through the girl's hair and knew that he was as skeptical as Mika was certain.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas moaned, moving his head to the side. He endeavoured to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy; it felt like an impossible feat. He licked his dry lips and cringed as a sharp pain registered in his mind. His upper lip was stinging. He moved his head again but still couldn't force himself to be awake enough to open his eyes. Muffled sounds in the room became clearer as he slowly gained consciousness. He became more aware of the angry voices in the room.

"She refused, Father. I tried…" insisted a quavering voice, desperation apparent.

"Silence!" hissed another voice in anger. "I told you to bring me Mika! Taking that boy will only bring Bridger back!" The voice was deep and simmering with rage.

"He brought Mika last time, Father. You can make her stay this time!" insisted the smaller voice.

"We must not bring attention to ourselves, Kaman! We are not yet ready," stated the other deeper voice.

Lucas heard scuffling of feet and some gasps. He slowly lifted his hand to his face as he rolled his head again willing himself to become more alert. He wearily blinked his eyes a few times and was able to finally open them. His vision was blurry at first as he tried to clear his head. He blinked a few times more as he continued to hear the voices argue back and forth. After several minutes, his vision cleared, and he glanced around the room. He realized he was lying on a sofa in what looked like an office of some type. He forced himself to sit up with a soft gasp as his head began to swim. He put his head into his hands as he attempted to make the room stop spinning.

"You must learn to obey, Kaman. Obedience will always bring you blessing; disobedience will only bring you great suffering. A good leader must first learn to take orders and to obey without question. Kaman, you will make a good leader one day, but first you must learn. I cannot allow you to do whatever pops into your head. Kneel down!"

The foreboding threat dripping from the voice was ominous enough to cause Lucas to lift his head in concern. Lucas blinked several times again as he noticed the two men standing on the other side of the room. One of the men was older than the other, with greying hair. He appeared to be in his sixties while the other man didn't look much older than Lucas, certainly late teens at most. Lucas watched as the teen knelt before the older man and lowered his head. Lucas felt his pulse increase as he watched the scene unfold. Neither man seemed to realise that Lucas had gained consciousness.

"Forgive me, Father," mumbled the younger man, forlornly.

Lucas' eyes widened as he watched the older man unfasten the belt around his waist. He felt his heartbeat in his throat as the younger man leaned further over, placing his hands on the floor.

"Kaman, I only do this because I love you. I want you to be a good leader one day," the older man stated with very little emotion in his voice.

Lucas brought his hand to his mouth in horror when he watched the man lift his arm and bring the belt down harshly onto the younger man's back and lower torso. Lucas gasped and tried desperately to stand to his feet but felt his legs give out beneath him. He tried to turn his face away as the belt came down again and again on the teenager, but he was unable to stop gaping in horror at the scene. The older man was literally thrashing the teen, and yet the boy put up no resistance at all. He lay still sobbing and writhing as each stroke came down, collapsing him to the floor. Stroke after stroke after stroke fell on the younger man's lower torso until Lucas felt like he would vomit from watching. He sat frozen staring at the scene in terror and repugnance. It was like watching in sick fascination as a train wreck unfolded before your eyes and being completely powerless to stop it.

Lucas closed his eyes but could still hear the belt connect, causing his stomach to lurch within him. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes and shouted at the man, desperate to make him stop. "STOP IT! For gawd's sake, just STOP!" His face was white, his hands trembling and damp with perspiration.

The man swinging the belt froze and turned to look at him. He dropped his hand to his side and took a moment to catch his breath. The boy on the floor remained still, quivering and sobbing quietly.

"Stand, Kaman. Take a moment to compose yourself, and we will meet the young man you brought with you from SeaQuest," replied the grey haired man, breathing heavy from the exertion. "We will finish this discussion later."

Lucas felt his pulse in his throat as he watched Kaman rise to his feet solemnly, all the while choking back sobs. Lucas could see that Kaman kept his gaze averted from his father as he attempted to gain his composure. His heart was beating in apprehension as he watched the older man replace his belt slowly and purposely, then gently usher his son towards Lucas.

Lucas pulled his knees up to his chin defensively and gaped at the man in silence as he approached him.

"I'm very sorry my son brought you here, Lucas," replied the older man, his voice gruff and stern. Lucas felt himself shiver as the man move towards him. He was confused by how the man knew his name. He chewed the inside of his cheek in anxiety as he realised that the man was Franklin Wise, Mika's father. He remembered all that Dr. Westphalen had said about the man when he'd first encountered Mika in the aquatubes, and it brought goose bumps to his skin. In that moment, another teenager entered the room causing Lucas to startle.

"Did you find her?" he blurted as he quickly entered.

"Shapra, you know better than to barge in without knocking!" scolded Wise, flashing him an angry look.

Shapra halted and lowered his head. "Forgive me, Father."

"These are my sons, Kaman and Shapra. They are a new breed of men, Lucas. They have spent their lives in paradise here in Abalon while you and your captain and crew have charged about the oceans in that wonderful boat trying to keep the peace and feed the starving. It is not the way it is meant to be," stated Wise, sitting at his desk and ushering the boys to sit down as well. Both teens sat in chairs quietly.

Lucas found his voice. "H-how do you know who I am?"

Wise smiled mysteriously. "This is my world, Lucas. My name is Franklin Wise, and Abalon is my world. I created it. I know everything, my boy. Water is so much more that you have been taught. It is the natural conductor of life, information and energy. Coursing through its currents are all the memories and futures of man: his poetry, his honour, and his loss. It is the life blood of this planet, just like the blood in your body. It knows everything about its own."

Lucas glanced around the room as his pulse started to slow a little. The office was in the corner of the room, but it wasn't surrounded in walls. The room was an open concept and in the middle of the room was a large body of water, similar to the moonpool on seaQuest. Lucas looked over at Kaman who had collected himself and sat stoically peering towards his father. Shapra also peered at his father with an expectant look on his face. Both boys seemed to almost worship the man. It sent shivers down Lucas' spine.

"Kaman should not have brought you here. Lucas. What you saw before was my punishing him for his indiscretion."

Lucas felt his jaw drop. "Uh, no, I saw you beat him," choked Lucas.

Wise scowled at Lucas as he dared to challenge him. "I would like to remind you, Lucas, that you are a guest in my home, and you are a child." Lucas saw Wise cast him an eerie, almost foreboding look before he continued. "Have you studied my work at all?"

Lucas swallowed, trying to figure the man out. "I've heard about you. You were trying to develop a way to breathe underwater. You had some success with rats, as I remember. But they fired you when you killed a few people."

Wise blinked several times with a grave expression on his face. "And how many dead astronauts circle the globe, Lucas?"

Lucas frowned. "You should know more than me. You died in 1953."

Wise stood up and sat on the front of his desk. He looked at Lucas with a stern expression and then looked at Shapra and Kaman. "Kaman, I would like you to prepare. Bridger will be on his way post-haste. We must be ready for him."

Kaman rose to his feet. "Yes, sir," he nodded and fled from the room.

Wise turned his gaze back to Lucas. "My work was outlawed, son. I had no choice." Lucas grimaced at the words. Lucas released his knees bravely and sat up. Lucas stared at the man, boldly. "What are you going to do with me?" If Captain Bridger was coming to Abalon, Lucas would be ready. He was going to be vigilant and prepared. Lucas silently chided himself for giving into his fear and willed himself to be brave and observant. Clemens had done horrific things to him, and he survived. He would survive this as well. Captain Bridger would need him…no, he would expect him to take every opportunity to observe his surroundings, be on his guard and ready to escape when given the chance.

Wise cast him an odd look. Lucas saw the man rise to a standing position and walk towards him. Lucas shivered in spite of himself. The man's eyes seemed to bore a hole into his very soul. "I guess you are here to learn. What you chose to glean from this experience will be up to you."

Lucas licked his lips. "You tried to turn Commander Ford into a fish." There was accusation in his voice. Lucas could see the older man clench his jaw but remained stoic. He put his hands on his hips as he turned his attention to his younger son, still sitting opposite Lucas in a chair.

"Where have you been, Shapra?" he barked at the boy. The teenager jerked to attention and looked timidly at Wise.

"I-I wanted to help, Father. I-I went to look for Mika," rambled the boy, wringing his hands in unease. Lucas swallowed as he watched Wise's face turn sinister.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan tapped a pen on the table of the Wardroom. He glanced around the room as most of his senior crew quietly spoke among themselves, waiting for the meeting to begin. He had called an emergency meeting to discuss Wise, Lucas and Mika. Katie had stayed with the frightened girl, trying to persuade her to eat and rest. Kristin was present at the meeting in order to bring everyone up to speed on Mika's situation. Nathan ran a hand through his hair and rested his head on his hand with a sigh. It was past 10pm now, and he was feeling fatigued. He was relieved that Jayson had been able to quickly help rectify the situation of the control panel and with Ortiz' expertise, the sub was back online and the outer door firmly closed. The teenager was locked in his quarters, and Nathan had placed a call to his parents. Darwin was still out, but he felt sure the dolphin would make his presence known when he was ready to come inside. Strahan had promised to keep an eye out for him. Nathan wished that the mammal had stayed aboard. If he had, Kaman wouldn't have had a chance in hell of taking Lucas off the boat by the outer door.

Nathan cleared his throat loudly, and the room fell silent. "Mika's brother managed to sneak aboard via the outer door," began Nathan. He watched as every eye in the room was on him. "Jayson Pickering sabotaged the control panel long enough to blind SeaQuest and leave her outer door open. Kaman came in with the intention to take Mika back to Abalon."

Ben drummed his fingers on the table. "What are we waiting for, Captain? The idiot kid took Lucas…"

Nathan held up his hand to stop Ben in mid-sentence. "Abalon is not easy to access. It took us hours to maneuver the rocky terrain; it's a treacherous landscape. Last time, Wise was gracious enough to allow us entrance. I'm not convinced it's going to be as easy this time. I took his daughter, remember?" Nathan saw Ben nod and remain quiet.

"What's the story on this guy, Cap?" asked Crocker.

Nathan stood up, crossed his arms and rested a hand on his chin. "He's shrewd. He's brilliant, and he's desperate to get his daughter back."

"Then why not send her home to her old man?" commented Ben, irritation in his voice.

Kristin spoke up, "Because, Mr. Krieg, he physically abuses her." A hush went over the room as the words resonated with each one of them. Kristin stood up and joined Nathan at the front of the room. She turned to face the senior crew with a grave expression. She picked up the remote from the desk and pulled up the picture of a little six year old girl to the screen. "This is McKenna Andersen. She is six years old in this picture. I am not positive yet, but I believe this to be Mika. I have reason to believe that Wise kidnapped her and possibly her brothers to experiment on. Franklin Wise disappeared in 1953 and was believed dead by his own hand.

Tim looked perplexed. "What kind of experiments?"

"He was working on a way for humans to breathe underwater unassisted. He had some success with lab animals. Keep in mind this was before animal experimentation was outlawed."

Miguel tapped his finger on the table. "I read about that. There were some human fatalities as I remember."  
Kristin nodded. "His credentials were pulled. However, he's succeeded with Mika. Mika has gills grafted to her back, and as Kaman escaped unassisted, I'm assuming he has as well."

"The guy's a real winner," commented Shan, disgust in his voice.

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck. "And he has Lucas. There is no telling what his plans are for him. When we rescued Jonathan, he was hanging in a tank of oxygenated water; he was within minutes of drowning. He's still in a coma in med-bay. Kristin assures me he'll survive, but we're unsure yet if there's any brain damage. Wise is highly intelligent, but he's a sociopath."

Kristin nodded. "He appears to lack any conscience or have any emotional attachment to his victims. That makes him unpredictable and extremely dangerous. There's no telling…w- what he's capable of doing…t- to Lucas." Nathan heard the catch in her voice as she blinked back an onslaught of tears. He could tell she was frightened and worried for the boy. Nathan felt his heart pinch as well as he let the words he heard sink in. Wise could be doing the same thing to Lucas as he did to Jonathan or worse, he could have already grafted gills to the boy. Nathan felt himself shudder but willed himself to remain in control. Nathan placed a warm hand on Kristin's arm in comfort. "We're going to think positively. We need a game plan, people, so listen up."

Nathan watched as his crew sat up at attention. He wasn't positive how he was going to proceed, but he knew he would do everything within his power to get Lucas back safely.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N-This is the part of the story where I must place a big YELLOW caution flag. I have recently learned what ELF means in this fandom...I would label the next bit of the story as ELF. Things are about to get a little bit rocky for Lucas so hang onto your hat.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading along.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Darkaccalia and JuJuone23!**_

Nathan stood on the bridge having reassumed command. All senior crew had volunteered to resume their duties, and Nathan was grateful for their dedication. Each person on the bridge was worried and felt a great loss with Lucas gone. Lucas was more than just a member of the crew; he was family.

"Feed spatial coordinates for Abalon into navigation. Prepare for incoming change of course and speed," commanded Nathan.

"Course and speed adjusted, sir," replied Katie.

"Bring her around to zero nine zero, all ahead full."

"Abalon, bearing zero nine zero, two hundred kilometres, all ahead full," responded Katie.

"Give me eyes, Mr. Ortiz," stated Nathan, glancing at the screen.

"Aye, sir."

Nathan became lost in his thoughts as he stared at the screen. It was going to take awhile to reach the outlying area and still more time to navigate the treacherous terrain. In the meantime, he had to bide his time wisely, planning how to rescue Lucas.

"Captain Bridger," came a soft voice.

Nathan turned to see Mika timidly enter the bridge. Her face was pale, and he could see she was trembling in fear. "It's ok, Mika. What is it?"

The girl walked closer to him, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. "You must take me home. My father will give Lucas back unharmed; I promise you. Kaman was just frightened," insisted Mika, reaching out to put a cold hand in his.

"We have set a course for Abalon, Mika. However, you will remain onboard this time."

Mika shook her head adamantly. "Please, Captain, you must let me return home. Father will listen to me."

"Mika, sneaking aboard my boat and kidnapping one of my crew is against UEO sanctions. Kaman will need to make amends for that," replied Nathan.

Tears escaped Mika's eyes. "Nothing you could do would ever be any worse than I am sure he has already received," mumbled Mika, sadly. Nathan frowned at her words. The young woman stood blinking back tears and wiping them from her cheeks. Her words left Nathan feeling very unsettled.

In that moment, Kristin entered the bridge. "Mika, dear, you left so quickly. Are you alright?"

Mika shook her head. "Captain Bridger refuses to take me home. He must! It is my choice to return home. You told me that it was my choice. Why did you lie?" Mika's eyes flashed anger this time.

Kristin placed a hand on the girl's shoulder in comfort. "Nathan, the blood work confirms our speculations," replied Kristin, casting him a meaningful look.

Nathan's eyes widened as he digested the information. Not only was Mika a survivor of violent abuse, she was also confirmed to be a victim of kidnapping. And now, if his calculations served him well, she was a minor of 16 years of age. Kristin's look of concern validated his thoughts. Mika needed to be protected as much as Lucas needed rescuing. The situation had just become much more complicated.

Mika reached out and touched Nathan's hand. "Please, Captain Bridger. My father will listen to me. You must let me return home." The girl's cold hands trembled.

"I'm sorry. Mika, but I can't do that."

Kristin patted the girls arm gently. "Mika, there is much you don't understand. We need to have a talk, sweetheart."

Mika shook her head, fire in her eyes. "If you do not let me go, I will leave on my own. You cannot hold me hostage."

Nathan sighed. He could see that same stubborn fire in her eyes that Lucas often had. It was obvious that she would rebel if they didn't take time to explain things to her clearly. He turned on his heel and faced Katie. "You have the bridge, Commander. I will be in the Wardroom. "

Katie nodded.

Nathan turned to Kristin. "Shall we?"

Kristin nodded and took Mika's hand gently. "Come with me, Mika. The captain and I would like to share a little story with you, alright?" Mika hesitated, a stubborn, adamant look on her face. "Please trust me, Mika," pleaded Kristin.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas stared at himself in the mirror, grimacing at his upper lip. It was swollen and bruised, and it ached. He had very little memory of the events that had led him to Abalon. He remembered trying to stop Kaman from attacking Mika. The older youth was strong, and Lucas wasn't exactly used to fighting with intruders in the moonpool. He wasn't exactly used to fighting with anyone. He had attacked Kaman from behind to free Mika and then wham, everything went black. His next memory was waking up on the sofa and hearing Wise and Kaman arguing. Lucas scoffed at his own thoughts. Wise wasn't arguing with Kaman. He wasn't even discussing anything. The man was a monster. Lucas shuddered as he remembered how the older man had beaten Kaman without so much as a hint of remorse. And minutes ago, the man was at it again with his other son. Lucas had quickly excused himself to the washroom. He hadn't wished to see another horrible scene play out before his eyes. What was with this man? He didn't even bother to listen. He simply reacted.

Lucas leaned against the door and strained to hear. He could still hear quiet voices. He cracked the door and peered out. The washroom was beside the little sitting office area where he had woken up. He surveyed the room carefully, looking for a way to escape. It was difficult to speculate as he hadn't been conscious when Kaman brought him to Abalon. He had no clue even where he was or how Kaman got him here. Lucas slipped out of the washroom and quietly walked into the main room, staring in fascination. The room was, for all intents and purposes, a laboratory of some kind. Computers and lab equipment lined the perimeter of the room in meticulous organization. There were different animals in solutions, suspended in different stages of development, all with some form of gills grafted on them. Lucas felt the scientist in him gawk in curiosity, but another part of him was disgusted. Experimentation on animals was barbaric. A scuffle behind him caused him to turn in alarm. He spun on his heel to see Wise grab Shapra and force him to the ground. Lucas gasped as the man again reached for his belt. Lucas closed his eyes as the belt came down on the trembling teenager. Lucas felt frightened, but at the same time, he was angry and confused. Why would a father treat his sons in such a fashion? Lucas knew he had made his own share of mistakes, but his father never laid a hand on him. Oh, Lucas knew his father had threatened it on occasion, but the man was always too consumed with his work to follow through on much of anything including discipline. He cringed as he heard the belt connect again and again. Not being able to bear it any longer and without stopping to think it through, Lucas rushed across the room and stepped in front of Shapra.

"Stop it!" cried Lucas, glaring at the man and holding his hands up in front of him in self-defence. He felt his heart in his throat as he stared at the Wise, who dropped his hand to his side. He watched as Wise straightened his hair with his hand, composing himself. The man glowered at Lucas and clenched his jaw. Lucas could see Shapra sobbing behind him and attempting to gain his own composure.

"It would do you well not to interfere, Lucas. I am teaching my son obedience and discipline. There are consequences when you fail to obey those in authority," commented Wise, with a severe tone in his voice.

Lucas shivered in spite of himself. "I've been on a military vessel long enough to know discipline, Wise. What you're doing isn't discipline, it's freaking abuse! In case you didn't know, corporal punishment was outlawed before I was even born."

Wise returned his belt to his waist. "Rise Shapra, and go finish your chores." Lucas stepped to the side and watched as Shapra stood up, nodded towards his father and silently left the room. Wise held out his hand and ushered Lucas to sit down. Lucas squint an eye at him but sat down.

"I don't expect you to understand, Lucas. My sons are being raised to be leaders. One day they will be ready to show the rest of you how to take care of this world. SeaQuest is merely placing band aids on a festering, infected planet. Mark my words; it will come to a head, and my sons will be ready," replied Wise, pouring himself a drink.

Lucas chewed the inside of his cheek. "All you're creating is puppets," retorted Lucas, lifting his chin tenaciously. He didn't exactly feel threatened, but he did feel a sense of uncertainty. "Captain Bridger will come for me, Wise. Let me go, now." Lucas' voice held an air of admonition.

Wise took a long drink, pulling the glass away and smiling menacingly at Lucas. "I can see you are used to having control. You have not been taught your place." Wise set his glass on his desk with a loud thud. Lucas watched as Wise fingered the belt on his waist, and he felt his mouth go dry as he glared at the older man. "In my day, son, a child knew his place. Children knew they were to be seen and not heard. They were to remain silent unless spoken to."

"Kids aren't chattel, Wise," retorted Lucas, quietly.

Wise laughed. "Oh, Lucas, you are so naive. You have so much to learn about life."

Lucas watched the older man stride across the room and stand directly in front of him. His large, toned body towered over Lucas, making him feel uncomfortable.

"This experience shall be rather extraordinary. One day you will look back and thank me for teaching you. I see great potential in you to be a brilliant leader, Lucas. Captain Bridger is doing you a grave disservice. He has within his power the opportunity to instruct you in obedience and leadership, yet he does not. It is such a shame." Lucas felt himself jump when Wise clapped his hands together suddenly. His eyes opened wide as the man fingered his belt thoughtfully. "Alright then, let's begin. Rise, Lucas and follow me." Wise strode to the middle of the room and turned to Lucas, expectantly. Lucas thought the man looked almost gleeful.

Lucas remained frozen. "Begin what? W-where are we going?"

Wise smiled ominously. "I am going to show you how life works on Abalon, my boy. I believe you will find it to be very fascinating, indeed."

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Kristin pulled up a picture on the screen of a gentle looking woman with kind eyes and bright smile. The woman's hair lay straight and dark on her shoulders. Kristin couldn't mistake the look of recognition on Mika's face as she stared in fascination at the screen.

"But how?" asked Mika, her voice unsteady. "How did you get a picture of the woman in my dream?" Mika looked at Kristin, confusion written all over her face.

"The woman's name is Rebekah Andersen," began Kristin. She looked at Nathan who remained quietly listening as he sat on the edge of the table of the Wardroom.

"She's real?" gasped Mika, surprise in her voice.

Kristin smiled. "Very much so." Mika continued to stare at the picture in disbelief. "Mika, I'm going to share a story with you. Ok?" She saw Mika nod her head but remain fixated on the photograph. "Ok, well, one day a little girl was at the mall with her mother." Kristin changed the picture to the six year old picture of McKenna. Mika turned to look at Kristin with big eyes. "According to the story, a man captured the little girl and took her away from her mother." Again Kristin showed the picture of Rebekah. "No one saw the little girl again, and her mother thought her daughter had been killed." Kristin saw tears shimmering in Mika's eyes.

Mika bit her lip. "I don't understand, Dr. Westphalen. That is the woman I see in my dreams." Kristin nodded. She felt her heart breaking for the young women.

Nathan stood up, walking over to the screen. "Do you see any resemblance, Mika?" urged Nathan, pointing at the woman. "Does she remind you of anyone you know?"

Mika stared at the screen again, chewing on her thumb nail. "I do not know." Kristin could tell Mika was struggling in her inner most being.

"Mika, when you came here, we did some tests, remember? It's just standard procedure on SeaQuest to make sure you are healthy and not carrying any diseases that might jeopardize the health and safety of the crew. I had some concerns so I did a few more tests, and I discovered something about you." Kristin switched the picture to the six year old child. She picked up a pencil and pointed it at the child's forehead. "What do you see right there?"

"It looks like a scar or something," replied Mika who squint an eye at the photograph. She watched as Mika put a hand to her own head where her scar was.

"M-my father told me I cut my head on some glass," stuttered Mika. "I- I have no recollection." Mika looked at the screen once more.

"You may have, Mika. I don't know." Kristin put a gentle hand on Mika's shoulder. "Mika, I believe this little girl is you. Your blood work matches hers perfectly." Mika blinked briskly as she digested the information. Kristin and Nathan cast each other a concerned look. It was hard to imagine what emotions the young woman was feeling in that moment.

Nathan patted her knee compassionately. "Now do you understand why I cannot allow you to return to Abalon. We need more time to contact the outside authorities and get to the bottom of this, Mika. We need to find out if Franklin Wise is your real father."

Mika's eyes flashed at Nathan. "He is my father, Captain Bridger. I know he is! I must go back to Abalon. My father will know the truth. He has taught me to never lie. He would not lie to you, Captain. Please, you must allow me to go!"

Nathan patted the girl's knee again. "I'm sorry, Mika. I cannot allow that." Tears fell down Mika's cheeks as she continued to stare at the picture of the little girl on the screen. Suddenly Mika's eyes grew large and she rose to her feet.

Kristin reached out to touch her arm. "What's the matter?"

Mika looked spooked. "It's Darwin. He wishes to speak with me."

Nathan knit his brows together as he tapped his PAL. "Mr. Ortiz, do you see any sign of Darwin?"

"Aye, sir. I just let him inside," came the reply.

"Keep the outer doors closed until further notice," replied Nathan.

"Will do, Cap," replied Ortiz and the connection ended.

Mika's eyes pleaded. "May I go speak with Darwin?" Kristin nodded towards Nathan and watched as he jaw tightened as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Go ahead, Mika. I'm sure Darwin will be thrilled to see you."

The girl dropped her shoulders and rushed from the room.

Kristin stared after her and crossed the room to Nathan. She saw a pained look of confusion wash over his face. "I don't understand her either, Nathan."

"All of this perplexes me, Kristin. Abalon, Wise, Mika…all of it. Why would he kidnap a child? What on earth is he doing on Abalon? What does he hope to accomplish?" Kristin stared into the eyes of the child still projected on the wall. "I wish I knew, Nathan." She put a hand to her heart. "Dear God, I hope Lucas is ok," prayed Kristin out loud. She didn't see herself as a person of faith, but right now she was willing to try anything for Lucas' sake.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

.

Lucas followed Wise as he led him through the complex. Abalon appeared to be some kind of underwater colony. Once outside the main room, the complex seemed to go on forever. Wise showed him many more rooms filled with similar experiments in various levels of development. It was easy to see that Wise was obsessed with perfecting his knowledge on unassisted underwater breathing. Lucas stopped as they passed a room with Mika's picture hanging beside it.

Wise glanced at the picture as well. "Mika is my greatest achievement," commented Wise smiling brightly. He reached out and stroked the face in the photograph. "She has proven every one of my hypotheses. She is my miracle." Wise continued walking down the long corridor and Lucas followed. Once they reached the end of hall, Lucas saw a brightly lit, fully equipped laboratory. The door was ajar, and Lucas could see a large animal in a tank. As he crossed the floor to enter the room, Wise grabbed the door handle and firmly shut the door.

"You must never enter that room, Lucas. Kaman must have left the door open. That room is off limits to you while you stay in Abalon. There will be severe consequences should you chose to disobey me." Lucas stared at Wise carefully, gauging what the words meant. It was clear that it was meant as a severe warning which only served to pique Lucas' interest further.

"This way, Lucas. I will show you where you will stay. It is late, and there is much to do."

Lucas followed Wise to the room beside the forbidden laboratory. Wise knocked and opened the door. Inside, Kaman and Shapra rose to their feet and stared silently at Wise. Lucas scanned the room in curiosity. The room had two beds, two side tables and two desks. It reminded Lucas of his residence room at Stanford. There was nothing personal on the walls. There was nothing personal in the room at all.

"Kaman, you left my door open," scolded Wise. The youth dropped his chin but said nothing in reply. "Four hours. Set your alarm. Room 25." Lucas saw the teen nod and set the alarm on the watch he wore on his wrist. "Shapra, six hours. I will need your assistance in the morning. I have shrouded Abalon for tonight. " Lucas saw Shapra nod but keep his eyes averted. "Sleep well, my sons." With those final words, Wise ushered Lucas from the room and shut out the light.

Wise continued to walk down hallway after hallway. Lucas' glanced at his own watch, feeling weary as he reflected on what Wise meant by shrouding the colony. Captain Bridger would still be able to find Abalon wouldn't they? Luca stifled a yawn. It was past midnight, and he was looking forward to getting some sleep so he would be better able to think clearly. Wise finally stopped at a door and opened it. Lucas noticed that the room number was 25. Lucas entered the room after Wise and looked around in confusion. The room was filled with various exercise equipment. It looked similar to the gymnasium on SeaQuest. There were treadmills, exercise bikes, weights, mini trampolines and various weight training machines.

"I don't understand," replied Lucas. "You said you were going to show me where I'm going to stay."

Wise smiled. "This is where you will stay, Lucas, until morning. We have a lot to do. Now then, pay close attention. I would like you to start with one hour on the treadmill."

Lucas blinked his eyes in bewilderment. "I thought you were showing me to my quarters."

"Not yet, Lucas. You see, it is never too late to learn discipline. I have found fatigue to be very useful tool in breaking the spirit. Now then, I would like you to set the treadmill to 5.0 to begin, and we can see how you handle that. You may begin now."

Lucas' jaw dropped as he watched Wise pull up a chair and look expectantly at him. Was the man insane? Did he honestly expect Lucas to start a full blown workout this late at night?

"What if I refuse?" countered Lucas, stifling another yawn.

Wise smiled at him eerily while fingering the belt around his waist. "Are you refusing me, Lucas?"

Lucas swallowed hard as he glared at Wise. "No."

"Very good. Now, begin."


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N-Dr. Wise is even creeping me out...OYE!**_

Mika approached the moonpool and leaned over to see Darwin swim within reach of her. The mammal brushed against her hand, filling the room with clicks and chirps. Mika dropped her head in shame as she listened. Darwin was so pleased to see her; she didn't deserve such love and friendship. She felt her conscience prick as her mind attempted to sort through all the information thrown at her. None of it made any sense. How did they know the woman in her dreams? How could she be her mother? Her father told her that her mother had died when she was born. Her brothers told her stories about their mother. They remembered her. That woman looked nothing like the picture she had of her mother. Dr. Westphalen and Captain Bridger must be mistaken. She was relieved when she felt Darwin's presence and escaping the room was the only thing she could think of in that moment. Her cheeks blushed crimson as she thought of the lie she told. Her father would be ashamed of her dishonesty. He insisted that she and her brothers always speak fact to him. In truth, it wasn't Darwin calling to her that had drawn her away; it was her need to escape the confusion and her desire to be with Darwin. She patted the dolphin gently and sucked in her bottom lip despondently.

"Please forgive me, Darwin. Kaman took Lucas, and it is all my fault," blurted Mika, feeling the urge to come clean. "I sent you away when I should have let you stay. You would have been able to help. It is my fault!" She felt tears run down her cheeks again. She saw Darwin's eye open and close several times. In her heart, she knew that Darwin wasn't blaming her, but his immediate silence was deafening. "Please, Darwin, say something to me." Mika felt her heart pinch as the dolphin remained quiet.

Mika rested her elbows on the edge of the pool feeling completely overwhelmed and unsettled. Kaman taking Lucas was her fault. If she had just returned with Kaman, Lucas would still be on SeaQuest. It was her own fault that her father had been so harsh with her. Kaman was right. She owed her whole life to her father. She should be ashamed of herself for ever thinking of leaving Abalon and upsetting the whole family.

"Can you forgive me, Darwin?" she urged again. Mika felt Darwin's nose bump against her hand gently. She gave him a faint smile. "Thank you, my friend." Darwin's sounds filled the room again, and Mika felt her head spinning from the noise.

She held a hand to ear. "Darwin, wait. Slow down." Mika felt like the inside of her head might explode from all the sounds being thrown at her. She put another hand to her ear and closed her eyes. The sounds were crushing her, and she fell to her knees. "I know, Darwin. I know." She felt the pain in her heart. Just as quickly as the sounds began, they dissipated and Mika rose to her feet. She knew what she must do. Maybe she knew all along.

"Darwin, will you help me? If I show you where Abalon is, will you bring Lucas home to seaQuest?" Mika stared intently at the mammal. "You must trust me. As soon as I enter the pool, you must hurry and follow me, understand?"

Mika looked around the room cautiously searching for the control panel. She had had ample opportunity to see the inside of it when Lucas was attempting to fix it. The crude panel would be no match for her. Mika slipped across the room and opened the panel carefully. The wiring and components were advanced but not as complex as she thought. Her father had been correct. His knowledge and wisdom was far superior, and he had taught her well. For once, she felt like the education her father had bestowed on her was not for naught.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Glancing at the surroundings, Nathan was baffled. He felt his jaw clench in tension as he stared in disbelief. Katie had managed to expertly manoeuvre them through the rocky terrain once again. They had all been shocked to find the colony gone. How was it possible that Abalon would be gone? How could an entire underwater colony disappear? It was impossible. It defied reason. Nathan blinked in bewilderment.

"Captain?" queried Tim, with his mouth open in puzzlement.

Nathan just shook his head not knowing what to say. "Sensors, Mr. Ortiz?

Miguel turned with a blank look on his face. "I've got nothing, Cap. WSKRS haven't picked up as much as a whisper. It's just gone. In fact, there are no signs that Abalon ever existed."

"That's impossible." Tim's words echoed Nathan's thoughts. Nathan crossed the bridge staring at the monitors. He put one hand on his hip as he ran another hand through his hair and sighed. It was impossible for an underwater colony to simply disappear. It challenged all rational logic.

"What the hell is going on?" muttered Nathan, shaking his head.

Katie rose to her feet and joined the captain near the helm. "Wise has managed to stay under the radar for over 50 years or more, Captain. Perhaps, we are looking at this all wrong," suggested Katie, her ice blue eyes peering intently at the screen. "Maybe we need to look for what we can't see."

Nathan knit his brows together, frowning in puzzlement at the commander's words. His mind wandered to what he knew and remembered about Franklin Wise. The man was much more than just a brilliant scientist. It was said that he was far beyond his years and beyond any other in his time. He was so far advanced that his colleagues couldn't even wrap their minds around the concepts he presented them. The man hadn't just stopped with biology; his brilliance had entered many different realms of science and technology. Wise had far surpassed all known scientists in every area he ventured to study. The man had been somewhat of a legend in his own time. The fact that disturbed Nathan most was that Wise was also know for having no ethics. He never let anything stop him from attaining his goals. Even to the point of putting his ideas ahead of human life in order to achieve his idea of the greater good. The thought of Wise having his hands on Lucas caused Nathan to shudder in spite of himself. Nathan felt his heart pinch as he conjured up an image of Lucas in his mind's eye. He felt himself suck in a breath in dread.

Nathan clenched his jaw. "Keep sweeping the area, Mr. Ortiz. Abalon is here somewhere. For some reason we can't see her, but she's here. You have the bridge, Commander; I need some time in my quarters." Nathan cast a glance at Katie and saw her nod as he strode from the room.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. His legs felt like rubber as he laid breathing heavy and wiping sweat off his brow. He had managed to last an hour on the treadmill but felt like he had run a marathon. Exercise wasn't something he often fit into his schedule unless he was swimming with Darwin. He cast a glance at Wise who was frowning at him. Lucas attempted to catch his breath, watching the older man glare at him. Lucas licked his lips and searched the room for water. He needed a drink, and he needed to rest. At least he didn't feel as sleepy as he had before. His adrenalin had kicked in, and it gave him a rush of clarity and energy.

"You are in much better shape than I had anticipated, Lucas. I am impressed," replied Wise as he rose to his feet. "Rise, Lucas."

Lucas shook his head and remained on the ground, still breathing heavily. "No, look, I'm wiped. I-I need a drink."

Wise frowned. "Rise, Lucas," he demanded again.

Lucas shook his head. "Wise, did you hear me? I'm tired and thirsty." Lucas put his hand on his side and he sat up more, catching his breath. He felt a stitch developing in his side. He reached his hand to his side and massaged it, twisting his torso to help relieve the discomfort. Lucas jumped when Wise clapped his hands together impatiently.

"Stand to your feet, now!" he ordered. Lucas felt his pulse increase at the command and scrambled to his feet quickly in spite of himself. He stumbled a bit as his bore his own weight on his fatigued legs. His legs felt like jello after running so long on the treadmill. He moved backwards a bit and leaned again the wall wearily.

Wise crossed the room to what looked like a stair stepping machine. "Come, Lucas. I would like you to show me how you perform on this." Wise set some parameters into the computer.

Lucas shook his head in astonishment. The man must be kidding. There was no way he had the energy to attack that piece of equipment. His legs already felt rubbery.

Lucas held up his hand. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to prove here, but I'm done. There is no way I can do anymore. What do you think I am? One of your lab animals?" Lucas continued holding his side as it at pinched him. He leaned over a few times attempting to stretch the stitch out.

Wise fingered his belt again. "Are you refusing to obey, Lucas?" he asked again in that eerie voice.

Lucas scowled at him despite his uncertainty. "Yah, yah, I am. Stop playing me, Wise. What's your game?" Lucas rested his hands on his thighs as he continued to huff and catch his breath. He watched with his heart racing as Wise crossed the room towards him. Lucas caught his breath and widened his eyes in apprehension. He wasn't sure what to expect.

Wise stopped and smiled ominously. "Your disobedience saddens me, Lucas."

Lucas watched as Wise strode to the far wall by the entrance and hit a button on the wall.

He cleared his throat loudly. "Kaman, report to room 25," he demanded in a firm voice. Lucas scowled in wonderment. Why would Wise be dragging his son out of bed in the middle of the night? Lucas stood up curiously as he felt his breath finally return. He was able to straighten up to his full height, and he was thankful the stitch had gone away.

Wise remained quiet as he paced the room, glancing at his watch impatiently. Lucas moved his legs and bent his knees, stretching out the rubbery feeling. He found himself leaning against the wall and eventually slipping to the floor with his back to the wall. Wise seemed to be ignoring him for the moment. Lucas licked his lips wishing he could have a drink of water. His eyes scanned the room, but he saw nothing that indicated he could procure a drink.

In time, Kaman entered the room looking sleepy and bedraggled. It was obvious that he had been in a sound sleep. He walked up to his father and nodded quietly.

"Kaman, you brought this young man to SeaQuest. Tell me why?" asked Wise, fingering his belt threateningly. Lucas saw Kaman's eyes open wider and swallow.

"I…I thought…he…Mika...," he stumbled for words.

Wise furrowed his brow sternly. "He is refusing to obey me. Are you willing to take responsibility for him?"

Lucas saw Kaman cast him a look of indecision. "Y-yes, Father."

Wise's demeanor softened as he reached out and patted Kaman on the shoulder. Lucas felt so confused. Part of him felt such anxiety and foreboding as he watched Wise interact with Kaman. Another part of him was just plain confounded.

"Very well. Kneel in front of Lucas, my son."

Lucas watched as Kaman walked over to him and knelt directly in front of him. Kaman's face was emotionless. Lucas pulled his knees up to his chin in confusion, allowing Kaman more room. He felt a huge sense of discomfort as the older youth invaded his personal body space. Wise walked across the room slowly, removing his belt jarringly. The sound caused Lucas to startle. Kaman did not flinch but remained stock-still staring at Lucas.

"Kaman has been taught to obey. He has been taught to accept responsibility for his mistakes. Right now Kaman is choosing to take your place, Lucas. He is willing to stand in your place. I hope you will heed this lesson."

Lucas' eye widened in dismay as he realised what Wise meant. In horror, he watched as Wise brought down the belt on Kaman's back. Kaman stared at Lucas intently as each blow fell on him. Lucas was dumbfounded and trapped. He was unable to gain his composure enough to stand to his feet. He sat in sick revulsion as Wise continued beating Kaman. Lucas drew his knees tighter to his chin and looked away, but the sickening sound assaulted him. He pressed his back to the wall and managed to force himself to his feet. Kaman's eyes followed him with tears cascading down his cheeks, yet he made no sound. The boy's eyes seemed to be pleading with him, but Lucas was unable to discern the meaning.

Lucas found his voice. "Stop! What the hell are you doing? Stop, damn it!" he screamed. Kaman fell forward on his hands, his head leaning against Lucas' legs. Lucas could feel him trembling.

"Silence!" ordered Wise, casting a penetrating glare at Lucas. Lucas felt his pulse race as Wise continued his assault. Lucas put his hands to his ears to block out the nauseating sound, feeling his own tears stream down his cheeks. Wise was a madman. He had no heart. How could a man so callously beat his own son without remorse? Again the belt fell on its target, and Kaman collapsed to the floor in heart wrenching sobs. Not being able to take it a moment longer, Lucas reached out his hand as the belt came down, and he grabbed a tight hold on it. The sting of the belt coming down caused Lucas to hiss but as quickly as it struck him, he snatched it and flung it across the floor.

Lucas stood breathing rapidly and glaring at Wise. The man dropped his hand to his side and smiled dissonantly. The look sent a shiver down Lucas' spine as he attempted to gain his composure and slow his heart rate. Lucas looked at Kaman lying on the floor trying to gain his own self-control.

"Rise, Kaman," replied Wise softly.

Lucas shivered as Kaman rose to his feet and turned to face his father.

"Retrieve the belt, my son."

The teenager nodded and dutifully walked to reclaim the belt. Wise took it and held it in his hand. Lucas saw the man turn his attention back to him.

"Now then, Lucas, where were we? Oh, yes. I would like you to use the stair stepper for thirty minutes."

Lucas' jaw dropped. Was this guy for real? He still wanted Lucas to work out on the exercise equipment. Lucas felt his legs shaking, this time from what he had just witnessed. His thirst was gone. His fatigue was gone. All that remained was disbelief and stunning horror.

"You're insane," mumbled Lucas. Lucas looked at Kaman who stood quietly, tears still shimmering in his eyes.

Wise shook his head. "Kneel, Kaman." Lucas watched as yet again Kaman kneeled in front of his father, trembling. Wise raised his hand in the air and brought the belt down fiercely. Lucas startled and his mouth dropped. He just shook his head in disbelief. What was this man trying to prove? What was he doing? This time Lucas found his wits much quicker and he stepped in front of Kaman. "Cut it out!" he shouted, his heart in his throat.

Wise smiled. "Ready to obey, Lucas?"

Lucas blinked. Was Wise punishing Kaman each time Lucas chose to defy him? Was he making Kaman his whipping boy? "You are nuts, Wise! Who the hell do you think you are?" Lucas felt his anger well up inside him.

Wise smiled again. "Come, Kaman." Lucas stared in disbelief as the teenager rose to his feet and walked around him to kneel again in front of the man yet again.

Lucas shivered as he watched the belt land again and again. It was useless. He was caught in a nonsensical nightmare.

He walked over to the stair stepper and mounted it. "Please, stop. I'll obey!" he yelled. He looked to see Wise stop the beating.

"Very good, Lucas. You are a quick student. Rise, Kaman and watch Lucas."

Lucas shivered and started the machine.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan was lost in his thoughts as he headed towards his quarters. His first thought was to seek advice from Professor Martinson, but as he walked, his mind turned to Jonathan. The commander had not yet gained consciousness and that worried Nathan considerably. Jonathan might hold the key to finding out more about Abalon. He was an astute man, and if there was something to be seen, he would have noticed it. Nathan decided to head to Med-bay and check on how Jonathan was doing. He entered C-deck and as he turned to his left, he caught a glimpse of Mika by the control panel. He frowned as he wondered what she was doing.

He started towards her. "Mika, what are you doing?" he asked in a stern voice. He saw her startle and cast him a fearful look. She dropped her hands to her sides and took off running to the moonpool, diving in. Nathan chided himself for being so harsh. He hadn't meant to frighten her. He watched as she disappeared into the darkness of the pool, followed closely by Darwin. "Damn it, Nathan," he scolded himself. He should have been kinder. He knew she spooked easily.

Nathan walked over to the control panel and peered inside, closing his eyes in utter amazement. "I don't believe it," he muttered in dismay. Mika had managed to do almost the very same thing as Jayson. She had blinded SeaQuest and opened the outer door.

Nathan tapped his PAL. "Mr. Ortiz, report to c-deck. SeaQuest is blind and open-bellied again."

"Right away, sir," came the reply.

Nathan peered into the panel, doing his best to repair it quickly. He knew that if he didn't work fast, Mika would be gone. He was in awe that the young teen would know how to sabotage a submarine as complex as SeaQuest. She didn't merely arbitrarily pull wires in random succession. Her efforts were not random guesses. She appeared to know exactly what she was doing. Nathan was awe-struck. He was also deeply concerned. He knew Mika had done it so she could return to Abalon. Nathan felt his heart in his throat. What was Wise going to do with her once he had her alone? Nathan dared not let himself even imagine.


	28. Chapter 28

Kristin tossed and turned as she tried to make herself more comfortable. Nathan had ordered all his senior staff to get some sleep. Not that he had ordered her because Nathan knew better than that. It had just been wise counsel to take the opportunity to bank some sleep. The only trouble was her mind couldn't rest enough to allow her to sleep. She was fretting about Lucas and now Mika. By the time Nathan and Miguel had managed to repair the control panel, Mika and Darwin were both long gone. They had no idea where they had gone. It was like they had disappeared without a trace. Kristin could tell Nathan was both baffled and aggravated. Abalon was a large underwater colony. It defied everything reasonable for it to have disappeared. SeaQuest's sensors could not pick up even a trace of it. There was no evidence that it had ever existed. It was just gone. Kristin's own astute mind could not accept it. However, everyone seemed so weary and mystified that it was just made sense to deal with it after a good night's rest.

Kristin sat up and flicked on her light. It was no use. She simply couldn't rest her mind enough to sleep. She reached for her journal and pulled out her pen. She had been jotting down some of her thoughts and feelings over the past year. Feelings about Nathan, thoughts about various crew members and Lucas. She found it almost cathartic to work through the things weighing on her mind. Her last entry had been all about her thoughts regarding Mika. Her heart ached for the young teen girl. Kristin chewed on the pen lid and sighed. What had so driven the girl to break into the control panel to escape SeaQuest when before she had been so adamant about not returning? Did it mean that she was concerned for Lucas' safety? Kristin shuddered at the thought. It had been blatantly obvious how severely abused the girl had been. The bruises and welts on her back and lower torso were not ancient history. The girl had been recently beaten. Her mannerisms and quirks all indicated she was a victim of physical and emotional abuse. All of it terrified Kristin when she allowed herself to dwell on it. If Wise was capable of beating a child he considered his own, what would he do to Lucas?

Kristin flipped back in her journal and read her thoughts from her struggle with Lucas. She felt her heart pinch as she thought of what happened. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She wished she would have handled things differently with Lucas. She shouldn't have been so passive. She should have been more insistent that he talk with her and work things out so he wouldn't have felt the need to break trusts with Nathan. Kristin blinked her eyes as she felt tears brim her eyes. She would give anything to have Lucas in front of her right now. She knew Nathan wouldn't agree, but she was willing to forgive and forget any and all of his behaviour, belligerent or otherwise. She chided herself for being too hard on him. As she continued to flip through the pages of her journal and casually reading entries here and there, a card fell into her lap bringing her a smile to her face. It was a card Lucas had given to her for her birthday. It was a handmade card with a picture of a dolphin on the front. She opened the card and tears spilled over her cheeks. It read _: Dear Doc, Happy Birthday to the best Doc on SeaQuest (but don't tell Dr. Levin I said that) Cheers, Lucas._ _p.s Darwin thinks you're pretty special too and so does Captain Bridger. *wink*_ Kristin laughed through her tears at the picture Lucas had drawn of Nathan. He had him all dressed in khaki shorts and a floral beach shirt. Lucas assured her that was how Nathan looked when he was fishing on his island. Kristin brushed a tear from her cheek as she remembered Lucas' lopsided grin when he gave the card to her and his sideways half hug. He had pretty much stolen her heart that day.

Kristin hugged the card to her chest as she let the tears fall down her cheeks. Why couldn't he see that she did the things she did because she cared about him so much? Kristin reached for a tissue and pulled the blanket up tighter around her legs. She closed her eyes and soon found herself praying. She had been doing it more often since Lucas went missing and now with Mika gone as well, she felt completely helpless. Kristin felt powerless and praying to a high power or authority felt like it was the right thing to do. Her prayer seemed to echo her heart's desire. "Please keep Lucas safe from harm and bring him home to us." With tears on her cheeks and the card held tightly against her chest, Kristin felt herself drift to sleep.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Kaman quietly entered his quarters and sat down on his bunk. He pulled off his shoes and neatly arranged them under his bed. He felt exhausted, and there wasn't one part of his body that didn't ache. His back and lower body was throbbing, and he dared not take off his shirt or lay down. Tears still were fresh on his face as his mind wandered over all that had happened. He blinked back tears wishing he could undo the last 24 hours. He was just such a bitter disappointment to his father and knowing that made him feel even worse. It didn't matter if his intentions were good and innocent. Every time he dared to step out on his own and make a crucial decision, it ended up biting him in the butt. When Shapra and he tried to capture Mika and bring her home from the beach, that meddlesome man interfered. Kaman had honestly not known what else to do but take him instead. Kaman hadn't known he was a commander of a UEO submarine. His father had been livid that the outside world knew he was alive. Kaman knew his father had wished to stay invisible until he was ready. His father kept telling him that they weren't prepared yet.

Kaman gingerly leaned against the wall, gasping out loud. He heard movement above him and held his breath hoping he hadn't woken his brother.

"Kaman?" came a groggy voice from above.

Kaman silently scolded himself for waking his brother. Shapra needed his sleep as well as he did. "I am here, Shapra. Go back to sleep." He heard more movements and shuffling as his brother jumped down from his bunk and crawled in beside him.

"I woke up earlier, and you were gone."

"Father called me to room 25."

Shapra looked confused. "He said you could have four hours first. Why did he call you sooner?"

Kaman pulled his knees up and rested his chin. "He is teaching Lucas obedience."

Shapra raised a brow. "Oh, Kaman."

Kaman shook his head and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I expected it, Shapra. I brought him here for a purpose. That captain will return and bring Mika again. This time we cannot allow Mika to leave no matter what."

"How bad was it, Kaman?" Shapra put a hand on Kaman's knee in comfort.

"Bad enough, but I do not care. I would do it again. Mika needs to come home. Father has been miserable since she left. She is his sunshine." Kaman clenched his jaw. "I am so angry with her. She refused me, Shapra."

Shapra nodded. "She is afraid, Kaman. Father…"

Kaman's head shot up. "Father spoils her, Shapra! He must not make the same mistake when she returns. She must be punished."

Shapra dropped his head. "Why did you bring Lucas here? What did you hope to prove?"

Kaman's eyes flashed anger. "Mika cares for him. I saw it in her eyes. She may even come on her own if she has a chance."

Kaman looked at his brother as he stretched out his legs. His back was throbbing so badly that he could hardly find a comfortable position to sit. He felt his anger burn as he thought of his sister. He loved her so much. She was the one who brought laughter and joy to Abalon. The day his father brought her home and introduced her to them as their sister, their family had felt complete. Mika brought to Abalon cheerfulness and sunlight. She brought harmony and laughter. Without her, everything was bleak.

"Kaman, must you accept responsibility for him? Can you not ask for absolution? Father already punished you when you brought him to Abalon?"

Kaman shook his head. "No, Shapra. I am responsible for him. I am proud to stand in his place. Father will see that I can be the leader he wants me to be. I will show Father that I am worthy to lead Abalon. Besides, Lucas is very bright. It could have been so much worse."

Kaman reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch. He glanced at it and handed it to his brother.

"Whose is that?" asked Shapra taking the watch.

"It belongs to Lucas. It is much kinder to him that he lose awareness of time. He will submit sooner." Kaman saw his brother nod in agreement. "You should get back to sleep, Shapra, it is almost morning."

Shapra fingered the watch solemnly. "I understand her desire, Kaman. I cannot help being mesmerized by it." Kaman felt his brother's eyes burrowing into his cheek.

Kaman turned to face him. "Fight it, Shapra. It is not time yet. Please, for my sake, fight that desire."

Kaman saw Shapra nod, and he climbed up into his bunk again. Kaman took the opportunity to carefully tug off his shirt. He hissed as the rough material grazed his aching back. He stood removing his jeans and carefully folding them before placing them on the end of his bed. He pulled back the blankets and crawled into bed, turning to face the wall.

"Kaman?"

"Yes?"

"You already are a good leader. I am proud to call you my brother."

Kaman felt tears burn in his eyes as Shapra's words pierced his heart. He didn't feel like a good leader. He felt like a failure. But he would continue to do what he needed to in order to be the man his father wanted him to be.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas raked a hand through his clean, damp hair as he emptied his second bottle of water. He didn't think water had ever tasted so good. He lifted the lid on the tray Kaman had left and grabbed an apple. As he sat down on the bed, he bit into the sweet fruit and closed his eyes wearily. Kaman had brought him to this room and gave him water and food. The room had a bathroom complete with all the amenities he needed. Lucas had been relieved to strip from his sweaty clothes and shower. Lucas glanced around the room as he chewed. There was a bed, a closet with clean clothes, and a desk. There were no pictures on the walls. The room was devoid of anything but the necessities. Lucas shifted positions and felt his muscles complain. There wasn't one muscle in his body that wasn't shouting bloody murder at him. Wise hadn't shown any him mercy either. He would finish one exercise only to be ordered to do another. It hadn't taken long to figure out that if he refused, Kaman suffered a terrible price in his place.

Lucas took another bite from the apple and attempted to discern what kind of game Wise was playing. Kaman was being used as a whipping boy, and Wise showed no remorse when he whipped his son. He held nothing back. The last half hour had been completely atrocious. Lucas felt tears brim his eyes, and he shot the apple across the floor in repulsion and frustration. Wise had beaten Kaman brutally the last time while Lucas lay exhausted on the floor. He could still hear Kaman's cries. Lucas brought his hands to his ears and covered them as he became overwhelmed by the memory. In all his born days, he had never felt so helpless. He had begged Wise to stop. He had tried to stand on his feet, but he couldn't. He just had to lay there and watch. It had made Lucas feel sickened to observe it and powerless to stop it. Each time he did attempt to intercede, Kaman would reposition himself, and it would resume again.

Lucas leaned against the wall and drew his knees up to his chin. Kaman hadn't said much when he left the room. He just warned Lucas to stop resisting. Then Kaman grabbed his arm roughly, and before Lucas knew it, Kaman had sliced the band of his watch off his wrist with a knife and pocketed it. Lucas had stood gaping as a door was slammed in his face and a lock secured.

Resting his chin on his knees, his mind wandered. So much had happened the past week: Dr. Westphalen grounding him, the tension, arguing and unsaid words between them, him lying to Captain Bridger, stealing the Stinger, Julianna, Jayson, Captain Bridger grounding Lucas and being disappointed in him. It felt like he had lived a lifetime in a week. Tears flooded his eyes when he thought of how he angry he had felt towards Dr. Westphalen. He bit his lip in remorse as he remembered seeing the tears in her eyes and how he felt when Captain Bridger had shared with him about her crying all on account of him. An anguished look crossed his face when he thought of how upset and disappointed she had been when he had refused to speak with her. Lucas licked his lips and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. A part of him could hardly remember why he had felt so peeved with her. Yet the stubborn, prideful part of himself still knew, but suddenly, none of it seemed to matter anymore.

Captain Bridger's face flashed in his mind's eye. He thought of how angry he had been when the captain had grounded him. Lucas chewed his lip as he remembered feeling so misunderstood and hard done by. Everyone ordering him around and telling him what to do all the time had made him annoyed and irritated. The bitterness that he harbored in his heart towards Dr. Westphalen and the captain suddenly seemed to vanish. Being grounded to his room felt like child's play compared to Wise's cruelty. Never once had the captain lifted a hand to strike Lucas. Lucas never felt threatened or afraid to speak his mind. Captain Bridger always listened to him when he felt the need to talk. The man left his door open to Lucas. Anytime Lucas screwed up, Captain Bridger willingly forgave him, and more times than not didn't even bat an eyelash or lecture him. Sure, more recently the man had come down hard on him, but it was the exception rather than the rule. Lucas allowed tears to fall down his cheeks. Guilt pricked at him. He hadn't even given the captain the courtesy of an explanation. Lucas chided himself for being too damned busy wallowing in his own self-pity to give any thought to how Captain Bridger felt. Had he swallowed his pride and shared his heart then the captain would have understood why he left SeaQuest. Hell, he could have even shared with Dr. Westphalen or at least shown her the common courtesy to listen instead of just shut her down.

Lucas lay back on the bed with a groan. Witnessing life on Abalon was beginning to eat at him, making him realize how blessed he truly was. He had spent the better half of 14 years on his own with nannies, butlers, school proctors and house parents. When he came to SeaQuest, it was the first time he felt like anyone truly gave a damned about him and that he belonged to a family. Captain Bridger didn't put up with his nonsense and often put him in his place, but he also hugged him and listened to him. For the first time, he felt unconditional love. Ben treated him like a kid brother. He made time to play games with him and hang out. Miguel and Shan teased him to distraction, but they also went out of their way to make him feel like part of the team. Katie, well, if he was being honest with himself, he crushed on her pretty pathetically, but she didn't embarrass him about it. She also treated him a little like a kid brother, and she could take joke better than any girl he'd ever met. Tim and Lucas were tight, and no one else spoke geek better than Tim. Chief was tough as nails, but Lucas always could count on Crocker to have his back with the captain. A few times when Lucas had overstepped his bounds, Crocker had saved his tail. Lucas rubbed the side of his head as he felt a tension headache.

His lip quivered slightly when he thought of Dr. Westphalen again. After everything that had happened with Clemens, the doc had stuck by him. Things had been awfully confusing and scary in the beginning, but Dr. Westphalen supported him just as much as Captain Bridger. When his nightmares seemed too real, she had held his hand reminding him what was real and what was not. She hadn't been afraid to hug him and hold him even when he shoved her away. He had felt terrified, and she had sat up with him sometimes all night, reading him silly children's books and making him laugh when he wanted to cry. Even his own mother had never stayed with him when he was sick. Not once did she even come and visit him. The realization seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks. Dr. Westphalen was different; she genuinely cared for him, maybe even loved him. She made it her business to know how he felt. Plus she also made sure he had time to be a kid. He had even overheard her scold Captain Bridger for working him too hard. It had been her insistence than Lucas never work weekends. It dawned on him how much she made a huge difference…how much she and Captain Bridger and all the crew made such a huge impact on his life. Lucas blinked back more tears and slid down further in the bed, exhaustion over taking him. He felt his eyes grow heavy and droop as he drifted off, his mind on SeaQuest.


	29. Chapter 29

_Lucas frowned as he found himself standing outside Captain Bridger's door. He looked at his duffel bag and felt a weird feeling of déjà vu. He shook his head at the notion and swallowed. He knew he had to face the music eventually, so he knocked on the door._

 _"Enter," came the stern voice._

 _Lucas opened the door to see the captain sitting behind his desk looking genuinely upset. As Lucas came inside, he dropped his bag on the floor and leaned against the wall. He watched as the captain stood up and pointed at the sofa. "Sit!" he commanded._

 _Lucas chewed his lip and sat quietly. He watched as the older man crossed the room towards him._

 _"You smell like beer," began the captain. "How much did you have to drink?"_

 _"Nothing, I swear. Jayson…"_

 _"Don't lie to me, Lucas. Damn it! You're in enough trouble with me already. Don't make it any worse."_

 _"I'm not lying. He spilled his drink…"_

 _Captain Bridger raised his hand. "You left SeaQuest when you were grounded, and you stole the damn Stinger. Did you know that Jayson was charged with underage drinking? Did you know most of the kids there were arrested?"_

 _Lucas shook his head._

 _"I don't know how you managed to avoid that, but damn it, you face consequences from me!"_

 _Lucas stood up angrily. "You already gave me permission to go to the freakin conference!"_

 _The captain shot him a walking-on-thin-ice look. "Sit down, Mr. Wolenczak, and I would like to remind you to watch your tone with me"_

 _Lucas sat. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes._

 _Captain Bridger rose to his feet. "I've had enough, Lucas. You lied, you stole, and you smell like a brewery; you disrespected Kristin and me, and you don't even seem to care. It ends here. Right now."_

 _Lucas crossed his arms. "Yah, well the rules suck anyways."_

 _Captain Bridger sighed. "Fine, have it your way. Kneel, Lucas."_

 _Lucas' eyes widened. "What did you say?"_

Lucas moaned in his sleep as he flipped over to his side.

 _"I said kneel, Kaman." Lucas lay on the floor completely exhausted. He tried to make his legs stand up, but he couldn't. He rolled his head over and looked at Kaman. He looked exhausted as well, his face flushed with tears and intense pain._

 _"Wise, please don't. I'm not disobeying you; I'm exhausted. I can't stand up anymore," pleaded Lucas._

 _Wise seemed to let Lucas' pleas fall on deaf ears. He raised his hand to bring the belt down again and again on Kaman's lower torso. His face was expressionless. Kaman fell down almost immediately with his hair touching Lucas' arm, sobbing softly. Lucas closed his eyes and felt tears stream down his cheeks. Every stroke lashed at his heart._

 _"Gawd, stop, please. He's your son, for Pete's sake!" screamed Lucas. He gathered every bit of strength he had and rose to his feet. Every muscle in his body screamed at him. He'd run on the treadmill, stepped on the stepper, rowed, skipped rope, did jumping jacks and on and on. He'd lost track of time. What the hell was this maniac trying to prove? Lucas felt himself breathing hard and staring at Wise as he continued to beat Kaman mercilessly. Lucas forced himself to step in front of Kaman, and the belt fell within an inch of him and stopped._

 _"My son obeys me, Lucas. Obedience always brings blessing. You will benefit if you remember that. Rise, Kaman. Show Lucas to his room, and make sure he has all he needs. Good night."_

 _Lucas stood gaping as Wise left the room._

 _Kaman rose to his feet. "C-come w-with me," he stammered, choking back tears and walked from the room, stoically._

Lucas moaned again, tears falling onto his cheeks. He rolled his head back and forth, mumbling in his sleep.

 _"I'm grounding you for one week, Lucas. You're not keeping up with your responsibilities. It's obvious you have too much freedom," stated Dr. Westphalen, sternly._

 _Lucas' jaw dropped. "What? No way! You have no right! You're not my mother, Doctor," snapped Lucas. He felt his anger building._

 _"Lucas, you have certain obligations, and you're not meeting them. Do you expect to get off scot-free for that? I'm sorry, but that's not how life works, young man. There are consequences…"_

 _Lucas scoffed. "I don't have to listen to you! You're not my mother or my keeper, Warden."_

 _Kristin's eyes flashed. "Be glad I'm not your mother, young man, or I'd show you a thing or two about discipline!" she snapped._

 _Lucas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You and whose army?"_

 _Kristin's mouth opened in astonishment. "Don't underestimate me, mister."_

 _Lucas shook his head in indignation. "Whatever, I'm outta here."_

 _Kristin grabbed his arm angrily. "Kneel, Lucas"_

 _Lucas furrowed his brow. "What did you say?"_

Lucas flipped tossed and turned several times, groaning and mumbling in his sleep.

"Wake up, Lucas." said a distant voice.

Lucas moaned, "Please, I'm sorry. Don't do it. Captain!" He felt arms shaking him roughly. "I'm sorry, please…oh gawd,"

"Lucas, wake up. You are dreaming," persisted the voice.

Lucas blinked his eyes a few times and jerked awake, sitting up with a squeal of pain. His eyes focused, and he recognized Kaman standing over his bed. Lucas ran a hand through his hair, damp from perspiration. He felt his heart racing.

"Are you alright?" asked Kaman, placing a hand on his arm.

Lucas nodded. "Uh, yah."

"My father is ready for you now. I brought you some nourishment. You must eat quickly."

Lucas stood up, crying out in pain. His muscles were stiff and sore. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt so sore in his life. He glanced at Kaman who walked across the room to the bureau, grabbing clean clothes. "Put this on. You must hurry."

Lucas blinked. "Where are we going?" Lucas stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth as he watched Kaman pace the room.

"Eat. You will see soon enough."

"Kaman, I…are you ok?" Lucas' mind kept flashing to the beatings Kaman received in the exercise room on his account.

Kaman nodded but remained silent as he watched Lucas eat. Lucas frowned as he watched Kaman walk and pace, waiting. The youth did not show any emotion.

When Lucas finished and dressed, Kaman led him from the room down the hallway. The halls were all dimly lit. It stuck Lucas as odd. SeaQuest was always brightly lit no matter what time of day. "What time is it?" he queried.

"It's not important," came the brisk answer.

Lucas sighed, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't seem to rub the sleep from his eyes. They felt like heavy weights. Lucas gazed around his surroundings as he walked, counting the doors and taking mental notes of his whereabouts. All the doors were shut. Not a single door had a window. There were no windows anywhere that he could see. They turned the corner at the end of the corridor, and Kaman opened the door, ushering Lucas inside.

Lucas blinked a few times as the room was much brighter than the hallway. He saw Wise sitting at a desk apparently busy at work on a computer. Wise looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Lucas. Nice to see you again. I trust you slept well?"

Wise rose to his feet and walked to the front of his desk, pointing to a chair. "Please, have a seat."

Lucas licked his lips, stuck his hands in his pockets but remained standing in front of the older man. He glanced around the room to see it lined with an assortment of aquariums, tanks and equipment in various stages of cleanliness and disrepair.

"Isn't science a most wonderful thing? It is so exciting to come up with hypotheses and test them. I take such delight when the ideas I have come to fruition."

Lucas blinked but remained silent.

Wise smiled. "Kaman, my dear son, how are you this morning? I trust you slept well?"

Kaman nodded. "I slept well, Father."

Wise reached out and patted Kaman on his shoulder firmly. Lucas saw Kaman wince, and his heart pricked him. Kaman was in pain. How could he not? Wise had beaten him within an inch of his life.

Wise turned his attention back to Lucas. "Very good. Now then, we have much to do today. Let us begin. Kaman, you may stand there in case I need you. Lucas, you may start with 50 jumping jacks. You may begin."

Lucas sucked in his lower lip. "Wise, I think you just need to lay all your cards on the table. What are you trying to prove?" Lucas kept his voice soft and respectful. He nervously eyed Wise, gauging his response to his words. He didn't want Wise to hurt Kaman anymore.

"It's very simple, Lucas. I want your obedience."

Lucas sighed. "What's the point of this? I get the game. I obey, or you beat the living crap out of Kaman. But I ask you why? What's the point?"

Wise smiled. "I know everything about you, Lucas Wolenczak. You are brilliant beyond your years. I have faith you will figure it out."

Lucas shook his head. "Yah, I'm sure I will too, but how about you save me time and enlighten me now."

Lucas watched as Wise fingered his belt. Lucas felt his mouth go dry. He was doing his best to keep things amicable. The man was a complete lunatic. Wise paced the room not taking his eyes from Lucas. "I am done speaking for now. You may begin."

Lucas swallowed feeling his heart in his throat. He looked at Kaman who stood stock-still with no expression on his face. He didn't know what else to do. He felt trapped.

Wise tapped his fingers on his belt. "I am waiting."

Lucas dropped his head, stretched his arms a few times and began.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan paced up and down the Wardroom listening to various crew members offer opinions on the state of affairs. It was without a doubt that he had the best crew in the fleet. They were dedicated and committed and not one of them was going to give up until they figured things out.

"Commander Hitchcock made an excellent point," commented Kristin, tapping her pen on the table. "We all know it's not rational to think Abalon has disappeared or moved. That colony is here."

Katie nodded. "Franklin Wise is brilliant, Captain. What if he has moved beyond our known technology?"

Nathan had been thinking about it all night. Once before, Kristin had said the same thing. He had scoffed at it before, but he wasn't going to be so quick this time. Wise had already surprised him with Mika. He wasn't going to put anything past the man this time.

"Captain, why don't we play a little music?" offered Miguel, with a thoughtful expression.

Nathan raised a brow. "Go on, Mr. Ortiz."

"WSKRS can't pick up anything. There is no sign that Abalon ever existed. Why don't we just bounce some sound around?"

Kristin shrugged. "It's worth a try, but I suspect Wise has thought of everything. He doesn't want to be found until he's ready."

Ben looked up. "What if we play a little rock and roll Lucas-style?"

The crew all looked at him.

"I may have been born at night, but I wasn't born last night. That colony is there, and somehow that psycho has discovered a way to hide. We might not be able to see it, but maybe Lucas might be able to hear us."

Nathan stood at the end of the table thinking. Lucas was not one to sit idly by and wait to be rescued. He was a proactive kid, and he was cunning. No matter what he was going through, he'd be listening and looking at his surroundings. He would be planning his own escape. Lucas was shrewd and perceptive. If it was still within his ability to help SeaQuest find him, he'd be on it. Nathan had faith that Lucas was just waiting for them to make themselves known.

"Mr. Krieg, you may have something there." replied Nathan, leaning his palms on the table. "Ok, let's play a little of Lucas' favourite rock and roll. Play it loud and proud. And we'll wait and see. Keep your eyes and ears open. If Lucas can't hear us, I have no doubt Darwin will make a way to show Lucas we are here. Lucas will make himself known. Dismissed."

Nathan watched as his senior crew vacated the room speaking quietly among themselves. He was proud of every one of them. He couldn't have asked for a better crew.

Kristin stood up and walked to his side, resting a warm hand on his arm. "Did you get any sleep?"

Nathan grimaced and shook his head. "Damn it, Kris. Every time I closed my eyes all I saw were the gills and welts on Mika's back."

Kristin nodded. "I know. It took me awhile to rest as well. I don't know what to think. I'm worried sick for Mika and Lucas."

Nathan sat down and rested his elbows on the table. "He's here, Kristin. Tell me I'm not crazy to think that. Tell me that I'm not wasting precious time waiting while Wise is using Lucas as a lab rat."

Kristin put her hands on Nathan's shoulders and massaged gently. "Abalon is here, Nathan. Nothing else makes sense."

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Shapra pulled the mop out of the pail and rinsed the bucket carefully. The front foyer by the pool had been a mess. He knew his father liked to see things clean and orderly. He glanced at the water longingly, wishing he could go Upworld. The last time he had met some friends who were playing volleyball on the beach. Father had always told him that he would never be accepted, but the other teens had been most welcoming. They hadn't even made fun of him when he didn't know how to play the game. One of the girls smiled at him in such a way that it gave him a funny feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if was something he ate. The food was strange tasting Upworld, but it also seemed to beg him to have more.

Shapra sat on the edge of the pool and stuck his feet in the water. Kaman was still with their father. It worried Shapra to know Kaman insisted on taking responsibility for Lucas. Their father was not a man to be trifled with. He also wasn't the same since Mika ran away. He seemed more stern and impatient. Neither was good. Shapra turned around quickly as he heard a sound behind him. He frowned as he thought he saw something flash by the sofa across the room.

"Who is there?" he called out, rising to his feet cautiously. Had that captain from SeaQuest managed to figure out Abalon was shrouded? He didn't feel it was possible. His father had invented a way to completely hide the colony. He said the technology surpassed any known scientific discovery in the Upper Colonies.

Shapra walked to the counter by the main lab computer and opened a drawer. Inside he grasped firmly to the handle of a firearm. He slipped it out slowly and pointed it out in front of him. "Come out! I know you are there. Show yourself."

Shapra squint an eye sharply towards the noise he had heard. His mouth dropped open when he saw Mika pop up with her hands held out. "Mika!" he gasped, dropping the gun to his side.

Mika lowered her hands, trembling. "Shapra."

Shapra set the gun down quickly and all but ran across the room to his sister. He grabbed her arm sharply. Mika trembled in his grasp, tears falling down her cheeks. Shapra softened and stared at her. "Are you ok?"

Mika nodded.

"They did not hurt you, did they?"

Mika shook her head. In that moment, splashing water and clicks and chirps captured both of their attentions. Shapra spun around in awe, staring. He was astounded to see a dolphin swimming around their pool. He watched as Mika walked over and sat by the edge. She petted and stroked the mammal. "This is Darwin."

Shapra joined her. He reached out and petted the animal, his astonishment still apparent on his face.

Mika smiled. "Darwin, this is my brother, Shapra." Shapra heard the creature answer Mika in chirps. The sound bounced off the pool and filled the room.

"Yes, Kaman is here too. We live here, Darwin. This is my home."

Shapra remained staring in fascination at the dolphin. Never before had any creature swam into their pool when the outer doors were open. It seemed unbelievable that one would ever venture near it. Shapra stroked the animal with a smile. "He's magnificent" he murmured in awe.

Mika smiled. "Yes, he is. Shapra, where is Kaman?"

Shapra frowned, casting her angry look. "He is taking responsibility for Lucas. Mika, you should have come home sooner."

Mika dropped her head in shame. "I know." Tears shimmered in her eyes and Shapra reached out to wipe a tear from her cheek. She looked up at him. "Can you understand I was afraid, Shapra?"

"He loves you, Mika. Father would…"

"No, Shapra. I will not stay here anymore. I came for Lucas, and that is all."

Shapra's eyes flashed at her. "You will stay!" He stood up, grabbing her by her waist. "Let us go see Father." He held Mika tightly as she struggled to free herself. He remained stead-fast as he carried her from the room.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

"Kneel, Kaman!" Wise demanded.

Lucas held up a hand as he leaned over, breathing heavy. Another stitch had developed, and he was finding it hard to catch his breath. He was doing the best he could to keep up with Wise's commands. The man was a tyrant. Lucas would finish one exercise only to be ordered to do another. In between, he was commanded to scrub slime and scum from several aquariums lining the room. He had obliged as quickly as he was able. So far, he had managed to keep up and keep Kaman from injury.

"Wait, I need a few minutes," heaved Lucas. "H-have a freaking heart!"

Lucas huffed and puffed trying to catch his breath. He had just finished another set of 50 jumping jacks. He felt his heart racing in his chest. He was fairly certain that even basic training wasn't this brutal.

"Kaman," ordered Wise. Lucas watched as Kaman walked over and knelt in front of his father. Lucas closed his eyes. He couldn't bear it again.

"Damn it, Wise! Kaman has done nothing wrong. Why don't you hit me?" Lucas remained stooped over, his stomach feeling queasy. He didn't feel like he could force his body to do another thing. "I'm the one you seem to want to teach to obey you. Hit me, damn it!" Lucas felt his body trembling all over. He was on the verge of exhaustion.

Wise slowly removed his belt and doubled it over. He glared at Lucas. "Obedience always brings blessing, Lucas. Say it." Wise raised his hand over his head and brought the belt down upon Kaman. Lucas collapsed to the floor in horror. It was useless. Wise was heartless. Kaman was a puppet. The whole situation was surreal. He shut his eyes and covered his ears as he heard the belt repeatedly smacking Kaman. "Stop it!" he screamed.

In a moment of desperation, Lucas felt a burst of adrenalin, and he jumped to his feet. He reached for the belt and held tight. Wise refused to let go, and Lucas held firmly, staring the man down. "I. SAID. STOP."

Lucas stood still holding the belt securely in his hand. He could hear his heartbeat in his own ears. Wise released his grip on the belt, and Lucas' hand dropped to his side. The two of them stood staring at each other.

Lucas looked down at the belt. He raised his hand above his head and held the belt above Wise's head and left it there, his heart in his throat. He saw Wise smile at him.

"Give me my belt, Lucas."

Lucas scowled at him. "No."

In that moment, Wise reached out and slapped Lucas across the face. The slap was so harsh that it sent Lucas reeling backwards and onto the floor. The belt fell to the floor in a heap beside him. Lucas saw Kaman quickly retrieve the belt and hand it to his father. Lucas put a hand to his face. The slap had been so fierce that it made his teeth and ear ache. He opened and closed his jaw a few times as his face throbbed.

"Thank you, Kaman. You are dismissed. It is time Lucas takes some responsibility for himself, is it not?"

Lucas saw Kaman silently leave the room. He rose to his feet and glowered at the older man. He felt his pulse racing, and he knew he had reached the end of Wise's patience. A part of Lucas felt relief. Having someone else take your licks was unbearable. Having to bear it himself was something he was willing to face. There was no way in hell he would kneel or submit. If Wise wanted a subservient slave, he'd picked the wrong man.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N Not sure if anyone is reading along...I see the numbers, but you're all quiet.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Special thanks to all you who do take the time to drop me a note. :)**_

Kaman meandered down the hallway, rubbing the tension from his shoulder. He felt shaken to his inner core. As much as he felt a strong distaste towards the kid, his heart pinched leaving him alone with his father. Kaman was used to unquestioned obedience and submission. For the most part if he worked hard and paid attention, his father never raised a hand to him. Since Mika left, things had gotten out of hand. His father seemed angry all the time and quick to react. It felt like all hell had broken loose, and he was the one paying for it. He stopped, leaning against the wall gingerly. He winced and closed his eyes. He hurt everywhere. He was pretty positive there was no spot on his lower torso that wasn't bruised. He didn't like to admit it, but part of him did feel relief. He wasn't sure how much longer he could have withstood Lucas' lessons. The kid was tenacious, he'd give him that much. Kaman could also see that Lucas felt a deep compassion for his misery.

Kaman ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. He vaguely remembered when Shapra had come to Abalon. It was a long time ago, and he had been young. Maybe it was easier to break the will of a young child. Lucas was young, but something in his eyes gave Kaman the impression that the teen had lived an interesting life. Something in his life had made him tough and resilient. Lucas had a confidence about him that Kaman didn't understand. Both Shapra and he had come from nothing. They were unwanted refuse that had been abandoned and thrown away. Any life had been better then where they had come from. Kaman was found by his father when he was no more than a small boy. Kaman flourished under his attentiveness. He had been so used to pain that obedience came easy. He strove to please the man. Any scrap of praise he received was lapped up like a starving dog. Shapra had been so far gone when his father found him that he didn't even have memories. At least, he claimed to have none. They both had been very young. When Father had brought Mika home, Kaman could admit he was jealous. Mika became the centre of his father's universe especially after he had such great success with her gills. Kaman's father had told him that he hadn't wished to experiment on his sons and that was why he brought Mika. In time, Kaman came to realize that Mika changed everything. He felt like he was part of something huge. Kaman had been excited to be part of it.

The truth of the matter was that Shapra and Mika's obsession with the Upper world was his fault. Kaman had wanted to show his siblings the beauties of the upper world. He loved to see Mika smile, and when she first saw the sunshine, she was awestruck. Her smile sent shivers through his very soul. He made them promise to never speak of word of it. Neither Shapra nor Mika seemed to have memories of ever being up world. Both had been young when they came. Kaman never forgot. Kaman banged the back of his head against the wall. If he had never given Mika a taste of it, she wouldn't have had those dreams; their father wouldn't have punished her, and she wouldn't have run away. Kaman groaned. How did it all get so complicated?

Kaman furrowed a brow as he heard screaming from down the hall. He squint an eye. Was that Mika's voice? He took off in the direction of the sound, rushing around the corner to see Shapra struggling to drag the protesting girl down the hallway.

"Mika!" he called, his heart racing. "You are home!"

"Let me go, Shapra!" she cried, struggling to free herself from his strong gasp. Kaman cast his brother a glance, and he released her. "I came for Lucas. You had no right to bring him here. What were you thinking?" Her eyes were shooting darts of accusation at him.

Kaman sighed. "What would you have me do? You refused to come home…"

"It is my choice, Kaman, not yours." Mika was trembling.

"I am taking her to Father," explained Shapra, grabbing Mika's arm again. Mika attempted to free her arm and pull away.

Kaman held up his hand. "Stop at once, both of you. Shapra, enough!" His voice was commanding, and Shapra released Mika again.

"Father is training Lucas. I am not sure it is wise to interfere just yet."

Mika's eyes opened wide. "Kaman!" she muttered, fear flooding her face. "Why did you leave them alone?"

"I have stood in his place since he arrived, Mika. Father sent me away."

Mika's eyes flew down the corridor. "S-stood in his place?" she stammered, tears filling her eyes.

Kaman nodded his head. "Father is not himself since you left, Mika. If it is anyone is to blame, it is you. You should have never run away."

Mika closed her eyes, pain flooding her features. She dropped her chin to her chest, tears falling down her cheeks. Kaman softened as he saw his sister's sorrow. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you eaten?" he asked, his voice soft.

Mika shook her head. "I am going to see Father." She wrung her hands together and started to walk down the hall.

Kaman reached out to stop her, but Shapra grabbed his arm. "No, let her go, Kaman."

Kaman dropped his hand and watched as she disappeared around the corner. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he thought of his father's reaction. Would the man be happy to see Mika, or would he be furious that she had run away? Kaman looked at his brother for a moment before turning on his heel and walking the opposite direction.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Tapping his hand on his hand on his leg, Lucas looked up from where he sat. He glanced at Wise who sat at his desk engrossed in his work. Lucas didn't know how much time had passed since Kaman left the room. He had to admit that he felt a huge sense of foreboding when the door closed behind the other teen. He had expected Wise to continue badgering him or even that he would turn his belt on him. Instead, the man had silently locked the door, dropping the key in his pocket and walked to his desk. He hadn't said one word but just continued at his work. Lucas did have to admit he was grateful for the rest. He had felt like he reached the point of exhaustion. The time to sit and catch his breath was welcomed. His heart rate had returned to normal but his muscles ached. However, sitting here apparently waiting for something to happen was beginning to grate on his nerves. Lucas rose to his feet and ran a hand across the wall as he walked. He studied the various experiments in the room. His studious mind raced as it devoured the new information. Most of the things he saw were foreign to him. It actually perplexed him to realize that there was so much he didn't know. Wise had seemed to touch on things that were far beyond his comprehension. He wasn't used to that.

Lucas stopped for a moment by the far wall, feeling an odd vibration. The strange sensation caused him to pay closer attention to it. It felt oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't place a finger on why. He hadn't been conscious when Kaman had brought him to Abalon. He couldn't even be sure what Abalon was. Was it a submarine? Was it some sort of submersible? Was it an underwater colony? How far in depth was Abalon? Were they moving? Lucas put his ear to the wall curiously. He knit his brows together and licked his lips. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he could hear music. He thought he could hear a familiar beat. Lucas pulled away and looked towards Wise. He appeared to be completely absorbed in his work. He pressed his ear to the wall again, and his mind wandered to when he had been a hostage at the Summit conference. Was Captain Bridger sending him a message like he had done? Lucas had made the mountain of the summit vibrate. Was the captain doing the same? Lucas shook his head. He couldn't be sure he wasn't just imagining it. But he did know he felt the vibration. That part was not a figment of his imagination.

Lucas chewed on the inside of his lip as he walked towards Wise. There was a part of him screaming danger as he approached Wise. He needed to attempt to play the game a little. He needed to find out more what Abalon was. It would make it easier for him to know how to respond. He had a feeling SeaQuest was close. He just couldn't be sure that what he'd heard wasn't just a big dose of wishful thinking. As Lucas timidly approached the desk, he caught a glimpse of the computer. His eyes widened in astonishment. He had never seen a program similar in his life. As his eyes greedily devoured the discovery, Wise flipped the screen down.

"There is much you do not know, Lucas. Are you surprised?"

Lucas pinched his lips, not knowing what to say. "How…that's the most incredible…how long…" he stumbled to find the right words. He didn't know if he should be impressed or terrified at the incredible knowledge.

Wise smiled at Lucas' baffled response. "You are impressive yourself, Lucas. I spent some time reading about you. You might be surprised that you and I are not so different."

Lucas frowned. "I highly doubt that, Wise. I have integrity." Lucas stepped back in anticipation of a reaction. Wise remained unfazed.

"Lawrence Wolenczak. Impressive parentage. He is a remarkable scientist. You have good genes," commented Wise, as he rose from his chair and walked across the room to a locked door. Lucas watched as he unlocked it and pulled out several chairs. Wise pointed at a chair and again disappeared. He came out with bottles of water and what looked like some kind of bread. "Sit, Lucas."

Lucas walked to the chair and sat, accepting the water silently.

Wise sat taking a long drink from his bottle of water. "Your parents abandoned you to the UEO, and you see Captain Bridger as a father figure. It really is a shame that such a brilliant young man as you would be tossed away like yesterday's garbage. I hope you realize that once the captain's tour of duty is finished, the charade will end." Wise bit a piece off his bread and offered a piece to Lucas. Lucas declined, glaring at the man.

"You know nothing about me, Wise."

Wise smiled. "Oh, Lucas, you are fooling yourself. You actually believe that Captain Bridger cares for you?" Wise tsked and shook his head. "You are smarter than that."

Lucas fingered the lid on the water bottle. He felt his pulse speed up as Wise picked at the scabs of his heart. The deepest, most hidden part of his heart did fear being abandoned by the captain. Captain Bridger was the one constant in his life, and he already felt like he was grasping at straws to keep that relationship. As each day passed closer to the tour being completed, he felt more desperate. The recent happenings on the boat had only served to scratch at the wounds.

"Stay in Abalon, Lucas. I can show you things that will blow your mind. With your incredible mind, you will accomplish things that will really make a difference for this world. The UEO cannot even begin to fathom what I know. Together, we could change the world for the better." Lucas saw a flash of excitement in Wise's eyes. It dawned on Lucas that the man truly believed what he was saying.

"The captain does care about me, Wise, as does the whole crew. They _will_ find me," forewarned Lucas. The only problem was Wise had managed to open the wounds, and he didn't feel as confident as he once was.

A sound at the main door captured his attention. He saw Wise furrow his brow, rise to his feet and unlock the door. Lucas blinked in surprised as the door opened and Mika stood in the doorway. He rose to his feet. Mika glanced at him with a look of relief flooding her face.

Wise's eyes lit up, and he smiled at her. "Mika, my child, you have returned home." He reached out to take her hand, pulling her in the room and locking it again.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

The warmth of her father's hands burned into her skin as she felt him pull her into the room. Mika gave a sigh of relief when she saw Lucas relatively unscathed, sitting in a chair. He appeared equally relived to see her. She cast him a sympathetic look, wishing she could offer him peace of mind about SeaQuest being close by. She would need to get him alone as soon as possible.

"Father, please forgive me," she blurted as her hands were held tightly. She blinked back tears as she saw her father's smile melt away. He was glad to see her, but it was apparent how angry he was with her. She could see his eyes had turned almost black. The look caused her to tremble. The room felt like the temperature had dropped several degrees, and she shivered in spite of herself. "I came home because I knew I was wrong."

Her father nodded, dropping her hands. "Sit down, Mika. We have much to discuss."

Mika sat down beside Lucas. He nodded at her but remained quiet.

"Lucas and I were just discussing abandonment, Mika. Just like you, his parents cast him away like rubbish. I am offering him a place in Abalon."

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not staying, Wise. Captain Bridger will come for me."

Mika dropped her chin. "He'll never find us, Lucas. Abalon is hidden." Mika saw her father throw her an angry look, and she closed her mouth. She knew she was in huge trouble with her father, but she felt she needed to educate Lucas so he would focus on escape not rescue. He needed to give up on the notion that the crew on SeaQuest would come for him.

Lucas scowled. "What do you mean?"

Wise paced the room. "Your technology is so primitive. Did you think I would not have a way to protect myself? Your captain has already been to Abalon to rescue his commander. He would have been here long ago. Abalon is my best kept secret. No one can see her if I do not wish them to. No one will find you here, Lucas." Her father kept walking and rubbing his hands on his face. It seemed to Mika that the longer he paced, the angrier he looked.

He turned to face her. "You lied to me, Mika. Jonathan told me he saw you in his DSL suit. You are forbidden to show yourself, you know that. You purposely deceived me." Her father fingered the belt around his waist, and Mika put a hand to her mouth in trepidation. Her heart was racing.

Her father continued, "You ran away, and Kaman saw you wearing stolen clothing. I taught you better than that. You refused to obey your brother and come home when he asked you too. You brought the UEO to Abalon. You defied me at every turn!" Mika blinked back tears as she listened to her crimes being listed. She dared not look at Lucas. She felt him shifting uncomfortably beside her.

She watched as her father walked up to her, taking her hand in his. "I love you, Mika. I am so glad you returned."

Mika nodded, allowing tears to cascade down her cheeks.

Her father pulled her to her feet and embraced her. "You must be punished, my child. You must never repeat these things again. I need you to remember this day." Mika felt her heart race in her chest. She knew by returning to Abalon that her father would punish her for her deceptions and errors. It was no surprise to her when she was pushed to her knees. She dropped her head in acquiesce.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas shuddered as Wise listed off the apparent offences that Mika had committed. His heart pricked him as he felt a familiarity with them. He had done similar things on SeaQuest and in actuality, his offences were much worse. After all he had seen of Abalon, Mika had good reason to run away. He just couldn't figure out why she had returned. Why would she come back knowing what waited for her here? It didn't make any sense to Lucas. He watched and listened as Wise scolded Mika, telling her all she had done to anger him and disappoint him. He saw her wither under the scrutiny. He couldn't help but think of his own run-ins with the captain and Dr. Westphalen. The lecture felt all too vaguely familiar.

His eyes grew large when Wise pulled Mika to her feet and embraced her. She didn't return the hug but stood still. Wise pulled away and shoved her to her knees. Lucas felt his heart speed up, and he gasped. Wise wouldn't, would he? Lucas' mouth went dry as Wise removed his belt and folded in his hands. Mika remained on her knees and already had succumbed to sobs.

Lucas stood up, holding out his hands. "Hey, that's not necessary. Can't you see she's sorry?" Lucas placed his body in front of Mika's trembling form.

Wise fingered the belt, anger in his eyes. The look on his face actually caused Lucas to suck in a breath. Wise wasn't in control of his emotions like he had been with Kaman. Lucas could see rage. "Step aside," he whispered.

Lucas felt himself shudder. "N-no. Please, Wise. You're angry. Don't do this!" He could hear his own voice waver as he pleaded with the man.

Wise cast Lucas a treacherous glare. "I will not ask you again. Step aside." The man's voice caused Lucas to step back in spite of himself.

He licked his lips. "N-no, no, I won't." His heart felt like it would explode in his chest.

He felt Mika's sweaty hand on his. "Please, Lucas." Lucas looked at her and shook his head. What was with her? Why wouldn't she fight back? What kind of power did Wise hold over his kids?

Wise paced the room fingering the belt, pulling it apart and snapping it. The sound gave Lucas goose bumps. He just kept walking and snapping it.

Lucas balled his hands into fists. "I'll stand in her place," he heard himself blurt out. He rubbed his tongue over his front teeth. They ached because his mouth was so dry. He brought his chin up in confidence as he stared at Wise. The man stopped mid step and stared intently at Lucas.

The belt stopped snapping. "You what?" asked Wise, walking towards Lucas. He stopped right in front of Lucas' face, reaching down and placing a hand on Mika's head. Lucas saw him tap her head. "Rise, Mika."

Mika stood up shaking her head. "N-no, I…" Her eyes were full. Lucas could see she was finding it difficult to speak. She just kept shaking her head.

"You will stand in her place?" echoed Wise.

Lucas slowly nodded, his hands wet with sweat. Lucas raised his chin as he glowered at Wise. He could see the older man weighing his options, but also he saw a look of genuine surprise. It struck Lucas that Wise was astonished.

Mika found her voice and grabbed her father's arm. "No, Father. Please, I beg you. Lucas cannot stand in my place."

Lucas cleared his throat. "I will take responsibility for Mika." He forced his face to be as expressionless as he had seen Kaman's. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Wise to lay a finger on her. Not while he could do anything to stop it.


	31. Chapter 31

_**a/n BIG FAT warning on this chapter folks...read with caution. ELF**_

 _ **Thanks to my readers. I appreciate the little notes now and then that you are reading along and enjoying the story.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Darkin, JuJuone23 and Guestx2. The reviews keep me motivated to write even though my kiddies are barfing...boy, could I share some gruesome barf stories with you all, (haha ) but I will spare you the graphic detail on that at least.**_

His mouth was dry, and his hands were trembling. He'd experienced more than a few scary situations in his life; hell, most of the most terrifying had been while part of SeaQuest. He could list frightening experiences until he ran out of fingers. But he'd never once volunteered. Events just twisted in such a way that he was forced to deal. He'd learned to just roll with the punches and go with his gut. He never expected to face something like this. Lucas felt his knees tremble as he glanced at Mika. She was pleading with her father to listen to reason. Lucas kept his face expressionless. He actually didn't intend to cooperate with Wise or make it easy for him in any way. Lucas was no man's fool. He wouldn't just kneel and allow someone to beat that crap out of him. He wasn't a moron. He just didn't know how to manipulate things to his advantage, and he didn't want to sit idly by and watch as Wise beat Mika. He couldn't bear that.

Lucas followed Wise with his eyes as he paced, followed by Mika. His mind conjured up an image of his father. Lucas knew he had screwed up more times than he could count. His father tended to shout and then get distracted by phone calls. It seemed like the years just kept passing by, and he basically did whatever he wanted and his parents just didn't care. Private school principals, butlers, nannies, house parents…the list went on, and there were far too many to list. He always managed to stay above reproach. Lucas actually had been caught off guard when his father sent him packing to SeaQuest. He couldn't remember exactly what the straw had been that broke the camel's back. He just knew he had touched his father's last nerve.

Seeing Captain Bridger for the first time had left him in wonder. He immediately felt drawn to the man. The captain seemed to have tucked him under his wing, making it a point to look out for him. He always made time to listen to him. It hadn't taken very long before they were friends. It had come as a huge shock the first time Captain Bridger felt it his duty to ground him. Lucas hadn't expected it, and he struggled with it. But the man was gentle and kind. Soon it became easy to trust him, and learn from him. It was easy to accept discipline from someone who loved you unconditionally. Lucas felt his heart leap into his throat. He felt his conscience prick him as he came to a realisation.

"Let us begin, then," came the loud words from behind, pulling Lucas out of his reverie.

"No!" shouted Mika. Lucas saw Wise grab her from behind and plant her firmly on a chair. She sat sobbing staring a Lucas. "I do not need someone to stand in my place!" she screamed. Lucas jumped when Wise smacked her across the face harshly. He put a hand to his cheek, remembering how that felt.

He took a step forward. "Don't!" he shouted.

Wise raised his hand. "She must stand down."

Lucas opened his mouth in disbelief. "This is crazy! You're supposed to be her father, for crying out loud!"

Wise strode over to Lucas, backhanding him across the face. The force of the blow knocked Lucas off balance, and he stumbled to his knees. "I _am_ her father which means I decide her fate not you." The words seethed with anger. Lucas held a hand to his cheek and attempted to stand, but Wise forced him down. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas saw Mika weeping as she stared in horror. The whole thing felt surreal to Lucas. Then before he could move, he saw Wise bring his arm up and slam the belt down. The sound was deafening in his ears. When it connected, Lucas reeled backwards in shock and within seconds the pain registered to his brain. It felt like someone had touched a hot coal to his skin. Before he could gasp or think, another blow rained down upon him and another. He felt the leather bite into his back and lower torso as pain registered in his brain in waves. As fast as he attempted to move away, the faster the blows fell down on him. He tried to crawl away, but the strength of the blows forced him to the floor on his stomach. He felt himself curl up into a ball, whimpering for it to stop. Tears of pain and anguish blinded him, and he screamed out in agony, but the assault did not stop. He felt the leather bite into his backside and his legs and just when he thought he couldn't take one more blow, they stopped.

Lucas lay on the floor, breathing heavily, his arms wrapped around his head. There was no part of his back and lower torso and legs that didn't throb. His heart was racing so fast, he felt like it would burst from his chest. Every muscle in his body was trembling, and he curled up tighter. He dared not move for fear the assault would resume. His head flashed images in his mind's eye of his father, his mother, Captain Bridger and Dr. Westphalen. Times he had been flippant and disrespectful to them. None of them had ever had laid a hand on him. He trembled as he tried to catch his breath. He was acutely aware of his own heart beat as his backside throbbed in rhythm. Then he felt himself wince as he became aware of a hand touching his head, and he moaned, flinching away from the touch.

"Lucas?" came a soft, trembling voice.

Lucas opened his eyes as he gained his self control, and the pain dissipated enough for him to form a logical thought. He rolled over, gasping as he attempted to sit up. He glanced up to see Mika, kneeling over him. He bolted up, furiously wiping at his eyes. He drew in a deep breath as he gasped again. There wasn't a single part of him that wasn't in agony.

Mika put her head in her hands, sobbing. "I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I should have never run away from Abalon. It is all my fault."

Lucas forced himself to sit up more, wincing but determined to not to show it. He reached out and touched her arm. "N-no, it's not your fault," he managed to choke out. He was at a loss to know how to handle anything. He felt overwhelmed by his own emotions. He fearfully glanced around the room but saw no sign of Wise.

"Y-your father." Lucas stammered.

"He is angry, Lucas. He left the room with a promise to come back." Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, and Lucas felt her hand shaking.

Lucas forced himself to his feet, pulling Mika up. If Wise had left the room, he needed to force himself to concentrate. His legs were shaking, and his heart racing. He was fighting his instinct to flee and hide. He felt Mika quivering. He wiped his own tears away and bit his lip hard to force himself to focus.

"I felt vibrations, Mika. I heard something. How far are we from SeaQuest?"

Mika shivered. "They can't see us Lucas."

Lucas grabbed her arms and gave her a shake. "How far?"

"I-I'm not sure, but Darwin came with me."

Lucas' eyes widened. If Darwin was able to make it without rising to the surface for air, Abalon was definitely not far from SeaQuest. "Darwin knows how to get here?" Lucas saw her nod, and he released his grip on her. He limped across the room and put his ear to the wall. He was sure he heard music now. He couldn't make out what, but it was definitely music. Tears still shimmered on his cheeks as he glanced at the computer on Wise's desk. "Do you know how to use that?" He pointed at the computer, blinking hard to clear his vision.

Mika shook her head. "I must not touch it."

Lucas shook his head miserably, and he turned the monitor to face him. Suddenly he understood how some of the crew felt when he could so effortlessly fix something before their eyes. Everything on the screen was like a foreign language to him. He didn't even know where to begin.

He groaned in frustration. "Mika, you must. I need to get a message to SeaQuest!"

Mika slowly walked towards him, her hands shaking. "Lucas," she sobbed.

Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder, looking deeply into her eyes. "Mika, I'll stand in your place until we leave Abalon. I promise you that. Please, show me how to use this." Lucas felt helpless.

Mika nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. She started typing in commands that Lucas had never seen before. Her hands flew across the keyboard expertly. Within minutes, the monitor looked more like something he recognised.

He blinked his eyes. "Thanks." Lucas immediately flew into action typing in coding that would show up on SeaQuest. He just hoped someone would be looking. He just needed to let them know he was here. Just a few well placed codes to help them along. After a few moments, he stopped. "Ok, now let's pray someone sees my message." Mika licked her lips and nodded as she quickly tried to set the computer back.

In that moment, Wise entered the room. Lucas' head flew up and Mika froze, her fingers still on the keyboard. Lucas felt himself start trembling again. He grabbed Mika's arm firmly and pulled her back. There was no way in hell he was going to give Wise another shot at him.

Lucas remembered a time when Commander Ford had told him to use his fear.

 _"Let the fear work for you, Lucas; Use it. Fear makes us alert, it pumps adrenaline and it slows down time."_

Lucas swallowed, and he willed himself to take heed of that advice.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

"Cap, I'm getting interference," informed Ortiz. "It's coding, sir."

Nathan walked to look at Miguel's monitor. He crinkled up his face as he stared at the screen.

His jaw dropped. "I'll be damned." He put his hands on his hips as he stared at the coding.

The crew all stopped what they were doing as they turned and stared at the captain.

"That's binary!" Nathan felt a smile come to his face, and his pulse picked up speed. Lucas had found a way to get a message to them. "Way to go, kiddo," he murmured. A cheer went out across the bridge.

"What does it say, Captain?" asked Katie, a smile lighting her face.

Nathan shrugged and stared. "Anyone have a binary to text converter handy?" His attempt at levity seemed lost on his crew.

Tim walked over. "Captain."

Nathan smirked. "Mr. O'Neill." He knew Tim was fluent in more languages than he knew existed, and he figured binary would be child's play to him. Nathan watched as Tim looked at the coding. He pushed his glasses closer to his nose as his lips moved.

"Abalon is hidden. Darwin knows the way," replied Tim slowly, turning to look at the captain.

Nathan felt a surge of relief come over him. At least his gut instincts hadn't let him down. He was military, but more than that, he was a scientist, and he trusted logic and reason.

Nathan stared into space making mental notes of what they knew. If Darwin knew the way and Darwin could get there then so could they. Darwin needed oxygen as much as they did so that made getting to Abalon feasible.

"Captain, that must mean we are right on top of Abalon," murmured Katie, her blue eyes wide in thought.

Nathan nodded. "How the hell is Wise hiding?"

"I say we just go like we did before, Cap. It seems that this is all just an optical illusion," replied Miguel.

"Open a communication channel, Mr. O'Neill. He might be playing hide and seek, but I want him to know we're on to his little game."

Tim nodded. "Aye, Captain." Tim's fingers expertly manoeuvred over the panel. "Open channel, sir."

Nathan walked across the bridge and stared at the monitor. There was no picture and no sign of anything, but he proceeded to speak anyways. "Dr. Wise, I know you can hear me. I know you're there, and I'm not leaving without Lucas. Hear me well, Wise." Nathan let the threat linger in the air before he gave the motion to cut the link.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas stepped away from the computer pulling Mika with him. The look of fury on Wise's face wasn't lost on him. Lucas backed up until he felt his back graze the wall.

"How dare you?" Wise glared at Mika with a look that sent shivers down his spine. "You know you are not allowed to touch that computer _ever_." Wise continued walking towards them. Lucas slid his back along the wall in an attempt to keep distance between them. It was obvious how furious the man was as he approached them. Lucas felt his heart rate speed up as he fought with his inner desire to flee.

"I am sorry, Father. Lucas only wants to go home. Please, just let him go," whispered Mika, reaching out to take Lucas' hand. Lucas felt her cold hand grasp his, and he clasped it, squeezing it tightly.

"What did you do?" demanded Wise, stopping directly in front of Lucas.

"I-I just sent them a message…" stammered Lucas. Lucas saw the man lift his arm in the air, and he ducked as Wise's hand came down, smacking him across the face. The action knocked him off balance, and he lost his grip on Mika's hand. He watched Wise grasp her arm roughly and shove her to the floor. It was then that Lucas noticed something in Wise's hand, something he had hidden from them as he strode in the room. Lucas rubbed his cheek as he opened and closed his jaw, working off the sting of the blow. Mika was on her knees in front of her father, collapsed in tears, her face in her hands.

"Just let us go. Captain Bridger knows I'm here. He won't rest until he gets me back. Your little trick won't fool him." Lucas stared at Wise, drumming up as much courage as he could. He kept reminding himself to stay focussed and to use his fear.

"Silence!" shouted Wise, his face turning to crimson. "I have worked tirelessly for more years than you have been alive. Do you think I do not have ways to defend Abalon?" hissed Wise. He kept a close eye on Mika, who trembled at his feet. Lucas saw him circle her, facing Lucas, with his hand still behind his back. In a flash, Wise whipped his hand up in the air and whipped something black down on Mika, knocking her flat to the floor. She screamed out in agony. The sound was hollow and menacing. Lucas blinked in shock as he tried to make out what it was. Before he could think further, Wise struck Mika again.

"You will not _ever_ defy me again!" shouted Wise. Lucas watched Mika squirm and writhe in complete suffering.

Lucas sprung into action as Wise raised the long black weapon again. He just needed to give Mika a chance to crawl away, and maybe Wise would come to his senses and see what he was doing. As he came at Wise, the man seemed ready, and he harshly knocked Lucas to the floor beside Mika. Before he could gain his footing, the weapon came down on Lucas ruthlessly. Lucas felt his skin burn as Wise struck him again harshly. The pain of the blow knocked the wind from him. He stole a quick glance at Mika who lay still sobbing. He felt another blow as he pushed himself up on his hands.

"Surrender, Lucas. Submit to me. Be still!" ordered Wise.

Lucas took a deep breath as he rose to his feet. He glowered at Wise. "Go to hell! I will never submit to a monster like you!"

Wise gritted his teeth and whipped the object at Lucas again. It bit across his upper thighs and lower gluteal muscles. Lucas hissed in agony. Wise struck him again and again, not giving him time to recover from the blow before. Lucas felt himself collapse the floor, unable to keep from screaming out in pain. He saw Wise working himself into a sweat as he struck Lucas and then Mika. Lucas covered his head with his arms, protecting himself from the blows not noticing a figure entering the room. All at once, the blows stopped, and he heard the hollow sound of the object hitting the floor.

"Enough," came a commanding yet quiet voice.

Lucas breathed heavily, trying to gain his self control as he strained to listen to the conversation behind him. His heart was beating fiercely as his whole body throbbed in torment. He moved enough to see Mika laying still.

"You are going to kill them," said the voice again. "Please, Father, listen to reason." Lucas willed himself to focus and breathe through the immense pain he felt. He blinked past the tears and looked to see Kaman holding Wise by his wrist. Wise was staring daggers at his son.

"You have no right to interfere, Kaman. I will _not_ sit idly by and allow insolence," threatened Wise, breathing heavily and jerking his arm from Kaman's.

"Father, you must calm down. Look, Mika is hurt. Please, I beg of you." Lucas could hear the pleading in Kaman's voice. Lucas reached out and touched Mika, realizing she was unconscious; he saw blood seeping through the back of her shirt. He forced himself to his knees as he looked closer at her. Lucas turned to Wise as he trembled with tears on his cheeks.

Wise relented. "Bring her to the medical lab, Kaman." Wise walked across the room, retrieving the long, black object that Lucas now recognised as some kind of plastic tubing or pipe. Wise pointed it at Lucas. "You stay here. I will have Shapra escort you to your room."

Wise walked to the control panel, ordering Shapra to being Lucas to his quarters. Lucas stared helplessly as Kaman lifted Mika gently in his arms and left the room. He swallowed hard as Wise turned his gaze on him while still grasping the weapon tightly in his hand, his fingers white from tension.

"You will surrender, Lucas. Mark my words." With those final words, Wise left the room locking the door begins him.


	32. Chapter 32

_**a/n yes, writing about violence and abuse isn't my strength so maybe the last chapter wasn't as bad to others as it felt to me...it took so many rewrites, but it is what it is ...here is the next part...**_

 _ **enjoy! Snow day here, and we are buried! We have had two family days in a row. The kids are really happy...my hubby not so much...it's gonna take him hours to plow us out. :)**_

Franklin Wise stormed to his room, flinging the black plastic tubing to the floor. His pulse was racing as he stood in the middle of his room willing himself to calm down as he went over the events in his mind. He hadn't intended on striking Mika so harshly, but when he saw she had shown Lucas how to use Abalon's computers, he lost control of his temper. She was a foolish child. She knew better than that. How often had he told his children that no one from the outside must ever see them or Abalon's advanced technology? No one could ever be allowed to gain a foothold on his knowledge. He would destroy Abalon first and rebuild elsewhere before he would allow it.

Wise strode across his room, pounding his fists on his desk and sweeping the contents to the floor. He felt his pulse in his neck as his heart beat furiously within him. Look what Mika had forced him to do. He hadn't meant to injure her. He wanted to make Lucas surrender his will. He saw great potential in Lucas. He knew with time, he would break him. But he needed more time. Wise sat at his desk, opening his computer. He began inputting detailed coding. He became so engrossed in the task that he didn't hear Kaman knock and enter.

"Father, I thought you would like to know that Mika has regained consciousness. One side of her gills are injured."

Wise's head jerked up. "How badly?" He couldn't keep the worry from his face. His heart ached at the thought of her being injured so badly by his hand; however a part of him felt justified in doing it. She wouldn't be able to leave Abalon for awhile now and that much pleased him.

Kaman lowered his head. "I am sure it will heal fine with time."

Wise nodded as he stood up and walked around his desk towards Kaman. He felt anger that his son had stopped him but also grateful. He saw Kaman take a step away from him.

"Do not be afraid, Kaman. I am grateful you stepped in. I am proud of the leader you are becoming." Wise saw relief flood his son's face. Wise leaned against his desk as he stared past Kaman into space, lost in his thoughts.

"Father, I think you should let him go. Lucas does not belong here. He will never surrender his will to you," replied Kaman in a very soft voice.

Wise lifted his chin. "I just need more time to convince him."

"It will not matter."

Wise stood tall, glaring at Kaman. "Yes, it will. He has already seen too much. He _will_ submit to me." Wise walked across the floor, clasping his hands behind his back. He paced back and forth a few times. "He is strong-willed, but he is still young enough to train." Wise saw Kaman shaking his head adamantly.

"Father, you must listen to me. There is no more time. You must let him go. SeaQuest knows we are here, and they have not moved since they arrived. You must cut your losses. " whispered Kaman, his voice trembled. Wise watched as Kaman walked across the room and flipped a switch on the panel on the wall. The monitor on the wall sprang to life, and Wise saw Nathan Bridger's face appear. The voice he heard was commanding. _"Dr. Wise, I know you can hear me. I know you're there, and I'm not leaving without Lucas. Hear me well, Wise."_

Wise felt his nostrils flare as he digested the message. Bridger! He insisted on interfering.

"Let him go," echoed Kaman again.

Wise stared at Kaman, his face distraught. He dropped his gaze to the floor and then stared at the face of Captain Nathan Bridger. SeaQuest already knew too much about him. Kaman was correct. He would need to cut his losses but not while Abalon was so vulnerable. He needed more time. He looked away from the monitor and faced Kaman again.

"I am going to check on Mika." he replied, leaving the room briskly while Kaman sullenly stared at the face of Captain Bridger.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Kristin attempted to occupy her mind studying samples of whale tissue. Life had become so complicated as of late that she had begun to fall behind on her work. Every since she and Lucas had quarrelled, things had just remained upside down. Normally, she didn't spend much time in the lab on Sundays, but sitting around worrying about Lucas and Mika wasn't helpful or appealing to her. Busy, constructive work was something she embraced. She'd already bothered Nathan several times on the bridge, and she knew it wasn't helping Nathan's nerves any to be constantly berated to do something. Kristin realised he was doing the best he could with what he knew. However sitting and waiting patiently wasn't her forte.

Some splashing sounds from outside the room captured her attention. Kristin rose to her feet and went to see what the commotion was. Entering the area by the moonpool caused her heart rate to increase, and she stopped and hit the control panel on the way past it. While instinctively she knew the bridge would already know, she couldn't resist the urge to announce that Darwin was on seadeck.

"Bridge," came the friendly voice of O'Neill.

"Tell Captain Bridger that Darwin is here," replied Kristin, a smile of relief on her face.

"He's already on his way, Doc."

"Thanks, Tim."

"Welcome." The communication link ended, and Kristin rushed to the end of the pool.

She reached her hand into the water as Darwin pushed his nose into her palm. Using her free hand, she flipped the switch on the vocoder. She had spent the better part of an hour trying to contact Darwin ever since Nathan had relayed the message the animal knew where Abalon was. She had felt so discouraged when no answer greeted her.

"Darwin, I'm so glad to see you."

"Darwin home. Darwin talk to Bridger."

"I'm here, pal," said a familiar voice. Kristin turned to see Nathan enter the seadeck. His face was flushed, and she imagined he had all but run to c-deck when he saw Darwin arrive to the boat.

"Bridger get Lucas and Mika."

Nathan stroked Darwin's sleek nose. "I will, my friend." His eyes were heavy with fatigue. "Darwin, can you take me to Lucas?"

"Darwin not see Lucas. Darwin hear Lucas music. Darwin come home."

A smile crossed Nathan's face as he looked at Kristin. "Krieg's plan worked better than I realised. I hadn't anticipated the music would draw Darwin back to the boat."

Kristin felt her heart racing in her chest. "What are you thinking, Nathan?"

"Darwin, can you show me where Mika took you? Will you take me there?"

"Yes. Bridger come with Darwin." The dolphin shook his head up and down, blowing water out of his blowhole and soaking Kristin and Nathan.

Kristin wiped the water off her face as she turned to look at Nathan. She saw a determined look on his face, and she wasn't sure how to decipher it.

"Nathan?"

Nathan stared ahead, in thought. "If Darwin can get in and out undetected than so can I."

Kristin frowned. "You can't go alone. Take Miguel and Shan with you."

Nathan nodded. "Don't worry, Kris. I'm not going to run off half-cocked. I need to think this through because I'm only going to get one shot at this." He stood tall massaging the back of his neck, looking determined. "How's Jonathan?"

"There's no change."

"Damn. It's been too long."

Kristin put a hand on his shoulder. "Jonathan is a fighter, Nathan. I have faith he'll pull through this like a champ. Don't borrow any more worry."

Kristin watched as Nathan paced to the other side of the pool. He put his hands on his hips and still lost in his thoughts. She could tell he was carrying the full weight on his shoulders.

"Nathan, talk to me," she urged.

Nathan turned to look intently at her, running a hand over his face. "Noyce contacted me, and your speculations were confirmed. Mika is indeed McKenna. He is in the process of contacting her mother."

Kristin put a hand to her mouth as she felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh, Nathan, that poor girl."

Kristin's mind began to wander quickly over the all she had learned about Mika while she had been on SeaQuest. Mika would have so much to deal with once she discovered the truth. Kristin felt like the girl would be completely shell-shocked, basically having her whole world pulled out from under her. It would be difficult to get her to believe it. "I'm coming with you, Nathan."

Nathan furrowed his brow. "I don't think that necessary…"

"Nathan, when you brought Jonathan to me, it took way too much time. What if Wise has already experimented on Lucas? What if he's injured Mika? I can…"

Nathan shook his head. "No, Kris. Wise is far too dangerous. I don't…"

Kristin raised her hand. "I am CMO on SeaQuest, Nathan, not part of your military crew. I don't take orders from you." She felt her temper welling up within her. She didn't like it one bit when Nathan thought it was his duty to tell her what she could and could not do. She saw Nathan's face flash a look of determination. She knew he didn't like to be told what to do either. Both of them were stubborn. She stared him down as he looked into her eyes. She could tell he was weighing his options and deciding if he was willing to battle with her on the matter. She didn't often feel the need to overrule his thoughts, but when she did, she made sure she succeeded.

He shook his head. "You're the most stubborn woman I know, Kristin Westphalen," he commented, exasperation clearly showing on his face.

Kristin lifted her chin in determination. "Only when I'm right. You need me."

Nathan stared at her but relented with a sigh. "Darwin, I will be back, fella. Hang tight."

Kristen watched as Nathan patted the mammal again and turned to leave the deck.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

 _Lucas was leaning on the door outside Captain Bridger's quarters._ _He looked down at his duffel bag with a sigh. He knew that it wasn't going to pretty to face the captain after lying and sneaking away. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and willed himself to knock on the door._

 _"Enter," came a terse reply._

 _Lucas swallowed hard, opening the door and shutting it behind him. He tossed his bag on the floor and looked up to see Captain Bridger and Dr. Westphalen standing by the desk._

 _"Have seat, Lucas," replied the captain, looking sternly at him._

 _Lucas sat down, wringing his hands anxiously. He watched as the captain and the doctor crossed the room together and sat down._

 _"You smell like beer, Lucas," replied the doctor, wrinkling up her nose in disapproval. Lucas could see the captain's face reddening._

 _"How much did you have to drink?"_

 _"Nothing, Jayson spilled…"_

 _The captain waved his hand impatiently. "…was arrested along with every other kid at the so-called conference." Lucas dropped his chin knowing he was guilty of lying._

 _"You had no business even leaving SeaQuest, young man. I grounded you," stated Dr. Westphalen, her voice firm._

 _Lucas felt his temper flare. "You have no authority over me! I don't have to listen to you!" he snapped crossly. He saw the captain stand up angrily. Lucas fidgeted in his spot and avoided making eye contact._

 _"She had every right, and we are not discussing that further, Lucas!"_

Lucas rolled his head back and forth as he huddled his knees tighter to himself as he leaned against the wall in his sleep. He murmured a few times as the dream consumed him.

 _Lucas sat back, crossing her arms defiantly. "Whatever!"he snapped._

 _Captain Bridger fingered his belt. "You're so stubborn, Lucas. You made the choice to disobey, lie and deceive us. I can't allow that kind of behaviour."_

 _Lucas raised his head. "I'm sorry." He felt tears come to his eyes._

 _Dr. Westphalen glared at him. "Too little, too late. You must be punished."_

 _"You must surrender your will, Lucas."_

Lucas whimpered in his sleep. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he hugged himself tighter.

 _He felt his eyes widened as he saw Captain Bridger remove his belt from the waist of his pants. He never remembered seeing the man wear a belt when he was on SeaQuest. He was always in uniform. He swallowed in foreboding fear._

 _"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered_

 _Captain Bridger folded the belt over. "Disciplining you like I should have done as soon as you lipped off to the good doctor here."_

 _Lucas felt his heart race as he shook his head in shock. "W-what do you mean?"_

 _"Kneel Lucas."_

 _Lucas opened his mouth to protest._

"NO!" shouted Lucas, jerking himself awake. His heart was racing as he blinked several times, trying to figure out where he was. He felt his hands trembling when he moved his hand to his face; he cried out in pain from the movement. He became intensely aware of how sore he was, and he hissed when he shifted his weight to release his knees. He gingerly attempted to rise to his feet but lost his footing, causing him to cry out in agony as he landed harshly on his backside. He rested his head back on the wall, breathing rapidly. He forced his eyes to focus on his surroundings. Shapra had basically dragged him back to his room, locking the door. He hadn't said a word to Lucas. Lucas had stood forever just breathing heavily and willing himself to stay calm. He felt tears fall down his cheeks and he wiped them away in annoyance. It was stupid to cry. He needed to stay focused. He had sent a message to SeaQuest; they would hear it and come to his rescue.

Lucas banged his head on the wall in aggravation. Why did he keep having dreams that the captain was threatening him? Captain Bridger wasn't anything like Wise. And Dr. Westphalen wouldn't ever be so harsh to him. If anything, she had only been kind and compassionate. It had been him who was angry and bitter. He still didn't know why he felt such anger towards her. He just knew that now he felt intense remorse. His dream had shaken him up. Lucas shivered at the memory. Captain Bridger wouldn't hit him. Why did he keep seeing it in his dreams? Wise was making him crazy. Lucas ran his hands through his hair, stopping to grasp a large handful and holding it. He tugged on it trying to clear his head and his thoughts. He felt like he was losing his concentration and his focus as confusion continued to cloud his judgement.

A sudden sound at the door caused his head to jerk to the left in order to see who would enter. He licked his lips anxiously as he saw Wise enter the room, closing and locking the door behind him. The sudden appearance of the man caused an adrenaline surge in Lucas, and he forced himself to his feet with a cry of pain. His upper thighs were throbbing in time with his racing heart.

Wise stared at him. "You have been sleeping a long time. You must feel rested."

Lucas glowered at him but remained silent. His sleep hadn't felt restful at all. His dreams had confused him, and it annoyed him that he had lost track of time. Had he been sleeping a long time? How long was long? Lucas saw Wise cross the room, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Lucas backed away to the farthest part of the room. His heart beat furiously in his chest.

Wise crossed his legs. "You should know that SeaQuest has left. Abalon is so hidden that I believe even your mighty captain has given up."

Lucas' pulse increased, and he licked his lips. "You're lying!"

Wise smiled. "Their sensors could not detect it. If they attempted to come like before, they would have become lost. Face it, Lucas; they have left you behind."

Lucas shook his head. "Captain Bridger wouldn't leave me."

"He did, Lucas. SeaQuest is gone. Why on earth would the UEO care if someone like you was missing? You are expendable. You are nothing to them but a nuisance."

Lucas blinked back tears as he shook his head. SeaQuest wouldn't leave without him; it was his home. Wise was just trying to trick him. Captain Bridger cared about him. All the crew cared about him. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest as he tried to push away memories. All the times he felt like he was in the way and pushed aside on the boat. All the times Commander Ford yelled at him or told him to get off the bridge because he was in the way. He attempted to blink away tears as he recalled Dr. Westphalen sending him from the labs for being clumsy. The times Captain Bridger told him to scram when he was just hanging out. He fought to push it from his mind.

"I-I don't believe you."

"It has been two days, Lucas. Why has Bridger not even tried to communicate with me? Does that make any sense to you? He gave up. He is gone."

Lucas scowled. Two days? Had it been two days? It couldn't have been that long. He just sent the message today with Mika. He blinked. "M-Mika? Where is she? You hurt her!"

Wise chuckled, tapping his finger on the desk. "She's fine. She knows she deserved to be punished. I am her father, Lucas. Fathers do that kind of thing when they love their children."

Lucas stared intently at Wise whose face looked compassionately at him. The look only served to confuse him. "That's not love…"

"Is it not? Oh well, of course, you would not know, would you? You have no idea what a real father is, do you, Lucas? Lawrence Wolenczak has never been a father to you, has he? Sticking you in boarding schools and ignoring you."

Lucas bawled his hands into fists as he stubbornly fought the words Wise was saying to him. Each word about his father picked at another scab until he felt himself raw. He already knew he was a nuisance to his father. But Captain Bridger was different. The captain said he loved him. He wouldn't leave without him. Abalon was so dark. He didn't know if it was night or day. Lucas bit his lip searching his mind for clarity.

"I can see the uncertainty in your eyes, Lucas."

Lucas put his hands to his ears, shaking his head. "Shut-up! I don't believe you, Wise. Captain Bridger will come for me!"

Wise stood to his feet, chuckling. "You only fool yourself, my young friend." Wise cast him a look of pity and walked to the door. "I will have one of the boys bring you some food." With those final words, Wise left the room shutting and locking the door once more. Lucas blinked back tears as he leaned his head to the wall. He pressed his ear to the wall. He couldn't feel or hear anything anymore. The vibration had stopped, and there was no music. Maybe there never was. He had been so sure when he was in Wise's laboratory. Maybe he couldn't hear it from his room. He felt confused. He couldn't be sure he remembered anything with clarity. Lucas looked around the room in despair. He had searched the room in ardent desperation but to no avail. There was no place to go, no means of escape. All he could do is wait . Captain Bridger would come for him, wouldn't he? He felt his temples pounding as he slid down the wall to the floor in despair, pulling his knees up to his chin. He wrapped his arms around his legs and hid his face in his knees.


	33. Chapter 33

Nathan took a quick glance behind him as he followed Darwin in the darkness of the water. Miguel, Shan and Kristin all swam closely behind him, each one clasping tightly to flashlights to help light their way. Darwin swan with determination, slowing long enough to allow Nathan to catch up but then speeding up again. Nathan's eyes widened in astonishment as Abalon seemed to appear out of nowhere before his very eyes. He turned briefly to see equal looks of bewilderment cross the faces of those behind him. He couldn't wrap his head around how something so large could be hidden from plain sight. It defied reason. Darwin led them under the colony to an open door. It was similar to SeaQuest's outer clam door. Nathan blinked as Darwin disappeared into it. He kicked his legs faster and waved his arm to encourage the three others to follow quickly. Nathan had no way of knowing if Wise could see them entering Abalon. Would they be detected? What would be waiting for them when they emerged from the water? He remembered how surprised he'd been when Wise seemed to know who he was and all about SeaQuest. Nathan suspected that Wise would know about Darwin too. He just needed to be ready for the unexpected. He had warned Miguel and Shan to be ready for anything, and he wasn't one damned bit happy that Kristin insisted on coming along. He understood her concerns about Mika and Lucas, but her presence didn't comfort him one bit. It just added to his worries. They were walking in blind, and that gave Wise the upper hand.

Nathan saw light ahead, and Darwin disappeared into it. He suspected Darwin was in desperate need of air since they all swam a good deal slower than he. He chided himself for not giving the mammal an air pact. Abalon was close but still far enough away that even for Darwin it had been a stretch. Nathan swam faster, keeping one eye on his crew behind him. He smiled when he saw Darwin swim back towards him. The dolphin was giving him the impression that the coast was clear. Nathan reached out to touch the sleek creature. Nathan continued swimming into the light until he emerged, quietly popping his head above the water. Moments later Darwin joined him as did Miguel, Shan and Kristin.

He removed his breather from his mouth and looked around. He could see no sign of movement in the room. He patted Darwin gently. "Good job, fella! Now I want you to go back to SeaQuest, buddy. Tell O'Neill we're in. Go, Darwin!" The dolphin nodded and quietly disappeared back into the darkness. Nathan made a sign at the others, and they all quietly pulled themselves out of the pool.

"We have no idea if they know we're here. Miguel, you and Shan go scout around, and see if you can find Mika or Lucas. We have no way to communicate, guys. If you find them, get 'em out."

"Captain," began Miguel, hesitation in his voice.

Nathan silently set his gear onto the floor, attempting to hide it from sight. "Not up for discussion." He saw Miguel and Shan nod, silently drop their gear and hide it, and stealthily head out of the room.

Nathan turned to face Kristin whose eyes were wide. "I want you to stick close to me. I have no idea what to expect on this, Kris. Last time Wise was suave, but I don't anticipate such a welcome on this visit. C'mon, let's see if we can find Lucas."

"And if we find him?"

"Would you be able to find your way back to the boat, Kristin?"

Kristin nodded confidently.

"When we find him, I want you to get him out right way."

Kristin's eyes returned a defiant look. "We can find both of the kids and take them back together."

Nathan took her by both her arms. "This isn't a debate. We find one; you take them back, understood?" He saw Kristin's eyes flash stubbornly but then almost instantly relent. "Wise nearly drowned Jonathan, Kristin. I'm not taking any chances. Together or separate, we get them out right away."

Nathan took her hand as they cautiously walked from the room.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Kaman sat in a chair beside Mika who appeared to be asleep. He reached out and touched her head gently. He felt his heart pinch. She looked innocent and so helpless just lying there. Her face was pale, and her expression was troubled, even in her sleep. Kaman watched as she rolled her head sideways and moaned in her sleep. He wished he hadn't even brought her up to the surface. He felt such deep regret for his actions. Bringing her up to the surface had only served to make her discontent and unhappy. He brushed some of her dark hair out of her eyes tenderly. She rolled her head towards him, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Kaman," she whispered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" As she attempted to sit up, Kaman placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Rest, Mika. You are injured." He saw tears shimmer in her eyes, and she pushed his hand away. She sat up and swung her legs around with stubborn determination.

"Where is Lucas? Is he ok?"

Kaman sighed, nodding. "Yes, Mika, but why do you care? Father is so angry with you. How dare you defy him like that? What were you thinking?" Kaman could see the torment in her eyes as she blinked back tears.

"It is my fault he is here. I only wished to make things right," explained Mika softly as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

Kaman stared at her intensely. He understood her desire to make things right. He had his own deep feelings of guilt and shame. It ate away at him a little each day.

Mika stood to her feet, wincing as she walked. "I must speak with Father, Kaman. We must convince him to let Lucas go home. Darwin can take him."

Kaman raised his brow in concerned anger. "Darwin? You mean that dolphin from SeaQuest? You brought him back to Abalon?" He saw her nod but take a few steps backwards away from him. "Oh, Mika! What have you done?" Kaman lurched forward, grabbed Mika's hand firmly and rushed from the room dragging her behind him.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Nathan held firmly to Kristin's hand as they wandered down the hallways of Abalon. The grey hallways were lowly lit and went on for long stretches. The halls were lined with doorways. Nathan felt an overwhelming sense of discouragement. Lucas and Mika could be in any of the rooms. There were no windows on any door which didn't entirely surprise him. It was likely each room was similar to the hatches on SeaQuest. The colony would be made to have water tight compartments in case of flooding. He stopped at the first door, placing his hand on the hatch. He tried to turn the handle but it was locked as he suspected.

"Oh, Nathan, there must be 20 doors just in this one hallway," replied Kristin, obvious distress in her voice. "How will we…"

Nathan put a finger to her lips. "We'll check every door, Kris. You start on this side, and I'll do the other." He saw Kristin briskly nod her head and begin to knock on doors. Nathan did as well. He banged on doors and called out Lucas' name as he walked down the hallway. He kept one eye on Kristin as they hurried to reach each door. He couldn't be sure if Miguel and Shan had already done the same hallway, but he would leave no door untouched. He just had to stay vigilant. Any door could be opened at any time. He had a weird foreboding feeling that Wise knew he was here. He didn't like the game of cat and mouse, and he felt like he was the mouse. Wise wasn't stupid. Nathan felt positive the man was just biding his time and waiting to make his move.

Kristin and Nathan continued down hallway after hallway knocking at door after door. Each time his heart beat a little faster as he became more and more acutely aware of being watched. He found himself glancing up in corners and looking for cameras or some kind of surveillance but found nothing of the sort. He couldn't shake the feeling, and it was eating at his nerves. He turned to see Kristin further down the hallway, knocking furiously at the doors. She looked so intent and desperate with each new door she approached. He could feel his own desperation as well. Lucas might be behind anyone of these doors but helpless to call out to them. They could have passed him by 10 times over and not even know it. Nathan felt his heart rate increase at the thought. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. He had to remain focussed and not give in to negative thoughts.

"Nathan!" called Kristin, turning to wave at him. "I heard something."

Nathan ran to her side and put an ear to the door. Hatches on these colonies and even SeaQuest were thick, and it often made it difficult to hear voices or much of anything.

He banged on the door again. "Lucas? Are you there? Kiddo!" Nathan pressed his ear hard to the wall. Kristin was right. He could hear something. He wasn't sure if it was crying or what, but he could hear something. Nathan banged again. Kristin banged as well.

"I'm not sure he can even open the door from the inside," stated Nathan, staring at the hatch. It looked similar to seaQuest but the handle had a lock and a code.

Kristin pounded both his fists on the door. "Lucas, sweetheart, please let us know if you're there!' she shouted.

Nathan put a hand over her mouth. "Shh," he admonished while patting her shoulder in comfort. He knew her anxiety was real. He felt it in the pit of his gut. She looked at him and nodded. He could feel her trembling.

In that moment, he heard a small voice from inside the room. "Captain."

Nathan's eyes grew large as he put his ear to the door. It was Lucas. He saw Kristin put a hand to her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. Both of them looked at each other in relief.

"It's me, kiddo. Hang tight, I'll get you out!"

Nathan searched the hallways with his eyes as his heart raced. Think, Nathan, he thought, beseeching himself to stay focussed as he stood perplexed in the hallway. He saw Kristin's face pleading with him to find a way to get the door open. Nathan felt at a loss to know how. Without a key or the access code, the hatches were meant to stay sealed tight. Nathan put his ear to the door, hearing only silence. He didn't know what to think, but he knew he had heard Lucas say his name. They had no idea what kind of condition the boy was in.

Nathan put a hand on Kristin's arm. "Stay here, and try to talk to him."

Kristin nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Find some way to get him out."

Nathan took off down the hallway searching the walls and open areas for something he could use to break the hatch. As he rounded a corner, he stopped as he caught sight of a dark haired teen. One of Wise's boys, thought Nathan. The boy didn't appear to notice he was behind him. Nathan noticed the boy had headphones in his ears, and he was occupied cleaning floors. Nathan approached the boy cautiously, grabbing him quickly from behind, and covering his mouth while gripping him tightly. The boy startled in his arms, turning his head sideways to see who held him. Nathan anticipated his fear and held fast as the kid started to ferociously fight him for all he was worth. It was all Nathan could do to hold onto him. The kid was strong.

Nathan carefully put his mouth to the kid's head. "Help me get Lucas out."

The boy stopped struggling, breathing heavily in Nathan's arms. He could feel the teenager trembling in his arms, his body tense.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want you to help me get Lucas out, ok?"

Nathan kept a firm grip on him as the boy stared at him out of the corner of his eye. The kid began to struggle again and swung his legs up in the air in an attempt to throw Nathan off balance. Nathan held him tightly, beginning to walk and drag him backwards towards where he had come from. As he walked, he kept trying to talk to the kid. He could tell by the way the boy was fighting and trembling that he was frightened. Nathan's heart went out to the kid. He was just as innocent as Lucas in all this.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need your help," reiterated Nathan, keeping his voice soft and soothing. The boy was struggling less, but every muscle in his body was tense and on guard. Nathan was fairly certain he was terrified. Nathan kept walking, eventually bracing himself against a wall in order to tighten his grip on the kid and switch directions. His arms were beginning to ache as the boy half heartedly kept kicking his legs off the hallway walls and struggling to get his hands free. Nathan did his best to continue making his way down the corridor until he turned a corner and could see Kristin. She quickly turned to face him when she heard the commotion.

"Nathan," she called and rushed towards him. As she came closer the boy kicked his feet out towards her, and Kristin grasped his feet in her hands. Her face was white as she gaped at him.

"This is one of Wise's sons, I believe. I think he called him Shapra," puffed Nathan, attempting to explain to Kristin while struggling to keep his grip.

Kristin released the boy's feet and began to speak to him softly. "Hey there, it's okay. Nathan isn't going to hurt you. Can you help us get Lucas out?" Her voice was soft and kind. Nathan felt the kid stop struggling and calm down somewhat in his arms. He wasn't sure, but maybe it was Kristin's gentle voice that was relaxing the youth. Nathan saw her raise her hand, and he felt the boy startle in his arms as Kristin brushed a hand over his perspiring head. "It's okay, Shapra."

Nathan felt the boy relax his breathing as he continued to stare at Kristin. Nathan loosened his grip on the kid but remained vigilant in case he bolted.

Kristin kept stroking the boy's head gently and talking to him in a soft voice. It seemed to Nathan that the kid was becoming mesmerized by her touch and her voice. It was like he had never felt the touch of a woman or perhaps a mother. Nathan continued to loosen his grip until the boy was just leaning against him, staring at Kristin. He dared not speak a word in case he broke the almost spell-like attention the boy had on her.

Kristin's tranquil voice spoke again, "Please help us, Shapra. Can you open this door for us?" Nathan dared not move as Shapra reached out his arm and punched in a code on the door. The door swung open, and he could see Lucas huddled up against the farthest wall in the room. Lucas didn't look up and appeared to be unaware that the door had opened. Nathan looked at Kristin who was praising Shapra for helping them. The boy stood stock-still in his arms. Nathan began to slowly move to enter the room. Just as Nathan took several steps, Shapra threw himself forward, shoving Kristin as hard as he could and bolted off down the hallway.

"Damn it," Nathan chided himself as he watched the youth take off, nearly tripping on his own feet as he ran. Nathan knew the kid would go right to his father. If Wise didn't know they were here, it wouldn't be long until he did for certain. Nathan moved quickly to help Kristin up from the floor. She appeared stunned from the shove but uninjured. Then Nathan turned his attention to Lucas.

He hurried to Lucas who had rose to his feet during the commotion of Shapra shoving Kristin off her feet. Lucas stood frozen with his back against the wall. His mouth was open, but he wasn't saying anything. Nathan could see tears on his cheeks. His eyes were wide.

Nathan grabbed him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Hey, kiddo, are you okay?"

Lucas cried out in pain at his touch. Nathan pulled back in concern as he saw agony on the boy's face. He wondered what had happened to the boy, but he knew there wasn't time to devote to that at the moment. He needed to get Lucas out of Abalon and fast. There would be time later to comfort him more.

Lucas nodded. "Y-Yah, I'm fine." Nathan saw the teen's bottom lip quivering.

Nathan turned to Kristin. "Can you get him out?"

Kristin nodded. She approached Lucas, and he drew back away from her.

Nathan put a firm hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Kristin is taking you back to SeaQuest, Lucas."

Nathan saw Lucas' eyes go dark, and he backed away from Nathan and Kristin, shaking his head. "NO!" he cried, "Not without Mika. You have to find her, Captain. Wise was beating her. She was bleeding!"

Nathan put a firm hand on Lucas' arm. "I promise I'll find her. But you need to get out of here right now with Kristin. Got it?"

Lucas shook his head again. "I'm not leaving without her." He crossed his arms in determination.

Nathan felt his temper flare. "Damn it, Lucas, this isn't up for discussion. It's an order. Now go!" Nathan gave the teenager a firm shake before releasing him, his hands flying in the air in frustration.

Lucas ducked, dropping to the floor and curled up his knees to his chest. "Please don't hit me!" he cried pitifully.

Nathan's mouth dropped open as he watched Lucas cover his head in genuine fear of him. The teenager was trembling, and he saw Kristin cast him a look of concern as she knelt to the floor to talk to him.

Kristin brushed his hair off his face, resting her hand on his head. "No one is going to hit you, Lucas." Nathan blinked in bewilderment as he watched the kid quivering in fear.

Nathan squatted, placing a hand behind Lucas' head. "I would _never_ hit you, kiddo. You know that. Hey, look at me." Nathan saw Lucas lift his chin, blinking back tears. "I know you're scared. I am too. But I need to get you out of here ok? Please, I need you to go with Kristin. I promise I will find Mika and bring her back with me." He patted the Lucas' cheek gently with his free hand. Lucas chewed his bottom lip and nodded, tears escaping down his cheeks.

"Atta-boy."

Nathan pulled Lucas to his feet gently, noticing the grimace on his face. Nathan felt his heart race faster as he allowed his mind to ponder what had happened. He had a suspicion that Lucas had been viciously beaten on Abalon. His heart didn't want to imagine it, but there was no other plausible explanation for Lucas' sudden fear in his mind.

"Now listen, I'm taking you two back to the main room. Lucas, Kristin is going to help you gear up and take you back to SeaQuest. Kristin, I want you to send Darwin back with Ben and an extra air mask and tank. Get an air pack on Darwin." Kristin nodded at the instructions without argument.

Nathan took Lucas by the hand and started towards the door as Kristin followed quickly behind. Time was of the essence now, and he knew every moment counted if he was going to get everyone out unscathed.


	34. Chapter 34

Miguel held tightly to Mika as she struggled to get free. He glanced at Shan who had managed to subdue the other kid and cuff him securely. Miguel breathed heavily as he stared at the girl's frightened eyes. His heart was still rapidly beating in his chest from the unexpected attack.

"Mika, hey there, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt ya. The captain just wants us to take ya back to SeaQuest," Miguel soothed, trying to keep his voice calm and soft. Mika shook her head and continued to pull away from him. Miguel sighed as he looked at Shan for some help only to receive a shrug of his shoulders in return. Miguel rolled his eyes at him in appreciation.

"Please, don't hurt her," replied the male teen who sat on the floor at Shan's feet, still breathing heavy from the altercation.

Miguel flexed his lower jaw as he held fast to Mika and stared at the teenager. Shan and he had returned to the main entrance after searching for Lucas. They had pounded on doors and walked up and down umpteen corridors and hallways until they had grown discouraged, returning to see if perhaps the Captain had come back and left without them knowing. They had arrived to see that their gear had all remained untouched. As they regrouped and discussed some alternate plans, the dark-haired teenager had managed to jump Shan and Miguel from behind. It hadn't taken long for them to overtake the kid, and Shan had handcuffed him, shoving him to the ground. The kid was agile and a force to be reckoned with, but with Shan and Miguel's extensive military training, it hadn't taken them long to knock him to the ground. Miguel scratched his head, wondering why the boy would have risked such a foolish attack against two grown men. Either the youth was cocky or just not thinking straight.

"She is injured," cried the boy, earnestness in his eyes.

Miguel examined Mika closely trying to discern if what the boy was saying was the truth. Miguel was well aware that Mika was able to swim underwater unassisted, and they needed all the gear if they expected to get everyone back.

Mika kept pushing away. "Let me go. You need to find Lucas. Please, let me go," she whimpered lifting her foot to kick him away.

Miguel quickly deflected the kick and twisted her around, wrapping an arm around her securely. He heard her grimace and cry out in pain. "Hey, none of that," he admonished firmly. He felt her trembling as she continued to wiggle frantically in his arms. "Are you alright?" Miguel inquired as he reflected on how much spunk the girl had even though she wasn't near strong enough to escape his tight grip.

"Kaman," she sobbed, staring at the other boy. Miguel watched as the teen boy attempted to stand up only to be firmly held in place by Shan. Miguel could tell the boy was anxious for Mika. He felt his heart soften a little as it dawned on him that the kid really wasn't much older than Lucas and probably just as frightened as the girl.

Miguel looked at Shan and then at the boy sitting at his feet. "Kaman? Is that your name?" He saw the teen glare at him but then nod, looking away. "Alright then, Kaman; Shan and I are taking you back to SeaQuest with us. It'll be a lot easier if we don't have to leave you cuffed and drag you there."

Shan shook his head. "It's not a good idea, Ortiz. One of us can take the girl, and bring some backup." Shan's face looked uncertain as he stared at Kaman.

Miguel sighed, reflecting on Shan's words and knowing that he was probably right. If they dared to remove the cuffs and get him in the water, an underwater scuffle could ensue; they were at an enormous disadvantage in the water. If Kaman had gills like his sister, he would be sure to get away and possibly take Mika as well.

Miguel turned his attention to Kaman who seemed to be concerned enough about his sister to tell the truth. "How is she injured?"

Kaman remained quiet. Miguel watched Shan give him a firm shake. Kaman lifted his chin and looked at Mika, who was silent but still fighting Miguel's grip on her. "Her gills are injured. She will not be able to breathe on her own."

"Kaman," she whimpered again, struggling harder, kicking back with her foot to trample on Miguel's foot.

Miguel hugged her tighter, and she cried out again. He felt a twinge of remorse because he knew that him squeezing her was causing her pain, but his foot was throbbing, and he needed her to stop lashing out at him. He came to a decision and spoke, "Okay, so this is how it's gonna play out, Mika. I'm going put some gear on ya, and you and I are gonna swim back to the boat."

Mika shook her head. "No, please, listen to me. Find Lucas."

Miguel shook her a little more roughly than he meant to, turning her around to face him. "Captain Bridger will find him, Mika. My orders are to take you back. Do you understand?" Mika froze; she blinked tears back as she stared at him.

"O-orders? W-will you be in trouble if you disobey?" she stammered.

Miguel furrowed his brows, trying to figure out what she meant. He saw a look of intense fear flood her face. The look felt like it would pierce his soul. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was a haunted look which only served to make her look that much more vulnerable and even younger than she was.

"Possibly," he hesitated, staring into her face, not positively sure if that was the right answer to give her or not. He watched her demeanor change almost instantaneously, and her body became limp like a noodle, catching him off guard as she collapsed to the floor. Miguel nimbly went down with her, keeping a tight hold on her as she peered up at him with tear-filled eyes. Miguel felt a little piece of his heart go out to her. The girl was certainly messed up. He glanced up at Shan, who was staring silently equally surprised.

"It'll be okay, Mika. C'mon, let me help you," encouraged Miguel, attempting to rise to his feet and doing his best to help her up as well. Mika seemed to not hear him as she buried her head in her hands helplessly and sobbed.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas yanked his hand roughly away from the captain's as they hurried down the hallway. He saw Captain Bridger throw him of look of concern, but the man kept walking briskly. Lucas ran his hands through his hair in dismay. He felt so confused. His mind struggled for clarity as he remembered sitting in the room alone for so long after Wise left. No one had returned with food or water. He had drifted in and out of sleep, but his mind never seemed to let him rest for very long. He kept going over events in his mind, scrounging his thoughts to make sense of things. He kept reminding himself that his dreams weren't real and that Wise was just trying to manipulate him. A big part of him had been terrified that SeaQuest had left him behind. After all, he hadn't exactly been very valuable lately and had caused more trouble than anything else for the captain. The fact was he'd mostly been an annoying pest. He felt like maybe he deserved to be abandoned and left behind.

Lucas continued to stumble along behind the captain and the doctor nearly tripping on his own feet several times. In frustration, he stopped to lean against the wall as he felt himself being overwhelmed. When he had been sitting alone, he'd fought with himself about whether or not he had ever heard music or felt vibrations. Lucas had felt like he was second guessing everything, including whether or not he had even been able to get a message to SeaQuest. He'd begun to wonder if the submarine had indeed left him behind, making his attempt to get a message out for naught. That thought had made his stomach lurch, thinking he had caused Mika to be beaten so severely for his stupidity. He had felt positive that his mind was playing tricks on him when he'd first heard banging and voices from outside the door. He'd risen to his feet, crossed the room and put his ear to the door. He'd felt so unsure of himself by that point that he had muttered the captain's name more in disbelief than in the hope it really was the man. When he'd heard that door open, he had run to farthest end of the room and hid his face in his knees. His only thought had been that it was Wise returning, and he'd felt sure it would just lead to another painful altercation.

"Lucas, get a move on," commanded Captain Bridger, bringing Lucas out of reverie as he stopped for a few moments to stare back at him.

Lucas' head jerked up at his name being called, hearing the urgency in the man's voice but unable to move from where he leaned. He stared at Captain Bridger without moving as his mind reflected on when he had first seen Captain Bridger enter the room; he had been transfixed. He'd felt like he was beginning to confuse what was real with what was in his dreams, and he hadn't been sure what he saw was real. Wise had said it had been days since he came to Abalon, yet he didn't feel like he'd been here very long at all. Anytime he'd managed to fall asleep, dreams haunted him, or he was woken up. He'd felt his heart racing as he'd watched the captain rush to his side. They had come to get him just like he knew they would, but he still felt so incredibly frightened and confused? When Captain Bridger had hugged him and clapped him on the back, the blinding pain had shot through him like a knife causing him to cry out in pain. The intense, burning pain had seemed to force his mind to flash an image of the Captain threatening him with his belt.

Lucas shook his head at the terrifying memory and raked his fingers though his hair, yanking it hard to focus him. That hadn't been real. The captain wouldn't hit him. Wise was the one who beat him and Mika. But the memory felt so real that he had collapsed to the floor. He felt his face flush at the memory. Lucas shook his head, attempting to shake off the feeling; he needed to stop being so idiotic and focus.

"Hurry, Lucas," prodded the doctor, as she reached out to touch his arm.

Lucas yanked his arm away as he glared at her. Her touch had startled him back to reality, and he blinked back tears as he fought the urge to shout at her to leave him alone. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he started to follow them again, but his pace slowed down considerably once again. They came to a corner, and Lucas stopped and leaned again the wall, breathing hard as his pulse raced. It was getting even more frustrating that he wasn't able to clear his head enough to continue on.

The captain stopped as well, this time walking back towards him and placing his hands on Lucas' face firmly. "Lucas, I need you to focus. Hang in with me, alright? You're safe, kiddo; I'm not gonna let anything else to you." Lucas felt him pat both of his cheeks gently and then grab his hand. Lucas blinked hard and felt himself being pulled again. He jerked his hand away again.

"Stop it! I'm not kid, for crying out loud," he put his hands on his head and took a few steps backwards, his heart beating furiously in his chest. The overwhelming cloud of confusion felt like it was choking him. Between Wise's words and his dreams, he couldn't shake off his confused uncertainty. He just needed some time to clear his head so he could make sense of things, and he really needed to see if Mika was alright. Not knowing was eating at him.

Captain Bridger sighed. "Look, Lucas. I know you're feeling confused, but if you don't cooperate then you're gonna force my hand here. I need your help..." Lucas' heart rate increased tenfold as he felt himself being somehow threatened. He had no idea what the captain meant by forcing his hand, and the thought frightened him.

In that moment, Lucas saw Dr. Westphalen place her hand on Captain Bridger's arm, as she looked at Lucas. "Lucas, I'm frightened. I could really use your help right now. Please, can you help me get back to SeaQuest?"

Lucas' eyes opened wide as he heard the plea in her voice. He stared at her and realised she was trembling. It dawned on him that she looked frightened, perhaps even more so than he. He felt his heart pinch him as he licked his dry lips, and he reached out to touch her arm compassionately.

"I'm sorry, Doc," he whispered, feeling his own hands trembling. He hadn't realised that she was feeling frightened as well. Dr. Westphalen always seemed so in control and strong. It hadn't occurred to him that maybe she might need his help. He silently chided himself for only focussing on himself. He sucked in his bottom lip as he looked at the captain's face, wondering why the man had even allowed the doctor to come to Abalon in the first place.

Dr. Westphalen blinked back tears. "Will you help me?"

Lucas blinked as he ran a hand across his face. His mind conjured up memories of the times they were working together on seaQuest. Lucas remembered the times she'd patched him up when he'd burned himself or injured himself recklessly some other way. Sometimes she'd tease him by giving him lollipops like he was a little kid. The memory made him smile briefly.

Lucas looked at the captain. "You promise to bring Mika back?"

The captain nodded.

"Okay, I'll help the doc back, Captain. She needs me."

Captain Bridger patted him on the shoulder gently. "You're a good man, Lucas."

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

 __Ingenuity __and sheer brilliance were words that came to Nathan's mind as he watched Lucas grasp Kristin's hand protectively. As much as he hadn't wanted Kristin to come along and as much as he still wished she hadn't, he would be eternally grateful to her for this moment in time. In her compassionate way, she had managed to overturn a potentially awkward situation. It was obvious by looking at Lucas that he wasn't coping well, and he seemed to be regressing into his trauma. Nathan had no idea what had happened, but he saw the defiant, confused look in the boy's eyes, and he knew things were traveling south quickly. Nathan had almost thought he was going to have to grab the kid and toss him over his shoulder so they could keep moving. Heaving a sigh of relief and casting Kristin a grateful look, he turned to make his way back to the main entrance. Keeping an eye out behind him, he quickly led the way down the lowly lit halls. As the approached the corner, he heard voices that he recognized as Ortiz and Shan. He slowed down and waved a hand at Lucas to slow down. Kristin and Lucas stopped behind him, and he became acutely aware of Lucas' hyper vigilance. It was written all over the teenager's face. Nathan knew he was struggling hard against his fight-or-flight response, something Nathan had come to recognise in the boy ever since Clemens and Node three.

Nathan peered around the corner to observe the surroundings. Before he knew what was happening, he watched Lucas bolt out from behind him, jump on Ortiz' back and angrily punch him. Nathan frowned, racing after him to pull him off but was relieved when Ortiz was able to easily restrain Lucas without hurting him.

"He was hurting her!" Lucas accused, as he struggled to free himself from Ortiz's firm gasp. Nathan looked down to see Kristin enveloping Mika in her arms.

"No, Lucas, I was helping her to her feet, geez," replied Miguel, giving Lucas a firm shake.

Nathan put his hand out to calm Ortiz as Lucas bawled up his fists to strike again. Nathan could see the panicked aggression in Lucas, and it deeply concerned him.

"Hey, now, Lucas, calm down. You know Miguel wouldn't hurt Mika," he reminded gently as he grabbed his fist gently.

Nathan nodded at Miguel to release his grip on the boy. As soon as Miguel released him, Lucas dropped to his knees beside Mika and Kristin. "Are you okay?" Lucas mumbled. Nathan heard a catch in Lucas' voice as he spoke softly to her, and Mika nodded and allowed Lucas to pull her to her feet. Nathan thought Mika looked equally relieved to see Lucas. Nathan didn't even dare speculate what might have happened to the two teens, but whatever it was it had made them concerned for each other.

Mika reached out her hand to touch Lucas' face. "How badly did he hurt you?"

Nathan furrowed his brow as he heard the words. What had Wise done to Lucas to make Mika ask such a question? Nathan saw Lucas shake his head, not answering as he turned to survey the room. Nathan rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off the sheer feeling of bitter anger and disgust with Wise that sat deep in his gut.

Nathan strode across the room, reaching for his gear and motioned to Miguel to follow suit. It was time to get the kids back to SeaQuest as quickly as possible.

Nathan turned to face Mika and Lucas, as he geared up. "Kristin and Shan are going to help you two back to SeaQuest." Miguel walked towards Lucas and handed him some gear.

"What about Kaman?" Mika asked with concern in her eyes as she turned her head to look at her brother.

Nathan saw Kaman shake his head stubbornly. "Go, Mika. I am staying here."

Nathan crossed the room and knelt to Kaman's level. He looked intently into the boy's eyes. "You stole aboard my boat and kidnapped Lucas, Kaman. I suppose I can't fault you for being scared at the time, but," responded Captain Bridger, hesitating as he put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kaman, whether you chose to believe it or not, Franklin Wise is dangerous, and it would be negligent of me to leave you with him."

Kaman eye's flashed in anger. "He's my father!"

Nathan sighed as he felt his heart pinch at the boy's desperate words. "I know, Kaman. I'm sorry," he commented, compassion in his voice. The whole situation was heartbreaking. Nathan was struggling to figure out how to proceed.

From the corner of his eye, Nathan saw Mika take a few steps backwards away from Kristin and Miguel, who had been attempting to help her gear up for the swim back. Nathan couldn't be sure if she was just confused by the scuba gear or upset by his words. Lucas had seemed to anticipate her uncertainty and reached out for her arm, only to have her yank away.

A sudden flash of movement sent Nathan's heart racing as he realised that Franklin Wise had appeared out of shadows and grasped Mika roughly, pointing a gun at her head. It happened so quickly that Nathan hardly had a minute to think before Lucas lunged at Wise and was harshly backhanded to the ground. Nathan saw Lucas lie there staring up at Wise, his lip split open, bleeding profusely down his chin. He then saw Shapra walk out of the shadows and train a gun at Lucas' head. The young teen's hands were trembling. He heard Kristin gasp as she put her hand to her mouth.

"You have no idea how dangerous I am, Captain Nathan Hale Bridger," the man hissed, all pretense gone. The man's face looked hardened and fierce.

Nathan rose to his feet, raising his hands in the sir. Wise's whole outward demeanor had changed. Before when Nathan had first encountered the man, he had looked calm and in control, showing no sign of being bothered by the intrusion. Now the man looked ominous and menacing. Nathan could see Mika trembling in his arms.

Nathan saw Lucas make a move to get up. "Stay down, kiddo," he ordered firmly, eyeing Lucas sternly and praying the kid would obey. His pulse picked up a little as he waited to see how Lucas would respond. He heaved a small sigh of relief when he saw Lucas stop moving. He saw Shapra fidget slightly and stare at Wise for instruction.

"What do you want, Wise?" inquired Nathan, cautiously taking a step away from Kaman and casting a look at Shan with a nod. Shan, Miguel and he had been in sticky situations more times than he could count. He knew they were vigilant, and if even a small opportunity presented itself, his crew would be ready. They each needed to keep a attentive eye on one another for telltale signs.

Wise pulled Mika closer, shoving the gun into her head roughly. "I want nothing from you, Bridger. Abalon far exceeds my every expectation. I have spent countless hours perfecting her."

"I'm sure you are very proud of your accomplishments. But what about your kids, Wise? Aren't they more important that your scientific successes? Look at Mika?"

Nathan glanced around to see Miguel slowly doing the finishing touches on Kristin's scuba gear and inching her closer to the pool.

Wise laughed. "Do not patronize me, Bridger! I am no one's fool. I know you have already figured out who Mika is. Do you think I would let you take her from me again?"

Nathan kept walking slowly towards Wise as he kept the gun firmly against Mika's head. He saw Lucas getting more anxious with each passing moment. The kid had managed to smear blood across his face as he wiped his lip. Nathan cast Lucas a calm look, urging him with his eyes to stay firmly seated on the ground. He didn't want Shapra to do anything hasty.

"Where did Shapra and Kaman come from? Did you abduct them as well?" demanded Nathan, seeing Miguel inch Kristin to the edge of the pool and her slip silently into the water out of sight. Wise seemed so intent on staring at Kaman that he didn't seem to notice Kristin disappear.

Wise tightened his grip on Mika causing her to whimper. "Shut-up! Let Kaman free, now!" shouted Wise, suddenly swinging the gun around. Nathan swallowed hard, raising his hands higher and nodding towards Shan. As Shan squatted to his knees, Nathan watched him release the handcuffs from the teenager slowly, and step back. Kaman rose to his feet, rubbing his wrists, but Nathan noticed the kid seemed hesitant and uncertain as he stared at his father.

Kaman's eyes filled with tears. "Father, let Mika go. You are scaring her," pleaded the teenager, as he walked towards Wise. It was suddenly very clear to Nathan how confused Kaman seemed by his father's actions.

Wise's face reddened in obvious anger. "Kaman, tie him up, for Pete's sake!" he commanded, pointing the gun at Shan.

Kaman kept walking, ignoring Wise. "It is too late; let them go, Father. We can start somewhere else. You always said none of this matters as long as we are together." Nathan could see tears fall down the boys face as he stopped in front of Wise with pleading eyes. Wise stared at him with a cold, calculating look that made Nathan shudder. Within seconds of reaching Wise, the man lifted his arm and fiercely backhanded the teenager, sending him reeling backwards onto the floor, narrowly missing Lucas.

"Bastard! Did you really think I care about you? All my hopes and dreams are wrapped up in Abalon. You are nothing but a street urchin that I dug out of the gutter to experiment on!" he screamed.

The words echoed throughout the room, and Nathan saw Shapra hesitate as he watched Kaman hit the floor. From the corner of his eye, Nathan saw Miguel reposition himself within distance of Shapra. Nathan knew that Miguel would be ready in a heartbeat should the right opportunity arise.

Kaman sat up, wiping blood from his mouth. "Y-you said you loved us," cried Kaman, a look of desperation still flooding his face. Nathan could see the teenager pleading with Wise to help him understand. Nathan took that moment to signal Lucas with his eyes to move further away from Wise, but Lucas cast him a defiant look in return. Nathan wiggled his fingers as he felt his arms tiring of being held high. He was feeling leery that Lucas might do something rash, and he needed to be ready to react should that occur.

Wise took a few steps backwards, dragging Mika along. Her eyes were wide open, staring at Kaman. Nathan could see the look of terror on her face, and his heart went out to the girl. The only father she had ever known or remembered was pointing a gun at her head. She must have been horrified.

The next few minutes would became forever burned in Nathan's mind as all hell broke loose before his very eyes. In that instance, Lucas jumped to his feet, throwing himself at Wise's hand that held the gun. Mika was knocked to the floor, and she desperately crawled away. Nathan saw Kaman leap at Wise as well, and Shapra spun on his heel, firing the gun. Miguel and Shan sprung into action as did Nathan. Miguel grabbed Shapra who turned and fired the gun again. Miguel managed to knock the gun from his hands, and the kid starting swinging his fists wildly.

Nathan reached Wise who had managed to gain his footing, punching Lucas in the face several times and sending him slamming to the floor. Nathan grabbed Wise, and the two of them began a fierce fist fight, both taking punches at each other. Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan saw Shan run to Kaman's side. The boy wasn't moving, and Nathan suspected he had been wounded. Lucas lay unconscious on the floor where he had landed. Mika sat sobbing and trembling as she stared at Kaman. Nathan trembled a little not knowing if Lucas had been shot. He quickly refocused himself and grabbed Wise by the scruff of the neck, landing a hard punch on the man's chin and sending him sprawling to the floor. Nathan took that moment to survey the others yet again. He saw Shan doing his best to stop the bleeding coming from Kaman's chest. Mika had crawled to Lucas and was shaking him frantically. Miguel had subdued Shapra who lay on the floor, breathing heavy as he was handcuffed. Almost before Nathan could move again, he saw Wise spring to his feet and dive deep into the pool, disappearing into the darkness of the water. Nathan stood gaping and breathing heavy as the water rippled.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews to my last few chapters. You readers give me lots of food for thought as I'm writing and often some of that inspires me. Believe it or not, your little comments sometimes even change the flow of the story as I continue to plot it out.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Darkin, Jujuone23, Angel and Pascal for your thoughtful comments. :)**_

 _ **I appreciate knowing you are reading along.**_

Nathan knelt down to assess Lucas' injuries. It didn't appear that he had been seriously injured, just knocked unconscious from his head hitting the floor so harshly. Nathan imagined he was going to have a bad lump on his head but would be fine otherwise. He heaved a sigh of relief. There had been a few moments when he'd thought that Lucas had been shot. He patted the boy's cheeks a few times to wake him, and Nathan saw his eyelids flutter as he regained consciousness.

"Atta boy, Lucas, wake up," coaxed Nathan, brushing his hair from his eyes.

Nathan cautiously looked at Mika who was white-faced and trembling, staring at Lucas. "Keep talking to him, Mika." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's gonna be fine."

Nathan rose to his feet and hurried to check on Kaman. Shan was applying pressure to the gun wound. "He'll be fine, Cap. Just took a clean shot to the shoulder."

It appeared like he was losing a lot of blood, but Kaman was still conscious. Nathan could see a lot of fear and uncertainty in his eyes. He placed a hand on the boy's perspiration-dampened hair. He knew the teen would have Wise's harsh words ringing in his head for a long time.

"Kaman, don't put too much stock in what your father said. A man will say a lot of things when his back's to the wall." He saw tears in the youth's eyes, and his heart went out to him. "You're gonna be okay, kid."

Nathan mused on what a crazy son of a bitch Wise truly was even despite his heightened intelligence. The man had managed to emotionally manipulate three innocent kids and that reality really made Nathan angry. Nathan was beginning to wonder if these kids were the first of Wise's victims or if Abalon held the memories and skeletons of kids that came before them. Nathan shuddered at the thought. He dearly hoped not. The man was a lunatic, putting scientific discovery before the very kids that he claimed he cared about. It made no logical sense whatsoever.

Nathan scrubbed a hand across his face as he stood weighing his options. He was immensely thankful that Miguel had the initiative and fortitude to get Kristin out quickly without Wise noticing. He felt sure that Kristin would send help like they had discussed earlier. They would need it to get the kids out of Abalon safely. Wise had disappeared, but he had no clue what that meant or if there were other entrances into Abalon. Nathan couldn't be sure that Wise wouldn't be back to continue his onslaught. Nathan felt unsure of just how badly Wise wanted Mika. His obsession seemed to be the strongest surrounding her. Even when Wise had held her at gunpoint, Nathan hadn't been entirely convinced that he would have hurt her, but he couldn't be positive. Nothing about Wise seemed to be predictable.

Nathan groaned quietly as he thought about how he was going to get everyone out. With Kaman injured, they couldn't go the same way they entered. They needed to figure out a way to make Abalon visible to SeaQuest so they could get a launch in.

He glanced towards Shapra who was sitting despondently by Miguel. "How is it that Abalon is hidden from our sensors?"

Shapra furrowed his brows in anger. "Like I would tell you! My father will be back, and you will be sorry you ever step foot on Abalon."

Nathan could see the anger in the boy's face. His face was flushed, and his lips were quivering. It was obvious how much devotion that boy still held for his father. Even despite all the things the man had spewed out, Shapra was still loyal.

"That is enough, Shapra. He is not coming back. He has said before he would rather destroy Abalon then allow her secrets to be discovered," gasped Kaman, groaning as he attempted to sit up weakly. His eyes met Nathan's, and he could see the sincerity in the glance. "Do not blame Shapra, Captain. He is frightened."

Nathan noticed Shapra flinch at his brother's words and drop his head into his hands.

"Easy, kid," admonished Shan, still keeping pressure on Kaman's the wound. "I need to keep pressure on it."

Nathan saw Kaman grimace at the intensity of the pressure Shan put on it as he sat up.

"Kaman, can you make it so SeaQuest can find us?" asked Nathan, looking intently at Kaman.

Kaman shrugged, looking uncertain. "I-It's like a covering or a cloak," explained Kaman, wincing in pain as he tried to give an explanation. Shan was putting a make-shift dressing on his wound that Miguel had handed him from something he'd found in the room. "It allows us to completely hide Abalon so it cannot be detected by your sensors. It is our main source of defense. If no one can see us, we are never in any danger."

"Sounds like something from Star trek," commented Miguel, making a face at the idea. Nathan could see the look of confusion on the Kaman's face. Obviously the boy wasn't up on 1990s television which didn't entirely surprise him. He had the impression that Wise's kids didn't have the typical childhood in any way.

"I don't need you to explain it, Kaman. My question is can you uncloak it?" The words sounded foreign in his head as well, and he didn't blame Miguel for his earlier comment.

"Kaman won't be able to reach it, Captain Bridger," whispered Mika. Nathan looked at her and saw Lucas running his hand over his face. Mika had a hand on Lucas' arm as she stared at Nathan. Her face was difficult to read.

"What do you mean?" queried Nathan, confused as to what she meant by Kaman not being able to reach something. Was it something below the colony or outside of it?

"I mean, he's injured. He won't be able to reach it in time…"

Kaman attempted to stand but was held back by Shan. "I am sure that Abalon has been locked down by now, Captain. My father will have set it to self destruct."

Nathan's face grew white. "Self-destruct?" he echoed. He saw Kaman nod and from the corner of his eye, he saw Mika rise to her feet as Lucas sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of his head in a daze. "What makes you think that?"

"He would have accessed it from under Abalon, Captain Bridger," explained Mika, reaching out her hand to help Lucas to his feet. "That is why he left by the pool."

Nathan didn't exactly agree with her assessment. He felt sure that Wise escaped that way because he could. He'd had no other route of escape in that moment. Nathan just hoped that Kristin had had a long enough stretch of time to get away before Wise hit the water. Nathan shook his head, not wanting to linger very long on that thought.

"So it can be cloaked under the colony as well?"

"Our father can access the full mainframe of Abalon from beneath it if need be," replied Mika, reaching out to help Lucas up.

Nathan watched as Lucas rose to his feet. "You okay, Lucas?" he asked with concern.

Lucas nodded. "Head hurts a little but I'm ok," was the soft reply. He watched as Lucas rubbed his jaw and the back of his head. The blond-haired teenager's face was bruising fast and dried blood remained around his split lip.

"So, can we stop the self destruct sequence from inside Abalon, or can it only be accessed from beneath?" asked Nathan, gazing at both Mika and Kaman in succession.

He saw Lucas turn to Mika with an odd look on his face. "When we accessed Abalon's mainframe to get a message to seaQuest, I saw the coding you used. It wasn't anything I've seen before, but I recognised the patterning. If you can get me into the mainframe of your system, I might be able to access…"

"Lucas, there are fail-safes; you will not get past them," replied Mika, shaking her head. "The only way we can break the shroud is to stop the countdown mechanism …"

Lucas placed a hand over her mouth in earnest. "Mika, listen to me. Trust me, okay; get me into the mainframe like you did before," he insisted.

Nathan knew that look on Lucas' face. For all the trauma and confusion he saw in the kid's face, he also saw a sharp clarity in his eyes. Lucas had figured something out, and Nathan trusted the kid's gut instincts when it came to computers. He saw Lucas' eyes turn to him, pleading for trust.

Nathan walked over to Lucas. "You think you can do it?"

Lucas shrugged. "I'll admit my head is clouded, but when I saw the pattern, it intrigued me, so I made sure I remembered it. I think I can shut it down or at the very least make it visible."

Nathan looked intently at Mika. "Get him into your mainframe."

Mika bit her bottom lip but ran to the nearest computer obediently and began inputting codes. Just as she did, the whole room began to shudder underneath their feet. Everyone stumbled to keep their footing as Abalon seemed to be shaking like in a seaquake. Nathan saw Lucas intently gripping the desk, his fingers white as he stared at the computer system. He could see that the kid was in the zone. He was transfixed on the screen.

Mika's eyes grew wide. "Darwin is here!" she cried suddenly.

Nathan's eyes searched the room and to his surprise he saw Darwin's head pop up from the pool in the middle of the room, along with Kristin and what looked like a team of five navy seals. He felt immense relief to see the seals come in quickly. Now they might stand a chance of getting some of them out and to safety on seaQuest.

"Shan, get Shapra and Mika out now," commanded Nathan, resolutely.

"Aye, sir,' replied Shan. As Nathan turned his attention to Kristin, he heard Shan putting the Seals up to date on the happenings at Abalon. Kristin was already at Kaman's side accessing his injuries. Nathan felt a small inner frustration that Kristin had returned with the Seals rather than staying on SeaQuest and made a mental note to discuss it with her further when all was said and done.

"NO, I am not going!" squealed Mika as she fought back one of the Seals who was trying to gear her up to leave.

Nathan quickly crossed the room, gasping her firmly in his arms. "Listen, Mika. I need you to go now with Darwin okay? He won't leave unless you make him. He came back for you." Nathan saw her frightened eyes look at Darwin. Darwin was clicking and chirping anxiously as he bopped in the pool.

Nathan looked at the mammal. "Get her back to the SeaQuest, fella."

Mika stopped struggling and allowed the Navy Seal to gear her up, and together they disappeared into the pool with Darwin close behind. Another Seal followed for good measure. Moments before Mika had been taken off Abalon, another Seal, together with Shan, had disappeared with Shapra. Nathan instinctively knew it would take the two of them to make sure the kid made it back safely. Miguel and Kristin were helping to patch up Kaman who was looking a little worse for wear from the lost of blood.

"Nathan, we need to get Kaman to med-bay soon," stated Kristin, urgency could be heard in her voice. "He's lost a lot of blood." Nathan nodded in response.

Nathan rushed over to see how Lucas was making out. The kid was furiously pushing at the keys and mumbling to himself.

"Anything?" prompted Nathan, placing a comforting hand on Lucas's shoulder. He wanted to be sure Lucas was staying focused and that he felt safe.

"Captain, Wise has set an auto self-destruct sequence. It's counting down, and I can't stop it. He has watch dogs at every turn, and anytime I break into one, it reroutes and drops the countdown time," gasped Lucas, his hands were visibly trembling. "As far as I can tell, we have roughly 20 minutes until detonation."

"Can you make Abalon visible, Lucas?"

Lucas' hair fell in his eyes as he tapped the keys. "I dunno, Captain," he murmured slowly. "But I might be able to give her a reflection."

Nathan knit his brows in confusion at Lucas' words. He didn't understand what the kid was saying nor could he grasp anything that he saw on the computer screen, but he did understand the patterns Lucas had mentioned. He saw Lucas input some more data, and then the computer screen went black. Within moments the floor beneath them began to shake again, violently pitching them all forward. Nathan held fast to Lucas who cried out in pain. Nathan saw the kid's eyes cloud over again, and he collapsed to the floor, covering his head.

Nathan dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Lucas. "Lucas, it's okay."

Nathan could feel Lucas trembling and shaking his head.

In that moment, a screen on the wall lit up, and Nathan's jaw dropped to see Tim's face staring at them. "SeaQuest has a visual, Captain. We have a rescue launch on route."

Nathan jumped to his feet. "Abalon is set to self-destruct Mr. Neill. I will let you know as soon as we're aboard the launch. On my mark, cast a grapple hook, and yank us in. Do you copy that?"

The screen went blank again as did the entire room. The room began to violently shake again making it hard to stand to his feet. Nathan couldn't be sure that his message made it to SeaQuest. He cast a look at Kristin who was holding tightly to Kaman.

He looked at the two remaining Seals standing in the ready. "Help Dr. Westphalen and Lt. Ortiz get the boy out." commanded Nathan. He watched as they helped get Kaman out through the doors leaving him alone to get Lucas out. He knelt beside Lucas who was still cowering. The room was still pitching and making it difficult to stand.

"You did it, Lucas. I don't know how, but SeaQuest can see Abalon." Nathan stroked Lucas' blond head lovingly. The teen was still shaking, but he lifted his eyes to meet Nathan's. "C'mon, kiddo, let's get outta here."

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Mika felt herself being pushed into the water. The mouthpiece felt foreign around her lips and teeth as she felt herself breathe in the oxygen from the tank. The intensity of the sensation made her feel lightheaded. She had never had scuba gear on before. It felt awkward and heavy. Her working gills were struggling in confusion, and her injured one was letting in water. Together it was giving her the impression that she was being smothered. She blinked back tears, trying to calm herself as she felt herself being pulled forwards by the strange man. She felt her heart beat a little faster at how crazy scary the guy looked in his mask. She tried to pull her hands away and managed to get one free. She pulled the mask off her eyes and that gave her some relief. She looked around to see Darwin swimming circles around her. She could hear him speaking to her, telling her how worried he was about her and about Bridger and Lucas. She closed her eyes and did her best to sending calming thoughts to him. She didn't feel the need to even watch where she was being pulled. The Seal was pulling her quickly through the water so she didn't even need to swim. With her eyes closed, she focussed on Darwin's speech.

 _"Captain Bridger will not let anything happen to Lucas," soothed Mika. "They will come back to seaQuest soon, Darwin. You will see. Everyone will be back soon. Keep swimming, Darwin."_

 _"MIKA, look out!"_

Mika's eyes flew open as she heard the urgency of Darwin's voice in her head. As her eyes opened, she saw the fight ensue in front of her. Her father had appeared from nowhere and gunfire echoed in the water. Several shots rang out as Mika felt her heart race. She saw the blood leak into the water around her. It muddied the water, making it difficult for her to see anything. She felt her stomach lurch in nausea at the sight. The Seal holding her released his tight grip and grabbed at his chest in horrified agony. Mika looked at him in panic, watching him struggle and then go limp.

 _"Darwin, go back to SeaQuest and get help!" screamed Mika in her mind._

She saw Darwin hesitate momentarily and then speed up, disappearing into the murky water. Mika treaded in place, trying to see, but it was no use. All she saw was blood pooling thickly around her. She felt hands grab her roughly and pull her in the opposite direction. Her eyes opened in alarm as she saw her father's face, only his eyes stared at her with ominous treachery. She gulped in trepidation. She had never seen her father look so frightening, even when he beat her. Something in his look terrified her and sent shivers down her spine.

She attempted to fight him to escape, but he smacked her ferociously, knocking the regulator out of her mouth. She felt her gills take over, trying to allow her to breath but she was choking. Her eyes opened in alarm as she was dragged in the water.

 _ **oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo**_

Lucas rubbed a hand over his face, allowing the captain to help him to his feet. He was chiding himself to stop over reacting to everything. His first reaction had been to duck as soon as he felt an overwhelming sensation of pain. His back was just in agony anytime it was touched, even if only lightly. The pain clouded his judgement sending him to his knees in fear. He glanced around the room, feeling the floor under him shaking violently. He felt certain it was because he had activated one of the watch dogs in place. It was something Wise must have had programmed into Abalon. The colony was in essence shaking itself to pieces in the water. Lucas suspected it wouldn't be long before the foundation would start to crack, and water would seep in.

"C'mon, Lucas, let's get on the launch."

Lucas turned his head to meet the Captain's kind eyes. He felt him tug on his arm, and Lucas started to follow. Out of the corner of his eye, something caught Lucas' attention, and he dug his heels in for a moment.

"Captain, wait," he pleaded.

Lucas' face fell in horror when he saw Wise' head pop up out of the pool with Mika in his arms. He felt his heart nearly stop as he watched the man pull her from the pool. She appeared unconscious. Wise immediately saw them standing there and held up his gun, brutal urgency in his eyes.

"Help her!" he demanded, the words spitting out of his mouth like venom.

Lucas felt the Captain's hand on his arm, but he yanked away and ran to Mika's side, dropping to his knees. He immediately felt for a pulse and leaned in to puff two large breaths of air into her mouth. He saw Captain Bridger race over, also dropping to his feet and beginning compressions. It felt like time stopped as they worked together to breathe life back into Mika's still form. Seconds later, she began choking and spitting up water. Her eyes fluttered, and Lucas felt his heart momentarily relax. Colour came to her cheeks as she stirred to consciousness.

"Bridger, stand up and back away from her!" Wise commanded firmly.

Lucas looked up from Mika to see the weapon trained on Captain Bridger. He watched as the captain stood up with his hands in the air.

"Put the gun down, Wise. Haven't you done enough to the poor kid? You can put an end to this now," pleaded Nathan.

Wise shook his head, his hand trembling. "Mika is my most precious success outside of Abalon, Bridger. She has far exceeded my greatest expectations. Abalon can be rebuilt."

Lucas placed a warm hand on Mika's arm as she shivered. Lucas could tell she was frightened and weakened from the almost drowning.

"Can you get up?" he whispered in her ear. He saw her nod, sitting up slowly. Lucas kept one ear on the altercation ensuing between Wise and the captain. He wasn't sure how things were going to play out, and he felt scared to death. He was beginning to think he was reaching the end of himself.

"Lucas, stand up, and come to me," ordered Wise, suddenly turning his attention to him. Lucas' eyes flew to the captain's face almost begging him to tell him what to do. He saw a look of calm serenity on the man's face. Lucas furrowed his brow as confusion enveloped him. He wasn't sure how the man could appear so calm when he felt like everything was spinning out of control.

"NOW!" shouted Wise.

Lucas cautiously rose to his feet and walked towards Wise. The large man grasped him by his hair and shoved him to his knees, pulling his head up to look at the captain. Lucas saw compassion in Captain Bridger's eyes. Lucas knew that the captain hated what was happening but was helpless to do anything in that moment.

"Father!" screamed Mika, standing to her feet.

"Shut-up, Mika!" hissed the man, fury in his voice. Lucas saw Mika freeze, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Let him go, Wise!" demanded the captain. His voice was commanding and strong, with a foreboding threat to them.

Lucas felt his hair tugged harder, forcing him to face the captain. He grimaced as Wise kneed him in the back harshly. A ripple of pain waved over him causing him to cry out.

"Tell him the truth Bridger. Tell him that you will abandon him when this tour is over. You and I both know it to be true. Why put false hope on him?"

Lucas blinked back tears. He felt the shroud of confusion engulf him again. These were the same feelings of abandonment that he had deep within him. Every day he stuffed them down deeper and ignored them. He felt Wise knee him again, pulling hard on his hair.

"You are no different than me, Bridger. You use Lucas to replace the son you lost." Lucas saw the wince of pain in the captain's eyes at the mention of Robert. Lucas knew that the captain missed his son; the pain of not knowing what happened to Robert ate away at him a little every day. Lucas saw the captain look at him with a sincere look.

"That's a lie, Lucas. I will _never_ abandon you," assured Captain Bridger, his words aimed directly at Lucas. "I love you, kiddo."

The words echoed in the air. The room violently shuddered to the right, throwing Lucas to the floor. He felt Wise kick him brutally in the back of the head. The blow sent his head to the floor with a smack. He laid there for a moment, trying to make sense of things. He heard Mika scream and Wise shout words he couldn't make out. When he looked up, his vision was blurred. He could hear his heart beating inside his head. It appeared like everything was happening in slow motion. He saw Captain Bridger leap towards Wise, knocking the man to the floor. The gun went off several times before being sent flying across the floor. Lucas blinked several times, trying to clear his vision but to no avail. He attempted to pull himself to his feet, only to feel himself being pulled down again.

"Stay down, Lucas," he heard the captain say.

More screams, punches, and odd sounds assaulted him as he struggled in vain to gain his vision and awareness. His head was pounding, the room was spinning, and he put his hands to his ears to try and block out some of the sensory overload. The room continued to shudder and shift recklessly beneath him. He felt his ears ringing from the chaos that was occurring all around him. Suddenly, he felt arms grab him and pull him up.

"Run. Lucas!" he heard the Captain say, desperation in his voice.

Lucas scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. His vision was still blurry, and he couldn't make out much of what was being said. Through the haze, he saw the captain limping painfully, dragging Mika and him out of the room towards the launch. The room was pitching back and forth, and he heard a loud explosion from behind him.

"Jump, Lucas," a voice bellowed at him. Lucas' eyes widened in fear, his vision clearing long enough to see the launch door open with a huge gap between the room and the launch. Lucas took a running leap and jumped.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N hey faithful readers...sorry this took so long to post. There is so much angst to sort out with so many characters that I'm getting overwhelmed in it myself :) Just have to be patient as I sort through it all...if anyone has anything in particular they would like to see sorted out...let me know...don't want to miss anything.**_

Kristin gasped in relief, breathing heavily and bringing her hand to her mouth as she watched Nathan leap onto the launch. It felt like time had stopped while they waited for Nathan and Lucas to get to the launch. Kristin was shocked to see Mika in tow as well. She had thought the girl had escaped safely back to SeaQuest. Nathan was half carrying Mika under one arm and dragging Lucas behind him. All three of them were blood-splattered which made Kristin's heart race with concern. Nathan nimbly set Mika down on the ground as he released Lucas' arm. Kristin saw Lucas stumble to the ground and reach out to Mika who sat trembling. The two teens clung to each other, both with looks of terror. Kristin felt herself take a deep breath as she looked closer at Lucas' face. It was bruised and bloody. In fact, blood covered both of the teens. Kristin felt her heart racing in her chest as she stumbled awkwardly towards the kids to determine the extent of their injuries. Abalon was shaking viciously causing the launch to shudder, making it difficult to manoeuvre herself.

"Move now, Lieutenant," ordered Nathan, as he reached over the man to contact the bridge on SeaQuest. "O'Neill, do it now!"

Kristin looked up from Lucas to see the intense look on Nathan's face. It felt like everything was spinning out of control. She reached out and wrapped both teens in her arms as they all were pitched violently around. She heard Mika whimper and Lucas grimace as they hit the side of the wall. Seconds later, she felt an enormous jolt; she stifled a scream as the launch was yanked harshly forward, sending them all reeling in the opposite direction. She saw Nathan stumble to keep his balance and then be tossed harshly to the floor. She felt Lucas jerk away and crawl towards him.

"Captain," Lucas cried, his whole body was shaking as he made his way towards the man.

"I'm okay, Lucas." was the weak reply.

Kristin saw him wrap an arm around the frightened teenager. It was then she realized that Nathan was injured as well. She saw the blood on his hands as he stroked Lucas' head. Kristin crawled gingerly across the launch towards him. The launch was jerking back and forth making it difficult to stay on her hands.

"Nathan, you're wounded!" she cried.

"Just took a hit to my leg; nothing serious," assured Nathan. She saw him pull Lucas closer. "The kid's a hero, Kris. Couldn't have done it without him." Kristin saw a look of pride on Nathan's face as he held tightly to Lucas. The boy lay trembling with his head on Nathan's shoulder.

Just as Kristin reached Nathan's side, an explosion from behind them sent the launch reeling forward at breakneck speed. Kristin felt herself being thrown backwards and then she felt a strong arm holding firmly to her arm. She looked down to see Nathan grimacing as he held her in one hand and Lucas in the other. Within moments, things settled, and it was quiet. All Kristin could feel was her heart beating in her chest and Nathan's tight grip on her arm. She glanced around the launch looking at the faces of the crew and Mika. Everyone was solemn and white-faced. She couldn't be sure but a part of her knew that Abalon was gone. As if Mika could read her thoughts, she saw the girl drop her head into her hands and weep.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

Nathan sighed as he watched the Admiral pace in his office. The action was making him feel anxious simply out of his own sheer fatigue. It didn't help that his good friend was having his own miniature breakdown regarding the events. Nathan blinked his eyes wearily. He hadn't slept much since returning from Abalon. His anxiety chewed at him for many reasons including the fact that Lucas had been in and out of consciousness for nearly three days. When they arrived back to SeaQuest, Lucas had been completely emotionally exhausted. Mika's distress had escalated to the point of hysterics as the sudden explosion virtually wiped out any trace of Abalon. As they started to access for injuries in the teens, they had been appalled and horrified to discover how badly beaten they had been. Despite the fact that they had known Mika was abused, Nathan hadn't given much thought to the possibility of Lucas being beaten. His concern had always lied more in Wise experimenting on him like Jonathan. But all along, it seemed that Wise's intentions were to somehow physically assimilate Lucas by breaking his will. Kristin had also been able to ascertain several different drugs in his blood stream. The knowledge of that was bad enough, but the fact that Lucas had been brutally beaten made Nathan sickened. Such atrocities pierced his heart, and he blamed himself.

"Nathan, are you even listening to me?" asked Bill, annoyance in his voice.

Nathan nodded as he reached for his coffee. "I'm listening." He looked at his friend who had stopped pacing long enough to stare at him only to resume it once again. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably as his body reminded him of his own injury. Kristin had patched him up, but he hadn't given himself a chance to dwell on it much. He was too concerned with Lucas and the rest of the teens. Not to mention he'd lost two of his best Navy Seals in the underwater scuffle when Wise had snatched Mika. Nathan closed his eyes to try and refocus himself.

"I should have pulled him off this boat after the whole thing with Node Three. I didn't listen to my better judgement. Military vessels are no places for kids."

Nathan's head jerked up as the conversation began to ring clear in his head. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Lucas doesn't belong on SeaQuest, Nathan."

Nathan shook his head at the words. He looked up at Bill who had stopped pacing and was pouring himself a cup of coffee as well. "Damn it, Bill. His father couldn't give a damn about him! And his mother? That woman hasn't been bothered to call or visit him once in all the time he's been here. I agree things can be dangerous sometimes, but Wolenczak knew that when he put the kid on this sub. I'm all that kid has," Nathan felt his temper rising at the mention of removing Lucas.

"He's not your son, Nathan. Sometimes, I think you forget that."

Nathan groaned. "You don't think I don't know that?"

"Why are you so stubborn? What is it about this kid that…"

"Bill, tell me, how much do you really know about Lucas? And don't give me the UEO spiel that is spewed out in his file. Tell me about Lucas," demanded Nathan, setting his cup on the table much harder then he intended, spilling the contents.

Bill sighed, sitting down. An uncomfortable silence hovered in the room. "Ok, I get it, Nathan."

"Do you? Are you sure? For the first time in his life, he has a family! He has accountability and discipline. He's got people who love him unconditionally. I'm not just talking about me and Kristin either. The whole crew pitches in where Lucas is concerned. Every single member on this vessel had a vested interest in Lucas. SeaQuest is his home!" insisted Nathan, adamantly. "You don't think I realize how close we came to losing him? You don't think I don't blame myself? Damn it, I do! I love that kid!"

"I know, Nathan, I know. It wasn't your fault." Bill sighed again. "But think of the ramifications should something happen to the kid?"

"For crying out loud, Wolenczak purposely pulled strings and paid unfathomable amounts of money to dust the kid under the UEO rug so he didn't have to fulfill his own parental duties. The man had the audacity to say Lucas was a discipline problem, and he couldn't handle the kid! Lucas isn't a discipline problem. His father is an imbecile who is too damned self-absorbed to give a rat's ass about him." Nathan pounded his fist on the desk as he allowed his temper to get the best of him. He had exhausted himself countless times trying to get through to Lucas' parents when the kid had really needed them. He had lost all patience and diplomacy.

Nathan watched as Bill lowered his head in acquiescence. "I hear you, Nathan…"

"Do you? Then don't you dare come here and tell me Lucas doesn't belong on SeaQuest."

Bill raised a hand in surrender. "Alright, Alright."

Nathan cast him a haughty look, but softened after a few minutes. "Let's cut to the chase here, Bill, why exactly did you come here? Was it just to tick me off, or did you have a real reason?"

Nathan watched as Bill stared at him, a look of astonishment on his face. A part of Nathan felt badly for being so abrupt, but they had been friends long enough for Bill to know when he had touched a nerve and should back off. Lucas wasn't a behaviour problem like his father insinuated. He was a 15 year old boy with an unprecedented intellect who had found a home, not just on SeaQuest but in Nathans heart. And he'd be damned if he'd let anyone mess with that. He was just so sick of the rigmarole surrounding Lucas. It made everything so complicated. He had half a mind to file for legal guardianship of the kid instead of constantly messing around trying to reach the teen's negligent parents. Nathan bit his lip to keep from blurting that out loud.

Bill rubbed the tension from the sides of his eyes. "I didn't come to make you upset. I've got people coming down on my head too, Nathan. You never even reported what happened to Jonathan. Now suddenly we have three unidentified kids on our hands."

Nathan groaned. "I never even had the chance, Bill. It all happened so fast, and the next thing we knew Lucas was gone. That damned Pickering kid…"

"About that? Did you seriously need to throw the kid in the brig?" scolded Bill, with a look of exasperation on his face.

"I should have left him there! He sabotaged my boat, for Pete's sake." Nathan grimaced irritably as he shifted his leg. The shooting, throbbing pain reminded him again of his own injury. Wise had left him with a nice little parting gift: a nice clean shot to his upper leg.

"If his father dares to kick up a stink about it, I'll have the kid charged with tampering with a UEO military vessel."

"Good grief, Nathan. You're so damned obstinate today!" commented Bill, in frustration.

Nathan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was true. He was wound up tighter than a drum. He wasn't thinking straight anymore. He was too worried about Lucas and angry as hell at the abuse and injury. He had two distraught teenage boys that he didn't know how to deal with plus one frightened young teen girl. And they were flying blind. They knew virtually nothing about Abalon or what Wise was doing. They didn't know where the kids had come from and the kids had little memories outside of Abalon. Most of all, Nathan blamed himself for the whole situation. He should have been more on top of things and that awareness was eating away at him.

"I'm sorry, Bill. I'm just really angry at this whole situation. I can't seem to get past that Wise brutally beat Lucas. I just can't." Nathan put his head into his hands. He couldn't think straight anymore. He could admit he wasn't coping well at the moment. He felt Bill place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a look of compassion on his friend's eyes.

Nathan looked up to see Bill rise to his feet. "I understand, Nathan. I think everyone needs a break. We can talk more later. Go see Lucas."

Nathan nodded gratefully. He really did need to check on Lucas. He would feel better to know how the kid was doing.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

Lucas moved his head, blinking his eyes a few times as the bright lights assaulted his vision. He willed his hand to move to his face in an attempt to rub it against his aching head. The small movement caused him to cry out in pain. He moaned as his vision cleared, and he searched his head for clarity. Where was he? What happened? Why did he hurt so badly? He blinked again trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Hey there, Sleepy-head," came a familiar voice from beside his head.

He turned his head and groaned again. "Captain," he muttered, his voice sounding foreign in his own ears. His lips were dry, and his throat hurt. Slowly his vision returned, and the captain became visible to him. He smiled slightly as he saw the older man peering down at him.

"It's about time you woke up. You've missed about four shifts on the bridge now, I think," smirked the man teasingly as he shifted in his chair and reached out to stroke his forehead.

Lucas caught a glimpse of a bandage on the man's leg, and his face twisted in concern.

"C-captain, you're hurt."

The captain waved his hand nonchalantly. "Nah, it's nothing serious. I'm an old war tank, Lucas. You should know that by now. Nothing but a little nick."

Lucas saw a twinkle in the man's eyes as he attempted to shift himself in the bed. He looked around the room trying to identify where he was. He recognised the medical bay, and he groaned again. It certainly was not one of favourite places to be. His head felt heavy, and his thoughts clouded. He couldn't figure out why he felt so muddled. He felt the captain's warm hand on his head, and he blinked a few times.

"How's the head?"

"A mess. I can't seem to clear it," muttered Lucas, feeling tears of frustration come to his eyes. He felt so mixed up and rushes of various emotions were hitting him all at once. It was making him feel off kilter.

"That's to be expected. Wise had you drugged up pretty good."

Lucas' eyes widened, shock apparent on his face. "What? I don't remember…I…how…" Lucas again tried to put a hand to his head but cried out in pain. Why was he so sore? Why was his head so clouded? His whole body felt like it was a lead weight.

"Try to stay still, Lucas. I know you're confused. Give it some time to sort through everything," soothed the captain, placing a firm hand on his arm.

Lucas took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. He felt comforted by the presence of the captain and was grateful the man had made it a priority to be close by. Lucas didn't want to admit that he felt scared, but he did. Having the older man close to him was a comforting feeling. Lucas turned to his side, waves of pain rippling over him. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt so muddled up in his own head before. He could only vaguely remember flashes of memories and even then, none of them made any sense to him.

"I suspect he drugged your food or water, Lucas. I'm not sure, but in time you might be able to tell us. Kristin said it's going to take awhile to get it out your system."

Images of Wise came to his head causing him to grimace. He looked at the captain and then shut his eyes. A very clear image of the captain appeared in his mind's eye. The man was standing over him threateningly, holding a belt. Lucas felt his heart rate pick up, and his eyes flew open, his throat dry.

"I…you…" he muttered, shrinking back in confusion.

"What is it, Lucas?" queried Nathan, his voice soft with concern.

Lucas shook his head, blinking back tears. He bit his lip hard to keep from allowing the tears to fall. The images he was seeing made no sense in his head.

"Lucas, it's okay. Tell me," repeated Nathan again.

"Uh, it's nothing, Captain," stammered Lucas, staring into space trying to keep from trembling. One minute he felt safe, and the next he felt threatened. What on earth happened? Captain Bridger had been angry with him, but he hadn't ever hit him or even threatened to hit him. Where had that image come from?

A sudden movement from the doorway caught his attention, and he looked up to see Dr. Westphalen approach his bed with a warm smile.

"Well, hello there. Nice to see you awake," replied Kristin, reaching out to put a hand on his brow. "Nathan, I thought I told you to rest and elevate that leg." Lucas could see the concern on her face as she scolded the captain.

The captain raised his hands in surrender. "I'm resting, I'm resting."

Kristin pulled a chair over and gently raised his leg into an elevated position. Lucas could see the man grimace and then relax. The familiar bantering between them felt comforting to him somehow.

"How are you feeling?" Kristin asked him as she checked his vital signs and generally fussed over him. "You've been sleeping for a long time." Lucas could see the looks of concern in both of the adults' eyes.

"Everything hurts, and I'm kinda confused but other than that, I'm great," mumbled Lucas with a lopsided grin, sarcasm apparent in his tone. As much as he felt all turned around, he knew that the two of them were genuinely worried about him. He hated being the one to put that look of concern on their faces. The truth of the matter was that he did feel extremely confused and unsettled, but he needed some time to iron things out in his own head before he started voicing how he was feeling.

"Can't be too bad off if he's already giving you lip, Kris," chuckled Nathan, reaching out to pat Lucas gently. Lucas could tell how worried the captain looked even as he joked.

Kristin smiled. "I rather like his lip right now," she replied, a faraway look in her eyes as she stroked his head. "Do you remember what happened, Lucas?"

Lucas' face grew more serious as he searched his mind for some clarity. He had flashes of jumbled up images but nothing too concrete. He remembered Jayson disabling the WSKRS and helping Mika in the moonpool. He remembered fighting with Kaman and waking up at Abalon. Things started to get considerably fuzzy and twisted up after that. Just flashes of images that made him feel very disconcerted including the one of the captain threatening him with a belt. That one upset him the most as it was a memory from SeaQuest. He remembered being grounded and arguing with the captain. His mind flooded him with a bunch of painful memories threaded with deep emotion as he was reminded of things he had done, and he felt a pinch of guilt once again. He felt his head pounding as he saw flashes of Mika. A vivid image of Wise hurting her came to his mind's eye; painful images, overwhelming feelings of despair and uncertainty mixed with a desperate inability to escape. He closed his eyes and felt his throat burn as he blinked back tears that threatened to fall. It seemed like his head had become like a broken projector of mixed up images, flashing pictures in random, nonsensical order.

"Lucas," prompted the captain, concern in his voice.

"Is Mika okay?" Lucas blinked faster trying to keep control of his emotions. The images of Wise hurting her were on repeat in his head. He closed his eyes and put his fists to his temples.

Nathan leaned forward and placed a hand on his hand.

"Mika's fine. She's at the moonpool with Darwin. They have been waiting for you to wake up. You've been sleeping for a few days now. Eric is here as well," replied Nathan, shifting his leg.

Lucas frowned. "Why did you call, Eric? I'm fine, Captain. Geez," complained Lucas, angrily. He felt his temper flare, and he forced himself to sit up in obstinate objection. The mention of the counsellor just caused him to feel all the more frustrated. It wasn't that Lucas didn't like Eric, but it was just a reminder of how bad things were; he was already freaked out enough.

Lucas saw the captain shoot him a look of warning to calm down.

"You've been through a traumatic ordeal, kiddo. We're just covering all the bases, alright? Now sit back and relax."

Lucas stared intently at the captain's face as he sat back in the bed in frustration.

Kristin cleared her throat softly. "Eric has been very helpful with Mika and her brothers the last few days, Lucas. They're really confused." She straightened out the blanket and picked at a piece of lint. "I don't know how much you remember, sweetheart, but the reason why you are so sore is because you were beaten quite severely."

Lucas felt his heart rate increase as he was attacked by more images in his head. Odd sounds and puzzling flashes of confused and mixed up pictures and voices. His head pounded at his temples. He was feeling very frustrated at how jumbled up he felt. He balled up his fists and let out a little audible groan of frustration.

"It's all mixed up, Doctor. I can't…" he mumbled.

Kristin patted his blanket-covered leg. "Take your time, sweetheart. You don't need to figure it all out right now." Lucas saw her cast a concerned look at the Captain. "Do you feel strong enough to go see Darwin? He's been asking about you nonstop."

Lucas sucked in his lip and nodded, blinking back tears. "Yah, yah, I'd like that."

"Alright then, I'll leave you alone to get dressed."

Lucas watched as the doctor left the room. He swung his legs around, noticing he was in a hospital gown. He felt this face go crimson when he realised it. He hated thinking someone saw him in any state of undress. He looked around the room as he stood up, covering his backend with the gown. Stupid open ended gowns were embarrassing. He cast a pitiful glance at the captain who pointed to the corner closet. Lucas awkwardly walked over to the closet and was relieved to find a clean pair of jeans and a shirt hanging there. He pulled on his jeans, groaning in pain and stiffness. He didn't remember feeling so sore before. As he dropped the gown to the floor, he heard the Captain gasp. He turned quickly to see the look on the man's face. In doing so, he caught a glimpse of his back in the mirror. His eyes grew large. He saw large black, blue and purple welts across his back and lower torso. A few places were bandaged as well. He rolled down the waist of his jeans and saw the marks travelled even lower down.

"Sore?" came a voice that startled him.

Lucas looked up. "Uh, yah. I-I don't remember much of what happened." He felt himself blushing under the scrutiny of the captain's eye. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to be seen by him as they had shared quarters before; it was more the look the captain was giving him that was making him feel anxious.

"I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Lucas. I'm just…I'm so sorry, kiddo."

Lucas frowned in confusion. Again his head flashed more perplexing images and sounds. "Uh, why are you sorry?" he asked as he pulled on the shirt. "It's not your fault, Captain." Lucas buttoned his shirt and put a hand to his eyes to rub them. "My head is really muddled up."

Nathan nodded as he gingerly rose to his feet, reaching for his crutches. "C'mon, kiddo, let's go see Darwin."


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N Thanks for the reviews. It always brings a smile to my face to know that people are reading and enjoying the story. This section may be going a little off canon...it's always bothered me how Lucas can be injured or put in dangerous situations and no one seems to inform his parents or at least it's never mentioned. Medical care is given and no mention of parents. So, I'm going to deal with that a little in this section.**_

 _ **Just a note to say Eric Petersen is my own OC that I introduced in Aftershock. His father is a good friend of Kristin's. He is a an excellent therapist and has a good relationship with Lucas. He was the one they called in to help all the teens involved.**_

 _ **Just a little resolution in this chapter, but things are heating up once again.**_

 _ **enjoy! :)**_

Glancing at the clock on that wall, Nathan rubbed the tension from the back of his neck as he forced himself to focus on the conversation at hand. Bill Noyce, Kristin and he had been in a conference with Eric Petersen for the past hour, and as much as things needed to be ironed out, he just felt worn. Nathan stood up and limped across the room to pour himself another mug of coffee. At this rate, he wouldn't be sleeping until sometime the middle of next week.

"Nathan, isn't that your fourth cup of coffee?" Nathan looked up to see Kristin's less than enthused look as he brought the cup to his lips. He cast a rebellious look at her as he took a long drink, nearly burning his tongue.

"I wasn't counting," he grumbled, returning to his chair. Kristin's look of concern wasn't lost on him as he leaned back with a groan. He noticed the small smirk on Bill's face as he quietly stared at him.

"I know this is information overload, Captain Bridger. I don't mean to overwhelm you," stated Eric, taping his pen on the Kristin's desk.

Nathan sighed. "It is what it is, Eric. I appreciate all your help under the circumstances. I'm afraid I'm little out of my league here."

Nathan knew that Eric had been doing his best to work with Shapra, Kaman and Mika the past few days, trying to figure out what he could about them and their relationship with Franklin Wise. There was no doubt that all three kids were deeply wounded. Shapra exhibited hostile anger and denial the most, insisting his father would find him. Nathan hadn't dared to let the kid wander anywhere on his own. Kaman seemed to be coping well enough but was demonstrating extreme depression, remorse and bitter resentment towards Wise. Nathan had allowed Kaman more freedom to wander the boat, but he chose to stay on the c-deck close to Mika. Miguel had agreed to keep a close eye on the kid which helped ease Nathan's nerves somewhat. Mika seemed despondent and spent most of her time with Darwin, although Katie was still doing her best to befriend the girl. Lucas had been spending a fair amount of time with Mika as well. They had formed a close bond which Eric speculated had resulted from the ordeal they had survived together. Lucas had been quiet and withdrawn with everyone so far, not wishing to discuss much of anything with anyone.

"The UEO informed me that Mika's parents should be arriving early next week. As you can imagine, this has been quite a shock to them. They had a long time ago assumed the girl was dead," replied Bill, repositioning himself in his chair.

"I can't even imagine what they've gone through," sympathised Kristin softly.

Eric nodded. "I'm sure it's like waking up from one nightmare only to begin another. At any rate, the UEO will take things from here. I have faith she will be just fine in time. As much as Mika is wounded, she has a very resilient spirit. She's a remarkable girl," commented Eric, reaching for his coffee and taking a drink. Nathan, Bill and Kristin all nodded in agreement with his sentiments. Mika had stolen all their hearts including Darwin's.

"What's going to happen to Kaman and Shapra?" asked Kristin.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly," replied Eric, stretching out his legs. "We aren't even sure how old they are, and they have no recollection. They're going to need a great deal of help to get past this and be able to live normal lives. They've been controlled and subjugated for goodness knows how long. The UEO has therapists that will be able to help them much better than I. I wish I had more answers surrounding that, but I don't."

"The UEO is prepared to do whatever it takes to help these kids, Nathan. You can rest assured in that," stated Bill, casting a comforting look towards Nathan.

Nathan nodded thoughtfully. He could see the concern in Eric's eyes as well. He knew it had been an intense time for the man since he arrived. He'd basically been thrown into a very complicated situation but had handled it with the genuine care and diplomacy. It was clear how professional and adept the man was, and Nathan admired that.

"Anyways, I'm sure you're all anxious to discuss Lucas." he continued, as he leaned over to pull a file folder out of the briefcase that sat on the floor at his feet.

"I haven't had any more luck than you reaching his parents, Captain. His father's secretary informed me that Dr. Wolenczak trusts you implicitly with anything regarding his son."

"What the hell does that mean?" snapped Nathan, scrubbing his hand across his face. He had all but given up trying to reach Lucas' parents. "The man doesn't know me from Adam, for Pete's sake. How can he say he trusts me implicitly?"

"Calm down, Nathan, and hear the man out. I think you might like what he has to say," assured Bill, patting Nathan's arm. "I wasn't sure how you'd take all this but after our conversation earlier today, I think this just might be the best answer."

Nathan furrowed his brow in confusion but turned his attention to Eric. Eric hesitated and cast Nathan a sympathetic look as he handed some paperwork to him. "This was sent to me by Dr. Wolenczak, Captain. If you so chose, by signing these documents, you will have legal guardianship over the minor Lucas Wolenczak while he is aboard SeaQuest. Technically, the UEO has been in this role for the past few years, but this will make things legally binding and, to be honest, just simpler for everyone involved. I believe it's in the best interest of Lucas as well, in my opinion."

Nathan's jaw dropped and he glanced at Kristin who looked equally shocked. "Guardianship?" echoed Nathan.

"Restrictions apply of course, but in essence, you will be able to make decisions regarding Lucas without having to ask his parent's permission every step of the way. They aren't giving him up mind you, just granting you permission to be a sort of surrogate parent in their absence while he is aboard SeaQuest," added Bill, a smile forming on his face as he looked at the shocked expression on Nathan and Kristin's faces.

"Surrogate parent," echoed Nathan again, blinking his eyes slowly as the information sank in.

"I've been keeping very accurate notes on Lucas the past several months, Captain Bridger. I have voiced my concern on numerous occasions as we were forced to wait for his parents to grant us permissions. Anyone who sees Lucas on SeaQuest can't help but see how he flourishes under your love and support."

Kristin cleared her throat quietly. "This is unbelievable."

Nathan turned to Bill. "What was with all the nonsense this morning about removing Lucas from SeaQuest?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bewildered expression flood Kristin's face. Her expression pretty much summed up his.

Bill stood up and strolled across the room, turning to face them. "I just wanted to be sure, Nathan. You never asked for Lucas to be dumped on you. The UEO just sort of dropped him into your lap. I guess you could say I was just testing to see how you truly felt." Bill scratched his chin carefully while waiting for a reaction.

Nathan sighed deeply as he stared at the papers in his hand; his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. So many times since Lucas was tossed into his lap by the UEO, Nathan had wished he'd had some say regarding Lucas. Oh, when they were at sea, he was in charge, but in the serious times, he had to wait around helplessly waiting for Lucas' parents to step up. It made him feel powerless. His hands were always tied, and it broke his heart more times than not that Lucas had essentially been abandoned by the very people who were supposed to love him. Nathan and Lucas had formed a bond of sorts, and it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Nathan had come to realise a long time ago that he needed Lucas as much as Lucas needed him. He didn't know why Bill would ever think he needed an excuse to get rid of Lucas.

"Captain Bridger?" replied Eric, a look of concern on his face.

Nathan blinked and looked up. "I'm sorry; I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment." Nathan glanced at the papers again. "What about when we are on Shore leave? Or at the end of this tour of duty? What then?"

Eric pointed at Bill. "Admiral?"

"Shore leaves are still under your care as always, Nathan. Lucas usually hangs out with you most of the time anyways. As far as at the end of the tour, well, we'll just have to re-evaluate things then. To be honest, I don't see Lawrence Wolenczak changing anytime soon. Lucas needs stability, and I think you're just the man to give that to him," replied Bill, once again taking a seat beside Nathan.

"I agree," piped up Kristin with a smile.

Eric tapped his pen on the table thoughtfully. "You don't need to feel like you have to make this decision right away. This is a big step, I'm sure…"

Nathan reached for the pen with determination. "Where do I sign?" Nathan couldn't help but smile as Eric showed him where to sign. He glimpsed at Kristin, and he could see tears shimmering in her eyes. The two of them had grown so weary of waiting all the time for decisions to be made surrounding Lucas. Now they didn't need to wait anymore. Nathan set the pen down and handed the papers to Eric. Bill clapped him on the back.

"So, tell me, what comes next?" inquired Nathan, his heart still beating quickly in his chest.

"Well, Captain Bridger, this paperwork says you tell me. Do you want me to keep working with Lucas?"

Nathan looked at Kristin who nodded. Nathan knew that she trusted the man completely, and Lucas responded well to him. "Yes, I do."

"Very well, then. If Kristin wouldn't mind excusing us, you and I can discuss a few concerns I have, and we'll go from there."

Nathan watched as Kristin rose from her chair, patted his arm with a smile and left the room quietly.

Bill stood up, clapped Nathan on the shoulder. "I think I'll take this opportunity to leave as well. I'll be in touch, Nathan." Bill hesitated for a few minutes. "You are a good man, Nathan Bridger, and Lucas is a lucky kid to have you."

He watched as Bill left the room. He stared at the empty doorway for a few moments and then turned to face Eric once again. Eric picked up the papers and tapped them on the desk purposefully. His face was gravely serious which caused Nathan's heart to skip a beat in concern.

"What is it?" prompted Nathan, taking a deep breath.

Eric set the papers back on the desk and folded his hands together. "This is complicated for me because of patient confidentially, but I feel you need to hear this. I know you already realise that Lucas is confused, and he's been very quiet around you. He told me about the trouble regarding the Sanger Institute; he's carrying quite a bit of guilt surrounding that. He also mentioned some difficulties with Kristin as well. He's confusing things that happened here with things that happened on Abalon. I've assured him that it's perfectly normal considering the trauma and the drugs in his system."

"How can I help?" Nathan rested his chin on his hand as he sat looking intently at Eric. "I've been trying to engage him in conversation, but he seems to keep pushing me away."

"Yes, I've suspected that. I think Lucas is avoiding everything right now. It's his way of coping with things. I speculate that things are going to come to a head, and he will be forced to deal with his feelings. It's the things he isn't saying that are screaming at him the loudest. Right now, all I can say is keep trying to talk with him and just take things one day at a time."

Nathan nodded as he pondered Eric's words. It was the little things that he noticed most about Lucas. The way the kid looked at him with hesitancy in his eyes. The spunky and fun-loving side of Lucas had all but disappeared since returning from Abalon. It dawned on Nathan how much he missed that and how much he longed to see that part of Lucas returned to them.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

As she walked towards the exit on c-deck, a light in one of the Laboratories caught Kristin's attention. She furrowed her brow as she wandered in that direction, wondering who would be working so late. It was already past 1800 hours and usually the labs were long past vacant for the day. As she approached the doorway, she was surprised to see Lucas sitting at a desk busily working at something. Kristin cleared her throat softly to announce her presence and walked into the room. She saw him look up with a startled expression on his face and then almost before her eyes, a look of guilt flooded his face.

"Uh, um, I know you banned me from the labs and all, but I just…" he stammered with a pained look on his face.

Kristin placed a warm hand on his shoulder, and she felt him shiver under her touch. "It's okay, Lucas. What are you working on?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really. The last time I was working with Darwin, he was teasing me a little. I'm making more flashcards with pictures for him."

Kristin glanced at the cards he was making with keen interest. Lucas always impressed her with the close attention he paid to detail. Often he thought of things that would never cross her mind, and this was no exception. One card in particular captured her attention. He had pictured an adult cat with a kitten. He seemed to notice her eyes resting on that card.

"Uh, he knows what mother means, so I thought I would show him animal families. He seems to think I'm teasing him about cats existing. Short of bringing a kitten to show him, it's all I could think of." She noticed him shifting uncomfortably in his chair, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Some concepts are difficult to teach him," agreed Kristin. "Lucas, can we talk?"

Lucas nodded and swung his chair around to face her. "Yah," he mumbled, not making eye contact.

Kristin could sense his discomfort. Kristin felt her own heart rate increase a little as she pulled a chair over to sit down. This talk had been a long time coming, and she wasn't sure how it was going to go, especially since Lucas seemed to be so withdrawn. Her only hope was that he wouldn't be as volatile as before. She still didn't know where all the hostility had come from.

"Do you know why I banned you from the Labs in the first place?"

Lucas chewed his lip and nodded. "Yah, I guess I do," he admitted. "I wasn't exactly listening to you."

Kristin smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "I don't know how we got so lost from one another, sweetheart, but I'm very sorry we did." Kristin felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at Lucas' young face. His blue eyes shimmered with tears, but he remained quiet. "Oh, Lucas, I was tired and burning the candle at both ends. I never intended to take that out on you. I could have extended you a little more grace." At this point tears did fall down her cheeks as she saw Lucas blink back his own tears. She saw him look up at her, licking his lips and then sucking in his bottom lip with a deep sigh.

"I was so mad at you," he blurted out suddenly.

"I know," she commented softly.

Then as if he suddenly realized it himself, he continued, "But it's not you, I'm mad at. You know that right?"

Kristin nodded. "Yes, sweetie, I had a feeling it wasn't me. All the same, I'm sorry things became so volatile between us. I wanted to give you space to talk to me on your own terms."

Lucas looked at his hands and fiddled with his fingers. "My mom hasn't come here once since I've been here, Dr. Westphalen. Why? Doesn't she love me?" Kristin's heart was breaking as she looked at his young face, so full of uncertainty and despair. Without thinking, Kristin leaned forward and wrapped him in her arms.

"Of course she does, sweetheart. I can't pretend to know why she hasn't visited. Sometimes adults are just so buried in their own wounds; they don't stop to see who they're hurting. Hurting people hurt people, Lucas. But I know your mother loves you. How could she not?" Kristin felt the boy melt into her embrace, and she held him tightly. She could hear him sniffling, and she wished that she could take away some of his pain.

"I'm sorry," came his muffled replied. "I'm so sorry, Dr, Westphalen. I guess I was hurting, and I hurt you." Kristin could hear the anguish in his tearful reply.

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetie," replied Kristin, hugging him tighter.

After a few minutes, she felt Lucas squirm a little, and she released him reluctantly. He had been so angry at her for so long that she had almost thought their relationship had been beyond repair. She watched as he pulled away and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand causing her to smile at the boyish action. Sometimes it was easy to forget he was still so young, especially when they worked so closely together; his intellect was so far beyond his years.

"I was mad when you grounded me. Real mad," admitted Lucas. "Captain Bridger said you didn't want to do it, but in my head, I was just so busy being mad that I didn't want to listen. It was stupid. I can't really explain why…I, uh," Lucas hesitated a moment and then gave an embarrassed chuckle, dropping his chin. "Sometimes, I guess I don't make sense even to myself."

Kristin smiled at him. "I forgive you." She reached out and stroked his cheek lovingly. "I know I'm not your mother, Lucas, and I don't mean to take her place. Sometimes there may be times I need to discipline you, but I want you to know that I only do it because I love you, and I care about how you turn out. Do you understand?" She stared deeply into his blue eyes, seeing flickers of confusion. "What are you thinking?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, just that if I ever, well, need a mom-type person…" He hesitated as he fiddled with his hands. "I guess I'd want that person to you." He looked up at her with a small half smile. "I mean, if you're interested."

Kristin felt her heart bursting inside her. "You better believe I'm interested, young man." She reached out and poked him on the nose, teasingly. "Anytime you need me, I'm here." A large grin formed on the young teen's face as he looked at her. They sat quietly for a few minutes staring at his flashcards.

"I think I'm gonna check on Darwin, Doc. You know, see if he will believe me about cats." Lucas rose to his feet, grasping the card in his hand. He started to walk towards the door but hesitated a moment. "I, um, I love you too." With those final words, he spun on his heels and fled the room.

Kristin reached a hand to her face to wipe away tears that trickled down her cheeks. Her heart was full as she thought of her conversation with Lucas. The boy had finally let her in, and she felt so relieved and thankful.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

As she reached into the water to grab the sponge, Mika smiled at Darwin and stroked his sleek nose. She tossed the sponge into the water, but Darwin ignored it while he remained still enjoying her attention. Since returning to SeaQuest, she had scarcely wanted to spend time anywhere else. Every time she closed her eyes, she could hear the explosion, and she instinctively felt her father was dead. That knowledge filled her with fear. Never before had she felt so empty and devoid of everything. She couldn't make sense of anything, and she was afraid. Everyone had been so kind to her and even the strange man called Eric had tried to explain things to her. Her head felt so mixed up. The doctor had said she wasn't who she thought she was, and all the tests they had done confirmed it. They said she was going to go live with a new family. Mika looked into the water and felt tears come to her eyes. No matter what they told her, none of it made any sense. Abalon was the only home she remembered. As much as she wanted to escape it, now she wished she could go back. She wished she could see her father and hear his voice one more time. He would be able to explain things so they made sense.

"I am so confused, Darwin."

 _"Mika is sad. Darwin is sad that Mika is sad."_

"I am sad for many reasons, Darwin. Soon I will have to leave Seaquest." Mika leaned on her elbows sighing as her tears escaped. She didn't try to stop them but blinked them away as they fell.

A soft sound behind her made her spin around. She noticed Kaman join her at the Sea deck edge. He reached into the water and petted Darwin as well. Mika glanced up at him forlornly.

"Kaman, what is going to happen to us?"

Kaman shrugged his shoulders as he stared across the moonpool. "I wish I knew. I am still trying to digest the fact that Father destroyed Abalon and just left us behind."

Mika frowned. "He did not leave us on purpose."

Kaman reached out and put a firm hand on her shoulder. "No. Mika, you must trust me on this. Father told me that he would destroy Abalon before he would let anyone find out her secrets. He left us!" Mika could hear the insistence in his voice. His voice was firm and unwavering.

"You were not there. I heard Abalon explode, Kaman. No one could have survived. Father shot Captain Bridger, he hurt Lucas so badly…he hurt me…I do not understand why," sobbed Mika, her eyes pleading at Kaman to help her understand. "Now, they are going to make me go away, and I will not have you or Shapra. I am afraid, Kaman."

Kaman's face looked bleak. "I am too." Kaman inhaled a deep breath and tapped his fist on the edge of the sea deck anxiously. Several minutes passed as the two teens stared in silence at the water. Kaman groaned, "I hate what he did to us."

Mika blinked back tears at the words and closed her eyes as her mind dwelled the events that occurred. She reached up to wipe a stray tear and felt Kaman's hand grab her wrist tightly. She looked up to see a terrifying look on Kaman's face.

"We need to escape, Mika. We must leave now. If we do not leave, they will separate us. I will not be able to protect you," insisted Kaman, an insistent look on his face.

Mika's eyes widened. "Where would we go? Kaman, Captain Bridger said he would help us. Should we not trust him to know best? I am so mixed up and confused."

"You must trust _me_. Father told you to obey me, did he not? Well, I am telling you that we are going to leave SeaQuest. You know how to talk to Darwin. Have him get the hull door opened," ordered Kaman.

Mika inhaled quickly in surprise. She recognised the tone in Kaman's voice. He had decided to take command and if she refused, it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. Mika shook her head and started to back away. As much as she wanted to trust Kaman, she just felt so confused and frightened. If they left SeaQuest, where would they go? They had no home now. They had no place to go.

"No, Kaman, this is not the answer. What about Shapra? We do not even know where he is…" Mika noticed a change in Kaman's demeanor as he reached out to grab her arm harshly. She knew that look. The last time she saw it, he had smacked her repeatedly until she relented and obeyed him. Her father had praised Kaman for being a good leader, saying that leaders sometimes needed to do things for the betterment of all.

"Please, Kaman," she whimpered, feeling her heart rate increase.

"Tell Darwin to have the hull door opened," repeated Kaman ominously.

Mika trembled and licked her lips. She looked at Darwin who was hovering anxiously. The room was filled with his clicks and chirps, and Mika could tell Darwin knew she was upset.

"Darwin, can you ask for the hull doors to be opened?"

 _"Bridger ordered the doors closed. No fresh fish for Darwin. Darwin stay inside SeaQuest."_

"He cannot, Kaman," cried Mika attempting to pull her arm away.

Kaman held tightly to Mika's arm and glared at Darwin. "Get them to open the doors, Darwin," he demanded. Mika watched as Darwin breached the surface and swam off under the water. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she turned to face her brother.

"This is not a good idea, Kaman."

Kaman's face flushed in anger as he pulled Mika closer to him. "You will obey me. I cannot protect you if we are separated. This is the only way."

Mika pulled on her arm to free herself and then felt a harsh slap to her face. She blinked several times, reaching out to cup her stinging cheek as she looked up at Kaman; fresh tears escaping down her cheeks.

"You do not have to be like him,"

Kaman lifted his chin as he looked at her. "We are leaving."

"No!" screamed Mika, struggling to free her arm. Kaman was frightening her, and she didn't know what to do to escape his grasp. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement from the right side of the room. She saw Lucas walking onto the Sea deck and could see that he noticed the altercation as he picked up his pace to see what was going on.

"Hey, let 'er go!" shouted Lucas as he approached.

Kaman held his arm out threateningly. "Back off, Lucas. This is none of your business."

Lucas froze in place, glaring at Kaman while he held a tight grip on Mika's arm. Lucas held up his hands in surrender. "C'mon, Kaman, let's talk about this."

"Shut up! All I have done since we came here is talk. No more." Kaman pulled Mika towards the water's edge. Mika could tell that he had reached his limit on listening. He had made a decision, and he wasn't going to change his mind.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

Lucas felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he watched Kaman grasping tightly to Mika's arm. Kaman was pulling her to the moonpool edge roughly. Her face was white with fear. Lucas blinked his eyes as few times as visions flashed in his head again. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. This wasn't a time to lose focus and get trapped in his head. He needed to stay clear-headed to help Mika.

"Let her go, Kaman. Don't do anything stupid. Captain Bridger and everyone on SeaQuest just want to help you."

"Back off, Lucas," repeated Kaman, yanking on Mika hard enough to cause her to cry out.

Lucas frowned, and he felt his anger flare. He didn't want to see Mika hurt anymore. Wise had already hurt her enough. As he stood watching, Kaman pulled Mika closer to himself. Lucas knew that if he didn't do something quickly, Kaman would drag her into the water and they would be gone.

"Where are you going to go? C'mon, Kaman, think about it," urged Lucas. He was trying hard to keep his breathing even and calm, but he felt himself starting to panic. His head was beginning to hurt and flashes of images were getting more intense. He furrowed his brow inwardly willing himself not to succumb to the visions.

Kaman took sudden step forward and pulled back his fist. "Mind your own business!" he shouted, standing threateningly over Lucas. Lucas veered back without thinking, blinking in uncertainty. In that moment, his mind flashed vivid pictures of events at Abalon. He saw Wise beating his sons and heard the man's ominous voice. Lucas covered his ears momentarily and attempted to blink the image away.

Lucas raised his hands again. "Captain Bridger can help you," he implored.

Kaman lowered his hand and poked Lucas hard in the chest. "Just back off," he threatened again, turning to look at Mika. "Get in the pool."

Mika shook her head, trembling. Lucas took a few steps forward as he watched Kaman harshly grasp Mika once again. Kaman raised his arm and backhanded Mika harshly across the face.

"I said get in the pool!" he shouted. Lucas saw Mika stumble backwards, almost upend herself into the pool. She leaned against the ledge holding her cheek.

Lucas felt something burst in him as he took a deep breath and flung himself at Kaman. It was as if all the pent up emotion deep inside was erupting out of him. He grabbed Kaman around the neck and wrestled him to the floor. He heard Kaman gasp in shock at the unexpected attack from behind, but he was only momentarily taken aback. Within seconds, he managed to flip things around, raining down his own fury on Lucas.


	38. Chapter 38

After finishing up their meeting, Eric and Nathan sat comfortably together for several minutes discussing boxing of all things. The conversation had come up casually when Nathan was describing a time when he had inadvertently introduced Lucas to boxing; he'd ended up discovering that the kid had a pretty good arm. Eric shared a good chuckle with Nathan as he described the noteworthy punch Lucas had delivered to his chin. Nathan absentmindedly rubbed his chin at the memory.

Eric collected his papers and reached down to file them in his briefcase. "So what made you get into boxing, Captain Bridger?"

Nathan stood up and stretched with a small smirk. "Would you believe to lose weight?"

Eric laughed as he shook his head in amusement, rising to his feet as well.

"I really appreciate…" Nathan began but stopped when he heard a scream. He tossed a look of concern at Eric as he reached for his crutches and started towards the door.

Erin frowned and followed.

Nathan hobbled out the door of Kristin's office and headed towards the main sea deck floor with Eric close behind. His jaw dropped when he saw Kaman on top of Lucas, throwing punches at his face. Nathan limped as fast as he could towards the boys but was relieved when Eric took the initiative to rush ahead and pull Kaman off.

"That's enough!" stated Eric in a firm voice.

Nathan saw the boy take a swing at Eric, but the man was able to expertly dodge it and restrain the teen. It was obvious this wasn't Eric's first time handling an irate teen.

"I said enough!" stated Eric again; giving the boy a firm shake. Kaman stopped struggling and jerked away from Eric, breathing heavily as he stared daggers at Lucas.

By this time, Nathan was able to reach Lucas who had managed to stand to his feet. Nathan saw he had a bloodied lip and was wiping it off with the back of his hand. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Mika walk up behind Lucas with tears in her eyes. Her lip bloodied as well.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Nathan, staring at Lucas in particular. He saw Lucas drop his gaze to the floor and shrug. "Kaman?" prompted Nathan when he saw Lucas wasn't going to offer him any information.

"It's nothing!" yelled Kaman, still fuming.

Eric pointed a finger at Kaman. "Hey, this isn't nothing, Kaman. Look at Mika's face! What happened?"

"None of your damned business!" Kaman mumbled, crossing his arms.

"You hit Mika." interjected Lucas, anger and accusation in his voice.

Nathan turned to look at Lucas, who was glaring at Kaman. He could see the brewing anger in his face. Nathan took a few steps towards Lucas, reaching out to look closer at his split lip. Lucas flinched subconsciously, taking a few steps back. Nathan felt his heart pitch as he watched the look of fear flood Lucas' face.

Lucas raised a hand in defense. "Don't," he whispered. "J-just don't."

Nathan knit his brows together in a mixture of concern and confusion at the reaction. He could see that Lucas' eyes were clouded in confusion as well.

"I just wanted to check your lip, Lucas," explained Nathan. He turned to look at Mika. "Are you okay?" She nodded in response but remained quiet. Nathan could see her hands trembling.

"Isn't it obvious that she's not?" snapped Lucas, dropping his hands. Nathan noticed an uncomfortable look on the boy's face as he struggled with his emotions, trying to keep his temper under the adult scrutiny. "He shouldn't be allowed to roam around SeaQuest, Captain. He's no different than his idiot father…he's…he's…" Lucas balled up his fists as he lifted his chin, staring directly at Kaman. "You're a psychopath!"

The words barely left his lips before Kaman flew at Lucas. Nathan gasped as he saw Kaman knock Lucas to the floor in a fit of fury, raining down blows at his head. Lucas covered his head to ward off the attack as Nathan and Eric both sprung into action to pull the boys apart. Nathan saw Mika take a few steps back and raise a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Kaman, stop it!" scolded Eric, pulling him back sternly. "Knock it off! Look, take a deep breath for a minute." He shot Lucas a firm look. "You're not helping the situation, Lucas. C'mon, guys, you're both better than this! Use words not fisticuffs."

Nathan held a firm hand on Lucas' shoulder and was surprised when Lucas shook the hand off in irritation.

"How long are you both going to be fooled by his little game?" snapped Lucas, glowering at them and jabbing a finger in Kaman's direction. "He's just a control freak like Wise. It's all about power and subjugation to them!"

Eric raised his hand to forestall Lucas' tirade. "Chill out, Lucas! You may be surprised to know that Kaman isn't all that different from you." Nathan could see that Eric was gearing up to make a point.

"I'm nothing like him," scoffed Lucas.

"Now, hang on a minute, Lucas. Hear the man out," suggested Nathan, who adjusted his weight on his good leg. Nathan knew Lucas well enough to see that he was losing patience with the situation. He reached out to put a calm hand on his shoulder, but Lucas pulled away.

"NO, I'm finished listening," he growled, turning to Mika. "Mika, c'mon, I'll take you to med-bay so they can look at your lip." Mika shook her head and took a few more steps backwards.

Nathan frowned. "Hang on a minute, Lucas. We're not done discussing this."

Lucas glared at him. "Well, I am." Lucas took a few steps back, tossed a look at Mika in the expectation that she would follow him. Mika remained frozen to where she stood. Nathan saw Kaman cross his arms, still reeling in anger.

Lucas tossed his hands up in the air in frustration. "Fine, then stay. Whatever!" He turned to leave the room, an overwhelming surge of anger in his demeanor.

Nathan heaved a weary sigh. Lucas' behaviour was so uncharacteristic of him, and Nathan recognised the boy wasn't himself. It was probably a good decision for him to walk away, but it concerned Nathan that he was so antagonistic. Lucas was usually more diplomatic and eloquent in how he presented himself.

Nathan reached out and grabbed Lucas by the arm. "Lucas," he said, with a clear warning in his voice. "At least tell me where you're going?"

"Leave me the hell alone!" shouted Lucas, attempting to pull away.

Nathan raised a brow but kept a firm grip on his arm. "Mr. Wolenczak." Nathan went to turn him around to face him, and in an instant Lucas dropped to the ground, cowering.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

Lucas felt Captain Bridger's hand on his arm, grasping it tightly. More than anything he just wanted to leave the room and have some space. He blinked his eyes feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Everything within him was screaming at him to flee. He felt his breathing increase, and his head was pounding. The room looked like it was spinning around on him. The palms of his hands were wet, and he wiped them on his jeans, anxiously. He tried to cast a look at the captain to back off, but the man didn't seem to understand. Desperation was clinging to his innermost being. He looked up to see the stern look in Captain Bridger's eyes as he said his last name with a warning. The warning lingered in the air. He felt himself being pulled, and his eyes open in alarm as he saw a belt being flung at him. Lucas immediately dropped to the floor, covering his head. He waited for the assault to rain down on him. He tried to force himself to listen for the sound so he would be prepared. All he could hear was the loud palpations of his heart. He forced himself to curl up tighter in anticipation. His head kept screaming at him: Stay alert! Be quiet! Don't move! Images flashed in his mind. He could hear the sounds of the belt repeatedly striking its target. He could feel the pain of the lashes plummeting down upon him. He let out a whimper in hopes it would stop only to inwardly scold himself for not being strong enough to withstand it. He needed to be a man. Men don't cry. He felt his pulse racing and his breathing increased.

"Lucas," came a voice from beside him. He felt himself startle at the closeness of the sound. He put his hands to his ears, trying to block it out. He felt himself gulping for air.

"Breathe slowly, Lucas. Tell me what you see," came the voice again. He could feel someone touching his back gently, but the feeling confused him. What he could see and hear was in juxtaposition to what he felt. He shook his head vehemently trying to clear the pictures in his head.

"He won't stop hitting me. Please make it stop," he whimpered.

"It's not real, Lucas. You're having a panic attack. We've been here before, remember? Take a slow breath. Can you do that for me? You'll be fine."

Lucas felt himself nodding as he blinked back tears. He tried to slow his breathing, but they came too quickly, causing him to feel like he was going to black out. He felt a comforting hand on his head.

"It's okay, kiddo," he heard the captain say softly.

"Slow it down. Take slower breaths," a voice commanded. "Breathe in through your nose and out through your lips."

Lucas did his best to comply and after a few minutes, he felt himself gaining some control. His head began to clear, and the clouded visions disappeared.

"That's right, Lucas. Keep it slow and steady," encouraged the voice he recognised as Eric's. He stole a glance out of the corner of his eye and saw the man stooping beside him, rubbing circles on his back. He felt the perspiration on his brow and the tightness in his muscles as he clung to his knees. His heart was still pounding but his breathing had slowed down. He scrubbed a hand across his face and looked up to see Mika, Kaman and the captain staring at him with varying looks of concern. Their gazes only served to make him feel more confused and embarrassed, not really remembering what had happened to make him feel so terrified. He saw Eric rise to his feet, reaching out a hand to help him up. Lucas obliged and rose to his feet, dropping his gaze to the floor. His heart rate was still up, but he was feeling more in control.

"You're okay. It was just a panic attack. I've talked to all of you about Post Traumatic stress, and all three of you may experience something similar; it's completely normal when you've been through traumatic events." Lucas nodded his understanding as he felt a supportive hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see the captain looking at him with worry strewn across his face. Lucas wasn't a stranger to PTSD episodes, and he remembered having them on numerous occasions after Clemens tried to strangle him. He'd just forgotten how intense they felt in the moment. He wiped the sleeve of his arm across his damp forehead as he concentrated on keeping his breathing even.

"Kaman, are you calm enough now?" queried Eric, turning to look at him. Lucas saw Kaman nod and shuffle his feet. His face was white, and the anger had seeped from him. "I think maybe you and I should try to have a little chat about what went down here. Are you up for that?"

Kaman nodded but remained silent.

"Mika, are you alright?" Silence greeted the question but a soft nod was given.

"Lucas, how about you and Captain Bridger take Mika and get some first aid. Captain, may we use Kristin's office to chat?"

The captain nodded. "Of course."

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

Lucas stuck his hands in his pockets, following the Captain off the deck and into Med-bay. He sat in the chair solemnly as Mika was led into a room with a medic. He stared at his shoes. He felt his head still pounding, but his pulse had steadied. He was fighting with himself between anger and confusion causing him to be irrational. He hated that feeling. He couldn't stand it when he felt out of control.

"You ok?" asked the captain.

"I'm mad."

"I can understand that. You have every right to be," sympathized Nathan, "None of this is your fault, Lucas." Lucas could see the man's brows were furrowed with fretful worry.

Lucas looked up. "Everything inside me just wants to punch his lights out!"

"Wise's or Kaman's?" asked Nathan, pointedly.

Lucas chewed on his lip as he heard the captain sigh. He turned to see the man set his crutches on the floor. Captain Bridger stared at the floor momentarily and then cleared his throat.

"Lucas, many, many years ago, probably when I wasn't much older than you, I heard an old Cherokee legend. It's stuck with me all these years, and it's often come to mind when I'm filled with rage. Wanna hear it?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

Nathan smiled slightly. "Inside all of us live two wolves. One wolf is evil—full of hate, lies, rage, anger, jealousy and selfishness. The other wolf is good—full of peace, love, truth, sharing, friendship, kindness and generosity. Those wolves are fighting for control." Lucas squint an eye as he listened to the tale.

Captain Bridger continued, "That same fight is going on inside of you," pointing a finger at him. Lucas opened his mouth to protest, but the captain raised his hand to forestall him. "Hear me out on this."

Lucas shut his mouth, thinking about how he was feeling deep inside. Despite the fact that he was confused, he realized he was letting his anger control him above all else. He just didn't want to admit it.

"The evil wolf tells us that no one could possibly understand the anguish we're feeling and resents anyone who tries. That same wolf believes that if those in his life knew his thoughts, they would abandon him for sure; so he builds a wall of stone around his dark world to be sure that he can never be hurt again. That wolf knows for certain that he will never feel better and has given up trying."

Lucas licked his lips and took a deep breath. He blinked his eyes to keep the tears at bay. He felt a familiarity with the words spoken, and it caused him to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"The good wolf, however, tells us a different story. He's telling us that everyone is fighting a battle of some kind, and has known some type of suffering. He tells us to look past the persona people project to see that everyone has shed tears for the tragedies, sorrows, distress and fears that they keep hidden from the world, but they are there, nonetheless. The good wolf reminds us that we aren't alone during those moments of bleakness, during the ugliest hours, and that we have people who love us unconditionally. He tells us that we are safe to be real and transparent, and that peace comes with authenticity." Lucas felt tears fall down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them away.

Captain Bridger put a warm hand on his arm. "The good wolf reminds us that our track record for getting through difficult times so far is 100 percent, that there is always room for hope, even if a heart is hardened from trying and failing and trying and failing and failing once more. He says that although depression feels permanent, there is nothing in this world that is constant, that biochemistries evolve and relationships shift and situations change, and not one thing is the same from one moment to the next; and no matter what, there is always the potential to begin again, and for healing to happen." Lucas took a deep breath as he allowed the words to sink in, permeating that part of his soul that was in such agony and despair.

"The question we all need to ask ourselves, Lucas, is which wolf are we going to feed?"

Lucas blinked hard as he looked at his hands, fiddling with his fingers. He allowed tears to fall down his cheeks into his mouth; down his chin and drop onto his shirt. He reached up his hand and wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"I'm so tired, Captain." Lucas heard the catch in his voice. He felt bone tired of feeling like he was fighting a losing battle with himself. He felt a strong arm go around his shoulders, and he melted into it.

"I know you are, kiddo," whispered the captain into his hair.

Lucas felt his throat burning as he tried to force back tears. "Nothing makes sense, Captain. I know I lied to you. I never meant things to get so out of hand. I know you're mad at me…"

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not mad at you. I was disappointed in you and upset with your actions. Everyone makes mistakes, Lucas!"

"I keep seeing you hitting me." Lucas clenched his jaw tightly and put a hand to his head. He felt the captain tighten his grip on his shoulders. He cast a glance at the captain to see his look of compassion.

"Lucas, that didn't happen on SeaQuest. Wise beat you severely, and he drugged you. I can't even guess what else he did to mess with your head. It's no wonder you're confused. But I have never raised my hand to you, and I never will. Yes, I will discipline you when you need it, but I will never hit you." Lucas looked at the captain's sincere face, feeling more tears cascading down his cheeks. The grief burned in him; sometimes he wanted to run and hide from everything and everyone including himself. He huffed out a bitter sob. He knew that the captain could see the darkness behind his eyes, the weariness in his soul weighing him down like sand bags. He just needed to reach out. Lucas moved his hand and placed it on the captain's.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

Later that night, Nathan sat in his quarters quietly while Lucas slept on his bunk. The kid ended up getting a few stitches in his lip. It was obvious how worn out and confused he was, but their talk had seemed to help somewhat. Eric had managed to have a heart to heart with Kaman. The kid just felt so out of control and abandoned. Eric was right when he said that Lucas and Kaman weren't all that different. Both boys felt a deep sense of abandonment. The trouble was Kaman's was so deeply embedded that it was going to take years of intense therapy to help him work through it. The boy was wounded so deeply that he could hardly be blamed for his actions. He was shrouded in uncertainty and confusion. Mika, Shapra and Kaman were all walking wounded after years of controlling abuse and suppression. They had been physically, emotionally and spiritually manipulated and controlled beyond anything Nathan had ever witnessed before.

Nathan rested his head on his hands as he glanced at Lucas. The teen appeared peaceful as he lay with his blond hair strewn across the pillow. Nathan pondered on how young he looked when he was asleep. He looked much younger than his 15 years. If someone would have told him a year ago that his heart would be stolen by a teenager, he would have scoffed at them. When Bill had tricked him into coming back to SeaQuest, he never imagined that the spunky teenage boy would be the one integral to mending his broken heart. He had nearly become accustom to feeling broken inside. Lucas managed to awaken that part of him that he had thought was long dead. Nathan rose to his feet and limped across the room from his desk to pull the blanket up over Lucas' sleeping form. He gently brushed back wisps of hair on his forehead.

He felt relief that the teenager had fallen asleep in his quarters. They had eaten dinner in the mess hall and retired back to his room. Lucas was quiet but not as closed as before. Nathan felt some relief in that. With time he felt certain the boy would recover, and he planned to be beside him the whole way.

A soft knock stole his attention, and he limped to the door to answer it. He smiled to see Kristin standing outside. He greeted her warmly and invited her inside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this late, Nathan. I went to check on Lucas but…" Nathan watched as Kristin caught sight of Lucas' sleeping form, looking visibly relieved to see him. "Oh, thank God. I should have known he'd be with you."

Nathan placed a warm hand on her back and invited her to sit down.

"I don't want to wake him," she replied hesitantly.

"I'm not sure anything could. The kid's exhausted. I don't think he's slept much since all this happened, except maybe in med-bay when you sedated him. I should have insisted he sleep here in the first place."

Kristin sat down, crossing her legs underneath her. "How's he coping?"

Nathan sat across from her. "He's confused, but we had a good talk earlier."

Kristin smiled. "We had a good talk as well." Nathan looked up expectantly, hoping she would expand on it, but she remained quiet. Kristin's eyes turned to Lucas and lingered for several minutes.

"What are you thinking?" prompted Nathan, stifling a yawn.

"I'm wondering how his parents can be so heartless. I'm wondering how he's going to handle it when you tell him you have custody of him. I'm wondering why Franklin Wise beat him so mercilessly." Nathan saw her hands trembling.

"There are no easy answers, Kristin."

She nodded. "I realise that." Nathan watched as she leaned forward and reached for his hand. It felt warm and comforting in his. He looked into her eyes, and in that moment, he felt like he had some kind of confirmation. It felt like he had peace in his own mind that he had done the right thing. He felt validation.

"What are you thinking," she echoed.

"I dunno; I guess I feel like I have some kind of purpose. Don't get me wrong, being the captain of SeaQuest is fulfilling and worthwhile. We're doing amazing things for mankind. But," he paused and glanced at the sleeping teenager, "I think life is just made up of so much more. Know what I mean?"

Kristin nodded and squeezed his hand. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean."


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N Thanks for the reviews and for reading along. Things are wrapping up. Only another chapter or two to go. :)**_

With some paperwork tucked under one arm, Nathan managed to manoeuvre his way down the hallway towards the mess hall, hoping to get himself some strong, black coffee. He was annoyed that he was still dependant on the crutches, but his leg was healing well and he was thankful for that. He just had to admit he was impatient. He missed the days of his youth when he bounced back faster from injuries. Having just left a debriefing meeting with his senior staff, Eric Petersen and Bill Noyce, he still had a bad taste in his mouth. It had been a bittersweet meeting. There were far too many unknowns surrounding Wise and Abalon, and it didn't sit well with any of them. Bill had put everyone up to speed on what the UEO did know about Franklin Wise which was very little. The man remained a mystery. The WSKRS had been able to capture several images of Abalon before it imploded into oblivion, but they were of little use to them. As far as the UEO was concerned, Wise was assumed to be dead. Jonathan had spoken up at that point with firm words to the Admiral.

 _"I wouldn't be so sure that he's dead, Admiral. The guy faked his suicide and has lived undetected for years. If I was a betting man, I would bet he's alive and well and planning to rebuild."_

The words had lingered ominously in the air for several minutes before anyone spoke. Kristin had been the first to break the silence in the room when she whispered how she dearly hoped Wise was dead. Nathan knew she hadn't meant it maliciously, and it had been easy to see how her sentiments were shared by everyone in the room. If Wise was alive, what would stop him from rebuilding, manipulating and abusing more innocent kids? Nathan shuddered at the thought as he hobbled down the corridor, nearly dropping his papers. Bumping his crutch against his leg, he grimaced as he stumbled to catch the papers before they tumbled to the floor. Depending on the crutches was irritating him.

Nathan leaned against the wall, resting his good leg for a moment. His thoughts once more turned to Jonathan. He'd missed his second in command's wise counsel. Jonathan had insisted on attending the debriefing, and Kristin had allowed it with a stern lecture of warning to take it easy. There was no doubt that the man had been through the wringer with Wise. Jonathan had little memory of what had occurred once he arrived in Abalon. When Nathan and he finally had a chance to discuss events, Jonathan had felt frustrated that he couldn't offer any helpful insights. Wise had explained very little to him before he lost consciousness, succumbing to some kind of drug similar to Lucas. Jonathan had no recollection, but there would have been no other way to subdue him without a horrendous altercation. The one thing Wise had prided himself on in the beginning was perfect decorum. Of course, as things spun out of his control, all hell had broken loose showing the man's true colours. Nathan had filled Jonathan in on what had played out while he was unconscious, and the man was stunned. The whole situation was unbelievable from beginning to end. Nathan had made a point to apologize for not believing Jonathan from the very beginning, and he vowed to not make the same mistake again in the future. He had learned some valuable lessons.

As Nathan resumed his slow walk to the mess hall, he pondered on Mika, Shapra and Kaman. Eric had given a brief report on each of the teenagers during the debriefing. Most of the senior crew had invested much of themselves into the kids since they arrived. Nathan had felt they all deserved to know what would become of them. Eric had done his best to reach out to each of them but had reached the limits of his expertise. The UEO had promised to step in and provide the youngsters with everything they needed to mend and move on in life. Mika would be reunited with her parents. Shapra and Kaman would be cared for by the UEO for as long as necessary. The rest was just out of their hands. Nathan remembered glancing around the room and feeling a huge sense of pride. He was always proud of his crew but no more than he was in that moment. SeaQuest had top notch personnel, and he was damned lucky to be her captain.

As Nathan continued his way, he found his thoughts turning to Lucas. Several days had passed by since the altercation on sea deck between Lucas and Kaman. Eric had spent much of his time between the four teens, and things had seemed to settle somewhat. Lucas had kept his distance from Kaman, and Nathan felt it was for the best. He didn't imagine the teens would ever be friends; he'd just hoped that Lucas would feel some compassion for Kaman. Nathan paused as he watched several crew members rush past him. He heaved a sigh as he thought about talking to Lucas about the guardianship papers he had signed. He just wasn't sure how to broach the topic so he'd kept putting it off. He turned the corner, heading towards the Maglev when the subject of his thoughts approached him. Nathan was glad to see that the kid looked less fatigued and even had some colour in his cheeks again. He saw Lucas give him a lopsided grin as he walked towards him cradling a box. He could see a hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar look spring across the kid's face which piqued Nathan's curiosity.

"What's in the box?" queried Nathan, stopping to lean against the wall for support. He saw Lucas' face flush, and the boy looked up at him with a shrug.

"Uh, well…" stammered the boy. Nathan glanced at him with an amused expression on his face. The guilty look on Lucas' face caused him to feel the necessity to open the top of the box and peek inside. Nathan's jaw dropped when a fluffy, orange tabby kitten poked its head out of the box and mewed pathetically. He glanced up with his mouth still open in shock. He saw Lucas squirm and suck in his lip nervously.

"What's this about?"

"It's a kitten."

"I can see that. Where'd it come from?"

"Um, well, I can't reveal my sources, Captain," murmured Lucas, scratching the kitten on its furry little head.

Nathan sighed, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Your sources, huh." Nathan felt fairly certain that the name Ben Krieg was on the tip of Lucas' tongue. The two of them were often like two peas in a pod when there was trouble afoot.

"Okay, well, my next question is why do you have a kitten on my boat?" Nathan couldn't resist reaching out to pet the small creature as he looked at Lucas, struggling to remain stern.

Lucas smirked, shrugged and lowered the box to the floor. He scooped up the kitten in his arms and stroked it. "The truth is, Captain, I asked Ben to get me one. Don't be mad at Ben. I had something on him. He had no choice!" insisted Lucas, talking fast and keeping his eye contact on the kitten.

Nathan laughed. "I'm sure you both have a list a mile long on each other." The kitten squirmed in Lucas' hands and cried out mournfully. "Lucas, we can't have pets on a military vessel. Besides, I thought you were happy with Darwin. Not many kids have a pet dolphin."

"I know, but Darwin's the reason why I needed this kitten."

Nathan raised a brow as he tried to understand. "Come again?"

Lucas sighed. "It's Darwin, Captain. I have been trying for weeks to teach him about other mammals. He has me up in arms. He's teasing me. I guess you could say I'm proving a point to him. I'm sorry, Captain. I should have asked you first."

Nathan patted the kitten gently and smiled. "Lucas, sometimes…" he hesitated as he looked at the teen's impish face. Nathan shook his head as he heaved an acquiescent sigh. He shook a finger in the teen's face. "Keep him in your quarters, and take good care of him. Is it a he?" Lucas nodded. "Be sure to give him a good name, you brat."

Lucas' face lit up into a bright smile. "Yes, sir. How does Captain Bridger sound?"

Nathan cast Lucas a pained look as he reached out and messed up his hair. "Don't push it!" Nathan watched as Lucas tucked the kitten into his baggy overshirt, picked up the box and high tailed it towards c-deck. Nathan imagined the look on Darwin's face when he saw the tiny little creature and chuckled as he boarded the maglev, shaking his head. No matter how inappropriate it might have been to have a cat on a submarine, Nathan couldn't bring himself to be upset with the kid. He felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders as he saw some of the mischievous spirit of the kid returning. It was a good sight to see.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

As Lucas felt the kitten squirming inside his shirt, he patted it affectionately as he pulled up a stool to the edge of the moonpool. The small creature poked its nose out and began purring from the attention. Lucas couldn't help but smile. He'd never owned a kitten and hadn't actually intended on keeping it, but now that Captain Bridger had seen it, the idea was growing on him. Switching on the vocoder, he called out Darwin's name several times and was rewarded with some excited chirps. He looked up to see the sleek, grey dolphin swim up and poke his nose out of the water. Lucas reached over and rubbed the animal's nose with a large grin. He jumped when he saw a form swim up behind Darwin and pop up to the surface.

"Mika, I'll never get used to you doing that!" exclaimed Lucas, with a small smirk. He saw Mika grin as she rose to her feet beside Darwin.

"I did not mean to startle you," she stated diffidently, brushing her hair out of her face. She reached out and gave Darwin a hug. "You are so blessed to live here, Lucas," she murmured with a sigh. "I am going to miss Darwin so much." Lucas could see the look of uncertainty on her face. It was true. He was blessed to have a place he could call home. Although it did weigh on him that he didn't know what would happen at the end of the tour of duty. He was old enough to know that things could change quickly once a tour ended.

"When are you leaving?"

"Eric says he wants to take me to the surface today," replied Mika, a small quake in her voice. She was quiet for a few moments, and then she looked intently at him. "Lucas, I know you do not like Kaman, but he is still my brother."

Lucas looked up at her with a surprised look. He hadn't expected her to bring up Kaman.

"I never said I didn't like him, Mika. I just don't like how he treats you," explained Lucas. "You deserve better than that."

"He means well." Lucas saw her fiddle with a stray piece of hair. "I do not even know how to be a real person. I do not know what I will do by myself." Mika blinked back tears. Lucas felt his heart rate increase when he saw her tears. He wished that he knew something wise and worthwhile to say to make her feel better, but he didn't. Things were messed up. Mika had a lot of her plate to deal with, and there was no way to escape it.

"You won't be by yourself, Mika. Lots of us on SeaQuest are your friends. You can call me anytime if you want," offered Lucas, feeling like his words were shallow.

Mika reached out her hand and touched his. "Thanks, Lucas. I appreciate that."

Lucas smiled and then pulled the kitten out of his pocket. "Look what I brought to show Darwin." He heard Mika gasp and saw her face light up in amusement. Lucas spoke into the vocoder with a smirk. "Darwin, this is a kitten."

"Sponge," replied Darwin as he poked it with his nose.

Lucas and Mika both laughed. "No, Darwin, it's not a sponge. This is a baby cat. Remember I showed you? This is a kitten." The kitten meowed softly, and Lucas held it closer to Darwin so he could see it. The kitten put his paw on Darwin's nose and sniffed at him. Mika and Lucas looked at one another waiting for Darwin to say something. "I wasn't teasing you when I told you about them."

"Fish," stated Darwin.

Lucas stifled a laugh and shook his head, allowing the kitten to paw at Darwin's nose with its soft paw while balancing it carefully so it wouldn't fall in the water. The kitten licked Darwin's nose and mewed again. It didn't even seem to be frightened.

"No, it's not a fish, Darwin," laughed Lucas. "It's a kitten. Feel how soft he is."

"Soft kitten," replied Darwin, moving his head slowly. "Darwin play."

"Oh no, pal, kitten's don't play with dolphins." Lucas pulled the kitten closer to him and hugged it. It snuggled into him and purred loudly with contentment. "Cat's hate water and don't swim."

"Darwin like kitten."

Lucas smirked as Darwin raised his head out of the water trying to interact with the little creature. Maybe the aquatic mammal wouldn't be so quick to tease him when he taught him about other creatures. It would certainly make things easier in the future. A smile crept across his face as he imagined bringing other animals onto SeaQuest to show Darwin. He wondered what Captain Bridger would think about a puppy.

Mika gave Darwin one last hug before pulling herself out of the water. Lucas saw her wring out her hair and grab the towel she had left on the floor. "I won't ever forget you, Lucas." Lucas felt himself blush a little as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. He looked at her, wishing he had some great empowering words, but he felt tongue tied. She smiled at him and walked away. Lucas brought the kitten up to his chin, snuggling it absentmindedly as he headed off Sea-deck.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

Nathan poured himself a hot cup of coffee and sat down at an empty table. He held the cup in his hands and breathed in the delicious aroma. There was something about even the smell of the substance that brought a calm feeling to him. He brought the cup to his lips and took a long, satisfying drink.

"You should really consider trying some herbal tea, Nathan. It's much better for you," said a soft voice that brought him out of his coffee reverie. Nathan looked up to see Kristin smiling at him.

"Real men drink hot, black coffee, Kris. I'll leave the herbal teas to you."

Kristin smirked as she sat down. "You ok? You seemed really quiet towards the end of the meeting."

Nathan set his cup down and fingered the handle. "I'll be fine. I guess I just have a lot on my mind." He tapped the side on his mug thoughtfully. "I wanted to apologise to you, Kristin."

Kristin knit her bows together. "Apologise for what?"

"For underestimating you."

"I don't understand."

Nathan wrapped his hands around the mug, feeling its warmth permeate his hands. "I couldn't have calmed Lucas without you on Abalon. He was losing his grip and with a few choice words, you flipped the whole situation around. I never even wanted you to come along because I was afraid you would be hurt." Nathan sighed, trying to sort out his thoughts. Looking down at his hands, he continued, "Kristin, I…"

Kristin placed a warm hand on his arm. "You're welcome." Nathan looked up at her and saw a look of compassionate understanding on her face. He'd thought he would have needed to have a long explanation, but he could tell by looking at her that she understood what his heart was trying to communicate. He smiled at her and put a hand on top of hers. They sat like that for several minutes in a sort of comfortable silence.

"Have you seen Lucas today?" asked Kristin, breaking the silence.

Nathan smirked. "Actually, I met him in the hall on the way here. Those blasted crutches slow me down. It takes me twice as long to get everywhere." Nathan could hear the whine in his own voice as he complained. "You won't believe what he was hiding."

"What?"

"Apparently, he convinced Ben to get him a kitten."

Kristin's mouth fell open. "A kitten?" she echoed. Kristin shook her head, stifling a giggle. "I guess Darwin really has gotten on Lucas' last nerve. He's been trying to teach Darwin about other mammals, and Darwin has been very difficult."

"He mentioned that, but a kitten? What next? Soon my boat will be Noah's Ark." Nathan saw Kristin put a hand to her mouth as she burst out laughing.

"You better hope Darwin understands what reptiles are. Lucas plans to teach him about them next."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Oh, please tell me you're joking." Nathan shook his head at the thought of snakes coming aboard his boat. At least kittens were cute and cuddly.

Nathan took another long drink of his coffee, setting the mug back down thoughtfully. He rubbed his temples and stifled a yawn. He hadn't realised the tension he had been carrying until he sat down.

"Nathan?" queried Kristin, noticing his demeanor change. "Is your leg bothering you?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, I'm just thinking about Lucas and this whole guardianship thing. I'm not sure how to tell him."

"Don't you think he's going to be happy?"

"Actually, I think he's going to be angry."

"Angry," echoed Kristin, "What makes you think that?"

"If my parents gave me away without telling me, I'd be angry. Wouldn't you?"

Kristin was a quiet a moment. "His parents aren't giving him away."

Nathan reached out to pat her hand as he rose to his feet. "I know that, and you know that but what's it going to seem like to a fifteen year old boy?"

Kristin chewed her lip. "I guess I see your point."

"I guess I should try to find him and have a little chat."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"As much as I would like the moral support, I think I need to handle this on my own. I guess you could say that Lucas and I are beginning a whole chapter in life." Nathan grabbed his crutches and arranged them comfortably under his arms, along with his paperwork.

"Lucas and you make a great team, Nathan," assured Kristin confidently. Nathan smiled and left the room.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

Nathan reached his quarters and entered the room, leaning his crutches against the wall. He surveyed the room and smirked when he saw remnants of Lucas strewn everywhere: clothing tossed haphazardly, empty food cartons, books, and other miscellaneous items littered across the room. Nathan stepped over a pile of dirty clothes and sat in his chair. He groaned when he saw the small, orange kitten asleep on Lucas' favourite shirt. It looked like he'd gained another roommate. Nathan reached out and petted the sleeping creature in spite of himself. He heard music coming from the bathroom and was surprised when the door flung open with Lucas playing air guitar in his rainbow-coloured bathrobe. Steam billowed out of the small restroom as Lucas froze in his place, staring at the captain with a small grin on his face.

"Uh, hi," he replied, dropping his arms to his side.

"Hi, yourself. Have a nice shower?" He saw Lucas nod and disappear back into the washroom to turn down the music.

"How'd your meeting go?" Lucas sat across from him with his damp hair dripping down his face. Lucas towel dried his hair several times and tossed the towel to the floor.

Nathan gave him a mock stern look. "Why do teenagers throw everything on the floor?"

Lucas shrugged. "Clothing carpet."

Nathan grimaced. "What?"

"The more we toss on the floor, the more we get a carpet. It's soft on the feet." Nathan chuckled as he leaned over to pick up the towel, tossing it at Lucas. "Hang it up, wise guy." Lucas smirked at him and obediently hung up the towel. Lucas returned from the bathroom with a serious look on his face.

"Captain, how long are we going to be docked in Pearl? Should I call my dad to let him know we are on shore leave?" Lucas stood in the doorway looking worried as he sucked on his lip. "You're always stuck with me…." His voice trailed off slightly as he stared into space.

Nathan took a deep breath as he looked at the teen boy in front of him. He hadn't been sure how he was going to bring the guardianship topic up, but this seemed as good a time as any.

Nathan patted the sofa beside him. "Sit down, Lucas. I want to talk to you about something really important." Nathan watched as Lucas sat down cautiously, scooping the kitten up into his lap. Nathan could sense the teenager's nervous anxiety. He always seemed to be geared up to expect the worst.

"Is something the matter, Captain? Is this about me using the computer today? I know I'm grounded, but they needed some help with a diagnostic…"

Nathan raised his hand to stop Lucas from continuing. "No, no, it's nothing to do with that." Nathan sighed. "Lucas, I'm not entirely sure how to say this, so I'm just going to come right out with it." Nathan could see the worried look on Lucas' face. "Eric and I have become weary in trying to contact your father. As much as it's frustrating to us, we know how much it hurts you when your parents don't keep in touch with you."

Lucas nodded, and Nathan saw anger flash in his eyes.

"Several days ago, your father sent some paperwork to Eric from your father. After reading it thoroughly, I agreed to sign them." Nathan rose to his feet and walked to his desk, retrieving a copy of the guardianship. He returned to the sofa and offered them to Lucas to read. Lucas took the papers and started to read them. Nathan tried to read the varying expressions that came to the teen's face but felt at a lost on how to interpret them. He knew Lucas was bright enough to read past all the legal mumbo jumbo. After few minutes, Lucas dropped the papers on his lap and looked at him. Nathan could see the brewing anger on the teen's face.

"Angry with me?" asked Nathan, expecting a strong reaction.

Lucas shook his head. "No. If you don't mind, Captain, I'm going to go to my room for awhile." Nathan nodded as the teenager handed him the kitten and left the room silently. Nathan sighed as he stoked the kitten and rested his head on the back of the sofa. He didn't know what he expected when he told Lucas, but that wasn't it.


	40. Chapter 40

Lucas walked into his room shutting the door quietly behind him. His anger was brewing dark and deep. It was a hot, white anger; the quiet kind that burned so deeply inside that no one dared to acknowledge it. He glanced around the room, balling up his fists as he allowed the anger to build momentum inside him. He'd never thought he'd actually hate his parents. But he did. Right now he vehemently hated them. He had very little memory of them ever being together like a real family. His earliest memories were of having a governess, but he didn't remember any names and vaguely remembered faces. Once he had grown a little older, his parents had sent him to boarding school. He was the only kid whose parents never showed up on visiting day. Lucas paced the room, feeling his anger percolating inside him, slowly turning into rage. He felt his breathing increase, and he sucked his lip in and bit down hard. When he was old enough to stay home alone, his parents had allowed him to attend elite schools close by. He rattled around the house by himself most times but had a full house of people to cater to his needs. There was a cook to make his food, a butler to drive him wherever he needed to go, and maids to clean up after him. Good ole Lucas had everything he needed in life, except parents, but it was all okay because his parents were doing great things. Right?

Lucas tasted blood as he bit down harder on his lip. He felt the anger take control of him as he punched the wall furiously. The pain of the impact made him curse out loud. He massaged his fist as he reflected on the last time he'd seen his father. The man had visited him once after Clemens tried to strangle him to death. His father had come because Captain Bridger had all but threatened him. Lucas wasn't stupid. He knew the man came under duress. Of course, the captain denied it, but Lucas never bought it. His father has stayed for all of twenty minutes, making lame conversation about the World Power Plant. He'd patted him on the head like a child, telling him to behave himself and left.

Lucas reached under his bed and pulled out a box. He opened the box and removed some photographs of his parents. One was of his mother holding him when he was around two years old. She looked distracted and annoyed in the picture. His own face looked sad. Lucas picked up another photo; it was one of his dad posing with some colleagues. The man had sent it in a Christmas card. Lucas felt tears burn in his eyes as he crumpled the picture in his hand. Who was he fooling? His dad never sent the cards; his secretary did, and she signed them too. As hot tears rolled down his cheeks, he pitched the box across the room and watched as they scattered across his floor. Sitting on his bed, he pulled his knees up to his chest and ran his hands through his hair. What did he ever do to make his parents hate him so much? He worked his butt off to get good grades to impress them, even graduating college Magna-cum-laude. But of course, Lawrence Wolenczak's kid would be a genius. They weren't proud, they just expected it. Nothing he did impressed them. Nothing was ever good enough.

Lucas grabbed a handful of his hair, wrapping it around his fingers and yanking at it. He welcomed the feeling of pain as tears fell down his cheeks. It was better than the emptiness he was feeling in the pit of his gut. Now, his parents had made the whole damned thing official. First they dumped him on SeaQuest to get rid of him, and now they legitimately gave him away without even telling him; without even asking him what HE wanted. Lucas pounded his fists on the walls behind him. What did he do that was so wrong? Why did they hate him? Why didn't they want him? Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he banged his head on the wall behind him. He stared into space feeling empty inside. It was an emptiness he'd never felt before. That small part of him that had held out hope that his parents loved him had completely dissolved.

Lucas heard a knock at the door. "Go away!" he shouted, anger dripping from his voice.

"Lucas? Are you okay?" replied the captain's voice from outside the room.

Lucas heard himself laugh heatedly. "Sure, I'm fine." The sarcasm echoed in the room. "Just leave me alone!"

He cursed himself for not locking the door when the captain opened it and peeked inside. Lucas jumped up and turned to face the wall. He didn't want the man to see his tears. He already felt humiliated enough.

"Get out!" he hissed. He heard the door shut, and he glanced around to see the Captain standing quietly leaning against the door.

"I understand that you're angry, Lucas," began the man.

Lucas spun around. "You understand NOTHING!" Lucas was surprised to hear himself screaming out the words. "My parents hate me so much that they just gave me away! Damn it all to hell! No one even asked me what I wanted!" Lucas swiped tears from his face and punched the wall again. "I didn't do anything wrong, yet my freaking father put me on SeaQuest. He never asked me what I wanted. I sucked it up and was the dutiful son. I don't even complain when they don't call me or write me…" Lucas paused to choke back a sob, feeling the pain in his fist. He balled up his fist and punched the wall again. This time he felt the Captain grab his arm gently to stop him from doing it again. His knuckles were bleeding.

"They don't hate you, Lucas."

"Shut-up!" snarled Lucas, yanking his hand away. He didn't want to hear it. He hurt so much that he could barely breathe. He attempted to back away when the captain made a move to embrace him. He didn't want to be touched, but the man put his arms around him anyway. He tried to push the Captain away, but the man only pulled him in closer to himself. He closed his eyes trying to make the pain go away. "Please let me go," he whimpered as he felt himself melt into the hug. He didn't want to be hugged. He didn't deserve to be hugged. He hated himself. His parents hated him. He felt the embrace grow tighter until he eventually allowed himself to succumb to it. He grabbed onto the captain and began weeping for everything he'd lost.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

Nathan held Lucas securely in his arms while the teen sobbed. When he'd entered the room, he was speechless. He hadn't seen such anger and despair on Lucas' face. He had speculated the boy would be angry, but he hadn't been prepared for the absolute hopelessness on the kid's face. It broke his heart to see. The resentment he'd heard in Lucas' voice was just masking the pain. The only thing he knew to do was to hug him. He didn't know how else to help ease the breathtaking pain. He knew Lucas struggled with abandonment. He knew Lucas didn't understand why he had been sent away. It made Nathan's blood boil when he thought of the lame excuse the teens' father had given to the UEO in the first place. He didn't believe that Lucas had ever been a behaviour problem. It was all such a cock and bull story. He felt Lucas cling to him as he struggled to gain his equilibrium.

Nathan put a hand on the back of teen's head. "Everything's gonna to be ok, Lucas. I promise you." Nathan's voice was soft. "Are you ok?" He felt Lucas nod.

Lucas pulled away, turning to face the wall. Nathan could see him wiping at his face with the sleeves of his shirt, then he ran a hand through his tattered hair.

Nathan put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I never meant to take away your freedom of choice." Nathan heard Lucas snort quietly as he shook his head.

"Choice? That's a joke," whispered Lucas, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Lucas. When Eric handed me those papers, I signed them without a second thought. It never crossed my mind to ask your permission. I'm sorry. I should have asked your opinion."

Lucas turned to face him, tears shimmering on his cheeks. "Why do you even want me? All I am is trouble! My parents figured that out." He put a hand to his face as he choked back more tears.

"You're not trouble, Lucas, for Pete's sake, I love you. I want you to be a part of my life. Don't you get that? You make my life better just being a part of it. I don't want to lose that!" Nathan felt his voice catch in his throat as he looked at the young teenager's face. He could see confusion and pain masked in Lucas' eyes. He sighed, "Listen to me a minute, ok? Your parents haven't given you away; it's not like that. They've granted me the legal right to be your guardian. Do you know how many times I've had to wait around for them to contact me just so we could bandage you up when you've been injured? How many times I've tried to contact them over shore leave or an excursion up world? Just the simplest little decision became a painful ordeal for all of us, and every time, I felt like we were ripping your heart out." Lucas kept swiping at tears on his face, struggling to choke back sobs. "Now I can make decisions without asking them. Do you know what that means?"

Lucas shook his head.

"It means now we get to make the decisions together, and you better believe I'll be letting you have some say over what happens to you," finished Nathan.

Nathan watched as Lucas stood quietly staring at him. He could see the youth letting the words sink in. Tears still rolled down his cheeks, but his breathing had evened out. He dropped to his bunk, leaning over and putting his hands on the back of his head. Nathan watched for several seconds and then jumped when Lucas sat up, letting out a deep, guttural scream. His ears rang as the screamed echoed in the room. Nathan saw Lucas look up at him and was relieved to see some of the anger gone.

"Feel better?" queried Nathan, shaking a finger in his ear, with a small smirk.

"Sorry," mumbled Lucas. Nathan sat down beside him, placing a hand on his knee.

"Lucas, you don't have to apologise for being authentic. You've been through a lot lately, and this is just the final nail in the coffin. I get it. I know this is hard. But I'm here for you, kiddo and I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this together."

Nathan heard Lucas sigh and then felt him lean into him. It wasn't exactly a hallmark moment, but Nathan was willing to take it.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

Early the next morning, Lucas woke up to see a tiny orange face staring at him. He blinked his eyes a few times and had to laugh when the small kitten mewed in his face loudly. He scooped the small creature up into his arms and snuggled it. He rose to his feet to see Darwin hovering in the aqua tube watching him. Darwin always seemed to perk him up even when he felt like life was at its worst. He touched the aqua tube gently and greeted the dolphin with a smile. He hoped to spend some time in the moonpool with Darwin if he could sneak out of his room. Lucas set the kitten on the floor and grabbed some food to feed it. The room filled with purring as the small creature filled its stomach with breakfast. Sitting back down on his bed, Lucas leaned against the wall thinking about Captain Bridger. The man had stayed with him for several hours, and the two of them had talked about what the guardianship meant. Lucas sighed. He had been so busy being angry that he hadn't offered much to the conversation. If he was to be honest with himself, he hadn't really paid much attention. He'd been too damned angry at his parents, particularly his father, to even care what it all meant. However, this morning, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt grip him. He probably should have been more grateful rather than angry. He probably should have listened more. Captain Bridger was doing him a huge favour. How many people would even consider taking on a teenager, especially one as disagreeable as him? He just couldn't shake the deep anger inside. He felt so confused. So much had happened in the past few months. It felt like all he did was make things worse.

Lucas stood up and gingerly pulled off his night shirt, dropping it onto the floor. He rummaged through his drawers and grabbed a clean shirt. His back still ached from his altercation with Wise on Abalon. He squint his eye a few times as some fresh flashbacks flooded his mind. He shook his head and told himself that he wasn't going to allow himself to go down that road. He'd actually managed to sleep last night without any dreams that he remembered. He wondered if it was because he had been so angry that the rage just burned the dreams away. He glanced around his room wishing he still had his computer. He would have liked to lose himself in a few video games to block out stuff in his mind. Without music or his computer, it was too quiet, and it allowed his mind to scream things at him. He sighed morosely. He hated being grounded. Lucas pulled on some clean pants over his boxer shorts and let out an audible groan. The irony in his life didn't escape him. He'd lived for 14 years and never once was grounded, yet he'd felt miserable, ignored and alone. He'd been on SeaQuest for barely five months, and he'd been grounded three times already. Yet as much as he hated being grounded, a part of him didn't feel as alone anymore. He felt like he actually had people who cared about him. Guilt pinched at him some more as he thought about the Captain's worried face the night before. He looked at the kitten sitting by his bowl, cleaning his paws contently.

"C'mere you little squirt, let's go see if the captain's awake yet." Lucas scooped up the kitten and left his room on a mission.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

Nathan glanced at the clock on his wall. He groaned to see that it was just past 05:00, but he sat up in his bunk anyways. His mind had been so full that he hadn't slept as well as he might have liked. He had a full day on his docket, and he'd hoped he would have gotten more sleep. He rose to his feet, stretching, and as he made his way to the washroom, he heard a knock on the door. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Lucas standing there looking much more awake than he.

"Good Morning, kiddo. You're up early."

"Yah, I didn't wake you, did I?" Nathan noticed he looked uncomfortable.

"No, I was up. Come on in. Excuse me a minute." Nathan retreated into the washroom and returned several minutes later to see Lucas sprawled out on his bunk with the kitten on his stomach.

"You named that beast yet?"

Lucas laughed. "Not exactly," he replied.

Nathan walked across the room and poured himself a mug of coffee. He needed a hit of caffeine to wake him up. His eyes felt like sand paper when he blinked.

"How'd you sleep? Any bad dreams?" asked Nathan, lifting the mug to his lips and enjoying the aroma. He chuckled to himself, thinking maybe Kristin was right about his addiction. Coffee was just something he craved a little too much.

"No, I think I was too mad," came the soft reply.

Nathan turned and looked at him. He remembered how angry Lucas had been the night before. Part of him had expected it but still another was concerned.

"Still mad?"

Lucas sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Captain."

Nathan walked over and sat down on the bunk beside him, patting the kid's knee affectionately. He watched as the kitten came trampling across Lucas to tromp on his lap, nearly upsetting the cup in his hand. He scooped it up and dropped it back onto Lucas' stomach.

"Feel like talking about it?"

Lucas shrugged. "I guess so."

Nathan looked at him as he leaned back against the wall. "You didn't say much last night, so I kinda figured you didn't get much out of what we talked about anyhow."

Lucas chewed his lip as he sat up and leaned against the wall beside him. "I don't even know what to say," Lucas sighed. "I understand why you and Eric think it's a good idea, and I guess it doesn't even matter what I think now because it's already a done deal…"

"Of course it matters, Lucas," interrupted Nathan. "I care what you think. If you don't want me as your guardian, I'll rip up the papers now."

Lucas shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just…" Nathan could see tears brimming in his eyes again. It made his heart ache to see the teenager hurting so much. "I don't know what I did to make them hate me so much…I would change for them…" Nathan groaned. Lucas seemed so adamant that he was the reason why his parents were so negligent when it had nothing to do with him. It never had anything to do with him.

"Lucas, listen to me, your parents don't hate you. I don't know how to help you understand that. I don't want to say anything against your parents, but, Lucas, they're the ones with the problem, not you. You're a fantastic kid! I know you see this guardianship thing as a bad thing, but I don't. Frankly, I'm relieved."

Lucas stared at his hands. "I don't see it as a bad thing." Lucas lifted his chin and looked at Nathan with a lopsided grin. "If it had to be anyone, I'm glad they picked you, Captain."

Nathan smiled. "Me too." Nathan stood up and walked towards his closet. "I wanted to chat with you about this grounding thing…" Nathan heard the boy groan as he opened the door and rummaged inside. "Now, c'mon, hear me out. I admit I was angry with you, and we never had a chance to really talk about it…" Nathan grabbed the boy's video game console and walked towards him. He set it on the bunk, and he saw the teen give him a confused look. "I've decided to switch things up a little. I'm grounding you from the bridge and the science areas for a week once we get back from shore leave. But it's not a punishment, Lucas…consider it a break to just be a teenager."

Lucas opened his mouth to protest, but Nathan held up his hand, shaking his head. "Before you have heart failure, I'm not saying you can't still hang out in those places; I just don't want to see you working. Take some time to recuperate. Alright? Sleep in like a real kid. You can have your computer and video game console back. Swim and play with Darwin. Hang out with the crew. Invite some friends to SeaQuest. I just want you to have some time to relax, ok?"

Nathan looked at Lucas, trying to gauge what he was thinking. His face was hard to read as a number of emotions seemed to flood his facial features. A few moments later, he finally spoke very softly.

"It was about Julianna, sir," blurted Lucas. Nathan watched as Lucas pulled his knees up and rested his elbows. "I, uh, guess I wasn't thinking about anything but wanting to see her. That's why I went to the party. I wanted to see her."

Nathan looked at Lucas, feeling surprised. Sometimes he forgot he was growing up. It was easy for him to see the boy in the teenager, but sometimes it slipped his mind that Lucas was busy growing into manhood as well.

"I see." Nathan sat down on the bunk again. "Were you safe?" He saw Lucas blush, and he closed his eyes momentarily. "I'm sorry, kiddo; I'm a little rusty at this parenting thing."

"Nothing happened, Captain," replied Lucas, his face continuing to redden. Nathan thought a moment, remembering when the Stinger keys fell on the floor. He supposed that maybe he needed to have some kind of talk with him about certain issues. Nathan remembered not liking doing it the first time around with Robert. "And, I don't need some kind of birds and bees talk either, uh, sir. I probably know more than you."

Nathan laughed out loud. The kid had guessed his thoughts. "Fair enough, although, I think I may know a thing or two more than you, Lucas." He saw Lucas smirk with his face still red as he averted his eyes again. "At any rate, I'm here if you ever need to talk to about anything."

"I know," stated Lucas, rising to his feet. "I think I'm gonna go see Darwin." Lucas headed to the door, stuffing the kitten under his arm and turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Captain. About everything…taking off, lying, stealing the Stinger and being mad. It's not you."

Nathan stood up as well and crossed the room to put a hand on his shoulder. "I know kiddo. I forgive you. Things are going to be alright, Lucas. You'll see." Nathan watched as the boy nodded and disappeared out the door.

 _oOoOoOoOseaquestOoOoOoOo_

The following days seem to fly by as the crew attended the funerals of the lost Seals, and everyone had a few days off in Pearl. Nathan kept busy completing the final reports for the UEO regarding the DSL testing. The DSL suits would be a handy addition to them in the future. Nathan felt confident that they would use them often during their many expeditions. The science staff had managed to pinpoint the toxin in the water that had been killing the whales. They'd developed an antitoxin, and SeaQuest had been commissioned to release it into the area in concentration. Now that they had completed that, Admiral Noyce had recommended a two week shore leave for the entire crew. Nathan and Lucas had remained behind on SeaQuest for a few days alone to tie up some loose ends. Through no fault of his own, Nathan hadn't had much time to spend with Lucas, and the teenager had kept to himself. Nathan finally finished the last of his tasks and tidied up his desk. Rising to his feet, he stretched and decided to head down to c-deck to see if Darwin was ready to be sent home. Nathan planned to spend the entire shore leave on his island with Lucas and Darwin. Other than Lucas attending some meetings with Eric for counselling, Nathan planned to make the leave about the two of them spending some quality time together.

As Nathan headed towards c-deck, he pondered on how much his life had changed since Bill Noyce dragged him back to SeaQuest. When he'd first come back, he'd felt so much bitterness in his heart, and he had been so heartbroken over the loss of his wife and son. Over the past five months or so, he felt like he had purpose and that he was doing something worthwhile. He never expected to have an opportunity to be a parent again and a part of him was terrified at the thought but also grateful. The truth was he needed Lucas almost more than the teen needed him.

Once he reached c-deck, he strode onto the deck to see Lucas in the water with Darwin. His jaw dropped when he saw the moonpool was cluttered with Darwin's decorations again.

"Oh no!" he muttered as he made his presence known to Lucas.

Lucas looked up with a start. "Captain, Darwin was decorating the moonpool for his mom."

Nathan furrowed a brow and then smiled when he noticed another dolphin swimming with Darwin and Lucas in the moonpool.

"Why, hello there momma," said Nathan softly. He watched as Darwin and his mom swam happily around the pool. He reached into the pool to pet both of the graceful animals as he shook his head with a laugh. He wasn't sure who kept him on his toes more, Lucas or Darwin. He lingered a moment as he took in the scene before speaking, "C'mon kiddo, let's go home. You too, Darwin."

The end :)

 _ **A/N Well, we have reached the end of Teenage Mutiny. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. I am taking a little break from writing longer works. I may be sharing a few shorter stories with you the next little while. Then later on I will tackle my next story.**_

 _ **Happy Spring! (well, almost)**_

 _ **Oh, by the way, did it make you crazy not to know the kittens name? I promise to share his name soon. haha**_

 _ **blessings,**_

 _ **Jenny**_

 _ **xo**_


End file.
